Dreamlands: Enchanted Beginnings
by BoleynofAragon21
Summary: After were we left off where Jack traveled with Mary in chapter 36 Enchanted Prince to the past, now they both face new challenges, and will their love stay strong as ever even in the past? What will happen to them once they return back to their time?
1. Switch on Events

**Disclaimer**: I really could not wait to start.

So what do we have here? -A sequel and next installment of Enchanted Princes, tensions run high and surprises, I say quite a lot and a great shock towards the end that will leave you off having sympathy for an uncalled character, who will it be, and will Mary's and Jack's relationship be as strong as ever, or will it crumble before doubt and a tragedy?

I hope you like it many surprised and vote to have the poll take it down and put for freedom's price so far the winner is jack is discovered by Henry, next choice which I will employ if this and the former become the two most voted on, is Jack becomes friends with Elizabeth.

I want to thank all my reviewers for my last story the enchanted prince and for freedom's price, enjoy this story and review!

There will be a reason explained next chapter (next week) for why Jack has not yet met Elizabeth.

Kudos. take care.  
^_^

~Nat Sarah~

****

**~o~oOo**

"_If we do not learn from our History … we are doomed to repeat it"_

_**1963,**_

**November 26****th****.**

**Dallas, Texas: Bobby.**

Kenny did not need to hear his President had just flown away, Bobby thought.

Wherever Jack was, he was sure he was okay. He hoped, Bobby hoped for the first time looking up to the ceiling, up to God that everything might work out fine in the end, and that turning back to stare in front of him, he would see the flash of red light appear bringing Jack and Mary back to his time.

**~o~oOoO~o~o**

_**1536,**_

**Hatfield: Hertfordshire**

**Jane Seymour & Henry**

It had been hard when Jack and Mary had made their first appearance, again (for Mary) once again, in her own time, in the past. She had introduced Jack not as a lover but said he was an old friend of her mother's, and a very loyal servant. Some of the ladies flirted with Jack, saying he was too tall and too "bloody damn handsome for a stinking Irish-Catholic", they knew, everybody did –Mary was sure, and that he was a follower of the old Faith like she was. Why else would he be sent to Mary, would he appear after her mother's death in Mary's service? Lucinda had made so everybody thought he had appeared in Mary's service since January of the same year.

It was very tricky, the only one to suspect was Chapuys, the man was a politician and Jack sadly understood politicians, they were not to be deceived easily, but Jack managed to swing around the old Spaniard Ambassador and secret ally of Mary.

He however, had told Mary they could not trust Henry, she had been advised by Chapuys he would bring his wife, his brother in law to visit her.

"How can you ask that of my father?" Mary asked her husband. She had been enraged that after her return where he had told her the terrible news that she had lost her child due to the assassination attempt, they had to be very careful to sleep in each other's arms.

Every day was a new hardship for Mary and Jack, for Mary -who constantly waited for her father to see her and then for Jack to learn the ways of being a servant; more humiliating it was for him than for her seeing him reduced so low. He always hid it, her husband was a great masker, but he was not a good class servant. Her Ladies and Elizabeth's remarked how clumsy and sickly he was. _**"He is too skinny, too weak, he fails at every task …"**_ They always said making Mary mad and sick with rage, but she had to hide her favor from him and them, from the rest of her sister's Household he was clumsy and lousy, probably the worst servant, but none was worse than to see them laughing at him when he would walk by the halls of Hatfield.

The fact alone he was an Irish, or Irish descendant was enough for the English to hate them. And that was where John was having great difficulty adjusting.

"It will be over soon my love" She said as she snapped her thoughts from concern and turn her attentions to John. He had read enough of her father as she to know he was not worth her time, but could he understand a child who had been abandoned by her father, wishing that he recognized his pearl and swing her in his arms like he did when she was a child?

Could he?

No, Mary whispered to his ear as she kissed him, pinning him to the wall she let herself be swept away by his passionate hands on each side of her face. He pulled her apart carefully. He cleared his throat, firm and clear he said to her: "Mary you know he is not to be trusted … this Jane Seymour might be your friend, but remember that we have come to see the true lies of Politics, I have listened all my life with you to your advice, now you listen to mine … just be careful."

"Yes" She answered and then resumed her kissing with him.

They had to stop as a maid knocked on her door.

He stood behind Mary as she yelled "Come in Harriet!" The maid was short, blue-eyed and with black hair, very pale and plump. She did not kneel to Mary or showed her the respect she deserved. Jack could see how humiliating it was for Mary, he didn't know if he would stand it, seeing all this people laugh at his wife, treat her like some maid when she was the King's first born (and –he thought) ought to be his Heir and not the boy he longed for.

This was a new world. England –he thought, a bunch of arrogant pricks, he remembered when he went there as Ambassador with his father and wife. An Irish Catholic Family now on the rise of Power, representative to the most Powerful and Emerging Country in the World, the US on its rise for Empire. The family to represent them as he remembered, his own was the talk of all England, and caused a stir of Pride on Ireland, to see the English nearly kissing up their Catholic Asses to the Kennedys.

His father had always pretended to put those differences aside, to be an American, natural born and raised but him and his mother true colors made them different from all the rest, even from the Irish.

When his sister had wed a Protestant and English, his mother had yelled at her face and had told John that is why they were always so strict with him, so he would be as stupid or imbecile to fall in traps of other, "use your head Johnny" she had said, "rather than your poor judge" she had meant by that his heart, which at the time was a poor judge of character.

Even by now he feared his heart was the worst judge, a reason always to use his head and brains before his feelings, but meeting Mary at the accident had once again changed Jack's perspective on life.

He was no longer depressed or felt God had punished him by giving him this life, Mary had convinced him God had a reason to do things.

And so far she was right. God had sent him and his Nation the blessing of a second chance, with a wonderful girl like Mary who had saved him from death at the cost of their son's life with her sacrifice.

Mary did not want to listen to him however; he knew that as she was telling her maid to go prepare her Ladies for her father and the Queen's arrival, that she desperately wanted that fatherly love which he was sure she would never obtained from a man so cynical and _bastard_ like Henry.

If he was anything like the History books had said, then he was sure he would not stand a minute in his presence. He hated hypocrisy, he hated arrogance and most of all he hated cynicism which for him seemed to mirror the mental image he had of Henry the VIII.

**~o~oOoO~o~o**

Nearly two years he felt since he had last seen his daughter Mary. He had felt he would probably not recognize her when he saw her, but it could not be so. Mary had hardly changed, hadn't she? –He asked himself, crossing his arms as his carriage where he was with his wife and with her brother (newly created Sir Edward Seymour). He hated to be honest to be here, to have to see his daughter once again.

He had been feeling horrible by what had happened to his _only_ daughter because of _**her**__, a name which he dreaded name once again hunting his dreams__** –Anne Boleyn**_, a whore and a cheater who had robbed him of everything to him of true value! She had never been honest, in a way she had been like Katherine, playing on his weakness and his mercy so she and her family could handle him like a puppet, it was humiliating but thank God he had discovered her plot before it was too late.

Without God and Jane, he dared say he would have felt lost.

It was something why he was grateful he was alive still, so he could know God's blessing through Jane.

He kissed her hand affectionately, a proof of their love as they got out of the carriage and entered the mansion of Hatfield where his daughter, her Ladies and servants were waiting for their Majesties to greet.

* * *

Henry saw his daughter after his wife had said to Mary "Mary, it is alright now". Jane was a sweetheart, but she had not met much of the world to know it was cold and cruel, and sometimes you had to be cruel first to get ahead in this world, it was a painful lesson he had learned first from his father, who was never an affectionate man to Henry or the rest of his family.

He had learned much from His Majesty Henry VII, out of all the most important lessons, there was one in particular that had stuck with Henry all his life, and more than ever it had remained his lifelong goal and philosophy to secure his Dynasty. "Have a son"

_Have a son_ he always told himself, and therefore his "sacrifice" to deprive himself of love, and pleasures in his quest to secure his Dynasty and the safe keeping of his Kingdom in his future son's hands. If the Country was not ruled by a Tudor Son, Civil War would ensue and he feared England would cease to exist, destroy herself in the spoils of the common people in search for order. He had to have a son, he told himself more firmly on his mind this time. Seeing his daughter, somehow with a more firm look, no longer weak or close to crying, it snapped that no matter these small differences she had experienced in the last year, she was still a daughter, and an illegitimate one. The People of England deserved better, he had to be better for Jane, himself and first of all for God and his people.

He deserved to have happiness, that was true but for Henry duty came first, however; seeing his wife's good graces and humility he found no reason why he couldn't enjoy happiness with such a beautiful Consort like Jane.

Oh Jane –he thought, so wrapped around her love for others. She was the true example of inner and outer beauty, he wanted to be the love of Jane's life and he had succeeded to be the only man Jane had come to know and would ever know _personally_.

On the night of their consummation, for the first time and outside of Protocol he had said he wanted to be alone with his new wife. Never had he had quite a night like with her, a true virgin who did not squeal or moan like a whore or previously engaged bride, she was a true virgin of heart and body when she first came to him, as he as her witness and God's too.

She would make a great Queen, he would make sure she would get the crowning she deserved, the most magnificent –he planned, that an English Queen had ever had in history.

Mary once again on his mind, he gently put his wife aside as he looked at Mary's face once again. She was a little pale, but it was no doubt of the stress she had been put up with in the last few months. He did not notice most of her servants, until holding out her face with his hand on her chin to meet his eyes; he noticed a pair of careful surveillance eyes behind Mary's.  
There was a strange man behind Mary and her ladies, he was perhaps a little older than Henry, but not by much yet he looked tired and worn but he could feel the ladies eyes on him too. He was not bad looking at all, if he was a noble Henry would have felt jealous but he was not, who could be of a servant?

He noticed he had rough blue eyes, he was annoyed as well that his eyes did not travel to the floor, but their aura traveled to someone, a certain "someone".

Once again, attention directed at his sweet daughter, he said "Mary. You have grown up" Mary became nervous, he could feel it, once again she was overwhelmed like when she had first returned her father's nod when she had first been placed at Hatfield. She wanted to cry, walking close to her father's side as he bid her "farewell" she could not understand why was it she did not have the same courage here as with Jack back in time, to cling herself at her father's arms and not let him go.

She didn't care if he was not the same man, she only wanted her father. Even if he was the cause of his distress, she was willing to forgive him for her faith's commandment, which said to "honor thy father and thy mother". She had done the latter, and the former she had disobeyed, now she wanted desperately to show her father she was willing to become his daughter again, to hug him and for them to be together once more.

Jack could see the pain in Mary's eyes as he left her with his Queen _Jane Seymour,_ looking at Mary with a sympathetic smile, he waved goodbye from a distance.

It would not be –Jack felt, the last time they would come or the King would ask for his daughter. Now also Jack felt he had placed himself under Henry's watch. He had felt the King's prying eyes on his form, he had to be careful for his sake and Mary's he didn't suspect anything when the Queen sent for them.

It was his judgment that had placed him at Mary's side, and it was his knowledge that made him realize he would be by her side again when Jane would send for them time later. He knew this not by history books, but by the looks of this brief visit alone. The Queen wanted to be merciful wanted to show the world how different she and Anne Boleyn were, and so far she had managed to surprise the King and have him long by her side without the pressure of being told they needed a son desperately.

Jack could only wonder how easy it was for this King to let himself surrender to his loins and emotions.

****

**~o~oO**

A/N: You will understand why I put the quote at the beginning of this first chapter towards the middle of the story as things start making more sense with Mary and Jack's fate, and we finally learn the meaning of the prophecy and the sacrifice of Mary's son.


	2. Jack's introduction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**More** ahead. We have our two winners for the poll choice on my profile page:

**_1)Henry eventually discovers Jack "Fitzgerald"._**

**_2)Jack knows Elizabeth and becomes smitten with her (as friends)._**

New Poll tomorrow, you can watch the results on my page.

~Nat Sarah~

**~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**_1536_**

**Hatfield: Hertfordshire**

Nodding, Mary shuffled; her feet were freezing. Today she didn't find an extraordinary warmth near her bed as she would have on a normal day basis after becoming (in every sense of the word) _his_ lover.

She missed Jack. She missed him terribly, he was so worried proving to her that he was worthy her time, but when she would come to embrace him, his look pullled her off. His look alone said it all '_safety and appereances must be kept_', it was like Dallas and Washington all over again.

With Jack it was always appereances, why couldn't life be more simpler.

She went to her bedroom again after having a morning stroll on the halls outside her chambers. She found Elizabeth, much to her surprise, in her room hidden under her bed.

Mary was very protective of her little sister, even if she was still ever resentful against her mother.

_So this is the tot that is to become Elizabet I? She seems so fragile and rebellious to be Queen ... it should be me, but I have a Crown now on my time, and although invisible it is awaiting for me in the future, I will be the most famous Lady and Consort ever remembered, even above my own family_.Mary thought, feeling the color drain from her face as she saw her sister giggling, coming out from her bed with a red Rose in hand to offer her elder sister.

Mary was amazed to see her half sister's face again. She had not seen her sister in over two years and a half, she had even forgot about some of her facial features when she returned back in time. For a second she thought, spending time with Jack she thought she would never see her.

Now that she did, she looked ... she looked, Mary could not believe it, but she looked almost like Caroline!

How could she not see it before.

She was a miniature version of Jackie and Caroline! How could this be? How could her sister's face be in Caroline's face and Jackie's. It was probably a mistake, the result of not seeing Elizabeth in over more than two years, even getting here she had missed out on her sister and her care for the last two weeks. Yes -she thold herself. That had to be it!

But there was no mistake as Elizabeth spoke in good Latin and French. Mary understood her words, and if she remembered correctly, it was the same word "_Madam_" that Jackie had said to her when she first saw her. The same term referred to Mary, sometimes in mockery, sometimes in respect to her new status as First Lady of the United States. She had great difficulty telling enemies from friends, despie what people said that she was carefull chossing friends, allies and enemies. She did, she was careful but because she knew that she had to be, because in real life she was not careful in decing the true atittude or colors of human beings that worked alongside her husband.

Her husband thought she was a true judge of character but truth to be told she wasn't. She was only cautious and thought things through too much before she made her decisions. Having been all her life growing next to her mother and father before she was disowned, she always remembered her mother's most valuable lesson_ "You are the granddaughter of Ferdidnand and Isabella of Castile ... and one day you will be Queen"_ in spanish, and she took it to heart.

The real Isabella of Castile was no fool, and was no merciful being. Mary learned quite a lot from reading of her mother's battle at Flodden with Jack, and of her grandmother's many conquests, plus being raised in a corrupt Court and bullied over to signing the Oath had marked for life and convinced her she was never to trust anybody,_ save_ Jack and herself.

Mary alluded to the fact of being overwhelmed by the fact of remembering Jackie, her daughter and what had transcurred in the last two weeks, how difficult it was to see Jack to come to terms with his new life. They were stuck here, or at least in Jack's mind.

Jack, who was on the other corner of her room, unnoticed by Mary as Elizabeth held out further to her sister's knee level her "present", a rose that resembled the famous symbol of the Red Tudor Rose. Mary had taken the rose in her left hand, she saw it as a gift of true friendship from a sister that like her had been deprived of her mother. She would grow up alone and raised by strangers, but somehow this did not comfort Mary that she wasn't the only one left alone in this world. Elizabeth unlike her, had never had the chance to _truly_ met her mother, she had only heard stories (some true, some false) about who Anne Boleyn was. But all in all she had never met her, save on the few occassions when Anne had visited Hatfield to see her daughter. Those visits had usually been brief, she would make sure her daughter would be fine and then she would step into her carriage with her father and ride off.

She was so lucky in so many ways, Jack thought as well. This beautiful girl whom he had met today, had many qualities that made her a great child, very smart and intelligent for her times. He was reminded of Bobby, his own little brother when he was a small boy like Elizabeth. Bobby would always be asking about everything, and when he was a kid he still practiced his music. Like Mary he loved it, but Bobby overshadowed him always, been the light of his parent's lives and of Jack's also later in life.

He had hopes for this tot, whom he confused with his own daughter, he saw in her many of the flaws that had made Bobby cold and often too serious for his own good. He hoped Elizabeth would not turn out the same, that she showed more sympathy and become the Great Queen she was meant to become.

Finally Mary snapping out of her thoughts on how much Elizabeth meant to her no matter what, noticed someone in the shadows of her room. "Come out!"

Elizabeth interrupted her by saying not to worry to her big sister.

"Elizabeth?" "Who is it? Who did you let in here Elizabeth, tell me!" Elizabeth was not scared by Mary's fear of an intruder, she giggled and with a jump she moved towards where the "Stranger" was and revealed it to be Jack himself!

She laughed, why could she not see it. She was amused by their little trick, amazed that Jack had finally gotten to know Elizabeth, and at the first signal they decided to pull a prank on her. But she did not mind, Jack who had been worried for her anger, saw his wife being slightly amused and throw herself at his open arms. They didn't care if Elizabeth saw, a little girl was probably too young to understand, even if she did -she would never go against her sister and betray her when Mary had always been kind to her when no one was. She was the only relative left Elizabeth could trust.

"Does this means I am an aunt?" She surprised them both by asking that question to their faces, which had been inches away from joining their lips in another kiss.

Jack smiled to the little tot and walked forward to pick little Elizabeth into his arms like he did when he found her playing this morning on her sister's room. She had asked him not to let her go, she said that Jack was odd-looking and had a very strange looking old attire he would always hid in Mary's bedroom. The little girl was too observant. He told Elizabeth it was not nice of her to say that, but she said she had been previously a Princess and even as a Lady she was the King's daughter, and she deserved respect from anyone, especially the Irish-Catholics whom her father and _mama_ when she lived, had always said they were nasty little buggers (a word she still did not understand).

Jack had told her if he was a bugger then Mary was worse for being her best friend, this had set the girl on more questions. Why would Mary's mama trust him? Why was Mary so intimate with him. He was sure the little girl did not even know half of what she was saying, but he loved her curiosity and after half an hour of talking to her, Elizabeth in turn had taken a liking into Jack "Fitzgerald". She decided it didn't matter what daddy had said about Irish, they surely could not be all that bad when Jack wasn't, right? She thought he was funny, telling her of strange places and strange lands where buildings as tall as the clouds would house many people, and that with a flick of a "switch" -he said, people could turn to music whenever they wished to. They didn't need to attend Court to hear musicians, something Elizabeth found intriguing when he told her all these stories.

Mary was slightly jealous at how Elizabeth was so quick to make friends, when she was so quick to make enemies.

Jack saw part of her small jealousy. He decided to take it away by handing Elizabeth into Mary's hands. Elizabeth happily clung unto Mary. She knew Lady Bryant would be looking for her later, but she didn't care if she was reprimande by the rude woman, she cared for Mary so much and she didn't want to let her sister go, she was all Elizabeth had left on the world.

_Please God don't let her be taken from me ... like mama, please God, mama if you there with God don't let them take Mary from me._

Jack turned to leave but Elizabeth's voice, **which** Jack had noticed earlier -_on their first encounter_- was slightly similar to his daughter at her age; stopped him. She was not ready yet to see her 'new' friend leave her. "Why can't you stay with Mary and me. You can play guessing games with us. Please" She pleaded with Jack.

He found it difficult to say no to that innocent face. Even Mary who had much experience with Elizabeth, found it difficult to deny her request.

Ultimately defeated, the couple sat down and placed the little girl in between them.

"What shall we start with first. How about an animal?" Elizabeth suggested.

Mary shook her head. "No." She turned to Jack smiling broadly. "I think I have something in mind much better than that Elizabeth."

"Like what?" Elizabeth challenged.

"Like ... how about the future." Elizabeth grew confused. What did her sister mean by the future, the future did not exist yet. Nobody could guess at the future, because the future hadn't arrived and nobody could know what the future held for them.

This was ridiculous -Elizabeth decided, she stood up and stomped her feet on the ground. "I think we should play later." She grabbed a small rag doll and started running until she realized something. Mary had not mean it, she only wanted to have Elizabeth thrown out to be with Jack!

Why could she not see it before? Elizabeth thought, she was not angry at all by what her sister had done. On the contrary, she was happy to have discovered her sister's plan, and seeing her sister as she hid behind their door (when they thought she was long gone) kissing Jack -she realized that her sister could not have picked a better man than he. Sure, he was a commoner, but commoners were people too right? Her mother had hanged around them and told her always to hold her head up high, but never to be too arrogant or too humble, and to treat others as she wished them to treat her. Unlike Henry, Anne had taught her father that it was better to be both feared and respected, sometimes -she had whispered to her daughter- out of the two it was better to be respected than feared.

"You think she is gone?" Jack asked Mary. Elizabeth saw as the man took Mary's face and began caressing her cheeks in a very gentle manner.

She could see her sister blushing. She had never seen her sister this nervous, or, this happy. Elizabeth was puzzled how much Mary had changed, and how big it was the change that a man like this one could cause on Mary. She decided that the behavior between grown adults, man and woman was weird. She hoped never to be like that, never. It made people act queer and do terrible things.

She had seen it and lived through it while her 'mama' was alive, she would never have love for another man save he was a friend, a cousin, her father or a brother (if -she thought hopelessly- she was ever to have one).

Elizabeth cringed because she didn't fully understand love, she thought she did but at two years old and a half how could she fully be aware of the effects of love? Everyone knew, but she on Hatfield was the only one who was not yet aware both on a personal and spiritual level. She had not yet felt the warmth that love could bring, or the horror if the outcome was for worse, as it had happened to her mother and Mary's.

She decided it was enough peeking, but her curious mind wanted to know more.

She heard their conversation as Jack declared to Mary she was the only woman on his life, and that she would always be the thing he would treassure the most. He vowed on God, the angels and the Saints of the Old Faith that he would forever be a prisoner of her love for him.

On the whole, Elizabeth could tell he was speaking the truth. For her young years Elizabeth thought she was a good judge of character, even Mary and all her other attendants said the little girl was smart beyond her years, enough to rival the education of other Princes or Princessess from Christendom. She could tell a lie when she heard one, and she could tell a truth too when spoken. And what Jack told Mary about his Eternal love for her, was true.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long Mary. If there was ever to be someone, I assure you she would not compare to you, but you are the only on, I have never been the devoted to anyone."

Nodding, Mary felt the warm touch of his hands roaming behind her back as they reached the strong knots that bound her dress together.

She bent forward before he could untie the back of her dress. "Promise me you will never leave me." Elizabeth heard Mary say, but she didn't hear anything from Jack's lips. Instead Elizabeth saw both of them kissing each other in a very intimate manner.

Hiding behind _Mary's _door where she was, Elizabeth decided she had seen enough when Jack began to untie the knots of her dress.

The little girl never spoke of this to no one, and she never would, later she would ask herself if Jack's promise to Mary was ever true, and just how Mary had gone for him. Meanwhile she went to her room and ponder on what had (probably for a long time) been transpiring in her sister's bedroom.

* * *

**~o~**

A/N: I hope you like this chapter and Elizabeth's introduction to Jack and Jack's attachment to Elizabeth and the mystery of Mary seeing Caroline in Elizabeth and their resemblance will be revealed later.

Next chapter more than four thousand or six thousand words so it will be a long chapter and even longer ahead.

~Nat Sarah~


	3. Jack Fitzgerald & Jane Seymour

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything minus the plot but I am making no profit out of it. lol

I hope you enjoyed all chapters so far, I will update two chapters each week or one at least, so next week there is two waiting and one clue to Jane's fate, regarding your voting I have taken reader's suggestion based on the voting poll and you will see much of those in next chapters, meanwhile here is a previous and the chapter's most clever hints to our character's fates towards the end where a twist and times paradoxes are created and things start making sense in the tudors universe

**~o~o~o~oOo~Oo~~O**

"_Why MUST I fly to stay alive" –Creeping in my soul; Christina Lorentz._

It was about time when Mary stood in front of her father. It was about bloody time –Jack thought further when Henry mentioned (without saying Cromwell's name and others) about how there were certain "someone" who in the past had done nearly everything to convince Henry to even consider "putting these sweet jewel to death". Those were Henry the Eighth's last words before Mary became shocked at them, and in an act that surprised him and the others, she blacked out.

He and the others gasped, and Jack, who, _thank God_ (he later thought) stepped forward to grab Mary and help her back on her feet, was stopped by her Ladies blocking his way and Jane kneeling down to help Mary. She regained consciousness; she told her father it was just the shock that there could be people to suggest him such ill advice. He told her it was nothing, he was no longer under "their" influence –he assured her with a confidant smile.

She smiled back and went to talk with Jane as she did earlier before her father's reintroduction of her daughter back in Court. She seemed happy with this Jane Seymour. Jack following her along with her Ladies heard she whispered to Jane "I want to thank you for everything you have done". He thought this was a bad sign of weakness, but what could he do? It seemed finally he was getting to know the Mary that played on hardball during his time, masking her desire to be back in her father's arm with toughness and a hard shell of coldness that had helped her in her first year as his First Lady. He was sure that if they went back (_if they ever went back_ –he thought grimly) she would come out stronger than ever after his enemies were made aware of their mistake in attacking him. They had lost so much, he was not willing to let her go easily, and she would become his obsession, _his _safe keeping.

Unlike Henry he didn't get tired of things easily and just threw them away like old rag dolls, he treasured them, and what was more –he learned to love them.

He would never do what Henry did to Mary. He loved all of his children, despite being hard to Caroline in the last days, he always made sure he tried his best to regain her love back for him, whereas Henry did the impossible for his children (Mary and Elizabeth so far) stay clear from his path and forget about him. He was told by Mary he even regarded her half sister as not his own, this he knew and he thought it that it was the low a parent could get at denying his child.

He had killed the poor tot's mother, humiliated Mary's mother, and Mary herself into coaxing her into sign a treaty that promised everything would be better. But knowing much as he did regarding History and Politics, he knew that Mary signing the Oath did not mean she was completely back to Henrys good graces.

In fact, he thought, _good old Hal _–as his History Teacher referred to the English King- was anything but merciful and forgiving. He would still bully Mary into making an example of her. _Perhaps_, he thought, _there are worse things than death, _one_ of them -_being close to Henry.

Mary, while Jack was pondering on her safety, enjoyed herself as she talked excitedly to her father's new wife.

She was everything that Anne Boleyn wasn't.  
She forgot that she would soon die delivering what her mother and her successor could never bring to her father … _**a son.**_ Mary never remembered these history lessons from her husband's old dusty books in their Summer House's attic.

She decided (that however brief they were), she would rather be swayed by these short moments of happiness that Jane brought her.

Mary felt, truly for the first time a warmth she had never felt before, even when she was still her father's pearl. What this woman had done for Mary; she would forever be grateful to her.

**

* * *

**

Beyond Mary's reach was her father's whose love for her had not yet been complete without Henry first making sure his daughter was what she preached: _innocent._

"Could anyone be that innocent or gullible Sir Francis?" Henry asked his top muscle, a man who also had much experienced with women having been laid with half of England's brothels; who better than to test his daughter for her so called innocence.

Sir Francis moved against the crowd of Ladies and Courtiers to reach the Lady Mary. He poked her shoulder.

"Yes Sir Francis?" She asked; perplexed on why anyone like him would be approaching her. This was not clearly a formal conversation, he wanted to test her and her father was looking from behind them to see if his daughter fell to his trap.

Well, she thought, he would have to be smarter than that, already surviving a bullet and losing two pregnancies out of revenge and hatred had taught her a lot in her short time as First Lady to Jack. He would have to do much better if he wanted to see his daughter fall. Mary decided to play along in Sir Francis' game as he asked for forgiveness.

"Jesus tells us to forgive … it is only natural I do so too Sir Francis." She told him coolly.

Sir Francis Bryan smirked, he would not believe anyone like her in the most corrupt, and one of the most libertine Courts in Christendom could be this innocent. He had to test her further, so he doubled the stakes. "I am glad to hear it. Tell me Lady Mary, do you like games?" He asked amused as she saw her perplexed look.

"Games?" She asked uncertain, she wasn't sure whre this was going.

"Yes."

"Well if you mean by great games, guessing games than yes I suppose I do" She answered with a smile, but then she noticed something, "why are you laughing? I think you are making fun of me, excuse me"

Sir Francis was left alone with no one to talk to as she moved away from his sight and returned to the Queen.

He in turn returned to His Majesty, it seemed that his daughter was everything they said she was. Naïve, innocent and gullible but Henry had still not swallowed it.

Out of the corner of her eye he could see something he had not seen a great change in Mary, he was sure Sir Franics saw as well as they carefully watched Mary exchange brief glances with her Irish Servant, Jack Fitzgerald. Desire burning in their eyes, he recalled another case not too long ago when desire had become his obsession, and looking at Mary he hoped his daughter was not as innocent as she claimed to fall for the other man's evil intentions, if that was what he planned by being close to his daughter.

He was a very odd fellow -Henry decided, Charles had told him there had been nothing_ wrong_ about him, he had been loyal to Katherine while she was Queen but unlike most of her maids and servants, he had signed the Oath and pledged on a letter he gave to the "Princess Dowager" before she died, that he would always be faithful first to the King and to one else. _"It is His Grace's duty to inform the King I am his loyal servant, no more no less if he says his word is God's than no man here with enough intelligence and conscience should question, for he is the King and England's sovereign …"_ He was rather bold, but it pleased him to know he was no fool and he knew where to tread carefully.

Henry might not be the most forgiving King or the most empathic father to his bullied and neglected daughter. But that didn't stop him from being too restrictive over his daughter's possible liaisons.

**~o~o~o~oOo~Oo~~O**

**Jane & Jack**

From Jane's perspective, as she saw her stepdaughter running towards her servant Jack in a hurry, she thought they were only lucky her husband was not here right now (as he was with Cromwell, no doubt she thought sadly, being counseled to use full force against this new rebels who called their rebellion "The Pilgrimage") to see their interaction, because if he was –she was sure- he would use his power to give the two lovers hell.

Jane did not trust this man at all, and she was sure he as well did not trust. He could feel his distrust when Lady Mary brought him to her. She said she wanted to speak to Jane personally about something important. She could only say yes to her stepdaughter, she liked Mary a lot and only looked for her wellbeing.

She had been a girl bullied almost all her life and mistreated, it was no wonder why men like Sir Francis or this Irish would think it easy to take advantage of a broken girl.

She excused herself from her Ladies and to Lady Rochford's ear she told her "Keep a close watch to all of them, especially Lady Misseldon Lady Rochford" Lady Rochford obeyed her Mistress' command; it was no secret after all that Lady Misseldon had stopped seeing Sir Francis. The Queen was no fool, she had eyes and ears everywhere, her brother was a very cold and intelligent man, he always told her everything that his sister needed to know about the King and his liaisons.

Her motto being "bound to obey and serve" she could do nothing but nod her head quietly and turn it around when her husband would take another Mistress at Court, but she was Queen and Mistress of her ladies, and she could apply her force there if necessary.

Jane was led by Mary to an empty space in the Court room out of the reach from the prying ears of Cromwell's spies.

Jane knew instantly there was something important Mary wished to tell her, or else she would not be here hidden from her husband's eyes and ears. She eyed this man Jack very carefully, she did not trust him. Jane had not known a man's touch prior to her husband's on their wedding night, but she knew enough from her sister's gossip and the way she saw the Court behave, that none of them, especially "older" and more **experienced** men were to be trusted.

Mary looked like she was about to jump from a precipice; she took a deep breath in and exhaled. She didn't know exactly how her stepmother, a kind woman who had shown favor to her when no one had, would react after she heard her stepdaughter confess some of the truths that had been hidden from her father and the Queen.

She only hoped that she would _understand_. If this was her father she was sure he would banish her, or worse yet; he would have Jack killed or face prison for the rest of his life. Her father might not be a very caring man as he was once before to Mary, but he was entirely honest when he said that no one would ever touch his _jewel_ again without his permission. She was a Tudor, and she was bound by destiny to forever be in her father's watchful eye, even in death she would forever be chased by the painful memories of her father, back to happier times that were never meant to be.

Jack could feel the strong presence of his wife's eyes, gleaming with happiness and hope as she told Jane that she trusted Jack with every inch of her soul, and that despite there was nothing between them she wished to keep this friendship a secret for her father might suspect too much coming from a Court that was known for its libertine ways.

Jane swallowed it, there was no reason to suspect Mary lying, but Jack could see that Jane eyed him several times with distrust. Good, he thought, because it wasn't like he didn't turst her either.

He didn't buy for one second her act of the passive and submissive Queen she tried to sell to the whole Court and the Spanish Ambassador. He decided there was more to this woman than met the eye, and he was intending on finding out just what it was that Jane had that no other Queen had for Henry to fall in love desperately for her.

Part of him answered him with another question, one directed to himself. But as soon as it came-he looked towards Mary's alluring dark blue hooks, he tried pulling the question out from his mind, but then looking at Jane's haunting gaze over to to the one she referred as Lady Misseldon, he understood _at last_ that like Henry, he would never be free.

**~o~o~o~oOo~Oo~~O**

A/N: Pay close attention to that scene if you have seen the prestige, than a shock and prestige is coming, something very different and that will lead you up to a shocking discover of Mary's fate, Jane's, Jack's and even Edward's toward the end of the story.

Thanks to all my reviewers.

be sure to vote I ahve a new poll, and I wanted to give you this chapter as is the most important chapter because it gives you what is basically going to happen after, and read and review don't forget each chapter.

yours  
~Nat


	4. The secret is unveiled

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Another chapter as my classes finish this Friday. Out of these two chapters, the most intense to come will be Chapter 6.

So enjoy ~

Nat Sarah

**~o~oOoO~o~o**

**September 16****th****.**

**Greenwich**

My father screams, that is what I hear my wife Mary say as she barges into my room, opening the door with such force that I really thought she would break it. Now what does she want? –I think.

"Mary!" I yell as she throws a book at me. What the hell is she thinking? That thing could have killed me, or at least give me a fucking concussion! What is her problem anyway, just because I saw Elizabeth and I didn't tell her, or because I said something awful about her 'dear' Jane?

Mary walks forward and I try to grab her, trying to calm her down like when she caught me on the act with Norma Jean Back then, I had thought I would lose my jewel forever, but out of some of twist of fate -it only made our relationship stronger, and my distaste for Marilyn _(Norma Jean)_ greater. I came to regret the words I said on my birthday on **'****62**_** "I can now retire from politics from seeing the most sweetest thing in my life"**_, I had been a fool not to realize it was Mary who was the sweetest thing in my life, not Marilyn and certainly **not** Jackie.

Mary leaned on closer on Jack's shoulder as he squeezed her delicate form tighter, she lost the fight because he was stronger than her, and she didn't want to fight him anymore, she was tired of fights.

Jack could see that now. Going along with her wails he let her go after she implored him to; he sat on the bed they had shared many times together in secret. She fell on top of him, still crying. There were many things that Mary did not want to tell him, and he couldn't blame her because of it, he understood what it was to live under the scrutiny and pressure of your family.

But sometimes he grew frustrated with her secrecy. They were supposed to be honest with each other, but Mary was having a hard time telling Jack about all her secrets. What would he think about her when she told him that she wanted to kill Ursula or all the women who looked at him? They were so intrigued him, by the "new Irish man" that they were willing to get past Mary or any other woman in his heart to get to him. She would not let them, she still remembered when Jack had 'betrayed' her to get to Marilyn, she would never forget that. She told Jack they were already past that, but she lied, she always lied to Jack when it was about His women. He hated that he still looked at them, and she could tell how much pain it was causing her but he could not avoid his nature, no man could.

Pulling those thoughts aside, Jack brought his left hand to Mary's cheek. Their eyes locked as Mary kissed him roughly, for a so called virgin -he thought- she was very hard on the lips. He pushed her tongue away, not now and not here –he decided. They needed to talk, really talk and be honest with each other; he was tired of all these strange behaviors, these secrets that he knew she was keeping from him. They had to be honest for the first time in their lives if they wanted their love to survive this rough period.

Brown cuffs of Mary fell off, she felt more comfortable with less clothing around Jack. She had always tried so hard to make him understand why there had to be secrecy around him, and now when she had the chance to remedy that she refused, she backed away from the man she loved because she wanted to protect him. There were so many things she could not tell, things that could kill him.

Jack was no longer in the time they shared together in the present; he was in **her** present. And this time if he did something against the most powerful and richest men in England, there would be no body to cover the wounds inflicted on him. Mary's body would not always be there to fall on top of Jack, she felt like her time of conceiving was passing quickly with each coming day that they had to abstain themselves from their desired orgasms, their penetrations were always avoided by Mary who had at least (in her own way of thinking) more common sense than her husband to know what would happen if one of his sperm got close to entering her lower midsection.

She was not easy to get pregnant at first when she and Jack had slept together the first day they met by accident, she had not fallen pregnant or ill since it was her first time being close to a man's bed. But as their meetings got more frequent, behind Jackie's back, her chances of conceiving became higher, like her mother she started to conceive at a very fast rate, but every time she did –something happened that made her miscarry the child.

Already two miscarriages, one because of the man she hated –and blamed- Bobby, the other: because she had willingly sacrificed that small and tiny life on behalf of Jack's.

She had nearly died on the process of each miscarriage. She thought they would already have a son; _**she **_would have a son –achieving what her mother could never do, doing justice to both her name and to their _empty_ wombs. A beautiful son that Jack would cradle in his arms, and love above any other, above _Johnny_.

He had the bluest eyes, the most rosy cheeks, but his slow breathing and the poison that had gotten to his system because of her umbilical cord feeding him everything that she ate, he died quickly after he started having respiratory problems with his lungs.

He had inherited that from his father, along with her third trimester -where she was told in a Private Conversation with Jack's Doctor that the baby might inherit many other of the father's health problems, plus her cramps could contribute more to the baby's poor health. She had not believed it; she didn't want to believe that the baby would perish like her small baby brother Henry Arthur. One month after he was born from her mother's womb he had exhibited difficulties in breathing, and the next morning they found him dead.

If he would have lived, probably, she and Jack would have never met, and she wouldn't have to face with Jack the sorrows and losses of their children. She wouldn't have to mourn them each night before she went to bed, saying her daily prayers to God.

But she could not wallow forever in grief; she saw that now as Jack took her in his arms and embraced her. He let her cry; he didn't stop her this time or yelled at her demanding an explanation. After many hard months since they got here, he seemed to finally understand Mary.

The true self of his wife that had been hidden for so long had finally manifested to Jack, and instead of being disappointed from seeing a very troubled and conflicted young woman, he grew to love her more because after all this time she had finally become human.

"It is not over" Mary told Jack. He smiled, he wanted her to take her for a quiet stroll but they risked the other servants or Courtiers seeing them and he wanted no more trouble for his delicate rose.

Each carried a burden, a piece of their own family's past with them. At one side was Jack holding on the edge of a big cliff waiting to be thrown over, he wouldn't object he would have embraced death there and now if the bullet had hit his head straight penetrating his brains and blowing them in hundreds of pieces on Governor Connelly's head.

Mary felt like she had become a very disturbed child who felt more afraid and vulnerable here, now more than in ever than in Jack's future. But for Jack she was willing to work hard to make sure their marriage would survive at all costs; they had to make sure so this would never happen again..

Maids of Mary had heard muffled sounds and some whispers coming from her Irish man-servant. It was the talk of the whole Court at how low Katherine, the "Princess Dowager" had gone to have this man commissioned to serve Mary and the King. Many did not trust him, how could they? He was an Irish for crying out loud, they all said. They manifested their dislike for the Irish very clear when King Henry saw fit to over tax them, and declare that if anyone from Ireland was ever in this rebellion he would hang all of their families together with the guilty parties, punishing them twice more than if they would have been an English or Scottish.

It was not fair, but what could_ they_ do? The King was the King -they all acknowledged, and it was the end of the discussion. Still, Jack thought he had to do something, he already meddled too much by being here, he might as well save Robert Aske and his family if given the chance, he knew Mary felt the same. He had too; he could not let all those poor bastards go to hell straight because they defied one lusty King. He was power hungry, and despite Mary's love and "obedience" to her father, he had to be shown that no one was willing to sink their heads low and follow every horrible command he gave out to his hounds.

Thinking _of Robert Aske_; Jack figured it would be his time to help Mary. He pulled back from their orgasm, he did not notice, entrapped in his passion, that his clothes were off and hers as well sprawled on either side of the room. It was like a natural instinct had made them forget all their thoughts of logic; their control was clearly gone as Mary had made sure of that Jack was left swimming in a sea of red passion.  
Both let themselves be swallowed by the quick currents of sex and lovemaking, he had been waiting too long for this moment he pushed her forward into him. She have a small yelp but was quieted down by his mouth making contact with hers, their tongues both together, no sound was heard from them but their breathing.

* * *

The sweating bodies did not notice Mary's maids peeking through the doors' Keyholes as their envious eyes carefully watched _with curiosity_ their _Virgin_ Mistress engage in very unmoral acts with her servant. They must have had this affair for quite some time; they decided they would not take this to the King even if in not doing so was committing treason, if Cromwell knew they had seen them together and not said anything he would not hesitate to invent some fancy lawyer argument to have all three of them punished! But they could not betray the Lady Mary who had been nothing but kind and humble to them. They were gracious to be in her service and to be treated kindly and with respect, they could not sell her off like all of her other servants at Ludlow.

But they had to do something, they could not let their Mistress be lost to her passionate flings with a man that could very well –by his age- be her father! One of them, Cynthia Chapel, the smartest and most trusted of her maids, decided they would take this matter to the only who would knew how to deal with this; their Highness Jane Seymour. She loved the girl very much, she reasoned as she led her two friends away from Jack's room. She would know what to do with Mary's erratic behavior, and how to deal with that man.

Marie (a half French, half English maid) and Joan (a bastard Mary was kind to always treat her with respect and gratitude for always being loyal to the former Princess) looked at each other uncertain of what Cynthia was doing. It was not that they didn't want to solve this, but they were scared that the Queen would take a worse course of action than what would happen if they were just honest and went up to Cromwell or her father, the King. It was very well known how Jane Seymour was with virtue and modesty, Mary just because she was the King's daughter did not mean she would fall exempt from these rules as the rest of her Ladies In Waiting.

Plus the woman had a very high standard of the girl. She even often was put as an example for all of her Ladies to follow in regarding the gift of virtue and purity, what would happen if all of that suddenly exposed as a lie? What would Jane to do their Mistress? Mary would be mad too if she found it they had something to do with this, but as Cynthia put it "if we let her go like this, what if she falls pregnant? I am no stranger to men, neither are you _Ladies_, you know that Mary's mother (God bless her soul) was a very fertile woman and she often was left pregnant everytime the King visited her bed, Mary must have no less inherited her mother's fertility, imagine if she already is not already with child!" they had to do something. She was right, both girls reflected she could already be with child and if she was, it was better her stepmother knew before her father.

They heard the sounds of heavy footsteps coming their way. "Hide and go the other way. Come one Marie move!" Cynthia hissed to her two best friends as they both took off before Mary or Jack could notice their presence.

**~o~oOoO~o~o**

They were happily grabbing each other's arms roughly, there were bite marks on Mary's shoulder and all over her body, but they were covered by the long furry brown cuffs and her violet gown, another gown from the many Jane Seymour had given to her after she was brought back to her father's favor. Jack often preferred her simpler dress, he said she looked more attractive in those, but Mary was always quick to remark she had to show her gratitude to her stepmother. She had done more for her than any other.

Jack found it useless to argue against his wife, he never won the arguments, and good thing he did not because Mary had an indirect motto "I will say something, and you will like it" or something that went along those lines. Bobby had always said he had married Kraken, but that was only because his brother was so quick to judge based on the blood bad between them, if he had come to knew her like he should have from the beginning, he would have realized Mary was what Jack always claimed she was, a pure white delicate rose, with no thorns or stains.

She was his rose. She pulled his arm from her grasp, he did the same when she caught glimpse of Cromwell and Richard Rich, another of Henry VIII's dogs he decided, coming their way. Jack straightened up and bowed his head very low, Mary did not since she was not of low status like Jack, but she did nod to both them in respect.

"Master Cromwell." She greeted coolly. "Sir Richard" She didn't bow her head for the other man, and neither did Jack.

Richard returned the nod and bowed his head as well. "Lady Mary" He acknowledged.

"What brings you two gentlemen here I wonder." She asked, intrigued why they would come here of all places when Cromwell had made it very clear he wanted to show people he was above anyone, even the people from where he came from. Like Wolsey he came from humble beginnings, and was quick to be judged, the more reason he saw to behave with more arrogance and crave more power. Mary hated him, but there was nothing she could do. As long as her father held him up high in golden cradle, she would never be free of him.

Jack noticed Cromwell's boots were dirty with sand, he had been in the field he guessed chasing rabbits, or going with the King for a hunt.

"**Servant"** Cromwell commanded with a firm voice. "You may bring your look forward; I am intrigued Lady Mary why would you choose a man of low stature to be besides you, you know a Lady such like you men would not hesitate to do the unthinkable. Surely you are aware I suppose?" He asked, hoping Mary would fall for it this time.

He became once again to Mary and her husband's delight disappointed. Mary laughed sarcastically as she responded his question with another question, one directed to him and Sir Richard Rich. "And surely Master Cromwell is not aware that … t-that my father sent me a letter and to yourself Mr. Secretary that I am to have the number of servants I desire, and whom I choose will be my business and no other?"

Cromwell bit his tongue. He had to give it to the little Princess-want-to-be, she was smart, but not smarter than him or her father. He would soon find a weakness, and when he did he would not hesitate to show it to her father, when that day come the young girl would fall as quickly as his other great enemy, Anne Boleyn.

"Good day Mr. Cromwell" Mary told him and she and Jack walked past by the two men. She didn't have to wait for his goodbyes; she didn't wish to hear them, if there was one thing she learned in life was you always have a greater laugh when you leave them standing struck.

Jack was proud of Mary; they had to bite their own tongues as well, but not out of fury but out of humor. As soon as Mary opened the doors to her chambers and pulled Jack quickly in, she closed her doors in an instant and went mad with laughter.

Jack could not stand seeing the look on those two men.

They were laughing harder than they ever had in their lives. Jack had not had a laugh this great since Adlay's speech _"until hell freezes over"_ to the Russian Ambassador in the UN.

He had to sit down as he felt his lungs were running out of air, Mary too. They hadn't shared this moment of great happiness for a very long time.

"Cromwell is more afraid of you now …y-you should be careful or he will eat us, although I guess dogs like him like only blowing on air… sorry for that last one!" He laughed harder than ever as Mary reacted the same way he did. She didn't seem to mind his vulgar touch.

Still laughing hard she ran to him, and sat on top of him. "You are killing me, get off!" He told her, but she made no move to get off his lap. "No, not until you tell me a good reason why" She challenged.

He tried becoming serious but seeing her goofy face was too damn hard for him. "How –h—ow … Stop td-aht- f-face! You are killing me is not that a good choice for you to get off me!"

"No"

"Well how about me on your lap, would you like that?" He asked sarcastically, challenging her thinking, before she could speak he calmed down quicker than her and continued, "Would you like it if I got on top of your head? Or if I put a cuckoo on top? How about …"

"Jack" she warned.

"No wait to hear this …"

She shushed him. She was started to get very frustrated that he could not stop this nonsense; and seeing how she could not have him silent, he got off his lap.

She shook her head at Jack's nonsense. She didn't get fooled by his innocent look where the word sorry was inscribed all over his facial features.

"Honestly Jack what's so funny that you find it amusing to laugh at my face?" She asked.

Just then she realized he was taking for a fool, and she fell right in his trap! Jack was smart, no wonder he was called the "Negotiator" all over the modern world.

"Next time Jack Kennedy you will not win that easily!" She decided as she took off Jack's chemise. He would have a hard time putting it back on since Mary had ripped it to shreds to get through his skin. A very passionate kiss followed that lasted almost a lifetime.

Jack retreated from her kiss after she started to bring her hand near his groin. Both in each other's arms, he decided to put a stop to his wife before they went any further. They had their fare share of fun and excitement for one day.

Consequently because of their love, there were not aware to the small laughter of one noisy child looking through the keyhole outside her sister's door.

**~o~oOoO~o~o**

Jane Seymour decided to dismiss Mary's top maids. She told them not to speak to anyone of this, and if they did so they would consequently be judge by her own conscience which would not be so forgiving. Lady Rochford as her maid of most confidence had heard every words they said and found herself in shock. The Lady Mary and , and, and, she whispered –with _that_ man. And a servant no less? What was the world coming to … Jane responded rather coldly for the first time, that it was none of her business or hers, but that they must watch her stepdaughter not fell to that man's tricks.

She was intending on telling her husband, but that would be a grave mistake, she was no fool to do make Mary a shameful whore in front of anyone, especially her father and the enemies that like Cromwell were always behind the girl's trail looking for any dirt. So far the girl had been so lucky, she feared that the more she hanged around Jack, the more she risked her father finding out about them.

It was not that Jane forbid any liaisons, she knew she could only do so much; but why would Mary not understand how difficult it was as a woman, and not just any woman, but the King's daughter, in her position to fall in love? Women like her were not allowed to fall in love, they were either bought or sold off to the highest bidder, and that was if their fathers allowed them.

Jane remembered how her father had always been so overprotective of his own daughter, but in the end he proved no different than any other, he and her brother had sold her off to certainly the most highest bidder. To be Mistress of the King or his wife, she had said the latter. She was probably not the most innocent, but she felt at times betrayed by her own husband and the rules of cruel men like Cromwell and Cranmer.

She wanted to help Mary more, to tell her and give her advise like a mother would, but her husband sometimes would not let her, because he too suspected his daughter was not as innocent as she claimed.

She desperately needed to tell Mary to back away from Jack; it would not do her good. Jane had seen the evils of men; they never did anything good to someone as pure and kind hearted like Mary. She was still too much of a child to know how the world really worked, to know men.

This man would only end up hurting her stepdaughter, now she knew she was not the girl's mother, but she wouldn't dare to let anyone harm Mary while she was alive.

The Queen retreated from the living room and went into her bedchamber followed by her most trusted Lady In Waiting –Jane Rochford; she told her to watch closely for Mary, listen to everything she said, if there was anything suspicious to go to her directly, not to anyone else.

What the Queen was asking of Jane was too much, but since Jane Seymour had been the only woman who had shown her kindness, she vowed her head solemnly and promised her with all her soul that she would follow her every orders. "Do not go too far Lady Rochford. All is mended as I said once. You need to be careful not to be seen. Be like an eagle, outsmart anyone and do what I would normally not ask of you. Can I trust you with that task Lady Rochford?"

Lady Rochford nodded her head. Jane smiled. "Well then, lets get back to you reading to me Sir Thomas Moore's Utopia I heard from Lady Mary it is a very great book" She said.

"Yes Your Majesty"

**~o~oOoO~o~o**

A/N: Okay so we get to the climax of Jane and Jack, what will happen between them, Jane wants to protect Mary and how far can a woman go with a strong maternal instinct for her stepdaughter to protect her?

Find out, don't forget to vote.

review ^_^


	5. Elizabeth and Jack

**Disclaimer: I** don't own anything. Thanks for those who have voted on the polls just had a new one be sure to vote.

~Nat S.~

Read and review each chapter ^_^

**~o~oOoO~o~o**

_"Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing" ~Transformer 2_

**1536,**

**December 22nd.**

**Greenwich**

Mary had been difficult the last few days to Elizabeth. Even if Jack had brought Elizabeth back to Court, in an honor to the King that he would be surprised. He couldn't stand how Mary hated he spent more time with her than **her, his wife.**

She made it very clear there was to be no other woman besides her. And she made it even clearer still to Jane, indirectly as the "passive" woman saw her own libertine Lady In Waiting; Ursula Misseldon -daughter to the distinguished William John Misseldon, who had known personally Henry's father and helped him win the Crown at the Battle of Bosworth Field, a loyal servant but he was like a dog following everybody's orders as long as it was in his family's interest, his daughter no less had inherited his taste for money and winning- strolling one day to the Gardens of Richmond. Lady Misseldon had told Jane Seymour her Mistress she wished to have a stroll, Jane seeing no reason why -and that her husband was not currently there at the moment- decided to agree to her maid's request.

What had happened that day, Jane was not sure but Jack as he walked past Jane, bowing low and with _respect_ to see his wife Mary, had got more of what he had bargained for.

* * *

_Jack saw Mary walking to the nightly gardens one day before. She had told him she needed him now. He could not deny he wanted to take her right there, but part of him knew the risk she would face (because of men like Cromwell and her father) if they were discovered. He whispered to her ear "no" and left her there feeling rejected. He didn't bother to check her rooms, they slept in separate Quarters. For the first time he didn't care that he was one day without her touch. He needed some time alone to think things through. The way fate had written their roads together, was very different than when he was in the present facing many dangers from his family and his Generals._

_Here everything changed abruptly for him. One day he was happy making love to his wife, enjoying her sweet talk, hearing her deep breathing and she, telling him with very deep breaths she would have the baby by next sumer in '64, where she guaranteed him he would spent another four years in the White House. He had loved her so much when they were on the plane with his daughter Caroline, Mary had even mentioned that she had a great surprise for his daughter in her next birthday. Caroline was not a very feminine type of girl, she was proud and very stubborn like her father, but she did love dolls and pretty castles, so Mary had gotten her the best doll castles, the best dolls. Caroline had rejected every gift Mary had ever given her, but Mary had said this time she wouldn't._

_He loved to see his wife so positive about his daughter, it showed she had hopes for her because he did not._

_Mary had taken a bullet into her stomach for him, then another one in her shoulder. He thought he ought to be more grateful. No one who loves you that much is willing to risk her life and the child she is carrying just for you, he realized that now re-reading her letter._

_He wanted so bad to tell her he was sorry, that when they come back -if they did- to his times she would be the most celebrated wife, he would adore and worship her like a Queen, better yet -like an Empress.  
_

_But words with Mary never worked.  
She was the kind of woman that needed proof of your love to trust you back._

_Jack found that Mary's letter was written differently, but he didn't care at the moment; he wanted to see and speak to her again, and ask for her forgiveness. With any luck Jack would have it without her throwing this whole matter into greater proportions. _

_Times had changed for them very radically, one day they were in his present, and now they found themselveswere in her past. It was very cruel how fate had treated them. There was always one test after another, and so far Jack was getting tired that he was last to the finish line._

_He was aware of the many dangers they faced in this reality, but "this reality" he had mentioned to Mary, was not one they had to face alone. They had each other._

_"Going out?" A voice from behind made him stop and turn the opposite way. The tall and very skinny form -but seductive to any man's eyes, Jack noticed- of Lady Ursula Misseldon was standing in front of him. __She had her hair (Dark brown) semi-lose, and she wore a seductive smile as she carefully approached Jack. _

_He smirked at her intent to seduce him. _

_Why could he not see it before? It was obvious Mary's letter was nothing more than a hoax that came from this woman's hand; no doubt she planned to shame Mary by sleeping with Jack. _

_She was about to get disappointed._

_He held out the forged letter she had sent him in the air. "You are very tricky Miss Misseldon ... but I am not tricked that easily, so lets cut to the chase ...my heart belongs to one person, and I can assure you is not you." _

_Politely Misseldon replied snickering. "You know I have heard a great deal from you. You are not what they say Mr. Fitzgerald."_

_"And what do they say Miss Misseldon? You ever cross my paths again ..."_

_Ursula stopped his sentence by practically pushing him to the ground. "Is that a threat servant? Last time I checked even a woman has more rights now than a poor Irish fellow. I have no exception to the men, they all cross my paths and they all fall down to my charms ... what makes you any different? Do you dare compare yourself to Kings? To "good" men?" She asked seductively._

_Jack did not let himself fall for her tricks. He pushed her away and stood back walking away from her sight._

_She laughed lightly. "I see you have a sense of humor. Jack they call you right? -but you still have not answered my question" She stated. She started laughing harder when she saw Mary's servant push through the crowd of other servants as he rushed to his quarters. _

_He oppened the doors to his room. Misseldon had followed him and pushed the door roughly, he was too frustrated with the woman and tired that he forgot to lock the door. "What question? The only question I ask is how can someone like you continue to be a whore and bed any man? You think I haven't seen women like you selling their bodies for fame, oh honey I have seen worse and I would be apalled if the King did not kill you right now for bedding a man you just put as lower than you."_

_She laughed hard as she noticed the fear on Jack's face. He was nervous Mary would find them here and get the wrong idea. Poor little Princess, she thought cruelly, because that is exactly what I want. No one gets away from my sight and lives to show it off. In her short time as Bryan's Mistress she came to know men's true reality. They viewed the world with the lower parts of their extremities, never thinking the consequences so she came to realize that if she wanted to know men better and be in their hold longer, she had to think like them, with her sexual organs rather than her brains. So far it had worked, minus with one standing here in front of her right now. What a fool -Ursula thought. Such a waste that Mary would have this man and not her. The little girl was too much of needy fractured little tot; what did she know of men? Men like him, like Jack, like Henry and all the others preferred more experienced women, women who had known the flesh who had a taste of many their experiences, not wantons and naive little virgins like Lady Tudor._

_**"To hell with the rules"** her father had always said, **"as long as the journey counts, the destination never matters**"._

_"You are very smart, but not that smart you really think that Mary will wait for you? Her father will marry her off to a rich Prince if our Queen restored her to the succesion or makes her Princess again, and if she does not become a Princess again then she will marry some of the lower nobles, I assure you" She stopped looking at his face. 'Good, I caught his attention' she noticed the trickling drops of sweat that went from his forehead all the way down to his chest. He was having a hard time resisting Ursula, he should just give in and call it a day with Mary. A virgin like her was probably just a waste of time anyway. She went on to taunt him about Mary, "You will never get her, a girl like that never notices us, especially you. No matter how loyal you are, how you treat her, how you come to worship you, she will betray you ... She will break your heart in little pieces and by the time you notice it -it will come a little late, the damage will already be done."_

_"Get out" He told her, his voice cold and firm. Rage spiraled into the still and cold heart of Lady Ursula Misseldon. She hated being rejected, she had never been in her life!_

_The thought she had been by a servant, and an Irish no less made the humiliation even worse._

_He grabbed both her wrists, she gave a small yelp of pain as she squeezed them tighter, as if feeling her pain brought him some form of satisfaction. He threw her out his room and told her plainly to never come back._

_Jack sighed as he shut the doors of his room. He didn't bother to lock them, he felt like Lady Ursula had felt too humiliated to come again and be rejected once more by a "servant". He didn't know why couldn't he just take her offer. What harm would have done in sleeping with an attractive woman like her? But he could not do it, part of his mind whispered to him what had happened when he slept with Marilyn briefly during his birthday, nearly two years ago -Mary had caught him after the act and went on a rampage yelling how he wasn't faithful to her, how much of a great pain he had caused her. Her heart had shattered, but he somehow managed to calm her down. He had told Marilyn after Mary kept sobbing in his arms to "Get out". With the same toughness and coldness that he just said to Lady Misseldon he made her turn the other way, and after that the famous Norma Jean (whom he had spent most of his sexual life with) had never come across his paths again._

_From that moment he knew Mary had ruined him for any other woman. He was in Mary's grasp and was not ashamed to admit it. Mary was the woman he believed was to stay. He would never disappoint her by trading their one moment with another, especially a whore whom he not doubted had already slept with half the Kingdom. Lady Ursula would probably return, but not today, she had suffered enough humiliation from a "servant" to keep trying._

_But she would come, he was convinced, in many other ways or forms to try and seduce him to her bed. He would be better prepared by then, right now he needed to have a quiet sleep in his bed and free his thoughts of all the negative influence that Ursula had brought him._

_As he changed into his sleeping clothes, there were knocks outside his door. He pulled himself out of bed. Why could'nt he have a day without stress, or requests from mysterious strangers? It was no doubt one of Mary's maids or the Queen's, but he was surprised to see Mary._

_He thought she was going to spend the rest of the weekend with the Queen Jane Seymour or ride off with Charles Brandon to meet with her father. He didn't expect her to spend her weekend with him, but he didn't mind._

_He had a rough day today, Mary's touch would ease his frustration. He hoped that her tongue could wash away all the bad memories of Lady Ursula Misseldon's words._

_She had a very dark cape, but even with the hood on he knew it was Mary, how could he not recognize that silly and defiant look she always wore for him? The road so far had been very bumpu for them, but through a wide vally of misfortunes they had managed to stick together no matter what. Mary said he was her calming saint, her salvation from the madness of her father and his Ministers._

* * *

They had not been aware that day that during their short love making one heard their slow breathing, their hummings and saw through Jack's key hole the body of Mary on top of his.

The King's Consort had become very worried about her stepdaughter, who in truth was like her daughter. In the short time they had known each other, she came to lover her as if she was her own. She couldn't allow any harm to come to Mary. One of the men had heard how Jack was a very secretive man, also very weak, he failed at every task he was ordered to do. He wasn't very skillfull either, he didn't seem to posess any talent. Master Holbein had told Jane earlier this week how he had been surprised that Jack had survived so long in Kimbolton Castle under those conditions when his health seemed not to be so great, he could barely lift a log without first complaining how heavy it was.

The Queen was usually a very patient and forgiving woman, but like her predecesors she demanded obedience and virtue from all her ladies, on the latter she was even stricter than Henry's previous wives. "We are bound to serve and obey" she had told them, and that motto also extended to her favorite stepdaughter.

She had to do something to make Mary realize the grave mistake she was making. She was parading through the Court making mockery of her virtue, her father had not fallen completely for her lies, Jane hadn't either but she wasn't too much strict with Mary as she thought now she should have been from the beginning when the girl was first brought to Court. She had risked too much brining Mary into her father's favor again, but she did it because the girl needed her father, and Henry _needed_ Mary.

She had done so much to bring father and daughter together, she was not going to let one man's lust for her stepdaughter ruin all of that. She needed to talk to -if necessary- to this man and make it clear that Mary was not easy girl like all the whores he had probably had in his lifetime.

Mary was a nice and innocent young woman who was vulnerable and looking for love, the reason why Jack had taken advantage, and being with her mother for a very long time made her more suceptible to his charms. Those long years away from her mother had greatly defined Mary and turned her into the woman she was today. She felt that Jack would bring back those missing years, and Jane could see clearly how happy Mary was with her lover, but in the long run it would only bring her pain and sorrow.

Mar could not live a lie and pretend everything was okay. She was too much like her own father for her own good, Jane feared that one day when she would realize that Jack was just a phase it would be too late for her heart to sown up the wounds that Jack caused in her young years. Mary was still young and she was a very beautiful girl, if she wanted or was anyone like the outrageous women that Jane had to handle in her service, she could have had any other man, even listen to Bryan who had not bothered to hide his own infatuation for the former Princess.

Every other men if given the chance by her father, the King; would not turn away from Mary's advances, they wanted a piece of the King's daughter to show off they had finally won the highest prize.

But Jack in Jane's opinion was not like most men. He was very different from even the average Irish or servant. Jane had not known many Irish Catholics, or even an Irish at all for that matter. But she was sure they were not as stupid as her husband and the Courtiers made them out to be.

Jack was not helping -Jane reflected-_ them_ at all. If anything, he was making the situation worse by having Mary fornicate with him each night and day after day that the girl made excused to her stepmother to be away with Jack.

She didn't doubt the man loved and cherished Mary. She didn't have to an expert in love to know it. The way this man looked at Mary, was with the same love and devotion Henry had looked at her when he first started pursuing her -after their first unexpected encounter at Wolf Hall. But unlike Henry, he was not a man she suspected to be settled down, live happily ever after with a single wife. He striked more as another Sir Francis Bryan than a Henry Tudor kind of man.

Mary had to be careful, it were these men that always ended up hurting women, _always_.

**~o~oOoO~o~o**

**_December 23rd._**

**Greenwich Palace**

**He caught his wife, Mary, with Sir Francis Bryan.** He carefully hid behind the heavy curtains that covered the windows that adorned Greenwich's biggest Hall.

Mary seemed to be happily chatting with Sir Francis Bryan. He thought they hated each other with a passion. It was no secret he hated her guts too, so why would they be so close to each other now, when Christmas was so close and she and Jane were this certain that the King would be forgiven of his last estranged daughter, Elizabeth.

He watched their interactions carefully. Mary's eyebrowed could have been crossed together if they could, her face was stricken with horror after what Sir Francis said. He meant to find out more, but if he moved in closer they might catch a glimpse of him snooping around. He knew what Sir Francis was _capable of_ if he knew, it was best he leave now and ask Mary (his_ faithful _wife) later.

His wife noticed something strage, almost like feeling his presence near her, she grew terrified and told Sir Francis they would "talk" later.

The game was getting too dangerous for her.

Sir Francis Bryan looked at Mary's horrified expression, no doubt that useless servant was around here somewhere. He couldn't figure out this "jewel" in front of her. Henry regarded this object of admiration as the vessel of true virtue, of innocence. But he knew that no woman was innocent, hardly this girl was. He could smell her fear, sense her desire to sleep with the other man. _Women_ -for Bryan they would never stop being a mystery, but that was why the chase was always so interesting, because they were worth it all the way. The final prize of having them lying next to his bed, always justified his means of getting through all of them.

The Hall door behind them oppened after Mary had left Bryan to ponder on the former Princess' possible liaison with the insignificant Irish-Catholic. He wouldn't put it pass him that Jack "Fitzgerald" could be sending supplies on his Mistress behalf to the rebels. It was no secret the Lady Mary and the Queen had sympathies for these _traitors_. For all he knew Jack as an Irish Catholic, could be sending supplies through many channels. It was no secret the Irish had many experiences in tricking others, pesky little insignificant things they were, he could not understand why a former Princess of Royal Blood would trust a man, a commoner like Jack!

He bowed as his King came in with his Secretary Cromwell and his brother-in-law Edward Seymour. He laughed at Seymour's face when he locked eyes with Edward. He was without a doubt still sore over Bryan sleeping with his wife. Why would he? -Francis wanted to tell him, it wasn't like he wanted her anyway, he hated her and she him. It was whispered directly from his wife's lips when he took her to his bed that Edward was a cold fish on bed. The only way he could get through a woman's heart was with a knife, the man knew nothing about love, not the way in which Sir Francis did.

In front of the King both men had to behave each other. Edward had to hide his hatred for Bryan as the King took all of them to his Study. Immediately his displeacing time with his wife and Bryan standing next to him, dissapeared. They began talking once more about this Pilgramage, about Robert Aske.

The King asked nothing more than to have his head on a spike, but Charles Brandon who was already on his study before them, could be seen about to argue the King's decission; however Sir Francis got to it first. He voiced disagreement but in a different manner, he suggested killing the leaders was not enough, he had to make an example of them. What better thing that to start with their families.

Charles Brandon winced at the words of "families" and "children". What the King was asking of him he could not do. He had known Henry for years, since they were children, they had grown together and lived together for a while, what his best friend was requesting of him only an animal would do. Blood ... enriched with swift swords that pierced through their hearts, would be images that would haunt Charles forever. There was a special place in hell for him, for all of them, and he doubted that if he went along with Henry's plan he would ever see God's face.

**~o~o~oOoO~o~o**

Elizabeth & Jack

**Jack** **barged** into Elizabeth's room. He needed to see the little girl, make sure she was safe. Jack knew how Elizabeth loved Mary so much, she idolized her big sister like Bobby had once idolized him.

Jack like Elizabeth with Mary, _had always felt a deep connection with all his brothers and sisters. Growing up he always felt he was the weakling, but soon as his father marched out of his life and introduced him to Bobby_, _he felt_ **safe again,** he felt secure.

Arrogant as he became in his teen years, he thought nothing could ever defeat him. But there were always things and people blocking his way to happiness, he realized after marrying Jackie it would never stop.  
His Presidency meant that he sacrificed everything he loved for the cost of mantaining himself on Power. -And Jack had always paid the price.

Seeing Elizabeth's beautiful rooms (a token that came from her sister and the Queen) he realized he would always be willing to do those sacrifices, the people, the Country were worth it. Without him Camelot would cease to exist, it would just be another memory in history.

**He did** not want to appear selfish in front of the little girl that threw herself on his arms. For a moment it was like he was on heaven, the girl squeezed her little arms tightly around Jack's neck, she didn't want to let him go. He knew how she felt, everyone that he loved as well seemed to leave him as well. He might have it all, good schools, good job, his father had a lot of money, but in the end _he was nothing._ Just another man trying to make his own luck in the world, and for what? His wife had left him, then he left her for another woman, more beautiful and young and now he felt he was loosing that woman. He didn't want to let Mary go either as Elizabeth, but he felt it was best if Mary decided on her own whom to choose, if Bryan or him.

Elizabeth noticed Jack was sad, when she heard his deep sighs. Her 'mama' used to do that all the time when she was worried, or, sad. It dawned to Elizabeth that things might not be alright between her friend Jack and Mary. She was sad for them, they made a great couple, even if Jack was a commoner and Irish and Mary of greater lineage. Her Governess always told her, that even if they were no longer Royal Princessess with titles, they were still required to follow their father's rules of protocol, and that meant they had to marry someone of their own calibre, not just anyone. They the King's daughters, they should behave as such -over and over, Lady Bryant always stressed this unto the child.

When it made Jack uncomfortable, Elizabeth let her arms lose and settled down. Both were sitting on the floor, looking at each other. It was something that Jack and Caroline used to do a lot before Mary came, Elizabeth did it with Jack as well. But she was not the stubborn and talkative type like his daughter Caroline. Elizabeth Tudor was more private, and silent, but when she wanted to she could have long hours of conversations with Jack or Mary, her two favorite people.

He sensed the little girl had been uncomfortable for his lack of kindness, his sadness made Elizabeth very empathic towards the older man, but this did not mean she forgave all her servant's mistakes, and Jack although Mary's lover was still part of Elizabeth's Household at Hatfield -so he should never forget to treat her with the respect she was entitled as the King's youngest child.

In one day Elizabeth would be re-introduced to Court once again by her first stepmother and her older sister, it would come as Henry's early Christmas gift. Jack was glad that Mary had been a good soul to her little sister, but as for Jane, he could not decide if he should be grateful to her on behalf of the little girl. There was something hidden behind all of this. She had hated Anne Boleyn, danced around her blood to get through Henry, why would she be eager to have Elizabeth _back_ on Henry's good list? It didn't make sense to Jack, but he put those thoughts aside.

He meant to spend the time with Elizabeth, playing with the little girl while her Governess was away busy preparing with the Queen and Mary for Elizabeth's great coming to her father tomorrow.

"What would you love to play sweetheart?" He was not aware he had called her by his daughter's nickname, Elizabeth didn't seem to mind, whatever made Jack feel better.

"How about we play dice?" She suggested. "I heard Mary said you were very good on that, is that really true?"

"Yes, but dice is not something a little girl should be playing, how about we play guessing or dolls?"

He studied her facial features as she became angry, slithgly so, with his last suggestion. Another might have grown impatient with his behavior, but not her. She admired him because like Mary he was very bold. She turned in a second after his last words and went running to her bedroom. Looking around she squealed in excitement as she found what she was looking for. _Jack will love this!_ She thought. She raced with a small box under her left arm back to where Jack was patiently waiting for her return.

She shoved the box at his knees, she could not wait to see what his reaction would be when he uncovered the top.

Holding the box in his hands, he turned to Elizabeth, confusion across his face he asked: "What is this?" The girl shook her head, "Open it!" She said to him.

He sighed frustrated, it seemed he had finally foudn something in common amongs the two sisters. They both loved being so secretive.

"Hurry" She demanded, and Jack quickly at her request took the top away and gasped at what he saw.

It was beautiful. He didn't know what to say.

Curiosity reduced Jack's sadness to a manageable level as he wondered why on Earth would Elizabeth give him the honors to keep this. It was a beautiful ornament that was held inside. Dark necklace covered with pearls ... it was Anne Boleyn's neckalce. In the middle there was a large golden 'B' with three small pearls hanging lose from the bottom.

"You like it?" Elizabeth asked, breaking his concentration. He didn't answer, just stood admiring the small work of art the girl had given him. Below there was a small drawing made by Elizabeth after her mother was beheaded, Jack hand't noticed it, he was too busy admiring her mother's necklace.

Elizabeth retrieved other things, besides the drawing from the box she had given Jack. They were pretty much small things, pendants and pieces of fabric her mother had worn in her short time of Queen. _1000 days_, her mother had been Queen of everything! A very short for an English Queen, but despite what everybody said about Anne Boleyn; she was still her mother, and she would always be a true Queen.

She quickly pulled thoughts of her mother aside as she saw Jack's confused expression. It made her giggle as he set the necklace back into the box, and turned to look at what she was holding out for him.

"You will never be alone now Jack"

**~o~oOoO~o~o**

_A/N:_ Read it and Review guys, tell me what u think. More of Mary's secret conversation with Sir Francis Bryan will be revealed in next chapter.

And Elizabeth's reasons behind giving her mother's necklace to Jack. What does she know and what is the reason behind her appearence and Caroline's?


	6. Elizabeth's triumphant Return

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Read and be sure to review, next chapters will be even longer.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed each chapter or have reviewed.

I probably will put the rating up depending on the level of scenes of a mild sexual nature and gore ahead with the Pilgramage of Grace.

~Nat Sarah~

**~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**_1536_**

**December 24th.**

**10:00AM**

**The **older man besides Elizabeth had not noticed they had both slept on the floor. They had been so entertained the day before with their reading and playing card games, that they had not taken into account the time. Lady Mary, his wife, her stepmother and the little girl's Governess had been out for most of the day discussing tomorrow's party and how they would introduce Elizabeth to Henry.

Jack had not minded at all his wife's absence, or that Mary was not in his chambers for the past week. He knew how busy she was preparing Elizabeth's triumphant return to her father's good graces. He hoped for the girl's sake that both her father and Elizabeth would be on good terms again. He had read so much of what the little girl had gone through, being raised by strangers and never really getting to know her father.

By all means like Mary she was an orphan, but at least his wife had known her mother, so it made it less painful to wonder about who she had been. Elizabeth had known practically nothing about Anne Boleyn, she had only seen pictures and heard the loud gossip from her maids about how her mother had been in her short time as Queen. Other than that Elizabeth knew nothing. Elizabeth had told Jack how lucky he was that he had known most of his family, but he didn't think so however for the little girl he said he was lucky, and he lied telling her that spending time with his family were the best years of his life.

Elizabeth knew Jack was lying, she could see the pain behind Jack's eyes when he said the word 'family', he didn't fool her. She was around her father's Court for a short time to know that not everything was as it seemed. Masquerades and balls even occurred behind the closed doors of the Courtiers. Her mother had always told her to not believe immediately what people said to her, they always lied, everyone including her 'mama'.

"And so you are ready for today?" Jack asked the little tot as she rubbed her eyes. Elizabeth smiled, placing her mother's 'B' necklace on his hands. "Take it" She said again. He promised her he would take care of it, and put it inside one of his pockets, inside his garbs.

Elizabeth didn't want Jack to go quickly. "Please stay, I need you to tell me something, is about Mary!" He turned around to face the little girl and sta again next to her. "What is it?" He asked.

She sighed, just like her sister when she had a bad day. She really needed to know what he and Mary were. Her mother had always demanded virtue from both her ladies and her family, but she told Elizabeth sometimes it was hard "to keep human nature calm". Whatever that meant, Elizabeth needed to know if Mary's virtue was in tact or if she was living in sin with Jack.

Archbishop Cranmer had known about Elizabeth's return and had been very kind besides the Queen and her sister, but he always said that she had to keep quiet and behave like a true Princess, even if she was no longer a Princess. She had to know if her sister was disobeying their father, because if she was than Elizabeth would feel sad, not for their father but for Mary. She knew her father was capable of great things (whether good or terrible) to keep order in his Kingdom.

She emphasized this to Jack as she began to speak about her sister. "Why are you always with Mary?"

Jack cleared his throat, he knew where this was going. Mary was right, he had to be wary about Elizabeth -she was too smart for her age. "Elizabeth I am not sure why you are asking me this. You could ask your sister, no disrespect meant."

She shook her head playfully. "None taken Jack, but I need to know why you two spend so much time together. Cranmer ..."

He groaned, no wonder why Elizabeth was so curious. It was probably that man again spreading his bad words into the little girl's head and distording their relationship. No doubt to get Elizabeth out of "Mary's influence".

He swore that if he had the power he did in the future, he would have had Cranmer's head on a silver platter or worse, discredited and shamed (him and all his 'hidden' family) for life.

The King certainly knew how to sorround himself around people that were just like him, willing to go to any lengths to keep themselves in power not caring how many lives they ruined.

Elizabeth not aware of Jack's dislike for Cranmer went on, " ... and then he says that only women who go against God's law can receive God's punishment and that Mary has been very bad ... it shows the decadence and the hypocrisy of religion, of the old he says that Ireland's poor Country is because ..."

"Stop there Elizabeth" He told her in a firm voice for the first time.

"I don't know much about Ir-I mean about my home town, I got here too early, and I can barely know what happens there so I am English just like you. Listen just listen, always listen to your teachers Elizabeth, but like Socrates ..."

Elizabeth interrupted and asked exitedly "You know Socrates!"

He laughed. "No, but I have read Socrates and I do know that his way of learning is having a dynamic ... how should I put it, well it means ... listen, just listen don't ask just listen, and after you are prepared to absorb always question your own teachers, never believed anything directly"

_"That is what mama said"_ she said in a low voice that Jack did not hear.

"And never believe everything entirely, sometimes men love using God to their advantage, and sometimes we must make it clear there should be a separation of Church and State, is it fair that so many cannot have your plates, your clothing, my quarters because religion tells them they should not have them because they don't deserve it? What about those poor souls still living in fanaticsm, I as a Catholic know this to be true and religion is to help the soul, we" He poked Elizabeth's nose with her finger, just like he had done many times with his daughter Caroline when she was her age, making the small former Princess of Wales laugh. " ... should save men's lives" the he added, "... and women."

Elizabeth could not help but agree more, but she took into account Jack's words, she would not behave like he wanted but find a common ground where she could follow her own ideas without enforcing them on others. He was right, Cranmer might be her friend but it was her who had to take the decissions of her life, no one was going to make them for her. She had to walk her own path alone, and Cranmer now matter how kind and sincere he was **_in his own way _**to Elizabeth, she had to have her own ideas and not just be an extension of others.

Jack made ever sense of how good it was to become original, so far for Elizabeth she was the only original she had truly met. She hoped if God granted her one day she would become Queen, she would have someone as trustworthy and honest as Jack Fitzgerald. He always spoke to the truth, and was never afraid to voice his opinions to the small girl.

He cleared his throat caughting her attention once more. "Don't tell me I confused you. Mary would kill me if I did that." He said.

Elizabeth burst out laughing, she was amazed how Jack always made a joke of all worse situations. To her like Mary, he would always be a mystery, but mysterys was what she lived for, they made everything more exciting than just knowing everything. She believed as she often told Mary, that if you knew everything all the fun in life would cease to exist, there would be nothing more to find or live for.

There had to be mysterys or if not, than what was the point of reading and learning?

Mary had told Elizabeth to never question her father or the Church, but Mary always did and she accepted the consequences, like her big sister she could accept them too, besides Mary had managed to stay alive so far, thanks in parts to her love with Jack.

She would continued to listen to Cranmer and all of her mother's old and true friends, but she would follow her own path, and regarding their view about marriage and sons, now seeing how this man was a very witty, funny and intelligent man that made Mary happy without the need for asking her hand in marriage -she wanted in the future to have one relation where she could have a man as loyal, loving and very caring like Jack who would not pressure her for her hand in marriage.

"Let us go Elizabeth to your rooms and pick all this up before Mary or your Governess get here." He told her.

They picked everything they left a mess the day before and put it inside Elizabeth's box. The 'B' necklace was still in his pockets, safely kept.

"Can you give me that drawing Jack? You can pick it up later or I can give it to Mary to give it to you." She said. Jack gave her the small drawing and she put in the box amongs the other "gifts" she gave Jack, she carefully put the box underneath the matress of her bed where none of her maids or Lady Bryant would bother to look.

She assured Jack it was safe there along with her mother's necklace in his posession.

She ushered Jack out of the room as she remembered that in the next hours the banquet would start, she had to be ready before her presentation.

"I will tell you when I am done" She said as she pushed Jack out of the room.

**~o~o~o~oOo~o~o~o~**

The former Senator pursed his lips in thought, as he saw Elizabeth in her small red dress. It was very badly put, her cuffs were longer than what they should be, and her coronet although perhaps in the beginning when it was first crafter, had been very beautiful and shiny was now worn out, and dusty.

He shook his head looking at the small girl. This was not how she would present herself to her father.

The small girl waited for Jack to say something, anything that might make her feel better of her appearence, she knew she didn't look stunning as probably Mary or the Queen would look, but this was all she had. What else could she wear? She asked Jack who wore the same perplexed expression himself.

What could the girl wear? With Elizabeth's permission he went through her wardrobe, there was not much. Very little gowns, most she had already outgrown. Mary had surely sent some money, he had heard from her that the girl had been bough very expensive gowns with the money Mary sent from her old mother's jewelry and Jane's pawned silver plates. He did find some beautiful and expensive gowns, but they were all not fitting for a former Princess. No matter how stunning she would look in these pink, green, or blue ones she needed some special clothes for the Christmas Celebrations where she would be re-introduced by her sister.

Jack hated to see Mary's little sister so ashamed of herself. He resolved he would make Elizabeth look stunning for her father no matter what.

"Wait here" He told her. There was a room across Elizabeth's that connected to Mary's. This room was Mary's new bedchamber, it had recently been given as a gift for both sisters to share by the Queen. He knew Mary had hid most of her special gowns there, some were from when she was a child, he knew he would find what he was looking for there.

He pulled a bronze key from inside his robes and openned Mary's small chest that was hidden under her bed. He shifted through the clothing to see if he could find something appropiate for Elizabeth to wear. _And therein lies the trick!_ Jack thought as he pulled a beautiful red dress from underneath all her stack of clothes from when she was a toddler. On top of her bed was a special red dress with a band that said in Latin _"In God's grace and virtue"_ to reflect the purity of her body and soul to her father. He laughed out loud at Mary's humor and irony, if only her old man knew what they were doing under his noses.

The red gown of Mary's look so similar to the one that had been hers from her old days as a child, no doubt this -eyeing the gown very well- would fit Elizabeth. They were probably around the same height and weight. He couldn't wait to see the small girl's beaming face when she tried this on.

* * *

**_PAST MIDDAY_**

**_1:30PM_**

Elizabeth had worked all day trying to get into the gown. She was torn on whether she should follow Jack's advice and wear one of Mary's special gowns. Surely she would not mind right? Elizabeth asked herself, looking at her small form in the mirror. Mary was already a young adult, and a woman, she had outgrown these clothes a very long time, she should have given them to Elizabeth, who was in much need of gowns if she was returned to her father's favor.

Resolved of her doubts, she put the dress on very carefully. Surprinsgly enough after she did, she found it fitted perfectly! Elizabeth squealed in delight as she saw herself transformed from a dusty duck into a beautiful swan. She felt like a Princess, her father would be proud when he saw her.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~oOo~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**Christmas Celebrations.**

**[December 24th.]**

**Greenwich Palace**

**_6:30PM_**

**Jack** had been in the party, far beyond Mary or the Queen's reach. He was told by Mary through Cynthya's mouth that while the Party went on he needed to keep distance from the King's eldest daughter for both their safety.

Jack obeyed without questions. He couldn't wait to see Elizabeth in her "new" gowns. He knew Mary might be a little disappointed at Jack, but he didn't care. He couldn't waste Elizabeth's special moment when she would be returned to her father's favor to go to waste.

Jack considered somberly, as he saw Henry whisper something to Mary and then to his wife's ears, that this might not go as planned. What if Henry was not pleased with his "Great surprise" and took it out on Mary. He would not be able to hold himself if he did something to shame her, and that would be both their dooms. He prayed to God, the All-mighty and whatever was out there that he would listen to Elizabeth's pleadings and be returned to her father's favor. Everything depended on it. Their lived depend on it greatly.

Henry seemed startled after Jane spoke. The crowds moved as a small girl, no older than three perhaps, with blond strawberry hair was led by her Governess, Lady Bryant, to stand in front of her father, awaiting his final veredict.

Lady Bryant spoke first, she knew Elizabeth was eager to speak out to her father, but he might interpret anything the young girl said in a wrong way. "Your Majesty" She bowed her head, Elizabeth did as well, more deeply than Lady Bryant. "This is the Lady ..."

Henry interrupted her and bent forward. He knew exactly who this was. "I know ... she is my daughter ... Elizabeth" He said.

He was amazed how much she had grown since he last saw her.

_One chance ... just one more_

_Henry ... Your Majesty!_

He openned his arms for the child. "Come here little one. Don't be afraid." He said to his youngest daughter.

The little girl looked up to her father's eyes. They were blue, like the last time she saw him.

_You lied to me! Everything was staged ..._

_You are not who you said you were!_

She didn't need to bow, she told herself everything was alright now.

Her father seemed happy to see her, a little surprised but she was relieved to see him happy, she had yearned for this moment all year since her mother died and she was left alone in the care of strangers.

She decided to do something different than just greet her father like any other Courtier. She was his daughter, she would prove him right in this ascertion by showing off her great **talents** of speech. _"I have yearned this moment long Your Majesty"_ She spoke in almost perfect french, no accent.

Henry smiled widely and replied too in french. "_I am happy as well let me hold you, has been quite some time_" She laughed lightly and went to her father's arms. Nearly everyone in the room applaud, even Cromwell who had been responsible for sending the little girl's mother to the scaffold, one of the great architects of all the false accusations against her.

Elizabeth did not need to remember all that she had suffered because of men like him. She was finally in her father's arms again, that was all that really mattered.

"Gentlemen may I welcome my youngest daughter, the _Lady Elizabeth_ Tudor; I am the luckiest man" He eyed the small girl on his arms and then to Mary and his wife Jane Seymour on his right. "on Earth and on all the Universe may I boast freely. Lets continue on with our feast" He declared and the Court went back to celebrate their feast of Christmas Eve.

Everybody was happy to see the King reunited with both his two daughter. They had never seen him this happy or joyful, some even claimed that not even when he was first married with Katherine, in their early years of the young couple's marriage had they seen him so happy.

Charles Brandon, his best friend was truly amazed at all the miracles this woman had caused. In less than a year she had fulfilled her promise of not only reuniting Henry with his stranged and bullied daughter Mary, but also brought the _black crowe's_ daughter back to Henry's good graces. Something he never thought possible, since Jane Seymour if she wanted had all the tools at her disposal to have Elizabeth thrown off from Henry's heart and mind forever. She had no reason to love the small girl, but yet she did. She was hell bent on seeing her husband happy, and his two daughters happy as well.

Now all she had to do to keep this dream a reality was give the King what his other two wives had failed, a son.

It was necessary if Elizabeth and Mary were to remain in their father's favor, and Jane in His favor as well.

**~o~o~o~o~o**

A/N:I hoped you like it, I am aware Jack and Jane have their differences, and it will be explained why, Jack grew up in a more strict home, that reminds him of Anne's childhood later on, a reason why he can tap into Elizabeth and Mary a lot better than their own father or people who attend them.

Jack's luck with Mary however has a limit. nothing lasts forever.

~Nat Sarah~


	7. After Party privacy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Thanks to freeammber, Caro, Heather, Marissa, Rachel, Nor, Amy and to the rest of all my reviewers and readers who always stop and hit the review button. Thank u guys (y)

~Nat Sarah~

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**December 24****th**

**Christmas Eve**

_**After the Party: Celebrations.**_

_**11:00 PM**_

Jack was dancing around with Mary in their private little spot inside her chambers. Elizabeth knew very well what they were **_doing_**. She warned him like Caroline had once that if they were naughty or too tardy to play with her; she would catch them and drag Jack all the way to her rooms.

Jack had laughed at the small girl, Mary had said "Elizabeth we need to be silent, what if 'papa' hears? Have you thought of that little sister?" Elizabeth in turn said smartly that if father knew Mary would be punished, and she was not stupid to punish Jack who had been more than nice to her in her times of hardship.

Elizabeth had smirked as Mary said she was too "noisy". Her sister loved playing with her, but lately Mary wanted to spend too much time with the Queen, her father's new wife and her "close friend" Jack. She hoped she would be entertained like Mary one day, she and Jack always seemed so entertained and very happy together –**all the time.**

Jack began to think of Bobby.

And where would Bobby find Jack now -but in the past in the arms of his wife; dancing a small tune that Mary hummed as she whispered to his ear "I want to thank you for the dress".

Jack thought, stunned that Mary had not been angry and she knew all along!

He was sure she would be fuming by now, but when Mary had seen Elizabeth wearing her old gowns, with olive crown just like hers on top of her head, he remembered how Mary beamed like her father with happiness, as well as Jane Seymour who for once had managed to have **all** the Royal Family reunited, together under one same roof, free of fights.

Jack thought Le May was exaggerating when he said Jackie was dangerous, perhaps because Le May had once compared her to whores of the past like Anne Boleyn and biblical Jezebel. Not that he ever thought much of old history lessons _until_ he met Jackie or Mary.

Jackie, now that he remembered his first wife, wore a striking resemblance to many of Holbein's portraits of Anne Boleyn.

He felt some old pity and sense of empathy for the woman that had once been Queen (and Elizabeth's mother), maybe -even- sympathy for his wife, because they looked so much alike.

He felt a little like Henry at times, cutting Anne Boleyn, his Anne Boleyn –Jackie- into little pieces by the swordsman weapon as he sliced through her heart. He didn't mean for the divorce to be that painful to Jackie, he only wanted to have both of them, Mary and Jackie.

Bobby had told him to go for the most "obvious" choice, the easiest one where he would be left in pieace. But Bobby was a political mind, he only thought of numbers and barely of people. His brother could be his best friend and his best political ally in future campaigns, but when it came to personal matters, he hated to admit Bobby would only make his personal life worse by telling him like his father -how he should always keep a straight mind, everything was Ppolitcs for Bobby.

Jack couldn't remember exactly a moment were Bobby had been very sentimental, or show a little sense of empathy, putting himself in others' shoes like he often did with Jackie, Marilyn or lately with Mary and her younger sister.

The only time that came to mind that Jack was close to showing sentimentality was when he had woken up from the shooting, Bobby had been afraid, scared and relieved to see his brother alive -Jack admitted he was rather proud to finally see his brother's humane side.

It was hard being Bobby and Jack, two boys together put on the opposite side of the fight, but brought together by their brotherly bond.

_Come on Jack! Don't be such a spoil sport ... Be somebody_

_Wait Bobby I am to tired (cough) Mom I am not feeling good!_

His brother always yelled that he be sports man, that he show strength in adversity, but he was not as strong like Bobby, he was weak and he was always afraid, thoughtful and above all very scared to act, to screw it all up. Dreams were not made easily, and his actions had proven he could not live off dreams. He was a dissappointment to his Country at first, and now with the shooting he could hear their shoutings of joy, pity and demanding he take actions against the _real_ culprits, but on the inside he wanted to pull out, to give up and give his post to Johnson. He was his running mate and would be -when they got back- for the next election, but he feared that he had been helped too much and not done a lot by himself.

Jack could not remember one time when he was not helped, when he was not catapulted to the top by his brohter or his brother. They were always a nag to get on, he could not take them both. But he had to admit that Bobby had been atrue brother when the shooting began. One of his secret service had gotten quickly on a phone line and told Kenny who in turn told Bobby. Bobby was quick, he didn't need to think too much through like Jack, he acted and he was not afraid of what people thought of him. Arrogant as he may have been in the beginning during his Presidency and his post as Attorney General, he had proved he was a great man and a great politician by helping Jack make his way out of the emergency room alive. He made things happen.  
Like Rose Kennedy his mother had said once "those who dream are nothing more than fools and pawns of strong realists like your brother … he shows brains Jack, why can't you?" Strong words, but true. He realized Jackie was gone from his life, his soul and his heart. It was best he moved on.

The worlds in which they lived now were separate as water and vinegar. Jackie and he were old story; Mary was the one he needed to focus to maintain her safety in this dangerous and very strange realm of hers.

It was so strange how people seemed to be happy at times in this odd period, where ever second you breathed could be your last. Everything you said could be misinterpreted and every word your last. These people were like the mobsters that his father dealt with, that he had to deal with by force under his father's belt growing up by his parent's iron fists. Everything you did against them, they not only punished you –they punished your family and as a message sometimes they would kill the person you loved and the police at the lower levels who were so corrupt made the fight to stop them ever harder.

He wanted to make it clear having Mary here, that when he would be back; he would no longer have his father involved in his life, even if he had helped get rid of his enemies after the shooting.

Mary's face was sorted with amusement and impatience -waiting to hear what he had to say about her well kept "secret". He was now definitely on the ninth cloud with Mary, something he never thought possible, even with Norma Jean trailing his every step during their marriage.

He had never told Mary he had received her letter saying goodbye, Mary hated with a passion both women whom she still considered potential dangers to her position as his First Lady and Queen of Camelot. Norma Jean for Mary was nothing but the image of what the harlot represented, but with the difference Norma Jean was not Jack's wife and was more outrageous than her mother's _murderer__;_ then there was Jackie m Mary saw as an even more potential danger to herself and to her position.

She didn't put it past Jackie to try and harm her, or the child she carried in her womb when she was pregnant with Jack's firstborn son by Mary. She blamed verbally on Bobby and her father in law, but she somehow knew, she had to –that Jackie was involved, but voicing her suspicions to Jack based only on her hatred for the woman proved useless.

Jack would never believe Jackie capable of that, but as time went on he started to doubt his own judgment on the matter. Occasionally when all his close "allies" were away he would tell Mary in private he was afraid Jackie's eyes still lingered close to home. He meant the White House where she was aware many were against Mary's actions, many said she had seduced and bewitched Jack with a web of lies, false hope and that she would not last long before Jack tired of her as he did with his other women.

But Jack had proved them wrong, after he had wed Mary he kept his promise, he had never, ever, slept with another woman that was not Mary "Moore"-Kennedy or slept in another place while in Washington that was not their bed.

They slept together, ate together, sat down and took long walks.

They were by all appearance the perfect couple, but all couples tend to have problems, and with people as famous and with complex background like Jack Kennedy and Mary Tudor who was once the King's most beloved jewel, things tended to end too quickly in tragedy.

Mary and Jack kept looking at each other with a flow of emotions, she stopped humming as he let go of her hand and took one step backwards.

"You knew!" He asked surprised, making Elizabeth who was outside peer once more through the key hole.

"Yeah … or as you "Americans" say Jack, I had my cards on the table. Besides I could not really let Elizabeth wear those awful clothes, could I Jack?" She asked curious to see more of his shocking awes.

Jack was in shock, now he was the one who was mostly played, and by Mary. No less he thought he was an idiot, but seeing how glad his wife had been to see her little sister Elizabeth in beautiful clothing, and not mad at all eased his pain at being deceived.

It showed Mary cared, she was a wonderful mother, no one could deny she loved and cared for Elizabeth. Not even Lady Bryant could have done what Mary did. She knew Jack would care, but she herself could do nothing out of the shame or fear her father would find out, or that Jane would feel insulted that Mary had rejected her clothing for Elizabeth; so she set out Jack to find the chest and knowing he would care for Elizabeth as well she gave him the key days before the Ceremony.

How clever –he thought.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**Elizabeth**

**December 25****th****.**

_**Past Midnight.**_

Elizabeth could not believe it was her sister all along who was responsible for these clothes! So this meant she could keep them? –she meant to ask.

But seeing how gracious Mary was already and her good will had brought favor from her father to her, she thought it best to wait as long as she had to until they came out. She could wait for Jack, and now Mary. She was everything that reminded her of her 'mama', she gave not only Elizabeth the clothing to be fairly presentable to her father, but the love and respect that she greatly missed in months since her mama's departure. She had dreamed she would see Mary soon when she had left, and now that she realized Mary had done more for her than any other woman (even more than Her Grace –the Queen), she vowed to never let Mary down, and always worship her and love her until death do them part.

_Remember to listen …_ She remembered Jack's words, those were very true. Caring for someone showed you love and the admiration you were willing to give out, but there was a fine line between that and being naïve. And one thing Jack stressed out to Elizabeth is to never be naïve, to always question everything, no matter what.

She giggled as Jack knelt in front of the key hole and saw Bessie peering through it.

"What are you up to?" He asked as he started giggling himself when Mary voiced out "noisy sister".

They were more fun when they were together. She missed times like these, but now that the Queen and her sister had managed for her papa to reunite all of them under one safe roof, she was a confident feeling these moments would continue to come more frequently.

Jack opened the doors and came right after he made a mock bow to "Her Grace" Lady Mary. Both sisters bowed as he bowed too to Elizabeth.

He was funny, Mary watched, when he wanted to.

He was a great father and companion figure to Elizabeth, but no one could supplant their father. Their father no matter how bad he was, if he was a failure as a King or a "Heretic" as some called him; he was and always would be first and foremost their father and their King. Their Commander In Chief in this realm to do with them as they wished, she had told Elizabeth this after they both stopped playing cards with Jack and Mary retired to Elizabeth's room to sleep next to her sister, for the first times in months.

"A boy is more important Elizabeth" She told Elizabeth bluntly as Elizabeth kept going on how it was great to be like her, or Jane Seymour and the possibility if they could rule without a male heir to the throne or a companion-husband.

Elizabeth held out her stare to the ceiling, where painting of angels and God decorated her new rooms.

"I don't think so" She responded with a smile, and then laughed seeing Mary's confused look.

They burst out laughing and looked at each other quickly once more before turning to opposite sides and closing their eyes for their sleep.

Today's Christmas would be the best of their lives in many that would follow in their lifetimes.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

_**1963**_

_**2 days after the shooting **_

_**(November 24**__**th**__**)**_

_**Jackie: Rhode Island Summer House**_

In another place where time had passed very slowly for one woman, she stood looking at her television set, hoping to find any answers on the man she had once loved and gave her heart out to.

Jackie Kennedy-Bouvier was lonely today without her son Johnny. Bobby had said it would be safer if Johnny was placed under his grandfather's care where Ethel would be alongside his grandparents and Bobby's own children in case something worse was to happen.

She didn't want to believe men could be capable of wanting to kill their own Commander In Chief. Why would men be capable of doing such atrocity? She didn't know, and perhaps looking at a small picture of herself and Jack during their wedding day –she didn't want to know.

She only wanted Jack to be safe and sound. She was told he had gotten out of the operation table, Bobby had told her that, but what he failed to voice down to Jackie, and she had to find this from Ethel's phone call was that Mary had lost the child.

Her great rival, how curious really. Mary fell pregnant faster than Jackie did in her first year of marriage. Two pregnancies, perhaps more –that Jackie was not aware of- and already they all resulted in catastrophes, one after the other that were always caused by some tragedy that was brought on by men's "evil" hands.

She hated the woman; she hated her more than Norma Jean. But she wished no ill will against her. She may have been her rival, and still if she survived, but the child's life was innocent, was God's gift or curse to Jack she wasn't sure, but it deserved to live.

She sighed as she got up to pick the phone call she had been awaiting from Bobby, or, Kenny.

Bobby's voice was heard, he was probably going to tell her that Jack knew already of the news. He had woken up and Jackie could only imagine how serious he would be when asking about his little whore wife, and furious when he found out she had taken two bullets, maybe more, for Jack, risking their unborn child's life.

"What is it?" Jackie asked Bobby as he paced in Jack's room, ready to tell Jackie the news of Mary's condition. Jack was eyeing his brother with a stare that said yes. "Jackie, the baby did not survive, I am sure you know, Ethel told you right?"

"Yes?" She admitted.

"Well Mary has managed to survive, by some miracle … _but_, well they think she might not soon, the medicine is doing effect, but it seems that her metabolism is very slow and is not reacting too well to morphine, plus the coma and others saying there could be brain damage and other trauma beyond repair, she might not survive in two days time. It is still too early but doctors are not very positive about her regaining her health."

Jackie hung her head in sadness for the poor life she had lost. "That poor woman" She acknowledged, feeling pity for her old and young rival.

"How is Jack?" She asked suddenly.

Jack heard the words, or at least that is what Bobby thought because Jack seemed to tense up when Jackie asked Bobby the question she had been waiting to ask for the past two days since the shooting. Bobby did not know how to respond, without hurting Jackie or Jack.

Jack considered maybe talking to his ex-wife, telling her about the situation, stopping her from worrying any further, voicing he was okay and that their daughter Caroline was fine, but he decided in the last minute not to, Bobby was the one who was better at talking to his ex wife than he was. No doubt, she would cleanse herself of the worries and fears when she heard their daughter's voice through the phone.

Bobby told Jackie to wait, but she wouldn't, so he told her the truth, part of it. Jack was okay, nothing serious had happened, everything was successful but times were hard and very harsh. Mary's condition was very critical, and she needed someone to make a decision for her quick because her body was in constant pain, and not reacting well to the morphine unlike Jack who had become himself after a coma of half an hour and an operation before that.

Jack spoke up, loud and firm so both could hear him. "Tell Jackie Caroline is safe, and that she is waiting outside, tell her!" Bobby nodded, flinching a bit to hear his brother's yell.

He had never seen Jack this furious, not even when he blamed Bobby for the loss of Mary's son.

He opened the door, and Caroline's teary pale white face looked to her uncle and then to her father eagerly. She had already clung to her father's arms, but she yearned to talk to her mom so she could assure her everything was okay. She was scared, Jack and Bobby could tell, but Jack's patient blue eyes (just for his daughter) told her not to be, all of this had come to pass, and he wanted to tell her that the people responsible were soon to pay.

Caroline nodded to her father, "Sweetie" Bobby reminded his favorite niece giving her black phone to talk to her mother.

"Mom"

"Oh Caroline! How are you … Caroline … my God I prayed …?"

Caroline started to cry again. "I prayed too mom, God …"

"I know honey **HE** answers your prayers …"

"Yes mama, but my brother died … no I don't mean Johnny, I mean daddy and Mary's son, what can I do?"

Jack closed his eyes at the mention of his son. He probably had the blues eyes like his and Bobby's, maybe even grow up given the chance to be a ruthless politician like his brother. Now he would never know thanks to _**them.**_

Bobby comforted his brother laying a sympathetic look. Both brothers realized they needed each other; they were one half of the other.

After Caroline hanged up, Jack to their surprise let Bobby pick Caroline up and put her on his lap after Bobby sat down.

As two days passed and Jack traveled back to an ancient period of superstition, violent Reform and where everything you said and did was watched; Jackie had dreamt of a lonely woman crying inside a tower as she saw her husband and father slowly leave her, awaiting her final moments.

The woman turned to her door, looking back at Jackie who had not become aware of her strange surroundings, before she could wake up from the strange nightmare –the black haired woman put a hand on Jackie's chest and whispered "Caroline". She felt a great pull backwards, but not without a fight she wanted to see the woman behind the shadows that covered her face and as the light reached Jackie, so it did to the woman's face and she saw her at last. It was like seeing herself on another woman's body, only she had dark hooks instead of brown-blue and darker hair, almost black.

Jackie had not told her mother of the strange dream, but seeing the ceiling where it was decorated with old oil paintings of angels and saints, she realized that her fight was far from over.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

A/N: Read and review and see more of Jackie's flashbacks, as we get these flashbacks into what happened those missing days of Jack while he was recovering form the shoint gand Mary was asleep.

Also a meaning behind Jack and his memories of his parents and his brother Bobby, plus his connection to Elizabeth and Jackie's as well unexpected connection will be brought up slowly as we get to the true climax which will leave you thinking and get your head spinning, on the edge for your seats because many shocks are comming as well to Jack's fate.


	8. Siblings

**Disclaimer: I** don't own anything. Thanks for those who have voted on the polls it is officially closed for freedom's price.

~Nat S.~

Read and review each chapter ^_^

**~o~oOoO~o~o**

_"The Future is not set in stone!" ~Heroes 2nd season_

**1536,**

**December 28th**

_**M**ary's eyes filled with fear as she saw her own mother die, she whispered to her "Mary" ... "Mary" She rushed to get to her mom but a great flash of light blinded her. Openning her eyes Mary saw a beautiful blond hair woman who said, "It is not time yet"_

_Mary felt a great push backwards and then she woke up._

* * *

Mary woke up from her nightmare, next to Elizabeth who was still asleep, undisturbed by Mary's yolt. She was not a heavy sleeper like her sister, she had worries since her childhood about her father, and now her worries had gotten worse since she met Jack. He had intensified ehr fears, she was not safe here or anywhere.

She lied back down, with a little comfortable push she moved close to her sister where she felt safe.

* * *

Jack could not remember a time when he felt this connection with someone else. He and Mary had been through so much lately, but nothing compared to the love they had for each other. He sighed and went back to sleep. Tomorrow they would receive the New Year and he was eager to receive it alive and in good health alongside -if he could- next to his wife and _sister-in-law_.

**~o~o~oOo~o~o~**

**1537**

**New Year Celebrations**

Mary saw the familiar faces of Cromwell and Cranmer talking next to each other, surely she thought about the monasteries that had been confiscated and so. She was apalled to see such corruption so bluntly shown here at her father's Court and in the Queen's presence! What should she think of this?

_I am told the Lady is much dismayed to have given birth to a daughter..._

_How is my mother? The **Queen.**_

_Alas I have little communication._

Before Mary was made a 'bastard' by her father, and back then the ruling clan of the Boleyn Family; she remembered her mother always telling her the King could pretty much do whatever he wished, and his Minister depending on their actions had to take their impending actions to the King first, before acting. But these men hardly did! And where was her father setting his regulations on them?

This was his father's first mistake, the reason England was now pretty much (in Jack's time at least) its colony's slave, they now bowed to the US and did whatever was asked of them. Not the other way around as it should be, as it would have been if her father had more sense now to regulate his own Counsel men and show some iron will, something she often stresed to Jack when he showed the same weakness on leading a Country.

She sighed remembering many things as she saw Sir Bryan eyeing her. She didn't like the way he looked at her, she didn't like him at all for that matter. She would rather be alone from Cromwell and Bryan's stares.

* * *

Jane Seymour watched as her sister in law bumped in "accidentally" into Bryan. Turning to her brother, Edward did not seem to mind. It was no secret that Edward Seymour did not love his wife, and for that matter -his wife made it clear she didn't love him either by the way she flirted with Sir Bryan. The Queen thought it wrong and very foolish of her sister in law to do this in plain sight, not that she approved of affairs, but if you were going to shame your in law family or your Queen, better do it behind closed doors where no one would see you or know.

There were many things wrong in the Country, and half of them she could do nothing. Her husband trusted Cromwell and Cranmer very blindly he never stopped to think or look of what his Ministers were really doing behind his back. If only she could do something to ease her husband's worries about this rebellion, or stop Cromwell's corruption.

She sighed deeply as she saw Mary enter the Court Room with her small sister Elizabeth, behind her was Lady Bryan, some of her ladies and of course -to Jane's dismay; Jack.

She didn't trust the man one bit, and she knew he didn't feel comfortable around his Queen's presence either.

The word 'respect' and 'virtue' to him seemed to make no sense, since he didn't waste time to fornicate with Mary as much as he had the chance behind their Queen's back.

Cynthia, Mary's most "trusted" maid, had been entrusted by the Queen directly to watch over anything that would seem suspicious or for any incorrect behavior on Jack, or her stepdaughter's part. So far Cynthia had told Jane in distress that Jack had not only been winning more of Mary's trust, but also the Lady Elizabeth's confidence. The girl was hardly seen in her room without the man's company. According to Marie, another of Mary's ladies -she told Jane that Elizabeth had given Jack a 'B' necklace that seemed to belong to her mother. Jane knew all about this necklace, but word had it the past "Queen" had thrown it away or given it to her father. She never expected the girl had kept for so long, but she didn't judge her. No matter how much it was said of her past predecesor, she was the little girl's mother and it was only natural she viewed her mother as the ultimate Queen. Jane did not intend for Elizabeth to take the image of her mother the wrong way by knowing her, on the contrary she wished Elizabeth to keep her good image of her mother in _her mind_, but make her feel safe and secure with Jane's arm, a true Queen; as well.

"Edward ... why don't you tell your wife to come back **here?**" Jane asked her brother firmly. Edward finished drinking his wine and whispered to his sister's ear, "Jane she bugs me all the time ... is not like she loves me anyway. I am sorry sister but not all of us can have a quiet marriage" He said coldly.

Jane couldn't remember exactly why was it their father had asked Edward to marry this woman! And worst of all why would Edward ever agree to the marriage if he felt no love for the woman? She sighed again for both couples, the world was going crazy, and if everybody here at Court who were crazy and called themselves sane, she prayed to God on her mind _'Oh Lord please make me insane'_.

Taking her goblet, she decided to relax her shoulders and enjoy the New Year Celebrations. A new dawn was approaching and she was eager to receive it with open arms with a kind and happy atittude, free of stress and worries from others.

**~o~o~oOo~o~o~**

**Fireworks: New Year Celebrations**

**_Siblings_**

Lady Elizabeth told her Governess if she would be allowed to dance with her sister's "servant"; which Lady Bryan later eyeing Jack carefully while he spoke to Mary, told her bluntly 'no'.

Elizabeth complained and ordered Lady Bryan that she dance with Jack now, she didn't care if he did not know how to dance, she would teach him! She was the King's daughter as much as Mary, and they had the right as his daughters to dance with whom they pleased, but Lady Bryan stressed to Elizabeth that while they certainly had that priviledge, illegitimate or not, they were of Royal Blood and their father would be mad at them both if he spotted his _Royal Bastards_ dancing with a servant.

When Lady Bryan held Elizabeth back from speaking to Jack, the little girl eyed Lady Bryan with pure hatred. She remembered a time where she could do anything she wanted, where no one would tell her no, and the only ones who would, would be her mama and sister, because they were her blood and were the only ones that truly cared for Elizabeth. Now that her mama was gone she was often told what not to do, how to behave and to be afraid of her own shadow.

She hated Royal Protocols, and the rules her father often put her, but Mary was right, she had to obey His Majesty no matter what. The King was the King and a boy was more important in her time than a girl, but seeing the happiness in Mary's blue-brown as Jack told her a small joke -she decided that if God would ever grant her the opportunity of becoming Absolute Monarch like her father, she would prove them wrong.

Women could rule as much as men, she knew it in her heart.

The doors openned to receive the King who had his best friend and confidant the Duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon walking behind him. All heads immediately bowed, including his daughters, Elizabeth and Mary.

He stopped in front of the High Table where Jane Seymour stood, holding her goblet high above her head. King Henry told his servant to fetch him another goblet with wine, immediately it came and as both brought the goblets to their mouths, they smiled at each other lovingly as they tasted the sweet liquor. At that moment where they put their goblets down, Jane on the table next to Edward's and Henry gave it back to his servant; emerging from outside Greenwich, fireworks exploded up into the air and everyone was in awe to see the huge display of the King's entertainment up in the sky.

The year, everyone was now convinced was going to be received with many unexpected surprised, one of those they hoped would be a Prince before the year ended. They desperately needed a Prince, and Henry desperately needed a Heir. But for now seeing his Queen in the graces of youth, he decided to sit alongside her and enjoy the festivities.

The New Year smiled upon all of his Courtiers and children alike as they kept looking in awe at the fire works. Elizabeth squealed in laughter as she remembered Jack telling her that he had seen bigger fireworks than this as a kid.

* * *

-Past-

_When? I don't remember ever seeing fireworks._

_Well I was a kid and back then, I mean when I was a kid you are just well you know ... I mean ..._

_I get it Jack, so were fireworks big in your time? Because I don't remember Mary or my father telling me of greater fireworks fifty years ago!_

_(Laughter) I am not that old you know! I am nearly forty seven years old, that is not old_

_It is!_

_Not it is not! That is being young, if I was old would Lady Misseldon be saying I was a desirable man, or your sister be having my lips for dinner?_

_(Laughter) No, but one my sister has been very lonely and she means no disrespect, she has a great heart for anyone, so you are her first love, and those hardly last -my maids used to tell me that! and two, Lady Misseldon, you should hardly trust that girl, I don't trust her and you always tell me to trust my instinct!_

_You are right ... but don't forget to be quiet Bessie when your father asks about her ... and as for fireworks, it was some time ago and sometimes people here can forget, especially if your father puts a greater show, but I remember my father telling me that those were ...w-well you know, my fault_

_Why was it your fault? ... A dad should not blame his son for fireworks, besides they are the greatest thing to be done, it is odd your dad would be ashamed or blame you ... by the way do you have brother's Jack or sisters? You have never told Mary or me about your past life._

_(Sighs) No, I haven't told you Bessie. But to your question. Yes I did. I did have brothers and many sisters, we were a lot, far more than Sir Thomas Moore's family or your Aunt's children, far more. My father and mother believed as much as God gives you in children were a blessing._

_(Giggles) Why? Wasn't your mom pressured by having too much? I would be so tired if I were to have too many, it would be hard wouldn't it? Having children and remembering if they are mother than three, their names._

_Well my mum did remember our names! But ... she couldn't remember affection after me ... (sighs) I don't think she knew what love was..._

_It's okay Jack, I know how you feel, maybe mama, my mama if she was here she would have shown you what love was, your mum is not worthy, I am sorry, but you must have been a great son, you are a great person. I would have loved to meet your brothers and sisters, I bet they would have liked me._

_

* * *

_

Jack had probably thought that Elizabeth was too young to understand how it felt to wish for a mother's love, but she did. She might have never had a cruel or strict mother like Jack's, but she deeply wished to have her mother's love back. Despite Jane's true friendship to Elizabeth, she would never replaced her mother, nobody could.

She had named her doll "Anne" in honor of her mother, and her things were the only small artifacts that made Bessie remember Anne Boleyn from time to time when she felt lonely and no one was with her to watch her. In Hatfield she had felt awful, Mary was hardly there to keep her company since she was always sad and had her own problems to keep her busy.

It had been after Jack had arrived at Hatfield that things began to make themselves easier for Elizabeth, she was no longer the only one to walk her path alone, Jack and Mary had become more attentive after she was brought to Court again. They and Lady Bryan always made sure she would be watched and well cared for, that nothing would be missing.

Her father had been a great help showing her favor, restoring her to his heart and to his arms, but she could not thank anyone as much as Mary or Jack, even if it was Jane who had deeply cared for Elizabeth in these past few days -she felt more gratitude towards her sister and her lover.

**~o~o~oOo~o~o~**

Jane watched the small interaction between Lady Elizabeth **Tudor** and her Governess Lady Bryant. She was surprised to see Elizabeth very mad and withdrawn from the woman who had taken care of the little girl since birth. She seemed almost resentful of the older woman, Jane intended to find out just what was that Elizabeth resented so much from her care taker.

The Lady Mary, her older stepdaughter for a change was happy, giving kind smiled to her father who watched in approval as she enjoyed herself. Jane smiled as well and gave a secret toast for Mary, the girl knew it was for her so she too took a goblet and drank wine as well, giving the Queen an even wider smile as she drank so she and her father may always be happy, and that she soon give her father a son.

She didn't care what Jack said about Jane dying in childbirth, that was history, here things were different. The future was far from coming true, and being written. The Future was not set in stone! Mary knew this with a certainty that always defied Jack's logic when he shouted at Mary that they could not save Jane, even if _he_ wanted. She was doomed to death for brining Henry a son, that was her destiny -he said earlier.

**~o~oOoO~o~o**

_A/N:_ Read it and Review guys. Can destiny be avoided, or will they, can they in fact change? Can they change the facts?


	9. Born to fall Trailer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything only the plot and some made up characters for next chapter.

Here is a taste of what is to come, inspired by the Perks Challenge (go check it out in the forum of Tudors by Reganx) by AestheticNarcissist, and Rachel (LadyJax) preview for her fic unexpected love, be sure to check that out to, as for the rest of my reviewers thanks for all the support and all your wonderful reviews, don't forget to keep hitting the review button and keeping this fic and freedom's price alive. Readers check their fics too they have some really awesome ones just updated!

Happy Birthday btw Rachel and I hope you enjoy the last part, I uploaded it for you thought you would like it.

~Nat Sarah~

~o~o~o~o~o

_The birth of Henry's Prince_

_(most important chapter)_

Jane's screams could be heard throughout the Palace of Greenwich, also the birth place of (hopefully –thought Henry) her son's two sister. Jane had been in labor for a whole day.

She had awaited the coming of a Prince, at all costs including her own where she would pay with her own soul and life. She didn't care anymore as she heard Mary tell her to push. She couldn't grasp the gravity of the situation, she only prayed to the Cross of Jesus Christ to have her child soon and end the pain.

She cared nothing more than to be at peace, and to have her child.

But Jane knew she could not have both, she needed however for herself, for her family and for her love Henry to bear this child alive and well. Dr. Linacre told her if there would be nothing to do –then he could save them both instead of killing the mother like she said to him at first. Henry had been appalled to hear it, but the importance of a male child surpassed the care he had for his wife's life.

Henry had heard that Mary before the labor had started, had talked about the whole situation with her male-servant Jack directly, telling him also about the Pilgrimage and how Robert Aske had been tortured along with his family. His body was still in severed parts, with humiliation dragging all his followers down to their grave.

What Jack did not want to tell Mary, but Henry would was that he had been giving alms to these poor wretched pests, a term Jack used when he confront his own King. He smirked at seeing his daughter's face when he would tell her this. He could easily kill Jack, and have Mary locked up in the Tower for treason, but he wouldn't do that. Not when Jane had sacrificed so much to bring his rebellious daughter back to Court, and was now in the birthing chamber in a painful labor that was leaving her drained of her energies.

He would consult with Cromwell about what to do with Jack later, and even if Cromwell was not willing to make a draw a more "merciful" solution for his daughter, he would. He was King, and he could do whatever in all the blazes he wished! He made this clear to Jack when he threatened him to have Mary exposed, and further more when he grabbed him by the neck and told him that the longer he and Mary stood defiant against their King, he would not hesitate to save his daughter in more painful ways from Jack's dirty Irish claws.

This meant that Jack take a careful watch behind his back from now on, because Henry now knew their secret. He had seen how he and his daughter had looked towards each other since the moment his daughter was welcomed back at Court by his Queen, Jane.

And when he had confirmed by Bryant, what he feared all along –he had been furious, but instead of signing a death warrant or treason act proving his daughter had sinned against God, against him; he had backed down. He didn't know why he did, but he did.

Some part of him could not tolerate the hand, if it would have signed her warrant.

_Some men would have wanted to put this beautiful jewel to death …_

_My precious pearl_

_I will not sign!_

_Your Majesty … The Lady Mary, what she has others could use … even a bastard they would not hesitate to use against His Majesty, especially when the bastard is being who it is._

He remembered Cromwell's words well, he was right. That bastard being who it was could not be kept alive. Sooner or later, Henry –despite Mary's love for Jack, would take out the last threat to his Kingdom, but first Jane _**had**_ to give him **a son**.

Jane screamed louder this time as she gave the last push.

Big cries erupted after, a sweet and rosy cheeked boy that was carried down by Lady Mary's arms. She didn't care if her arms were stained by the small baby's blood. She was happy to see her brother, her new baby brother safe and alive in her arms next to her bosom.

He was beautiful –Mary admired how perfect he was. Rosy cheeks, lips and best of all he was _her brother and Elizabeth's._

Jane coughed several times before going to sleep. Dr. Linacre assured Mary she was fine, just exhausted from the birth.

Mary understood, having given birth herself, she knew how painful it could be. Looking back to the small child she cradled in her arms, she wondered how it would feel to one day have a child of her own with Jack?

She had heard several times from Eustace, her faithful Ambassador that her cousin was proposing a marriage with a Spanish Prince or other noble from his dominions. Mary was enchanted to hear she still had prospects, but she only had eyes for Jack –he was her husband, and although for this time the prospect of a marriage should have appealed to her, she told Chapuys it would be her father's wishes who made the last call and not the Emperor's.

Chapuys had not been surprise; the man had eyes like a hawk and could smell anything suspicious a mile away. Mary was not surprised if he knew about her and Jack, but he could do nothing to keep both of them safe; he had orders and his own agenda to follow but Mary was always grateful for his kindness and honesty.

~o~o~o~o

Moments later Mary was led to a Ceremony of Baptism where she was chosen by her stepmother Jane Seymour who said she would not attend on Doctor's orders, due to her health. But she voiced to Mary to represent her with her love and affection she had for her little brother, and nominated her Godmother to Edward.

Mary did not know what to say, she wanted to cry and to show how grateful she was but she couldn't. Jane had given Mary one last smile before she walked back to her quarters where she retired for the day. Mary prayed in her mind as she was given her baby brother; that her stepmother pull through. She needed, Edward did not deserve to be raised without a mother and by strangers –like Elizabeth.

At least Elizabeth, even if she was only raised by a short period by her mother –had known her mother for the first two years of her life.

Mary had the good fortune of knowing her mother a deal more; Edward deserved no less.

Jack was pushed back as other servants to the side of the walls of the Church. He saw Mary from a small distance hold her "brother", about to receive God's pure water and be officially baptized as "Edward", future King Edward VI, and the last Tudor male to take the throne of that turbulent dynasty.

Jack wanted to tell Mary the **truth **that the boy was not whom he seemed, and that Jane had given birth to …

He shook his head out of those thoughts as Mary cast a brief harmonious glance at him. He smiled back, but she did not see him as Henry pushed his way besides her, no doubt the man knew he had been sharing advice on Mary in the past about the rebellions of Robert Aske.

Whether he told Mary or in the future of his help, he figured it did not matter, by the time they got back all of this would be nothing more than another page in dull old forgotten history.

~o~o~o~o

_Into the Future _

_(Comic Con style … 4 years later)_

"Daddy?"

A small boy screamed to his father as he saw the man he admired behind his desk, carefully stacking his papers in one massive pile.

Johnny did not want to disturb his father but seeing him so sad and cold, he figured he could use some laughs.

John did not look up to meet his son's eyes.

"Daddy?"

John smiled as he met his son's eyes at last, and looking at him with that same smile he stood up and went up to pick his _only_ son. "John, tell me why do you bother daddy in my office?"

John Jr. held his head down as his look. John Fitzgerald Kennedy hated doing this to his son, but he didn't want to be disturbed in his moments of peace when it was his only moment where he could come to terms to his losses.

Bobby was right –he looked at John's small forehead, for a seven year old he was smart and very strong, unlike him whom only wished he had half of the strength his son had.

"I love you Johnny" Never forget that –he forgot to add. He let his son on the floor and let him play, the boy deserved to feel loved -and often Jack _forgot that, when_ he would be so absorbed by his work and his politics to pay attention to his children, especially Johnny, who needed him the most.

"Johnny" He said after a while, watching his son play, no longer interested in his work.

"Promise me you will never ever fall for women and their enchantments …" He added the last part of what would become Johnny's last warning by his now strict father. Jack had changed, and with him so had the Country. He had shaped America as the top leading nation, he had earned respect, but with his last action he had earned the fear and the doubt from his enemies. For a seven year old Johnny now comprehended what his little sister said; "now no one will stand against papa again".

"Yes dad" He answered solemnly and went off to play with his little cars, never being bothered by his father again as he went back to stacking the large pile of papers on top of his desk.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

Jack remembered how he had shouted, and humiliated her in front of all his advisers.

"_I have torn this Country …"_

"_No you did it yourself" She shouted back, not caring if others were staring. Jack wanted a fight, she would give him a fight. He was not the only who had lost so much, she had been pulled back through time and space to be with him and now all of a sudden he has a change of heart? No –she whispered, she would not let herself be thrown away like Norma Jean, and like her rival._

_Not now, and not ever. Mary was a fighter, the granddaughter of Ferdinand and Isabel of Spain had proven she could live up to her ancestors through every hardship, including this one Jack was putting her through._

_No Jack –she said to him as he called Security to take her out. The Chiefs had told their Aides to take her away, but her defiant look and how afraid they were that their paranoid President could take this as an offense, did not dare to touch her._

_Mary smirked at them. How idiot was Lemay and McBundy to try –even attempt that they could bring her down! She wanted to laugh out loud in their faces. Nothing ever made sense for her anymore, her father wanted to kill her after her claimed she was his pearl, then he left his loyal wife for a harlot, afterwards a harlot for a virgin and then neglects his own son in the ambition to beget more son with his sore and sick leg! What a joke her life was._

_She promised herself when she ended up in this future, that she would not end up like her mother. History would remember that she stood alongside giants, Henry VIII, Elizabeth I and finally the greatest –her husband- JFK._

_He would be JFK and she would stand alongside him, she needed to make him see that without him, she and Rosie were nothing, just another pair of mother and daughter fighting through life alone._

_What happened to her mother would not happen to her._

"_Get out!"_

_Mary swallowed hard._

"_No Jack! You made this mess now clear it. You are going to listen to these men, they want a war? They are arranging to get one!"_

_Bobby stepped up and grabbed his brother's arm, not roughly as the others expected from his ruthless brother; but he did emphasize coldly to Jack, in a voice loud and clear so even Mary could hear, "Take her out of here"_

_She was lost, she was finally sinking to rock bottom and there would be no Lady Margaret Pole, or Jane Seymour to rescue her from._

_For the first time the former Princess of Wales and her mother's beloved, saw the vision of a future where she was not in it. She was never meant for greatness; finally she understood walking from the Oval Office for the first time defeated._

"_Do I detect a note of sadness in your tone of voice?" A small, barely audible voice said from behind Mary. She laughed lightly as she turned to see it was Charmont, Ella's husband. He had brought his son with him, how thoughtful –she said. She had wished all her life for her father, then her mother, then her sister's love, finally a husband –and when she got one she didn't take time to think back at the things she had done to get to where she was._

"_You think Jackie will ever forgive me?" Mary asked._

_Charmont nodded. "Yes she will, she will marry soon and Jack could care less about her now, and he cares about you, it is just that he has always thought you too rebellious."_

"_I can't be like my mother or __**her**__ I have to be myself… what will I do if he thinks I bother him too much" It was not a question, merely a statement but Charmont said that Jack would never divorce her, and that was true she had many sympathizers, and hardliners who would fight for her. _

_King, X, and many others loved their First Lady, amongst the few who hated Jack, loved Mary, but she didn't want to voice her fears that there were still many who thought her an opportunist, and truth is she was._

"_Charmont!" She commanded, she wanted to do something really important, something Lucinda and all the others would be against, but she didn't care anymore, she needed to see HER now._

"_You know I can't do that Mary!"_

"_Please for me and Rosie … me … At least for me!"_

_Charmont sighed. He held one hand to Mary and with three sentences spoken with his mystic voice; they rode off to the past._

_~o~o~o~o_

_(Episode 2.07)_

_-Where Katherine dies …-_

"_Mary!" Her mother exclaimed as she saw Mary coming down, like from heaven to the old and dying Queen. Katherine knew it was not an illusion, Mary had indeed returned! She was here and she looked wonderful, with a beautiful black and gray dress and a little crown on top of her head. Her daughter looked every inch of a Princess._

_Mary burst to tears at seeing her mother. Katherine took her daughter's face into her hands examining every feature. She didn't seem malnourished as her maids said by her father, she looked very healthy but Katherine did notice some bags under her eyes. Maybe –the old Queen thought- it was because she had hardly slept at all, probably worried sick by all the horrible news that Cromwell, Anne Boleyn and all those people must be telling her to taunt her. But Katherine new her baby was strong and she would not believe them, even when Katherine was gone Mary would be alive, this she was sure, and wherever Mary would go, she would one day be QUEEN._

_They talked for long minutes until Mary heard Lucinda's angry voice that it was time to go back, she was not meant to be here._

_Elizabeth Darrell who heard her Lady speak from behind went to her Queen's bedroom to see whom she could be talking to, when she returned nobody was there, the Queen had imagined everything it was later told. But Katherine of Aragon knew better, she had seen her daughter in the flesh, she had been here and she was living up to her mother's and her grandmother's dream of keeping their legacy alive through her courage._


	10. Revelations: Jack & Elizabeth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything only the plot and some made up characters for next chapter.

I have taken huge liberties with historical and creative license as well as with the show. Making no profit of it jsut for fun.

Just saw Star Trek, best movie of the summer! I dare to say no other movie could compare to Star Trek, this new sage is just awesome, me and my husband enjoyed all the suspense funny moment, it is just so complex congrats to JJ Abrams creator of Lost, gave me some ideas for upcoming chapters of Jack and Ursula.

**~Nat Sarah~**

~o~o~o~o~o

"They say that when you die all your questions are answered" _~Unknown._

**_1537_**

**March 26th**

**Richmond Palace:**

**[Mary/Elizabeth's Quarters]**

For Jack having all his questions answered would be for Mary or Elizabeth being sincere as to what they were planning for his first birthday outside of home. Elizabeth told Jack that since his birthday was in Mary and so close already, she had already prepared a special gift. "You will like it" The little girl said confidently. Jack smiled at the nearly four year old, she never stopped to amuse him.

Mary Tudor had her own surprise as well, but she was less outgoing than Elizabeth, and didn't trust the young girl would keep her secret safe to John, he was always the first one that knew things when he was close to Elizabeth. She loved him, more than just a friend -Mary figured, it seemed that husband had made another girl of the Tudor family fall head over heels for him.

She didn't worry about it, most little kids were smitten by larger than life figures. She knew she had been when she was a girl about Elizabeth's age with the prospect of her second marriage -to Charles V Holy Roman Emperor and King of Spain. When she had first saw him she thought she had truly felt in love, she had even told her mother but the old and regal Queen had laughed and told Mary it was just a childish feeling, when the marriage was broken Her Majesty had told her it would pass with time, and _it did._

"Don't get too smitten with Elizabeth, last thing you know I will have a greater rival." She joked about her sister's flirtations with Jack.

Jack smiled wrily. "What is wrong about that? I think your sister will grow up to be a heartbreaker."

"I hope not" Mary said sincerely, she feared that sometimes Elizabeth had too much of her mother for her own good.

Jack sensing what this was about sighed and rubbed his temple. "Mary you have to leave the past behind, it is taking a toll on us and you ... I don't know Mary what you truly think of Anne Boleyn but I think I need more than just a History Review or Periodical to find out, I need to know from you." Jack said clearly waiting for his wife to give him a clear answer.

She shrugged, something she seemed to be doing lately since she heard the news that Jane Seymour had conceived. She knew she ought to be glad -aftr all that woman had done for her, but something within her heart and soul would not let her rest. If it was a girl she was worried her father would put aside -as he did with the first two wives- Jane for another one that might not be as kindly towards Mary as Queen Jane. Then second was the nagging feeling that she knew that in the end, their presence might not do anything to revert the historical fate already known to Jack and Mary. If Jane died she would know what would follow, her father would seek comfort in food, and slowly all the dear loved ones would die one by one until her father had nothing left and he became into the monster they all knew back in the future.

Mary couldn't allow that, but Jack told her they could not interfere, his presence as hers after being his wife changed already too much. Who knew what would happened if they ventured into further twisting the past more than what they already had.

Mary didn't care, she only heard the sweet whispers of comfort and kindness inside her mind of Jane. She didn't want her to die, if anything she believed Jane was the less deserved party to die. Edward deserved a mother, her future brother deserved to know the kind and sweet mother that had died for him, instead of only knowing her in pictures and growing into this cold and hard boy whose true rule resided into the Earl of Northumbeland -John Dudley, a man she made a mental note to be beware of if she saw him on Court.

Knowing what she knew now of the future, she had in her hands the power to change and with or without Jack's help she would change the past for the better.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**March 27th.**

**Richmond Palace: Hallway**

Jack was exited to see Elizabeth and Mary, they said they had been given new dresses by the _Queen_, he was glad they were enjoying their time while he was off working sweeping the Tudor Ladies' floors. After three months past he had learned to cope with his new reality.

He laughed when he remembered little Elizabeth's tantrums, one after the other when he said he wouldn't let go of his duties. Elizabeth was later told by his wife that sometimes people have to carry out their responsibilities first, than their attentions to the people they loved.

It was a hard lesson for a little girl, but he figured that for a smart girl like Elizabeth, she would figure out its meaning very soon, especially with the death of Henry's fifth wife -it was known Elizabeth had matured a lot by then, Jack intended to keep it true by teaching the girl many of the hard lessons of life.

"Well, well, what are you doing here?" A seductive voice said from behind. Lady Misseldon hardly lost a prey, she wasn't willing to let of Jack easily.

Jack frustrated turned towards the Queen Lady-In-Waiting and pinned her to a wall roughly, she loved much to his disgrace. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you we will never see each other again."

"Like you told Mary that I was close to you"

"No I haven't told her, but ask again I will kill you and I am not joking, so move your behind from my sight, I told you there is only one Mistress who is owner of my heart and soul"

She pushed him off surprisingly with amazing strength. "You can't run away, you think the little Princess will be yours? She is of Royal Blood, what can you offer her besides your dirty old room, she is far worth more than just an old Irish shack, and you know that is as much as you can offer her." Lady Misseldon could not remember this man seeing him so bad before, but her fascination for his strange ways appelaed to her heart to find out more about him. Jack **_Fitzgerald_** was a mystery wrapped around in another mystery.

"Go away, that is the last time I tell you" He said and dismissed the Lady Misseldon from her sight as he went running to meet with Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth was sad to see Jack too close with Ursula Misseldon, at first she had liked the woman, she was kind and very gracious in behavior to Elizabeth. She played games with the little girl, but after seeing how much she wanted to hurt her sister through Jack she decided she would never play with her again.

She ran to her room so Jack would not notice she was gone.

When she returned she found Mary was nowhere to be seen.

_Good_ -Elizabeth thought, seeing that if she had been here Elizabeth would not have been able to keep her mouth shut. She loved her sister but she couldn't hid a secret so big as this, and Jack -why would he not throw Lady Misseldon to the ground. It was what other men did when women bothered him.

"Jack!" She squealed in delight when she saw Jack coming through her door. She launched her arms around Jack who bent down to receive her.

She had never had this feeling about creeping in another man's arms. She thought it would give her the creeps, but she felt safe and calm in his arms, even to her own guilty conscience -more than when she was in her father's arms.

She knew it would outgrow her, this sense of security and **love** for Mary's partner, but in the meanwhile she intended to make the best possible of her _love_ for Jack. "Why were you late?" She scolded her best friend.

He sighed. "It is a long story." He said putting the little girl down.

Elizabeth shook her head an stomped her foot on the ground. "I know you were with Lady Misseldon"

Jack was shocked, had Elizabeth followed him all the way to check why he was running late? He guessed it must be, it was the only possible answer he could find as to why the little girl knew.

He put an arm around Elizabeth, meaning to explain her he didn't mean any harm to her or her sister, but things -he said to Elizabeth- were becoming more complicated and he couldn't easily put Lady Misseldon away.

Things did not work that way in his world.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't like being rude to the Ladies little one"

"Why not? Pappa was to mamma and Mary's mamma, he even is to Jane, the other time he said he would not love her until he gave him our brother, he said a boy is above a girl, even Mary says it." She stated.

Jack shook his head furiously hearing these words. "Well don't listen to them. They are **wrong. In my experience women are better at everything, lying, poetry, and even in their studies ... I know Elizabeth ... I don't talk much about this here, not even to Mary but I once was married to this woman her name was Jaquelyn."**

"That is a beautiful name" Elizabeth said. It sounded french too -she mentioned.

He laughed, "Yes it almost is, she loved the Arts, french fashions and to dress up in Costumes, with gorgeous french hats ..." He trailed off remembering his first wife. She was always something when it came to fashion, she even picked most of his suits, his ties, his shoes. She was the best when it came to finding out things.

She was clever, but things between them were not meant ... to be -he thought sadly, looking at Elizabeth he pushed those thoughts behind of his wife aside.

"Why didn't you stay married to her, my mama loved those things too." Elizabeth asked.

Jack smiled wryly, "Sometimes Elizabeth marriage is not the best solution, I loved Jaquelyn but we kept secrets from each other, and she hated that I hated her style, that I hated that I couldn't control ... control ..."

"Control what?"

"I am not who you think I am Elizabeth." He said. "I did many awful things to Jackie, one of those was fall in love with another woman, do you remember Bessie Blount?" He asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Well ..." Jack started. "Marilyn Monroe, her artistic name real name Norma, she was a woman like Bessie Blount, she had the most beautiful voice she was very beautiful, still is and I promised I would love and cherish her above any other woman, but then my father forced me to marry Jackie, and I won't lie I was intrigued to see a girl so learned, well read and with strange fashions, how she controlled me and loved me dearly, but then when she knew about Marilyn she started to hate me, I even started hating Norma too ... then your sister came along."

Elizabeth backed away, Jack tried to reach her. He knew he had commited a mistake, Elizabeth hated being told this story because it reminded her of her mother and father's tragic love story. All this time -Elizabeth thought with disdain, the woman Mary had much contempt for, was not because she had stolen their father from her mother, it was because Mary had done the same.

What was worse was that Mary had not let go of her hatred, why would she choose Jackie of all women to humiliate? **_Because_** -Elizabeth told herself as she shouted to Jack, **_Jackie is the same as my mama, and everything that is of hers she despises!_**

"No that is not true, don't blame it on Mary! It is my fault Elizabeth! I am the one you want, I left Jackie, don't blame Mary, she just came along and I fell in love with her, she had nothing to do with us separating, we were already broken, I hardly trusted her with her skulking behind my Mistresses so she could find a way to hurt me or my pride. It was my fault_ Bessie_!"

Elizabeth wasn't convinced and she ran away from Jack as he walked forward, "Elizabeth!" He yelled as she went into her rooms and locked her door shut.

* * *

"Elizabeth" Jack tried again after hours of struggling to have the door open but to no avail. The little girl had locked the door shut, she didn't want to let him in, he had hurt more than he knew with his revelation of his first marriage. In her mind there was nothing worse than Mary's actions, simply because Elizabeth misguided by Mary's hatred for her mother thought she had done this to Jackie to spite her mother.

* * *

A/N: Happy Mother's day for yesterday the best day I had with my daughter. This si one of the most important chapters.

Thanks to all my reviewers be sure not to miss out on Jack. How will he and Mary get out of this?


	11. Jack & Bessie: The Price that we all pay

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything only the plot and some made up characters for next chapter.

Thanks to all my reviewers who put a lot into this, honestly without u guys and girls this fic wouldnt be possible without all of u and readers.

**~Nat Sarah~**

~o~o~o~o~o

"This is the Profession we have chosen!" _~Hyman Roth in the Godfather: Part II._

**March 28th, ****Richmond Palace:**

**[Mary/Elizabeth's Quarters]**

"I can't believe you've told her!" Mary shouted at her husband throwing him her napkin after she had dined with him, then later she found out through Elizabeth _"How could you! You hated Jackie because of mama ... Jack was happy before you! You destroyed their marriage!"_ She had gone straight to Jack and drag him to her bed where she pointed two guilty fingers at him.

"I had to!" He shouted back at his wife."Do you think she was going to be happy just out in secret? I am sorry your sister is too smart but I had to tell her, and maybe she was right about you taking it out against Jacquelyn because she was a live reminder of Anne Boleyn ... all this time did you love me or the fact that you could take revenge against one of her descendants?" Jack asked watching Mary twist her expresion from anger into surprise.

"What did you say?" Jack realized his mistake, he backed away from Mary and made it through the door as she left it open when she dragged him into her room. Mary grabbed his arm and pulled him back closing the door behind them. "What did you say?" She asked him again, this time more alarmed as he saw the terrible truth in his eyes.

_"Oh my God"_ She whispered putting both hands on her mouth.

_No, no, ... no! It can't be ..._

It made sense now the striking similarity between _Elizabeth_ -her half sister- and_ Caroline_, Jackie's appearence, and her likes for French fashion _just like Anne_ -she grimly thought not knowing what would happen now that she knew about Jackie's connection and hers and Jack's children with Anne Boleyn.

Her blood froze as she looked into her husband's cold blue eyes, she wanted to tell him and ask why had he not told her before. Why had he kept such a big secret from her? Didn't he trust her?

_You didn't trust him telling him about Anne ..._ Her mind answered back. It was true, she hated to admit it but she hadn't told Jack either about her own quarrels with Anne. All she knew about Anne was what he had read from past history books, archives and periodicals, the extent of their hatred for each other she had never told him afraid he might be disappointed about her_ innocent and merciful_ nature.

She smirked back at John as he whispered "sorry".

"Why? It was my fault, I didn't trust you"

"No Mary, it was mine"

Mary couldn't speak, she sunk back to her matress and wondered how she would tell Elizabeth the truth, that her biggest rival was in fact Elizabeth and her mother's descendant, making Johnny and Caroline her great-great-great maybe eight times over half great niece and nephews.

It could explain the connection she always felt for Jack's children, why she felt deep hatred to go after their mother for no particular reason, why Jackie had also seen Mary as an obstacle up to the end of her marriage.

"What now?" She asked Jack looking at her husband approaching her bed slowly. He didn't kiss her on the mouth this time, he only gave her a slight kiss on her forehead like when her father would be mad, and left her bedroom.

She didn't stop him, she knew she had made a big mistake getting him to reveal the truth about Jackie and Anne Boleyn's true connection through Elizabeth.

As soon as Jack left her, she locked her doors making sure no one would enter and sat down again at the top of her matress and cried.

**~o~O~o~**

**Jack** heard his wife's loud cries. He felt awful that he was the cause of all her sorrows, but the secret was too big for him to keep that when she demanded an answer -he gave her one.

'Why God?' He asked to the heavens looking at the sun shining greatly above the sky. He closed the window, somehow he thought he didn't deserve its rays shining down on him. He had done much harm to his wife and to Elizabeth. He felt like his life was a big joke, like he was the puppet and whoever was being the puppeteer pulling all the strings in his life -was surely having a great laugh now.

"I am so sorry" He said to no one in particular.

He sat down in one of Elizabeth's chairs in her room, taking out a picture of him and his younger brother Bobby, he felt the time had arrived to come clean about **everything. **He said to himself he would do it for Mary and her sister, Elizabeth_ Tudor._

**~o~o~oOo~o~o~**

**_2 hours later after discussion:_**

**_Elizabeth & Jack's brother_**

Elizabeth looked down at her necklace, it was one of the few gifts that her mother had given to her that still remained in her posession. She sighed and pulling those thoughts appart of her _mama, _she went into her room. She was surprised to find Jack there after she clearly told him she didn't want to see him anymore.

Jack swallowed hard, not knowing how Elizabeth would react to the news after he would tell the little girl all the story behind the lies he and Mary had fed her for a long time since their arrival. He cleared up his throat, "Sit here next to me ... Please" Elizabeth seeing no other way out of this, took Jack's hand and was held up by Jack's semi-strong arms and placed right next to him on her bed.

He looked disturbed about something, but Elizabeth didn't want to ask him what it was, but her curiosity getting the best of her won in the end and she asked him, he didn't respond immediately until he took out with a deep breath a small picture he brought from the future, it would not reveal to Elizabeth where it came from. The picture was a small miniature portrait, painted in sixteenth century style of him and his brother. Granted to Elizabeth who would see it later after he finished his tale, their clothing would appear strange and odd, but their secret and the timeline would remain unchanged (with luck).

"Elizabeth ..._ I had a brother, he is waiting for me and he nearly killed your sister ... he killed her baby, our baby._" Elizabeth's eyes turned to shock, she couldn't believe her ears. _Mary_ and_ Jack?_ They had a child? How? Mary was always so busy sulking with her sorrow and sadness that she didn't have time for nightly activities or for immoral acts, not without Lady Bryant having kept a watch on the former Princess of Wales all day and night.

"It is not important how we managed but Bobby came and he and my father thought that she was a danger, you know she was a Princess and my wife she was a beautiful woman, she threatened to have Mary be taken down after the public hated her actions."

Elizabeth's brows nearly interjoined, in confusion and puzzlement she asked Jack: "How can that be? I thought Mary was loved by the people?"

"She is ... but in our reality, my brother's people hated her ..."

"Ireland?"

Jack sighed, Elizabeth was too smart like his daughter, and too quick to ask questions for his sake. He knew he would have to lie again, _so much for coming clean about everything_ -he thought disappointed looking into the child's eager eyes to know the truth finally. It was painful for him to lie, but if he wanted to exist, and his children to exist he had to lie for all theri sakes.

"Yes in_ Ireland and well back there_ people, those close to us hated Mary, my brother came one night, you were not here and he told Mary to stay away,I know it was not my brother but he knew of the poison, Mary lost the baby, I heard from her dreams that he was a beautiful one with blue eyes and a beautiful skin such like yourself_ Bessie ... he-he was my son_" Jack swallowed hard no longer able to continue, he covered his mouth with his hand where he was holding the small portrait of him and his brother, Bobby -the main cause of all of this.

Tears were threatened to fall out, but he was stopped by Elizabeth's warm arms around his waist. He looked down to see Elizabeth embracing him, he had never felt so warm before. She was truly his daughter Caroline in spirit, they could have passed off as twins in the future, but unlike Caroline -Elizabeth was stronger, less prone to tantrums and more self reliant than Caroline who still begged for her mother and was always dependant on old memories of when her parents were still married.

They had spoken the truth, he realized with great admiration towards Elizabeth, when they told him in fifth grade of the _Great Queen Bess'_ greatness, her strenght for adversity, no doubt he thought thinking of his wife -she had also inherited from her sister who stood by her in the hard years against the struggle to remain in her father's favor. Despite being enemies in another past, in another reality, here they were the best of friends and he would hate to see Mary and Elizabeth being torn appart over something insignicant as something that hadn't happened _yet._

_He took_ his hand off his mouth and touched Elizabeth's hair, then rubbing her back. As Elizabeth giggled, Jack let out a relievd sigh knowing Elizabeth had finally understood, but it was still not over. One piece of the puzzle that would probably not mean much to Elizabeth now -still needed to be revealed to the little tot.

The sound of Jack's soothing voice contained a difference from any other previous conversation Elizabeth might have had with Jack in the past. Her best friend lifted her up, briefly looking into her brown orbs, immediately Elizabeth felt a connection, afterwards Jack settled her down to sit on his lap.

"What is that " She asked Jack quickly finally becoing aware of the small posession in his left hand.

Jack smiled looking down at the small miniature where two small children were smiling back at Jack, well he thought, at least one of them was small and innocent -Bobby.

"That is Bobby, my brother, you might know the name as Robert." He explained pointing his finger at a small four year old smiling back at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked in confusion at Jack's younger self. Why was he dressed in such odd clothing? He explained later it was a custom of his family to dress them like that, his family -he explained- always had odd maners, even in raising their kids. Elizabeth sensed some bitterness and regret coming from Jack's voice at his last statement.

"Why do you show me this? Bobby should be in jail or worse executed for doing that to my sister" She exclaimed repulsed that Jack could have forgiven her brother, it didn't matter that Jack was a nice soul to her. His brother had nearly caused the death of her sister, that surely was enough to be driven into the tower and beheaded. Many others were beheaded for smaller crimes, Mary's friend Robert Aske a month before had nearly been driven to the awful punishment of being beheaded, if it wasn't for the King's ultimate cruelty that said he should suffer worse a punishment where he would end up begging for his life.

Him and his family arrested, children hanged and his body parts still dragged to London, Mary had vomited all day when she found out what had been done to Robert Aske. Elizabeth felt some empathy for the poor man who only wanted the freedom to practice his religion, but she couldn't help but reason that it was his Godly punishment for standing against the Pope -her father and rallyiing up men against his Holy Reign.

They could have chosen other means to do it, they could have bowed their heads to their father, and meanwhile practice their religion in secret or in their own hearts, in the end Elizabeth had explained to Jack after she saw him distraught over the death of the Rebel Leader Robert Aske - religion did not matter, it mattered more what people did on this realm and what they did to help others, more than just rally up enough men to a certain death only for the while of practicing and old and very corrupt religion, the same religion she later remembered that deemed Elizabeth a bastard and condemened her mother's soul to hell only because she hadn't married her father under a Catholic Ritual like other Queen Consorts before her.

Mary always admired those who stood up for their religion, while Elizabeth admired those who believed more in others salvation through works and reaching out to everybody, rich and poor instead of just preaching.

It was one of those great differences that Jack always admired about his wife's younger sister. He loved Elizabeth like he was his own Caroline back in the future, but he couldn't exchange one daughter for a look-alike. Elizabeth and Caroline he noticed now with clarity looking into the girl's facial features, were clearly different, very _different_. In the way they spoke, they behave and the way they dressed.

Caroline was Caroline Kennedy-Bouvier, daughter of JFK and Jacquelyn Kennedy-Bouvier, Elizabeth was the daughter of the two most famous monarchs in History besides herself and her sister.

"Elizabeth Bobby might be doing something bad, he did once but his actions sometimes are what define him. No one asked him to be Irish in a hostile world, besides my brother loved me."

"But he killed your baby!"

"Elizabeth!" He scolded the young girl. "You don't understand. One day you will ask yourself why people do the things they do, and when you lead a Country, if you ever do young one you will see that everything we do comes with a price. Sacrifices must be made and one day I hope you understand Bobby's sacrifice, and Mary's sacrifice as well. She loves you but if your reputation were to be ruined she would do the same, we all would. In politics ther is always a Price to pay Elizabeth and we all pay it because it is the profession we chose to, whether we like it or not!" Elizabeth flinched at Jack's last words "We all have a Price that you will have to pay someday as well"

He let go of Elizabeth and pushed her away seeing disapproval in her eyes.

He left her room leaving her with the small picture of him and Bobby. To the end of her life she would come to understand his last phrase. _In Politics there is always a price to pay ... a Price that you will have to pay someday._

For now Elizabeth was lef to ponder on Jack's last words.

_The price we all have to pay someday._

* * *

A/N: Is this a grim forecoming to Elizabeth's future? where she will be Queen. Will she know what to do when her time comes after Edward and Jane dies?


	12. Warm and Coldsweet Place

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Thanks to all who have reviewed, don't forget to review each chapter and push that magic button that says review to chap 10,11 and 12 for Nat.

^_^

~Nat Sarah

**~o~oOoO~o~o**

**September 18th.**

**_Greenwich_**

The Royal Family had been moved to Greenwich. Mary didn't know what Jack had done to make Elizabeth happy again, but whatever he worked out with her sister, it worked. They were a happy threesome once again.

Only one person however; still got on Jack's nerves, two actually and those were Lady Misseldon who was still the King's Official Mistress and the pain in Jack's neck, stil refusing to let go after his first rejection of her and many which followed after that; then there was Sir Francis Bryant whose only eye kept lusting after Mary. Jack found that man despicable, perhaps because deep down Jack reflected he reminded him of his own father -Joe Kennedy, a ruthless business man and a gangster who got everything he wanted through force and cheating his way through power, that was how he got Jack to sit on the highest seat of American Power.

That was how his father did things back in his time, and he didn't doubt that was how most men in this period did things to elevate their own positions and their family's through their son's or daughter's, selling the latter to the highest bidders.

He was disgusted to see how men were so willing to go for the rise of power, what was it worth anyway if the price to pay was to high in the end? He had paid his fair share and he knew that he would probably never see heaven when he died for the things he did in Vietnam, Laos, abandoning those Cuban soldiers and covering many coups behind his seat of power along the CIA's manipulations that told him that behind every operation his name would never be on the blame list, and so far they kept their promise, but his conscience knew that he was just as guilty as they were for every life he sacrificed for the greatness of his Empire.

For the greatness of his family, of _him._

He saw Bryan's eye still skulking, surveying Mary's thin figure. He was growing tired of having to pretend he was her servant and that he could do nothing to stop that man from staring at his wife! He was sick of all this lies, and most of all he was sick of pretending he was below Mary or Elizabeth.

You have to do this for your wife, for Mary and for both your sakes -his mind kept repeating and taking one look far in the distance as his wife danced happily with her father and his wife, Jane Seymour, he found it was worth the wait_ for her_, for the only hope left in his life that could saved him from the madness of himself and _his family._

He sighed seeing Mary and Elizabeth so happy as they parted from their father's and Jane's arms and went to dance by themselves. He had never before seen this delicate and almost frail side of his wife, she always seemed so strong, so cold and stoic but here he was seeing a girl hungry for love and yearning to be accepted.

He wished he could see more of this Mary Tudor instead of the cold and calculating Moore of his future by the time they got back to Dallas. Mary seemed less confident of herself here, more passive _almost human, _Jack reflected.

Mary looked briefly at Jack's glance, she smiled giving him a short wave before returning to her dance with her little sister Elizabeth. Jack laughed shortly before returning to his quarters. He knew the King, her father would see it of bad taste if he remained acompanying Mary and Elizabeth for the rest of the evening, the man already had it in for him since Robert Aske's painful execution, along with other members of the Rebellion.  
In short terms the only man who not been so unkind to Jack had been the King's best friend -Charels Brandon, he had warned him however to stay away from the Lady Mary Tudor as possible when in the presence of her father or the Queen, worse yet he mentioned to Jack, Cromwell had his eyes and ears everywhere, even in the walls he might share with the former Princess.

He was glad the Duke of Suffolk hadn't said anything against him or his wife, but he figured that behind his "good will" other agenda was hidden, and behind that he had other intentions which were not all well-natured as he made them out to be when he talked with the former President. He was ell aware through Mary and Elizabeth that Brandon hated Cromwell and the Bolelyn [that were all but extinguished, the living proof was that their most powerful family member still held some influence through the love acceptance shown by the King to his youngest child Elizabeth Tudor-Boleyn] as well as many that ruled the Protestant faction that he initially supported to get back in favor with His Majesty.

Jack hated this silly game of Politics, he had been playing back at home all his life and it had withered away most of his good health -nearly leaving him like a walking shell or vegetable, being dominated by his father, brothers and sister.

Seeing inside his wardroom however the little photo of him and Mary when they had been married, made the light in his darkness be shattered like glass. The day they had married had been the second most happiest day of his life. For once he felt a man truly in control of his life, making the right choice by his own hand and not guided by any other like before. He had kissed Mary when the photo was taken by Kenny. He didn't know if he did it intentionally to take a bad picture and spoil Mary's day, or because he truly cared about his friend's happiness and wanted a single joyful moment of their especial day be captured in a timeframe for all eternity.

Jack changed his clothes for anotheir pair of older and more rug-looking ones. The ones he used to sleep and the ones where he felt more comfortable when he laid in bed alongside with Mary while the rest of the servants retired for the night. His candles still lit, his chairs next to his bed he sat on one of them where next to them was an old table with two worn out goblets already served with wine. Jack lifted his glass, and sipped the liquor into his dry lips.

After he finished both goblets he put them down on the table again and went back to bed, letting himself be take over by the empty void of dreamland with the picture of his wife and him still clutched on his left hand.

* * *

**_September 29th._**

**Greenwich.**

**A very pregnant Jane **entered the Court Room being received with a great thundering applause of every courtier. Already her pregnant belly and her good health were both good signs that this time God was on Henry's side, and very soon before the year ended they would have a new Prince to bring peace and security to their realm. It was no secret how desperate Henry now was to get a son, two wives before Jane had been put aside even if her mottos had been _'humble and loyal'_ and _'most happy'._ With Jane's motto that she worshipped her husband and obeyed him, there was no question a true English Queen had come to Court and deliver the much awaited Prince into their lately God-forsaken Country.

_"The Tudor Dynasty is finished and is all my fault!"_ Henry had often shouted.

This was his last bet_ third is the last_ Jack thoguht grimly seeing all the corruption and spoils from the Courtiers and of course, Cromwell who didn't bother to cover up his dirty dealings with nearly everyone.

_Everyone is corruptable Jack, there is no exceptions, no victims in war, only opportunists_ that was very true and seeing Jane now along with her two brothers, Edward and Thomas Seymour he realized this phrase could not be more truthful.

He had true disdain over Jane because not only of how she had taken advantage over the decaying relationship of the past Queen with Mary and Elizabeth's father, but also because she walked past through Anne's severed head like nothing mattered and waltzed her way into her seat of the Consortium.

Jane sat next to her King and to her right side were her two brotherw Edward and Thomas; Edward being the closes of kin next to her she asked him what she had found out about Jack. Edward sighed deeply, he hadn't told the King about Jack and Mary_ yet_ until there could be a bonus involved for him and his sister alike. Everything he did, he added with a smirk and a passive voice to his_ little_ sister, he did it for her and _for us_ -he also added at the end of his sentence giving her every detail of Jack's nightly visits to Mary's Quarters while the child was spending her time elsewhere with Lady Bryan or in Mary's Private room to leave the coupel alone.

Jane sighed deeply and looked directly over at Jack whom she knew he knew of her spying on him. He looked at Jane's surverying eyes and nodded to the Queen giving her a low bow, a mock sign of respect -Jane noticed. She gave one in return, yet not so low.

Henry lifted his golden globlet after he got her attention, placing one hand over her belly, "A toast my love" he said lovingly and added an own kiss to her cheek, not passionate or lustful but the affection of a true couple who had been saved by doom. Like a Knight rescuing a true Princess or his damsel in distress most Courtiers noticed, admiring their King and his wife as they both toasted rejoicing with her pregnant belly which surely -Jack thought- held the life of Henry's long awaited golden boy.

And still Mary wanted to have this woman saved, Jack thought sourly. Why would she? Anything she brought was death, starting with her own. Behind that passive smile and golden crown and jewels, death would soon follow on everything and everyone she touched, even her own son would always be followed by shadow's death, making his life impossible.

Jack pushed the thoughts of death away as he saw Mary wearing a beautiful purple dress and walking over to Cromwell. He arched his eyebrows wondering why did she have to approach Cromwell, it would be the last person he thought she would talk to. Not surprisingly though Chapuys followed having a very lengthy conversation with the former Princess of Wales, their conversation was soon followed by a terror look that crossed her face as she walked over to Jack.

"What is wrong? Mary, tell me please" He begged her as she breathed in deeply, swallowing her saliva ready to tell Jack the most wonderful and at the same endangering news of their lives.

"Jack, Cromwell knows but he won't tell, and Jane too but Her Majesty has been kind to me and says I shoudl abandon you, also Chapuys who warns me not to tell you but I can't." She said panting as she put on a fake smile so no one would notice the level of stress she was in.

"What do you mean? Mary what is wrong?" He asked more concern as she saw a new light cross her eyes, happiness he saw in her blue orbs as she grabbed his hand and carefully, very swiftly he placed it on her abdomen. Immediately before her father turned their way, "Jack I am pregnant"

Jack was left without words, he didn't want to pull out his hand, not because he was scared of the King or Cromwell headed their way, but because the moment he had touched her belly before she whispered carefully the words about the life she held inside of her, he had felt that same life move within her. He knew it was impossible but he had felt it, moving and the small electricity through his fingers, a symbol of the great life she holding. A symbol of love, his mind raced looking for possible answers to his predicament. He pulled his hand quickly when the King and Cromwell were coming very close, but he couldn't help but smile to them, this time meaning his smile.

He was truly happy, his wife had given him a child and lost it the same day, now she had given him more than just hope to make up for the other two pregnancies lost over evil men who'd once felt deeply betrayed over his personal and political choices; this new announcement made up for everything bad and wrong in his life for the past thirty years.

Mary and him bowed their heads to His Majesty -Henry and his Secretary and Council on Spiritual Matters, Cromwell. Mary being his daughter and subject alike bowed the deepest to His Majesty. "At ease my daughter, I see you are bemaing with joy. I am glad to hear that." Henry mentioned noticing the more rosy color on her cheeks as well as her lips, he also noticed her figure radiating like the sun. Something was happenning in Mary's life that made her rejoice. Henry was deeply glad that his daughter had found happinness, but part of his mind thinking of himself and his own happiness, resolved that whatever happiness in Mary's life should make him happy as well, he should first think in protecting his daughter of herself above anything else. _After all _he noticed looking at Mary's beautiful pearls around her neck, grabbing one of those pearls himself bringing his daughter carefully forward_ she is the most precious value and jewel to bargain I have._

"Father" Mary said pretending to be startled by his reaction to her happiness.

"At ease child" He commanded in a passive, yet cold voice. Cromwell's frivolity and seeming not to care at all of what would happen to Mary next scared the insides of her, Jack too was scared. If it wasn't for Mary he would leap forward and kill the man himself and be sure Henry would have to us a walking stick for the next part of his life. "You are the most precious jewel I have Mary" Her father said softly tracing his hand to her cheek, and lifting the other very slowly to her back and then moving it carefully as if not to hurt her to her abdomen which made her tense up more, "Don't spoil it. I love you above anybody else." He bent forward and kissed her forehead letting her go afterwards.

She was left with a sense of pure dread. Just as that Jack noticed their moment of pure bliss was ruined by one man's selfishness, her own father -he thought sadly feeling pity for his wife.

"Don't worry" Mary was not comforte by Jack's soft voice. She wanted to be wrapped around his neck,her arms around him or his around her, but she couldn't without the whole Court and her father's minions watching.

"They've recognized I have a immoral romance with you, if my father were to act on solid proof and knowing Cromwell I know he could get it, then all would be lost, the child will never know the end Jack if it cannot know the beginning." Mary said cryptically. As she spoke to jack, she found the bantering lightness of her own words disturbing. She tried to recapture an elusive memory -something about a more happier moment that could make her feel relieved of the stress she was feeling in her body.

A wolfish grin appeared on Jack before he walked away from Mary, adding his own sense of humor that made Mary smile a bit before she too left, he told his beloved "Senior fieldmen or politicians always bark, but they never bite. If Seymour or the Cromwell faction fail to have you imprisoned yet is because they want something. All the attention is on Jane and making a safe delivery, worry about our child late."

"Jack" She said slowly but he had already left to join the other servants, not noticing a deceptive figure following his trail. Mary joined Elizabeth in her conversation with her Governess Lady Bryant. The older woman had always said how Mary should always have a child,"You would make any mother proud to carry a child just seeing how you treat those around you" she had said once during her stay at Hatfield in the days where she was made to serve her sister Elizabeth. The three year old noticed Mary's nervous eyes and Jack's abscence from the Court Room as well, she meant to ask her sister but she thought it to be unprudent, Lady Bryant had already scolded her about asking too many questions to grown up. She said it was un-Lady like and very immature coming from the King's daughter.

Elizabeth decided not to press Mary with her curiosity and instead lifted her small goblet which contained water. "A toast?" She offered to Mary and Lady Bryant making the older woman laugh with amusement at her care. She never stopped to be amused of the little girl's surprise, she was truly a handful she had once told her mother.

Looking at Elizabeth Mary was reminded of how much of a handful she would have to deal if the child inside her belly was a girl. Girls in her family were always a handful, boys tended to be more passive and easier to read, whatever it was she no longer cared of the sex, she only wanted the child to be healthy and know its parents. "A toast Elizabeth, little sister, for us and for family" She said, subconsciously placing a hand around her abdomen. Lady Bryant brought her goblet close to her lips and drank the sweet substance of rich wine, Mary and Elizabeth, hers containing water, did as well. Mary felt somewhat dizzy after she put her goblet next to the table which held all the rich food and treats. She knew it was just a side effect of her pregnancy. It had only been a week after all since she had found out for sure she was pregnant. She had missed her courses, color had returned to her cheeks and lips and bossom was getting larger -a clear sign of pregnancy.

She nearly stumbled but she regained control of herself when she heard Elizabeth's worried voice. "Mary ... are you alright? Sister?" She kept asking but Mary couldn't answer.

Mary feeling the room spinning, could no longer remain there in her father's ball. She left the room quickly without bothering to look at the concerned stares of her father and stepmother.

She wanted to be alone and throw up all the insides of her stomach, what was inside the goblet had not made her feel good after she swallowed the sour substance. As soon as she touched her lips she felt like a hot pain had shot inside her stomach. She struggled to breathe when she had thrown up in her room, leaving all the sheets dirty.

For her own luck Lucinda appeared showing Mary a kind smile. _You have not miscarried_ she whispered without moving her lips. It was all spoken through her mind to Mary, she disappeared quickly leaving Mary feeling both relief and joy at the thought that the life within her was still _alive._

_Thanks Lucinda_ She whispered, words of kindness and gratitude as she saw her old friend leave.

She pushed the dirty sheets aside and climbed to bed, covering herself with what was left.

There was a sweet and warm place in her mind where she found shelter in her dreamland, feeling the presence of God and her guardian angel looking after her as held a tiny spec of hope within her. A proof of her mother still smiling down at her child, protecting her in every step she took.

* * *

A/N: What do you want to happen for next chapter between Jack and Jane?

review ^_^


	13. Coming Clean: Pain and Birth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything minus the plot but I am making no profit out of it. lol

Huge liberties were taking here with the development of this chapter as well as with Jane's outcome in the pregnancy.

~Nat Sarah~

**~o~o~o~oOo~Oo~~O**

_"You are what you are in this world" ~American Gangsters _

Jack always thought he was born for greatness to be President, to have a normal life in the Presidency like Roosevelt, Truman or others. To never have to deal with the pressure on his back to live up to those mighty figures. But by the time he got to the Presidency he noticed there was more to it. You just couldn't be normal or expect people to kiss your Catholic ass. Half the people in his own staff, even Lyndon at some point thought he didn't deserved to be there!

They all called him _fraud,_ murderer,_ gangster_ but the stuff that hurt the most was how they laughed at him in his forty fifth birthday when Jackie failed to show up until the end, Marilyn singing for him in a very revealing manner with a seductive tone of voice; he had been the laughing stock of every new media man, woman and Politician across the Country. It was not worth it he reflected now to have Norma Jean come and sing at his Birthday Party, what was more: Mary had seen him when he laid with Norma Jean and confrotned him about it. Afterwards when he held her in his arms and calmed her down, he had looked at Norma Jean coldly -for the last time- and told her to "go away" and never come back.

He had lost Norma because of his own actions, he could have had her even in his marriage with Mary.

But he chose not to. He wanted the idea of living happily with his wife Mary, the only wife so far whom he felt she had been honest to him, there was no secret, no hidden door, no skeletons in her closet -but all that had changed when they traveled back into her time to meet her _real family._

**He was willing to do everything for her**, but at time he got frustrated for his lack of trust, for her own lack of trust. They were keeping secrets from ech other to avoid hurting themselves, but seeing Mary yesterday in a new light, her color returning to her cheeks -he realized she was the one he wanted all along in his life. He had been waiting perhaps eons for her to come. Now that she was finally here and conceived her child, a new shined within him that all of this might just turn out to be a nightmare, he would wake up in his big house on Washington and find Mary there next to him. The shooting had never happened.

It was all _a bad dream._

_It is all a bad dream Jacky._ His mind whispered using his mother's voice.

**~o~o~o~oOo~o~o~o~**

Elizabeth woke up from her slumber to see Mary right next to her, she wouldn't stop staring. She climbed from her bed startled how oddly Mary was directing her gaze at her. "Don't do that, my mom used to do tha Mary, it still bugs me."

"Sorry sister" Mary said apolegtically. "But I couldn't find anywhere else to go, I want you to come here and sit on my lap like you do with Jack, pleas for your sister -do it for me."

Elizabeth complied and sat on Mary's lap, it felt warm. "Now I want you to put your hand on my stomach." She said, Elizabeth looked to Mary in confusion. "Just do it. I won't bite." Elizabeth snorted in laughter and complied once again, putting her small hand on Mary's abdomen she felt a strange sensation, like something had stung her she had to retire her fingers from her sister's stomach.

She looked up to see Mary smiling down at Elizabeth.

"Can you feel it?" She asked her.

Elizabeth nodded 'yes' but she wasn unsure of what **it **was. "Life Elizabeth, you are going to have a new baby brother and I will give you a cousin to play with." Elizabeth's eyes turned from shock to wonder then happiness.

She squealed in delight jumping from Mary's back. Like a rabbit she kept jumping in ecstasy hearing Mary's news. No doubt she said it was from Jack. Mary confirmed her suspicions when she nodded.

"Have you told him yet? Does** he know**?" Elizabeth asked hurriedly, if Mary hadn't told him she would, and she would do it right away. Jack deserved to know as much as the mother that he had conceived a child on the King's eldest daughter.

"He does don't worry" Mary said quietly, a tinge of sadness in her voice made Elizabeth turn towards her sister again. "Why are you sad Mary?" She asked concern then seeing a small tear down her sister's left eye, Elizabeth climbed to her bed and put a hand on top of her sister's shoulder to show her support and comfort. Mary knew she should be flattered with Elizabeth. But nothing in the world would make her feel more secure than Jack's arms around her frail form that contained within his child.

It was Lady Bryant who came in moments later after the sisters had parted from their embrace that Lady **Mary** turned back to reality. Clasping her hands behind her back she welcomed Elizabeth's Governess into the room before she departed.

She was stopped after she closed the doors by the Queen's sight. She was traveling to her stepdaughters' Chambers alone. By her strong and cool demeanor Mary could only guess her father didn't even know she was here. Mary curtsied Her Majesty with a low bow.

"Majesty" She said respectfully kissing her _Lady's_ extended hand. She noticed that on Jane's neck was the small rosary that had once belonged to her mother, Katherine of Aragon.

Going back to her pose she looked at it closely to see if there hadn't been anything new added to the small jewel, after doing it she noticed it still remained the same, unchanged. "Thank you" She said to Jane who smiled back as her stepdaughter. "Take a walk with me, I want us to be in your room, the one you share with Elizabeth -it is for something especial, come Mary."

Mary followed her into her own chambers and closed the doors behind her, locking them well.

**~o~o~o~oOo~o~o~o~**

**Suffolk** revolved this idea round and round in his mind which moved as slowly and cumbersomely as a man heavily weighted down by chains. He gave a perplexed tug to his chin. Smiling at Bryan he lifted one piece of the chessboard. "Check" He said, still tugging his chin "How do you get out of this one Sir Bryan?"

Bryan smiled at Charles Brandon, openly and honestly like a child. For once he stopped being the secretive man, the King's muscle that caused terror into every English man's heart. He carefully took his dark Queen and moved it four steps forward ahead of Charles' gray pawn, devouring his Bishop. "Check mate" He declared triumphantly.

Charles sighed making his head go slightly backwars. This was more easy -he refleced looking at his chessboard with a defeated grunt- when he played with His Majesty, he was always an easy man to win over, all you had to do was put one piece ahead of his pawns and Queens and he felt directly into the trap.

Arching his eyebrows and taking one close look at the chessboard, he confirmed his terror. Bryan had won plain an simple, there was no trickery or bad move involved.

"Another one?" Sir Bryan asked the Duke.

Charles smirked and shook his head, he had enough of playing chess for quite some time. "No, I think this game is getting too old for me, with age comes the uselesness of all pieces, even the pawns no longer amuse me." He said standing up from his comfortable chair and looking out the window to the far away hills where the sun was shining down on all the beasts that seemed to be calling out to Charles to hunt them. He missed those day, Charles Brandon reflected, when he would go out for a hunt with His Majesty. No talk of politics, marriage or sons or daughter, just him and His Majesty having a great time in the woods with only nature to guide them.

Those time were long gone, even before Anne Boleyn came into his friend's life, Henry had become cloistered and paranoid, the obsession of having a male heir had deeply turned his friend's mind and twisted his character terribly. Henry had always wanted what he could not have, and when he finally did he tired of it and looked for something else.

* * *

Jack dressed up quickly, he knew he had over slept and he felt guilty that he hadn't told Mary about last night. He expected her to arrive in his room and discover him, but he was glad she didn't. Taking one last look at his room and seeing nothing important to take care of, he exit and went running hurriedly up the stairs to meet with his wife. He did it like Mary taught him, going unnoticed by the large crowds of servants that were too occupied tending to the King's leg or to other Courtier's needs.

His anticipation to see his wife was so great that when he openned the door his hopes were greatly shattered when he saw Mary on her bed crying. _Mary_ He made to run and grab his wife and ask her what was afflicting her, but Jane whom he'd not noticed until she came forward blocking Jack from going to Mary, coldly told him. "She knows."

Jack got angry, somehow all of this had to be Jane's doing or Mary's father. They were always one step ahead of him and his wife stalling them whenever they could.

_They spoke the truth to her_ His wife had undergone many horrible obstacles to get to Jack, to get to him. He could not forgive himself seeing her now so frail and _weak_, weeping over her husband's betrayal. He hadn't meant to betray her, but he thought regretfully that sometimes you couldn't change who you were.

The person inside of this mask he wore at her banquets, at her balls was a fake. Just like it was fake when he made his happy appereance in public, his interviews, his speeches -it was all a masquerade and Mary seeing her crying form, was a part of it. Born a Princess and raised as such during her childhood her mother had made her part of the balls and masquerads of her father's Court, and as such she unknowingly had to put a mask everytime she would go out in public with her father or mother.

He understood the terrible consequences of his actions, but he couldn't control what and who he was. It drove him against all odds to Mary after all, if it wasn't for his lust and passion he would have never met Mary.

"I hope you are happy Mister Fitzgerald you have hurt my stepdaughter, and the King's jewel. Are you happy now?"

"No I am not happy Mistress Seymour until I see my hands on your neck chocking the life out of you, if it wasn't for your child you have in your belly!"

Jane Seymour had never slapped a man before but there was always a first time for everything, especially against the man that had hurt the only person she grew to love as much as a mother a mother to a child. Mary was the only thing that stood between herself and her King to denounce them both for what they had done behind _His_ back. If the King had found out his precious pearl was pregnant he would send his pack of rabid dogs to feed on their corpses, Mary's and Jack's together along with the child she carried.

Jack rubbed his cheek. He had no idea how hard this woman could slap. This was the end of her reign, in less than a month and a half she would be dead and the child she carried would be raised by strangers, no longer by Mary since -he hoped- they would be long gone by then.

Jane stood motionless in the shelter of her own worried mind that wanted to reach out for the distraught girl. She was much her daughter as Jane was her mother. Her heart thumped wildly in fear of her daughter being taken away, back to Hatfield for punishment for her_ sins_.

She couldn't let that happen, Mary had gone through so much Jane believed there was still a solution for her to come clean. But the solution would implicate the murder of an innocent life, and seeing her _daughter's_ hand protectively around her belly she realized she couldn't ask Mary to give up her child's life for her own sake.

Mary shot her head in fury as she heard Jack givea loud groan after Jane had slapped him; she walked over him and with great strength that even amazed her she pinned him to the door. "How dare you go skulking for that wench after everything I have done for you!" She exclaimed, letting him go.

"I am sorry" He said earnestly but Mary didn't swallow his apologies. This was worse than the crime of sleeping with Norma Jean while he was lusting after Mary.

She turned to Jack looking at him with disdain. "You know something Jack" Mary said. "You too may have to stand one day outside my heart's door as ask how did I loose her? You are all the same, Jane was right ... but I won't have you go around that whore again, oh no Jack your punishment will be living with yourself with this mistake for the rest of your life, and I want to see you suffering with the burden. I will not carry your burdens alone anymore, this time you will carry them."

Jck looked down in shame, then up to the _Queen_, Jane Seymour. The main cause of all of this. If it wasn't for her Mary would have never known he had gone to his bed next to the attractive form of Lady Misseldon, the King's whore. Now that Mary knew she realized her husband's nature as her father's would never change, deep down no matter how much he wanted to control his urges, it would win him over after seeing a beautiful woman slip through his fingers. Jack was a Kennedy, and she was a Tudor, a dangerous combination she feared would reflect in the child they were about to have later in life. He or she would have his/her father's urges and also its grandfather's -Mary sadly reflected, knowing full well her father was not the best example of humble and loyalty like her mother. She herself and her temper would no doubt reflect in the child's outbringing.

But no matter how, she would be sure to deliver this child in this time or the future, and Jack will stay next to her to raise the child together.

He hated himself for what he did, his actions had once been close to ruining his future marriage with Mary, and now if he was lucky he could get out of this without having to explain to Mary how he fell for Ursula's spell.

He had not given up on his urges because Jane realized he was a lying thief and scoundrel who stole _her daughter's_ virginity and now that she had a child within her, Jane had to work harder to gain the King's trust so when the time would come for his daughter to make it public she was pregnant, he not be so cruel.

Unsought Jane was passed right through as Mary told Jane she would not ask for Jack's removal from her list of servants, or from her sight as was Jane's first intention. Jane walked forward to Mary, "Mary this man has coveted your trust, defiled you and you want to defend him? No, he goes away, send him away _Lady Mary_ or I will."

She pushed passed Mary and Jack openning the doors. "No Wait! I will send him away when the time comes, but I need more time, this is for my future."

"Your future ..." Jane began turning to Mary. "has no meaning as long as he is in it. He will never be _faithful Mary,_ men never are, he will certainly not care about your welfare or the child's. You will see, I will let you keep him for the time being, beg that my son is alive Mary because when your brother comes" Jane placed on hand on her swollen belly. "I warn you that he better be gone and you better hope your father does not turn agains you forcing you to take the child away, or much worse. We all pay a price Mary when we carry Royal blood in our veins. Mark my words: One day he will tire of you and he will look for another woman, he will not care for you, and when that time comes it will be too late to turn back time_ Lady_ Mary."

The Queen closed the doors of Mary's bedroom leaving her in Jack's company. She took into consideration Jane's words carefully, one day Jack would tire of her or the other way around, and if God forbid that ever happened she would find herself in a worse situation than Jackie or Anne's.

Looking at her husband's apologetic gaze -she attempted to undertand his actions, but she couldn't do it without first coming to terms with_ who_ he was, who he always had been and _always_ would be.

The thin hand of the President moved to Mary's face, tracing details on the warm surface of her skin. He wrapped then his arms around Mary pulling her close, he didn't feel her stiffen under her embrace, seconds after she did too the same actions embracing him tightly. "Please ... no, promise me you will not sleep with that whore again!"

He nodded resting his head on her shoulder feeling the sweet perfume aroma of her hair. "I promise" He said solemnly, meaning his promise of chastity to her for the first time.

* * *

Mary felt lonely the next few days as Jack avoided her. She kept throwing up in her bedroom, despite Lucinda's warning to stay away from Bryan, she wanted to hurt Jack as much as he had hurt her sleeping with that whore Lady Misseldon. Lucinda had said the baby would not be miscarried, but then why everytime she threw up her nose bled or when she woke up there would be blood spreading from her thighs. She had thought several times she had miscarried but Lucinda has assured her she hand't, but she couldn't trust Lucinda's judgment, she needed a doctor like Dr. Lincare or her old physician Dr. Butts, somebody that might help her resolve the mystery behind her baby and the strange nightly appereances of blood flowing beyon her thighs and still be able to carry the baby.

It was just anatomically impossible thought Mary.

She sighed and went back to do her bed, lately she hated to see her servants or her maids in waiting coming in and skulking in her room looking for anything or anyone important to report back to their Mistress, their true Mistress Jane Seymour she thought feeling betrayed at her best maid in waiting, Cynthia who had promised her loyalty above anyone else, even above the King she had spoken when she first went into Lady Mary's service.

She knew at last she couldn't trust in anyone save herself or Jack, she thought bitterly putting the pillows hard on top of her bed.

Elizabeth hadn't slept today with Mary, she was spending too much time with Jack or Jane whom the former she didn't blame for Mary's illness.

On the contrary Mary thought, once again the feeling of betrayal so close with those she had poured her heart out to. Elizabeth blamed her own sister, and kept telling Mary for the last month that if it hadn't been for Mary she (Lady Misseldon) would not have bedded Jack.

_Uggh _she threw away one of her pillow out the window. She didn't care anymore what everyone thought, they could all go to hell for all she cared.

When they came back to Jack's time, he would make sure she hurt him, she would keep him from seeing their child (if their offspring made it out alive) the first month after its birth. She knew it would spite Jack, but she didn't care, all Jack had done was bring down bad luck unto himself and his family which were all a race of Snakes worse than all of her Tudor or Tratasmara Ancestors, at least her ancestors had Royal blood, blood that Jack would never have cursing in his veins.

All he had was a gangster-manipulative father, and an over-obsessed mother with power who would do anything to get their son back into their claw,_ anything_ Mary knew well -even kill their own grandchild to have Jack back into their family's control.

They were awful, the whole lot and she was the only one who made Jack realized how much control his father and brother had for him, until her he had never renegaded against his father's control or questioned his brother's actions, and that was the main reason why they hated Mary, because she made him think, she made him question and most importantly of she made him take power by the hand without even questioning his morals or his Councilor's suggestions, the way any leader should have.

The years between Mary and Jack's courtship ha molded Jack into a strong, over confident and perhaps at time arrogant man who kept lusting for more power after he said he would do what was necessary to protect the Country from any meance, even from itself -he had told the Generals shortly before Dallas.

It had also invested on Mary a shining aura of confidence and true power, her true Crown was not found at her father's side or with her father's bloodline waiting to be placed next in life after his death, but with standing at the US President' right side, commanding him, telling him what to do. She had been the true power behind his reign all along, and she didn't need his recognition or the press ovation to know how far she had gone in life, she had the people, she had the fame, and she had the looks that defied Jackie's to obtain what was always rightfully hers.

A crown she realized, did not always come in the shape or form of a scepter or bright jewels that adorned her head, but in the form of true power, working behind the scenes, calling all the shot, controlling people and pitting them against each other like pieces of chess. Of course she knew that in chess she always picked the white pieces, because they were the ones to move first, and mostly in chess also it was the white Queen who took everything in the end, protecting the most vulnerable piece, the King.

Mary went to sit in front of her mirror, putting small amount of make up on her cheeks and the small bags that had been formed under her eyes.

She hadn't slept very well in the past month after knowing of her pregnancy. Today she looked at herself with confidence. This was the day where the Queen was to start her painful process of giving birth to her future brother, the future King Edward VI.

This would also be the day, she reflected sadly where Jane Seymour would be marked by the shadow of death dying one month after her son's birth.

Walking back to her bed, she put together all her thoughts of the future tragedy. Knowing well what awaited Jane in the future, she asked herself if she could changed these events without having tragic consequences for the future? Would she cease to be Jack's wife if Jane outlived her time of death as it was written in the history books, more so what would happen to England if Elizabeth wasn't made Queen? Jane was a very fertile and young woman, if she outlived Edward's birth she could risk another painful prengancy and that could result in the birth of a daughter or son that would stand in the way of England's future greatness at the hand of her sister, the _Great Queen_ Bess_. No matter how much she pondered on the subject, Jane needed to die and putting aside the peniciline and the small injection Jack had brought with him of morphine, a test he said given to him by Lucinda _strictly for Mary.

It was meant to show whether Mary could or couldn't stand the fact that she couldn't change the past. The past was the past, it couldn't be changed or dealt with, things happened for a reason, whether it may be destiny or random causes of events with no especial link to each other.

There was nothing she could but wait and enjoy the last moments with Jane as she had done so in the past year.

Looking out the window she resolved this was the end, soon they would be returning to the future where she would deliver her child alongside Jack. Reflecting on what she knew now, on how much she had grown both physically and mentally she put the seringe on the ground and smashed it with her left foot. Then she picked up the pieces of small glass carefully not cut herself and tossed them outside her window.

_What is past is past. And we are burying it ... throwing it aside forever._

**~o~o~o~oOo~o~o~o~**

**The moment had come**, two hours earlier Jane had complained to Dr. Linacre of huge pains going to the part of her midsection then her water broke and Dr. Linacre declared all the midwives and her Ladies rush to assist their Queen, it was clear the birth for the King's Prince had finally begun.

**~o~o~o~oOo~o~o~o~**

**After** Dr. Linacre had made sure all the Queen's Ladies (the Lady Mary and her own maids among them) and midwives were next to Her Majesty's bed he rushed to get Dr. Butts, many complication had been brought up to his attention as the Queen kept bleeding and she couldn't resist screaming her lungs out for her husband.

She had been complaining, Dr. Butts mentioned to Linacre as he was rushed into Her Majesty's appartments by his assistant, of great pains in her midsection, he took it as normal cramps he didn't think of it much at the time but seeing the poor woman's pained face and bloody thighs he realized what a terrible mistake he had done not advising the King or the Royal Physician, Dr._ Linacre first._

Jane's screams could be heard throughout the Palace of Greenwich, also the birth place of (hopefully –thought Henry) her son's two sister. Jane had been in labor for a whole day.

Lady Mary tried to hold her down but Jane kept telling them to let her go, she needed to see her husband, she needed to see **Henry**. This was his son, he should know, he should worry she kept saying frantically to her daughter, whether was fated to live or die.

"Shh ..." Mary told her stepmother, her _sweet_ Jane to calm down. "It's okay he will be here shortly." She assured her, it somehow seemed to calm down Jane a bit as she was giving a strong tonic by Dr. Butts, he said it would help her with the pain of giving birth. It was the least he could do now, thought Mary bitterly after not paying enough attention to her stepmother, neglecting her health to what he thought was a simple cramp the night before when she had told Mary that she felt awful.

"Your Grace **please** drink it." He begged her. The Queen nodded and told Cynthia, Mary's youngest maid to bring her forth the tonic. She tasted the sour substance she wanted to spit it out, but Linacre told her to drink it, it would help he voiced to the distressed Queen.

She had awaited the coming of a Prince, at all costs including her own where she would pay with her own soul and life. She didn't care anymore as she heard Mary tell her to push. She couldn't grasp the gravity of the situation, she only prayed to the Cross of Jesus Christ to have her child soon and end the pain.

She cared nothing more than to be at peace, and to have her child once and for all but the pain was too great, she didn't know how much longer she could hold unto her conciousness to deliver.

She needed however to _hold on _for herself, **for** her family and for the love she beared **for** His Majesty -Henry to bear his child safely and alive. Dr. Linacre told her, _in the worst case scenario that there would be no other way to bring the child forth into the world_, the only solution would be to open Jane's stomach. It was either that or both of them, her and the child would die.

Henry had heard that his eldest daughter whisper about the whole situation with her male-servant Jack through Elizabeth, their only channel left to communicate with each other.

Henry hated the thought of that filthy womanizer scoundrel having his hands around his precious jewel's back. After all he did to get her back on his side, this man, this _Irish_ came and stole her from his side. Not only that, but Henry who had spies everywhere around the castle thanks to his right hand man Cromwell, was told that apparently his daughter had visited Robert Aske before his aprehension and not only that! She dared to give him a gift, wishing him _good luck and Godspeed_ with his rebellion.  
But this wasn't the end of it._'Oh no' _thought the selfish King. Mary had gone two weeks after that into Jack's appartment and laid with several times making sweet love to her_ Enchanted Prince_ while Cromwell's spies who looked through his daughter's servant's key hole saw her muttering this words before she fell into a deep slumber, wraped around by Jack's arms where her head was rested next to his naked chest.

All this times Henry had believed her lies, swallowed her excuses. Everything he ha done had been for Mary and she had ruined it. She had let that _man_, that lowlife no good son of a_ whore_ defile his daughter, and she had enjoyed it -that was what hurt him the most. That his daughter had been oblivious of the great pain and treason she had caused to her father!

He would deal in time, after Jane would give birth to his long awaited son, with Mary and her male whore -Jack Fitzgerald. To the latter he would make sure to tare his limbs and dispose of him like the filthy dog and monster he was for ever touching his precious jewel.

_How dare he!_

Henry kept banging his fist on the wall as he heard his wife's screams in the birthing chamber, it was not time to dwell on Mary or her male servant, nor the right time to think on their punishment. For now they were safe, he would not do any action against them or issue a death warrant for Jack _but Henry would ...** eventually**_. But not while Jane was in labor, no while his wife was next door dwelling with the pain to bring forth his son,_ their son!_ That woman next door was not only any wife, she was his Queen and his heart's keeper, she had sacrificed so much to bring his rebellious daughter back to Court, and was now in her Chambers having a painful labor that was leaving her drained of her energies.

He would consult with Cromwell about what to do with Jack later, and even if Cromwell was not willing to make a draw a more "merciful" solution for his daughter, he would. He was King, and he could do whatever in all the hell he pleased! He made this clear to Jack when he threatened him to have Mary exposed, and further more when he grabbed him by the neck and told him that the longer he and Mary stood defiant against their King, he would not hesitate to save his daughter in more painful ways from Jack's dirty Irish claws.

This meant that Jack take a careful watch behind his back from now on, because Henry now knew their secret. He had seen how he and his daughter had looked towards each other since the moment his daughter was welcomed back at Court by his Queen, Jane.

And when he had confirmed by Bryant, what he feared all along –he had been furious, but instead of signing a death warrant or treason act proving his daughter had sinned against God, against him; he had backed down. He didn't know why he did, but he did.

Some part of him could not tolerate the hand, if it would have signed her warrant.

_Some men would have wanted to put this beautiful jewel to death …_

_My precious pearl_

_I will not sign!_

_Your Majesty … The Lady Mary, what she has others could use … even a bastard they would not hesitate to use against His Majesty, especially when the bastard is being who it is._

He remembered Cromwell's words well, he was right. That bastard being who it was could not be kept alive. Sooner or later, Henry –despite Mary's love for Jack, would take out the last threat to his Kingdom, but first Jane _**had**_ to give him **a son**.

Jane screamed louder this time as she gave the last push.

Big cries erupted after, a sweet and rosy cheeked boy that was carried down by Lady Mary's arms. She didn't care if her arms were stained by the small baby's blood. She was happy to see her brother, her new baby brother safe and alive in her arms next to her bosom.

He was beautiful –Mary admired how perfect he was. Rosy cheeks, lips and best of all he was _her brother and Elizabeth's._

Jane coughed several times before going to sleep. Dr. Linacre assured Mary she was fine, just exhausted from the birth.

Mary understood, having given birth herself, she knew how painful it could be. Looking back to the small child she cradled in her arms, she wondered how it would feel to one day have a child of her own with Jack?

She had heard several times from Eustace, her faithful Ambassador that her cousin was proposing a marriage with a Spanish Prince or other noble from his dominions. Mary was enchanted to hear she still had prospects, but she only had eyes for Jack –he was her husband, and although for this time the prospect of a marriage should have appealed to her, she told Chapuys it would be her father's wishes who made the last call and not the Emperor's.

Chapuys had not been surprise; the man had eyes like a hawk and could smell anything suspicious a mile away. Mary was not surprised if he knew about her and Jack, but he could do nothing to keep both of them safe; he had orders and his own agenda to follow but Mary was always grateful for his kindness and honesty.

* * *

A/N: Will Jane's words prove true? And what of her pregnancy will she die? Lengthy chapter I have been working with it a week dont know if it was good tell me I changed it a bit from the initial preview in chapter nine  
~Nat


	14. Cheering Cuckold

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

(I just went and saw Angels and Demons, best movie ever! Well next to Star Trek! )

_A/N: I have taken huge liberties with history here regarding the rebellion and Robert Aske there will be an unexpected surprise, an almost kidnappring when Mary and Jack go to the future._

_There will be surprises and second chances and hope thanks to all my reviewers and readers, even those who have just bothere to push the button and favor the story I thank you a lot guys you are my support. Sorry that I hanven't updated or taken care of my other story Freedom but I have been so busy with my daughter and going to our last Trek convention just like mother like daughter ... three years old and already a fan of the movie ^_^_

_Read and Review not my longest chapter but you will be satisfied also there is a little shocker at the end of my chapter before author's note._

**_~o~o~o~o~o~O_**

_"You are talking about the moment of creation" ~Angels and Demons (2009)_

**1537, October 12th.**

**Greenwich State:**

**12:39 PM**

Chapuys had once cynically described Henry as a cheering cuckold who had been overjoyed to have his _Concubine_ overthrown from a seat next to him, that he later replied should have never been hers, and the child she bore to him was probably her brother's or of _many_ of her _hundreds_ "if not" -he later said after her trial where she had been declared guilty by her own uncle-_ thousands_ of lovers that she put on her bed, the same bed where he and she had shared so many times, and the same one where she had lost _his son, his long awaited golden Prince._ Almost at once Henry grew tired of him, his infatuation for the woman he had pursued for more than seven years had been forgotten as he began searching for another wife, another_ cukoo that could replace Anne_, and to his credid -he did. He found Jane, or Jane _found him_.

The woman was everything Henry could never have in Anne_ or Katherine._ She was passive, submissive, un-submitting to her desires unless her master, the King wanted her to. She was docile, she was obedient. Her motto _bound to serve and obey._

Now that same wife had given him what his old infatuation for his pre previous wife never could, a son.

A son for him to cry and cherish on, a son where he could pass on his Kingdom, and a son who would (surely) have many sons after him to pass his Kingdom to. Now the Tudor Dynasty was not loss, and all because of _him_.

* * *

**Jane's Chambers:**

Jack rushed to Mary's side, he didn't care about the odd looks or staring behind him. He wanted to see for himself Mary and if she hadn't done something serious to distord the timeline. He knew his wife very well, and her compassion for others like Jane Seymour made her capable to go to great lengths to save them, even at the expense of collapsing the whole universe if necessary.

He breathed heavily as she saw the child she was holding in her arms, he seemed (the baby boy) very frail, its blue eyes were closed and his mother next to him was sleeping, she was exhausted that was clear to Jack, but she didn't appear to be in bad health, except Jack noticed serious bags under her eyes but he was sure it was the result of this night's events.

He looked at his wife again and the sleeping child on her arms. "Are you alright?" He meant to ask her. "Did you do something?" He decided to ask her instead in a low voice. Terrified that she would answer yes. He began panting when she didn't answer his question, instead she lowered her eyes to her newborn brother.

At last after a long silence, broken by the King when he came into his wife's rooms to meet his son. "Mary" He acknowledged to his older daughter. He took from her -gently- the small baby, his son he realized, gently from her arms.

The baby squimred a bit until he got used to Henry's embrace. "My Son ... our son" He said looking at Jane's sleeping form. From now on -he diced he would venerate her like no other English Queen had been before. She would not only be his wife or his Consort, from now on she would be his heart's Empress.

His heart had been freely to his daughters' mothers, but never before had they given him what he had given (or sacrificed) for them, but Jane without asking much had given him the salvation to his Kingdom, and his Dynasty.

He reflected how perfect _Edward _was. There was not a trace of sickness or weakness on the small baby, his son was _perfect_.

So _perfect_ was _Edward_ on Henry's mind that he didn't seem to mind, or even notice Jack's presence in his wife's Chamber.

For the first time Mary and Jack were amazed to see a tinge of humanity in the King of England. He had killed many whom had served him loyally, sacrificed his Kingdom for marrying two women, one that brought him nothing but sorrow in his mind, and the other who had lied her way through to Henry's heart.

Now the lion -as Thomas once skillfully put it- knew his own strength and courage came through his legitimate son's birth. The bith of a Prince, fair and healthy with blond hair and as_ he_ (it took Henry great restraint not to jump from excitement, the realization **He** had _a son, his son. -_his mind raced) openned his eyes, and Henry saw the eyes of a beautiful baby boy with blue orbs staring back to examine the man who'd sired him, the man who gave him life.

Unknown to Henry who saw those blue orbs examining him, Jack was standing next to Mary and very close (Awfully close) to Henry to see into _his_ son's eyes, to realize the truth. The truth that had been hidden all along from him, and Mary.

His son was not dead.

**~o~o~o~o~o**

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but it will become the most importan chapter of all the series as it sets the future consequences for Mary and Jack later on in their arguments._


	15. Cheering Cuckold Part II

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._

_A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and remember always read and reviews, rachel, marissa, amy, sachikois, caro, heather, and others who have reviewed have great stories of their own worth checking out and reviewing!_

Have a great week!

^_^

~Nat Sarah~

**~o~oOoO~o~o**

_Last chapter:_

_Now the lion -as Thomas once skillfully put it- knew his own strength and courage came through his legitimate son's birth. The bith of a Prince, fair and healthy with blond hair and as he (it took Henry great restraint not to jump from excitement, the realization **He** had a son, his son. -his mind raced) openned his eyes, and Henry saw the eyes of a beautiful baby boy with blue orbs staring back to examine the man who'd sired him, the man who gave him life._

_Unknown to Henry who saw those blue orbs examining him, Jack was standing next to Mary and very close (Awfully close) to Henry to see into his son's eyes, to realize the truth. The truth that had been hidden all along from him, and Mary._

_His son was not dead ..._

**October 12th,**

**_Jane's Chambers:_**

**_There_** was no man on Henry's realm that was more happy to _at last_ have a Prince to secure the English borders, and also (With some hope) _he_ -the small baby boy on Henry's arms- would secure the borders of the old lion's heart. Nothing else could have ever mattered more to Henry than to have his son, here and now with the woman_ he loved the most_. Everything was now perfect for Henry, everything -his mind repeated as he saw his wife slowly open her eyes to meet his.

"_Majesty_" She said softly, her eyes slowly looking for the newborn. She smiled as she saw he was placed on Henry's arms. She had never before experienced the pain and labor of childbirth, this had been her first time and yet she felt like it would be the end of her. _Their _(how marvelous it sounded) son would surely be a handful in the many years to come that his parents would try to control him.

"Shh" Henry said quietly to his son when he started wailing. He guessed it was because little _Edward_ had somehow sensed his mother was awake. Henry carefully, like his most prized posession handed him to Jane.

Jane smiled at her newborn which began to squiggle in her arms, she tried to calm him down but to no avail. It pained Jane after a hard labor which lasted nearly the whole day to see her son reject her presence, it pained her more when she saw Mary approach her and gently take the baby in her arms (an action that should have been first consulted with the King or either his Consort, but for the great appreciation that Jane had over Mary, she let her take her son without protest). Almost at once the baby stopped crying, he became calm and serene with Mary's presence, almost like Mary was his mother.

Jane reflected that maybe it was because the girl was his sister, and both pregnant at the same time and she needed her first experience with taking care of a baby if she was to become a mother to her _illegitimate_ child with Jack Fitzgerald. Jane smiled as she saw her baby giggle when Mary passed him on to Henry again, his father.

Henry had never before felt such joy and pride at being a father.

**Everything** he mouthed to Jane, **is now perfect.**

_Perfect_ Jane thought the same as Henry as they both dismissed everybody in the room, so they could be alone with their newborn son.

Looking around -Jane noticed how un-quiet the room was, even if there were only three people in the room_ including her_.  
Edward was already making a fuzz in his parents' arms as he struggled to get away and make his own space. It seemed that their son was hungry for discovery, already his exciting eyes were surverying the entire room to see if there was nothing dangerous. He had a sense for caution that his parents did not expect, their son was already smart for a newborn. Great things would await future Edward VI, Henry could feel already the ground shaking beneath them as he prepared for tomorrow. When he would announce Edward to his entire nation.

Their Prince had finally arrived.

* * *

Mary and Jack were pulled aside as Chapuys arrived to the Queen's Chambers, he was told he would find the Lady Mary and her male servant here. He was disappointed to here that she was here, after she had been warned of Cromwell and Sir Bryan knowing her secret (along with Her Majesty, Jane Seymour), with her servant Jack. Chapuys had always suspected there was more to Jack Fitzgerald than he led people to believe he was an ignorant and fanatic Catholic Irish servant, in the man's eyes there was a fire that burned stronger than any man's, even -Chapuys dared to think- stronger than his Imperial Majesty the Emperor, or the King of England.

Eustace Chapuys had never wanted to come to England, the first person he had met on this Country had been the later English Scholar Sir Thomas Moore. The man was kind and polite to him and Mendoza, another Ambassador back then when he first landed to the shores of the small island. He thought the weather to be the worst, its castles' architecture did not surprise him, coming from exotic places like Spain and the Netherland he had seen more complex buildings, rich with every kind of culture, Moorish and Christian. England did little to impress him a_t first_, but then when he saw Her Majesty, Queen Katherine of Aragon, he was mesmerized by her beauty, her talent, her speech and the way she always made herself shine with her great skills at politics.

She was a great Hostess, perhaps the best Chapuys had ever seen to date. He was quite ashamed to think Jane Seymour should have been compared to the great Spanish Lady. There was nothing in the young blond beauty worthy of comparison, even the _whore_ with all her wit and slyness could have never outsmart the beauty and love that Henry had once felt for _Katherine._

He might have pursued Anne for more than seven years, he might have even lavisehd with title before their marriage to secure a noble woman worthy of his Consortium, and even when he had tired of her, he might have cared a little for his old infatuation to secure a quick death bringing an expert swordsman from Calais, but _never -thought Chapuys, sure of himself looking into _her_ daughter's eyes_- would Henry love her like he had love Katherine.

She was the first woman to ever know him, far before his affairs or being close to any other woman, he had been close to Katherine, in body and soul, next to her bed where he wrote to her poems, wore disguises to entertain her ladies before they retired into their Private Chambers.

In the heat of the night when they were alone Henry would surprise her with his men and make sure she put on something_ nice_ to entertain him and his men, then afterwards he would make sweet love to the young Queen. Even when he had Mistress after Mistress, he would always be sure to be first on Katherine's bed than any other man or woman, even her ladies had a hard time having a conversation with Her Majesty without the King coming first into her Quarters and dismissing them of their duties. During their first years of their marriage, prior to _Flodden_ everything was bliss, living in sin, in ignorance of what the future could bring them. They didn't care about children, glory or immortality, they had each other to spend the next eternity,_ together._ Then it came; _jealousy._ The people grew to love Katherine more than Henry, and as slowly she kept on gaining more power, Henry's jealousy and obsesion for a male heir to suceed him increased.

His famous phrase _I am the King of England and no one is above me except for God!_ became more frequent as others of his subsequent rantings.

Henry never wanted an heir, he wanted power and he learned that if he wanted to _beat_ Katherine, or any other in his/her or their own game, he first had to gain more power than his own wife, than his own Queen whom he had once proclaimed he worshiped above anyone else, he even dared to say in front of her presence, that unless God manifested himself in flesh and spirit like he did in Jesus, there would be no one other for him to worship than Katherine of Aragon, the Spanish Princess whom he had rescued for pennury and taken her in his bosom, like a mother to a child. He was her rescuer, and she the fair maiden -like the old tales of fair Princesses being saved by their Knights in shinning armor from evil men and creatures who wanted to harm them.

Chapuys believed with all his soul that Katherine had been one of those Princesses, regardless of the title she was called now, even in her death she still remained England's most popular Queen. He'd met for a brief period, but in the time he had spent with her, talked with her he met the bravest human being he had ever seen in all of his political experience dealing with tyrants (such like the hotheaded man that had been her husband), and respectable men and women alike.

He knew that by her tone, time before she died that she asked to meet him and talk to him about the deaths of Bishop Fisher and Sir Thomas Moore, that she would be a lady for all eternity, her last smile to him had proven that.

Now seeing her daughter so close in proximity, next to this low life Irish servant of hers, he wondered how was that the fair Lady, daughter of an equally fair woman such like her mother, could fall _in love_ (if in fact it went **that far**) with scum who didn't have one drop of Royal blood flowing in his veins like her? She was the daughter of Kings, granddaughter of Kings and her ancestry was of greater calibre than her sister or new born brother.  
If it was his decision, it would be Mary wearing the title of Princess of Wales and not (surely) her newborn brother, who despite it was his right by being the firstborn legitimate male heir of his Majesties; he had no right to it if it meant who posessed more royal blood.  
Granted Jane Seymour's ancestry by her mother's side was of an old and respected lineage that traced back its roots to the English Monarchs such like King Edward I and even before that, but it was only one half, Mary posessed more royal blood in her veins to counter even her father and any other noble in the English Realm.

He brazed himself for what was to come. After he talked to Lady Mary his guess was that she problably would want to avoid him, but there was no more course of action left but him to tell her the truth: she was the King's daughter and not just any man could have her hand. He had to be a man of great lineage, one of her father's choosing.

"Lady Mary" He called.

Lady Mary acknowledged, and curtsied him with a low bow from her head, she had much respect for this man whom had protected and treated her like she was his own flesh and blood, she never doubted him, but she knew her husband had ever right to. He considered him below her, and he had right reason to. Jack was not royalty, in his reality he might be strong and powerful, and be worthy of all other Countries' respect, but here he was just like any commoner. _Below you_ Chapuys strong words burned in her mind.

He cleared his throat, "May we speak in private milady?" He asked, signaling her servant to leave them.

Mary looked at Jack apologetically and then turned again to Chapuys. "Of course, we can speak in my Chambers." She suggested.

Chapuys nodded at her suggestion and both left without being followed.

* * *

**Mary/Elizabeth's Chambers:**

**Mary** and Chapuys finally alone sat on opposite chairs looking directly into each other's eyes. Mary knew exactly what he was going to say. He was going to criticize her decision of staying_ close _to_ Jack_. She had made it clear he would never leave her side, or vice-verse. She loved Jack, and she had made it clear to the Ambassador she was not to leave his side as long as he still had one breath left in her body.

No matter what anybody said, Royal or not -Jack was her husband, the man of her dreams who had come along as her father had when her mother was in despair -to save her from penury and despair. She wasn't going to leave all of that, and besides her position as a well respected woman, the wife of the most powerful leader in all the world's nations just because her friend and Imperial Ambassador said so.

She smiled as he started to voice out everything her Master told him to say to his cousin. No doubt, she thought amused, the man thought she would pay attention, or even follow her cousin's directions. It was not that she didn't trust him, but she thought the man thought too much of himself now for her to follow his _concerns_ over Mary and her father's realm.

Her mother was right when she told her to _don't trust_ anyone, even her family she had voiced before she went to Ludlow on the Welsh Marches after she was unofficially called Princess of Wales by everyone. Back then when her place had been so secure by her mother's (and her friend's) standards, she was an ignorant and -very- naive child, who thought the world was very simple. How _wrong she was_.

The world was cruel, and the only thing lef to do to survive in this cruel world was giving yourself to chance, it was the only fair play in the world. It didn't take prisoners, it didn't make distinctions, it was fair.

Being a good subject and the loving daughter that she had once been to her father had got her nowhere. Her _devotion_ to her mother had gotten her only her father's hatred. When she thought there was nothing left for her to submit, she signed her father's Oath in front of Chapuys so he could bare witness that she was willing to go as far as to sell her soul to the devil (_if necessary_) as long as it got her back to her father's favor.

Chapuys had seen a great change in the Lady Mary when she had signed her father's Oath. Thomas Moore a great scholar and _humanist_ had refused to sign the Oath under the pretense that it would go against everything he was taught to believe, but Chapuys that under it all there was a greater reason he was perhaps to ashamed to admit to the public. The fact that he had served very intimately with the previous Queen, Her Majesty Katherine of Aragon said a lot about the man that most people did not know about him.

Chapuys knew Thomas always loved the Queen, it was no secret, he loved the way she looked, the way she smelled and the way she walked. This was evident just by looking at him, the way he so eloquently spoke when he was breeched about the Queen or her daughter_ Mary_. He was a sworn defender, his silence had only intensified this.

_I acknowledge Queen Anne and her child as Princess of Wales or Heir Presumptive if the King declares it so ..._

_She has made serious threats against the child ..._

_we must protect the child at all costs ..._

_Your Majesty ... Katherine of Aragon ..._

Chapuys had seen much love in his eyes before he died, it was impossible to believe that love was dead now in her daughter's eyes, the daughter he defended through everything, through mental torture and death at last when he said his final word's to the young woman's father: _"I die the King's loyal servant, but God's first"_ It was Mary's duty to obey her father, but it was also her conscience's duty to fight for her rightful place in this world, alongside her father and those who wanted _to help_ her. She couldn't do this standing next to _that filthy_ man, Jack, if that was his real name.

She was once England's most beloved Princess, and Heir Presumptive. How could she expect that she would be given a free pass of her love affair with her servant, when Cromwell and all her father's spies who knew of her affair, if not worse they might know already of her pregnancy by that man -were willing to bring her down? He knew the ways of the world better than anyone, he had seen much of it and there was nothing poetic and beautiful about it, except save a few. And those always died too soon.

He would hate -after all he had gone through to save _her_- to see Mary burned, imprisoned or worse. Mary had already lost too much, she had lost her soul when she signed that paper. Thomas was right, he now realized too late, he had died and left his head and the rest of his body to rot, but his soul _as he promised_ had stayed in tact because he had not given in to the King's mental torture, or to the Devil's (Cromwell) temptation.

All the Court had been witness to the discontent of Henry after Moore's death. There was a sudden change in the air as he began to grow distant from Anne, even from his own daughter, the so called_ Princess of Wales_ Elizabeth Tudor. He no longer held her with the same love and affection as before Moore was imprisoned, however when the _Concubine_ became pregnant again there was again hope, and the ever changing conscience of Henry convincing itself that maybe Moore's death was not a big loss for him. But yet again fate loved to play tricks on the_ cheering cuckold_. After Katherine's death when Anne waltzed around the Palace content at last that she was _a real Queen_ and_ sovereign of His Majesty's heat_ tragedy striked close to the King's pride. His child, his son, his vehicle of power to secure his Dynasty -had died. Miscarried, and not being the first miscarriage of a male heir Henry grew frustrated with his Consort. He blamed all the evils that he brought down to his Kingdom unto his_ wife_. The loss of a child had been the last blow to him, she had to go. And what better than now when he had all the right reasons to set her aside; having met the_ right woman_ who could bring her a male heir, Anne was dead within months and in less than a day after her sentence was carried down by her executioner, a proffesional brought from Calais to give Anne a swift and painless death; Henry decided to propose marriage to his sweet and pure maiden_ Jane Seymour.  
If Moore_ had not died the way he did, he doubted it would have led the King to do the many things he did, and still kept doing two years after his death.

Chapuys had seen many men die, many men and women face death with valor, some with fear others cowering at their time of death, but none he had seen more convinced of their own innocence and their soul's purity than Sir Thomas or Bishop Fisher. Not only because they had been friends of the past Queen, or because Thomas had been a great friend to Eustace, but because Chapuys saw that behind all their actions there were great demons that had haunted them all their lives, and to take those demons down and beat them at their time of death took great courage. Perhaps Sir Thomas might not be the greatest, or the most wisest but he was the only one to admit his sins and not let his guilt devour him. His death was a great tragedy, London and the rest of the world as well had went made afterwards. Mary, although she didn't want to admit it , Chapuys could see that his death had affected her as well.

The little stunt with Jack and carrying on with her pregnancy was the result of Sir Thomas. Not many were aware, but before she had been named the Princess of Wales, Katherine had let her daughter run wild with Sir Thomas and his daughter -the eldest- Meg Moore. At the time when Henry let his Queen have more freedom, she would bring her daughter with Thomas who would always bring his daughter as a playdate for the young Princess. Thomas had been more close to Mary Tudor than any other man, he and not her father, knew her well to know when she was sick, sad or happy. And the girl as well came to know the man better than his family, better than Margaret Moore. Neither they would have noticed the bond that had been forged, but later when Chapuys had lost seen Sir Thomas -he would mention that of all his students, he had never met anyone most brave or intelligent than the _Princess. _

_There was no other_ explanation for Mary's wary -and later on- rebellious behavior after Sir Thomas' death. She had fallen ill on the day he was executed, her mother's death despite draining Mary physically had not been such a hard blow as from the tutor that she had known so well and that -he- had loved her like she was one of his own.

And he reminded her of this when he continued to mention of the many dangers she could face if her pregnancy was discovered by her father. _"Many_ he said_ have risked a lot for you Lady Mary, you are not the Emperor's subject nor I am your servant. I serve only one master and what he tells me I do however; it is my duty to remind a former Princess of the death of her loved ones and what their sacrifice meant so all of us could stay alive during this perilous times."_

Mary listened to every word Chapuys said and when at last finished, she spoke " I have torn everything in me. My soul, my body for my father, this hand " she lifted her hand, trembling as she felt a cramp that as soon as it came it went. "you see here Ambassador signed the paper you told me I had to for if not my father would kill me. Do you understand I have nothing left, the throne will be my brother's, regardless or not that he is of not of the same lineage of me. A male heir is still more important than the daughter of centuries old Kings and Queens. That will not matter! I am lost, Jack is all I have."

Chapuys sighed. "Lady Mary you have no choice but give up, you are your father's most prized posession, and if he becomes happy with Queen Jane, shortly after she is crowned they could look for a healthy, young and very handsome husband, one worthy of your lineage and ... " he added, " your father"

Lady Mary stood up and walked up to her window. Outside she could see the hills, the forests that sorrounded Greenwich state. How she yearned just looking at all the green paradise and the mountains sorrounding them, freedom. To be free and run without any scolt or anybody halting her from happiness. She truly believed once that she was never meant for happiness, that hatred and regret would follow her all her life. But then she met Jack, and thanks to Lucinda she had found true happiness at his side, she could not let anyone, even the man she had trusted after she became a bastard, ruin that.

She turned to Chapuys who patiently was awaiting her answer, hoping he had set reason to her mind. He was about to get disappointed.

"Ambassador I thank you for your help. All your years of servitude to your Emperor, you can tell him I am fine and that besides his offer of placing me to the highest bidder I will always respect him and hold him dear for all he has done in the past _for me and my mother -his 'beloved' aunt-_ but I can't give up Jack. I just can't and to do that would be going against my heart, and I have been going against that for a long time."

Chapuys listened to Mary's words. It seemed she made up her mind. He stood up from his seat and wished Mary well and left. If Mary had enough sense to know that heart's desire in a King's daughter mattered very little next to the pretense of a throne, and the prospect of a marriage that could draw her closer to it, she might have changed her mind about making such outrageous statemets to her_ friend_ the Ambassador.

She knew it was not going to be easy facing her father at the moment of the revelation, but at least she had stood tall to her friend, the Ambassador, and if she could face her decission with him, she could face her father as well for it took courage facing one's enemies, but it took greater courage to stand up against your friends. And that was what Mary had done standing up against her loyal friend and defender, Chapuys. In the heat of the night when she had first lost her child she had stood tall to Bobby, not once she had flinched at the harsh tone of voice used at her, she learned it was better to face your troubles with your head and dignity standing tall than to cower. She would follow this example when the time came to face her greatest enemy -her father.

**~o~o~o~o~oOo~o~o~o~o~**

Jack saw as Mary had left with the Spanish Ambassador, Eustace Chapuys.

He knew the man was going to tell her more lies about him and use Lady Ursula as a weapon agains them, in the intent to destroy their love and tear away their union.

If he only knew how far he had gone for Mary.

He had nearly torn everythind, his life, his job, even his Country just for her! He was not going to let her go, no matter what the price he would keep her by his side always. She -he was sure- was the love of his life, his Juliet and unlike the tale of those two ill fated star crossed lover, they would not end up killing themselves by the venom or the dagger, they would grow old and live together consecrated in their union for the rest of their lives.

Why would she not fight Chapuys for her rightful place to choose whom she wanted to spend her life with, or whom she chose to fall in love with? Why was it so difficult for Mary to show some directive to others, like she had done so in his time?

Jack grew frustrated, and finally deciding that he had waited long enough for her return he went to her Chambers alone.

As he openned the door quietly, he looked around surverying the area to see if the Ambassador was gone. He was glad he was when he saw Mary sit alone next to her and her sister's bed. He greeted her with a kind smile, it must have been hard having to tell a friend to buzz off. But he knew it was necessary if they were to be left alone. The fight was far from over, but for now a battle had been one thanks to Mary's courage. He saw his old wife returning as he saw the sweetest smile on her lips before she kissed him.

Somehow Jane, Henry, Cromwell, Canterbury and all the rest seemed to matter very little as Mary placed Jack's hand on her stomach, were impossible as it was, he felt what was surely his son's first kick. He laughed as he kept feeling the electric sensation of his son's movements inside his wife's womb.

This child was going to bring both joy and excitment into their lives that they so desperately needed.

After all, Lucinda had promised she would returned them back after a certain period of time. Now, it seemed the right moment for the rogue fairy to do so. They couldn't wait to come back into the present and tell everyone the great news of her pregnancy, starting with her _miraculous_ recovery.

**~o~oOoO~o~o**

A/N: Is this the start of a new chapter of happiness for the love birds or is trouble brewing. Will Henry find out? Wait and see.


	16. Cheering Cuckold Part III: Safe Return

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything only the plot and some made up characters for next chapter.

Thanks to all my reviewers.

_A/N: All for a Price had a Part I in Enchanted Prince this story's prequel when Mary miscarried her baby, to understand this chapter better than just focusing on flashbacks, I suggest you read_ **Chapter #29**_ of **Enchanted Prince**. The first part will feature Jack's first POV and then in Third POV as it moves from Mary, Jack and Jane and other characters as well._

**~Nat Sarah~**

~o~o~o~o~o

**October 13th, Greenwich****:**

**[Mary/Elizabeth's Quarters]**

**(All for a Price: Part II)**

"I can't believe my brother was born yesterday, you should have seen him Jack." She said to me, she was so happy. Like _me_ she wanted to believe that from now on everything was going to all better, but I knew better. There was never going to be any better as long as we were _here_.

"I did" I said quietly, my thoughts losts to _my _son.

Nothing was ever fine with _us_.

When I first looked into those small infant's eyes, I didn't see the brown orbs of Edward the Sixth, but Bobby's blue orbs on my dead son's pupils staring back at me asking _why? -**Why**_ had I abandon him to strangers? I sighed as I went back to that awful day when I nearly lost him, the most valuable treassure at the time that ever mattered to me more than the world itself.

I remember it clearly now, like it was yesterday.

It had first started when Mary had went into premature labor, the sheets all stained with blood I had grown scared that the baby had been miscarried, and indeed it was. I tried to stay true to her after that, going after her every whim, pleasing her with every wish she made to me. It was all hers, America, the world -I offered her everything and she took it gladly like a grownup taking candy from a little child.

It was all a game really. Power, and Politcs; it didn't matter. It was just a game, I kept telling myself. It was all a dream in life when it was about the bad things that happened to me, and when it was about Politics for me it was a game. I based myself on my father's teaching, not the best moral teacher but the best man fit for the job. It should have really been him on the Presidency and not me whom he tried to manipulate to make our last name go into Eternity. I hated my father now that I remembered when I shouted at Bobby, blaming him for the loss of our child ...

_"_You know Bobby, I have heard a lot talk, pep from you and Kenny ... You do not know what is like to hold a life and see it gone, I saw it with Jackie, Johnny was almost gone and then with her abortion, a boy Bobby just three months old, they tried telling me there was no sex but I forced Jackie to tell me! That has never been a problem for you and Ethel. YOU have always been with many children, how many Bobby? Ten, twelve, eleven is it?"

_"John" Bobby tried but was again interrupted by Jack._

_"You do not know what is like to have everything gone, to have your marriage know that it is both fake, how you only married to become a celebrity, a wife who lies. To have your marriage a lie! The only life I had a chance, the only light and you had a part in it gone. It was a boy did you know that! I saw its face, it was still breathing, they told me it wasn't but I saw its face, he looked like you ..."_

**_~o~oOo~o~_**

Jack still felt ashamed to call his brother Bobby a murderer, besides Kenny he was his best friend and ally during the good times and the bad. After the assasination attempt he discovered he needed him as much as Bobby needed Jack. They were one half of each other. You couldn't have the President without his brother, the former Attorney General.

Robert Kennedy could no longer be the Attorney General, but for his services at tracing his would-be murderers and making them pay, and later exposing them Jack was grateful, and he would make sure his brother got the treatment he deserved when he would return to the White House.

_"What? Jack for the love of God!"_

_"**I SAID: **you and your wife can keep a home of mine in Rhode Island, consider it a present for you and your sons and daughters, you can live happy with Jackie too ... I know she has allowed you to see Johnny, tell her to bring him to me as soon as the month ends, he will come with me and my family to Mexico next month now that it is official I am to return part of a small portion back to Juarez Mexico."_

Jack had felt utterly alone after Bobby had left his side, all because of the loss of his beautiful son and Mary's influence. This woman sleeping next to him had been the cause of many of the great and terrible changes happenning all around the world, especially his Country. At the time it didn't matter to Jack, but the more he thought of it, he was scared he could turn into another Henry VIII over his obsession for Mary.

He didn't want to sacrifice an entire nation over his lust, but he couldn't risk losing the only thing that ever mattered to his heart again. Mary was nearly lost to him at the shooting in Dallas, and looking at her pregnant and frail form, he decided he would not loose her. Not to death or to anyone.

_We are all mortal ..._

He had said in one of his many speeches before Dallas. It was true, in the end all men and women were mortal, you only lived once. There was no second chances, you had to make the best out of this life to pass unto the next without remorse or any debt to pay to owe to the good lord Christ. He was raised Catholic, by tradition he was one, by practice too. But as for his faith, it could hardly be called Christian.

He believed in Christ because it was all the faith he had ever known, but he was never sure if Christ was real, or that even he existed.

Whether he or something else in this universe did, Jack prayed to everything out there that the child in Mary's womb would be delivered safely, and then he went to lie on his back, slightly parting from Mary's embrace.

He needed time to think, when all of this was over and they returned back to the future, many things were going to change from now on. He wasn't going to let his would-be murderers to get a free pass from the Supreme Court. **_He_** was** the Justice's Supreme Court.** He could decide for himself whom he would appoint Supreme Chief, and whom he would have in his new comitee, like Mary said there was a clause in the Constitution which enabled him to do what other Presidents had done in the past without asking permission of the Senate, of having to rely on the Judicial Powers.

Turning to the night sky, he decided that from now on he would be a changed man.

Whether that was a good or bad thing, it didn't matter to Jack as he shut his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Later that same day when the sun had risen, Jack woke up to find his wife gone. Surely she must have gone up early to dress up and be appointed Godmother to her_ brother_. _If only she knew_, thought Jack about whom that brother she was celebrating for really was.

He was not her brother, in fact he posessed no direct lineage to any Seymour at Court. For all he knew looking into that child's eyes, Edward Seymour-Tudor had died that same day his son was brought back to life in this cruel period.

Somehow remembering back to that night when his son was born, he remembered he had breath for a little while before the doctors took him away and declared him dead.

He had sworn he saw him breathing! It couldn't be an illusion now. His son was alive, and he should rejoice but the fact that he could do nothing but watch him being snuggled down into the hands of stranger was a great pain to his heart.

He had desired to have a child with the woman he loved, and that woman was married. She had risked her life for her child, the second time again being selfless, she had risekd her life and her son's for Jack. Now that she could have it all, a son, a husband and another child on the way, she had to stand and watch as she pretended to be her son's sister and Godmother.

It was a farse! All of this was a farse and somehow that two time backstabber, rogue fairy -_Lucinda_ had tricked them and done this without their consent!

Jack was furious to think how easy it was for these _people _to think that they could toy around with human at whatever time they pleased. Humans unlike their people, were not made solid stone or iron. They posessed a great force which could not be meassure by any magical being, fairy or not. They were living things whose feelings mattered more than the physical wounds inflicted to them by their fellow species! Jack had seen the truth in his son's eyes when he was born to Jane Seymour. Somehow Lucinda had knowingly become aware that bringing Mary into the future would mess up the timeline, and since the fairy wanted no more breadcrum pieces that could be traced to her dimension, she thought it best to replace the dead child of Jane Seymour and Henry VIII with his own _alleged dead _one.

Clever, very clever. Jack thought wryly.

Enraged that he and Mary were lied to, he kicked the chair next to Mary's drawer. The pain in his foot did not compare to his afflicted soul.

It was not fair he had to pretend to kiss his son's feet with the glory at being brought a new English Prince! That phrase sounded even illogical, whoever had written this story was mad, and twisted! It was sick to even pretend he was happy his son would be the next King of England, and if he knew English History well, his son was not meant to last long as English last male monarch from the Tudor Dynasty..

Already as he began to dress up -he could feel his son's health beginning to weaken down.

Perhaps Mary was right when she had said to him once _I am not meant for happiness_, now being stuck in this timeline with his pregnant wife, he was starting to believe the same thing himself.

He sighed as he realized he was utterly alone in this. He needed Bobby, he realized he needed his brother and his father now more than ever.

* * *

**_October 15th_**

**_Jane's Bedchamber:_**

**_Their_** weary Queen was left to lie in bed, listening while she was reading the Holy gospels of the New Testament (starting as always with Mark and then skipping to Luke) the trumpets gloriously announcing the christening of her tiny son, Edward Tudor, future **King of England**.

As the people rejoice and the Court planned for the christening, their Queen was silently praying afterwards for the recovery of her soul. The ghosts of Anne and Katherine of Aragon could rest now, Jane would not be diminished by their memory burning into her soul, she had delivered what they never could -a son, and he was beautiful to all christian's eyes. He would be King and not the Queens' daughters who up to this point were still declared bastards by His Majesty's decree, but with a little luck Jane would work something up with their father to make sure they would get suitable husbands, and a good dowry as well.

Jane had done much in her short period of Queen, and now she felt the end approaching.

Very soon she would leave this world and her son would be left all alone without a mother, but she was confident he was in good care in the hands of his father, her brother and his godmother who loved him as good as any mother loved her child. Besides, she was confident the child would live past infancy to become the greatest King England has ever seen. She was confident because not only she was a Queen who secured her place around Henry's heart giving him what he most earned, but because she was a mother who gave her life so her son could live.

She was sure this was not the end, when Edward's time came (and she prayed that would be a long time from now) he would be gone up in Heaven too to reunited with his mother.

Of this Jane could be one hundred percent sure, having seen her son's blue eyes, free of sin and malice. One day when he would ask of how was his mother, she wished he would be told nothing but the truth, that his mother was no one else but a woman who loved him dearly, so much that she gave her life for her only son so he could reign fair and just; just like his father had once done before the dark times.

* * *

**_October 15th._**

**Edward's Christening**

**[Mary: The Godmother]**

Mary was led to the Ceremony of her brother's Christening, where she was chosen by her stepmother Jane Seymour (who was still very ill to attend), she'd said Mary was the most obvious choice for the newborn's care _in case something were to happen to her_. Mary shuddered to think at the thought of Jane dying, in her short time with the Seymour Queen, she was the closest thing she had known to a mother, she didn't want her to die and leave her brother an orphan, but there was nothing left to do. It was written and so it had to be done, for the good of the future,_ for the good of everyone. _

Mary had not know how to express herself to the Queen when she had been told she was to be made the Prince's Godmother. At first, she'd wanted to cry, and show how grateful she was to the Queen, but she couldn't. Jane had given Mary one last smile before walking back to her quarters where she retired for the rest of the day. Mary_ prayed_ in her mind as she was given her baby brother to hold while the Archbishop Cranmer performed the rites of the Baptism; that her stepmother would pull through. She needed her to live, not for herself or Elizabeth, but for Edward -who did not deserve to be raised [without a mother] by strangers –almost like Elizabeth.

At least Elizabeth, even if it was only for a short period –had known her mother.

Mary had the good fortune as well of knowing her mother a great deal more [than even Elizabeth]; Edward deserved no less.

Jack was pushed back as other servants to the side of the walls of the Church. He saw Mary from a small distance hold her "brother", about to receive God's pure water and be officially baptized as "Edward", future King Edward VI, and the last Tudor male to take the throne of that turbulent dynasty.

Jack wanted to tell Mary the **truth **that the boy was not whom he seemed, and that Jane had given birth to …

He shook his head out of those thoughts as Mary cast a brief harmonious glance at him. He smiled back, but she did not see him as Henry pushed his way besides her, no doubt the man knew he had been sharing advice on Mary in the past about the rebellions of Robert Aske.

Whether he told Mary or in the future of his help, he figured it did not matter, by the time they got back all of this would be nothing more than another page in old forgotten history.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Jane seemed to enjoy her new meals. She felt she was getting better and better. Hours after the Christening from her bed where she ailed, she received hundreds, perhaps even more, guests from all around the English Realm, each with their own gifts for the Royal couple and their newborn son. They all wished them the best, they called her the Phoenix, just as it was her symbol embedded on her Royal Crest next to the Tudor's.

While she was happy to be such honored and called great names, she was becoming tired of shaking hands with too many of her husband's guests, she told the Doctor to tell her husband she wanted some peace and quiet, and after three hours of greetings many Courtiers and Ambassadors, Henry finally granted her wish and she was left to sleep for the rest of the night where the night sky became her only light to the outside world. All would be fine, it had to be, for Edward.

He couldn't be raised without a mother, he needed her, and she needed her son.

"Please Lord ..." She began to plead.

_Three days later after her son's Christening_ she fell terribly ill again, it was child fever -they said.

* * *

**_October 21st._**

**On the** day of the twenty first of October _ano domini_ 1537, Jack was summoned by Master Cromwell to the King's presence. Once there England's sovereign dismissed everyone_ except_ Jack of course.

He knew the King was probably told by now of Mary_'s current situation._ Jack did not care if Henry cornored him to a wall or threaten to cut down his head. He had done what was in his right to do with his wife. No one could take that right away from him, not the King or even God himself -to whom Jack had made a solemn promise that he would protect his wife from any danger, foreign or domestic, like her father.

The King, as the President expected launched himself forward to Jack and pinned him to a wall. He didn't protest at His Majesty's behavior, to do so would be punishable by death.

"You defiled my daughter, I should have killed you at sight and feed your Catholic ass to my dogs when I first saw you!" Henry screamed at his daughter's servant. His jewel, his precious posession had been defiled by this piece of vermin.

He wanted to squash him like the insect he was and throw his remains to feed his dogs. This piece of trash did not deserved to live, how dare he touch_ her!_ She was**_ his_** daughter to do as he pleased, the only person allowed to lay a finger on her was her Master and Lord Sovereign the King as long as he lived, or her husband to whom ever that may be, Henry had not yet decided on that yet -still scared that whom ever he picked could take advatange of Mary's lineage and try to fight over her_ presumed_ right to the throne of England over Edward or Elizabeth.

He had to be careful when choosing a husband for Mary, she was not just any daughter, and if he was right about whom his daughter was -she was most likely to still have ambitions of being Queen one day. No doubt -thought Henry, silly ambitions that her mother instilled into her head, along with other outrageous ideas.

Even after nearly two years after her death, Katherine's memory still haunted him in the image of their daughter and her outrageous behavior. He wanted to believe when Cromwell and Cranmer had told him, that it was all a lie, that Mary would have never _willingly_ lie next to someone lower in status, but seeing the evidence so irrefutable to his pained eyes, it was clear Mary'd had sexual liaisons with this man.

"Well answer me or so help me I will throw you down this window and you will never see your filthy half blood child die on the day its born!"

This was enough for Jack, he pushed himself from the King's grip and straightened up. "Don't you dare threaten me! I have come to know that woman more than you will ever know her, a father who has done nothing more than to abandon her to sheer luck, have you heard her cries, her sorrow over her father, over her mother? Have you then?" He shouted at the King without an ounce of fear in his body.

Henry was amazed at Jack's accusation, but more surprised that a mere _Irish nobody_ had dared to speak up against his Highest Master. It was not the right order of things, he was the King of England, chosen by God and Chirst to be their Vicar and representative of Earth as well as the World's Monarch, no one dared to stand up against him. He who had defied popes, Kings, and even God himself to obtain what he wanted!

Jack could see now where Mary got her anger issues from. It was clear not from her mother whom he hear was more patient, because maybe after being raised in Granada and in the battlefield of her mother's many crusades she had learned a few useful things about politics and war as well. She knew how to keep her dignity and her patience in tact on the moments of adversity that Henry threw her way.

She was a woman of politics, Mary's mother by many of the stories he heard from the History books and in Mary's past. But this man, this crazy and neurotic, despotic man was unlike any politician he had ever met. Even _tricky Dick_ was nowhere near the calibre of _old Hal_.  
Henry VIII was a man who knew no boundaries, no rules; he was a defiant ruler -Popes and Emperors and Kings were of little authority to the monarch. He considered himself Supreme Head of his Country's Church and for that he considered himself divine, no one minus the Lord himself were allowed to touch him.

His many passions and marriage were of little problem, it was clear that what_ Hal _wanted, he obtained it without problem. Perhaps -thought Jack- it was time somebody taught him a lesson, and make sure he learns that nobody was willing to stand up for this kind of ill treatment he usually gave on all his subjects, including his daughters.

Henry was still surprised at the way Jack had talked to him. No one had ever done this before, not even Kings and Emperors. He was the King of England ... the King of England -he kept repeating to himself, no one was allowed to talk back to him, much less a servant no good son of an Irish whore! He thought enraged.

It was clear that the King's pride had been wounded, and it was not by someone who could be his equal, but a man of dirty lineage, a dog, worse than an animal. What could his daughter ever see in a man like this? Surely, he thought now, his daughter had not willingly gone to bed with this filthy man-whore, she had been defiled by his dirty hands.

It was the only explanation left.

"You" Recovering from his shock at being yelled at, Henry pointed a guilty finger at Jack who did not flinch at the King's harsh tone. " ... you better pray that when my Queen gets back in good health I don't put you to death by boiling you in hot water, because if I find you did defile my daughter not only will your skin melt but I will be there to make sure you die slowly and beg me and my daughter for forgiveness."

Jack was not given a chance to answer as Henry called on his guard to take the servant out.

Soon as the guards came Henry quickly mentioned he would not throw Jack in prison now, instead he would make sure he suffered knowing that the child that was growing on Mary's womb would never know the light of day, but if he ever mentioned this to anyone outside the Palace's walls his tongue would be cut off and his eyes burned so he would never see another woman again.

Before Jack was dragged outof the King's privy Chamber he shouted at Henry, "Fine Your Majesty! But at least I will be with my wi-Mary I mean, and I assure you three or four months she spends with me is far more than she can say of all the years she has come to prayed you love her like you did once. That is all Mary ever asked, not for war, or your famine or power, but for your love, as a good man of faith I know that nothing matters more than God's love manifesting on Your Majesty's care over your daughter!"

"Get out !" Henry shouted once more commanding the guards take Jack quickly away from his sight, they did as their liege commanded and pushed Jack roughly from the King's Chambers where he collapsed hitting his leg hard on the floor.

He had to walk very slowly to get to his Quarters where he lied down on his bed for the rest of the day cursing the King of England and wishing him ill.

* * *

**October 25th.  
Jane's Bedchamber:**

The Doctors had told Henry she was dying.

The woman whom had given him everything, was now dying and he desperatebly began to pray to God that she may pull through -for him and for their son.

"Please God ... I need my Queen, and_ my_ son needs his mother!" He yelled to the Holy Cross as he waited for an answer. But that answer never came, instead one week later where the priests where in her bedroom performing the last rites, he walked up to his dying wife and spoke his last words to her.

_"Jane please ..."_ He desperately said to his_ sweet and pure rose_ Jane Seymour. It was not fair that everything Henry loved and desired had to be taken away from him, either by evil men or by God himself. Had he not proven himself enough to God to be rewarded by letting his wife live so she could raise their child and give him more sons or daughters? What had he done for God to be punishing him in this way?

Gorging still on hope that she might live to see the light of day Jane clutched unto Henry's hand with what little strength she had left, and told him quietly that it would _all be alright_, this was not the end -she whispered to his ear, and then suddenly as if all had come to pass, the last chapter of Jane Seymour's life was closed.

Henry's docile, submissive wife had died giving her last words of false comfort to her King. Even in death she had remained humble and loyal, the most happy of all his wifes -she had died giving Henry what no other could, a legitimate son to carry on his name, now the Tudor Dynasty was saved but at the expense of Jane Seymour's life.

* * *

**_October 28th._**

Henry grieved terribly for the wife whom had given him everything of what her predecesors never could. She was quiet, submissive, beautiful, fair and above all: she had given him the son he desired. She had secure the Tudor Dynasty and he -who felt he owed her everything- gave her a great funeral, the greatest for any Queen of England. There would never be -they whispered- a Queen of England so worshipped and beloved as was Henry's third Queen, his beloved Jane Seymour.

She had been the perfect wife, always obeying all her masters, brothers, sister-in-law and her husband, the King. The son who would never know her -would only hear of her in free times of leissure, when those free times would allow others to talk freely of his mother at all.

Prince Edward from nowon would be raised by the greatest tutors and in the greatest Houses. His father had great expenses, but for his son he was willing to sacrifice some of his old vanity so his son and heir could be brought up as any heir of his deserved to be brought and raised.

He would oversee his care, but rarely he would make visits, from now on Edward would be raised in the arms and in the teachings of strangers, unaware of who Jane Seymour truly was or who his true birth parents truly were.

**_~o~oOo~o~_**

Mary since the funeral of her _beloved_ Stepmother, had worn black for over a month, her heavy clothing was also necessary to show her grief and comitment to the preservantion of Jane Seymour's memory.

She was sad to let her go. It was a_ necessary sacrifice_ -Jack had said earlier today, but if it was then why did Mary felt so dirty when she spoke her name in front of her brothers and sister?

Another reason besides, to wear heavy clothing was to conceal part of her pregnancy. At three months she was beginning to show, not noticeable at first but for a woman who knew what to look for -they would notice a small bump and other changes in the Lady's body like her swollen breath and the new rosy color in her cheeks. It was bound someday to be noticed, but for the meantime Mary would keep it a secret to make her, Jack and the baby safe.

They were not going to stay here for long, the King was alone almost all the time in his privy Chamber in Greewich, hardly he ever gotten out except when he wanted to check on Edward or show him off to the public proclaiming he had their Messiah. Her father had been deeply strucked with Jane's death, and she couldn't blame him. The woman had made every day feel like a Sunday, even if Jack had not seen it.

She would be _deeply_ missed.

Even so ... Mary couldn't help but feel they had lost more than just a Queen, looking into her brother's sky blue eyes she felt a deep connection, like she had seen before, in a dream or somewhere.

Lady Bryant's strict voice broke Mary's chain of thought as she looked at the interaction between the two siblings. "It is a great tragedy that the small one will never a great woman like his mother."

Mary looked at Lady Bryant and spoke defiantly, "He will, through us and all the sweet memories she left on all of us. I am sure you will take great care of him Lady Bryant as you did with all the _rest_"

Lady Bryant noticed the last hint of sarcasm in the Lady Mary's voice. She was aware she was still resentful over the fact that Lady Bryant had treated Mary so bad while in her care during the Queen Anne's reign with His Majesty, but the girl had to understand she was under strict orders, at the time going against the_ Lady Anne _would have been punished by treason, there was nothing she could_ even if she wanted to._

"Of course Lady Mary ..._ you are a great mother figure yourself to the small boy. His Majesty has ordered me _to disband this Household and move to Hampton Court where the tot will have his own Household, full of servants and provided of every need befittinf of His Majesty's true Heir of course. If I may so Lady Mary?"

Mary nodded, feeling another kick from the child she had in her belly.

"I think you would make a great mother, nobody here is more deserving than you, you are great with children and already your brother seems to love you greatly, perhaps it should be you who should be Governess."

"No, I am not up for the job as you are Lady Bryant, one with more experience is needed. I shall move up to the Country but as you said, Edward has taken an affection with me, but I don't want to replace his mother, I trust you will let him know of what a great woman his mother was. He needs to know" Mary said as she felt yet another kick from her child.

Lady Bryant nodded and seeing the tired expression on the Lady Mary she curtsied low and turned to leave.

Mary did not return any bow or curtsy to the Lady Bryant, even if it was etiquette Mary refused to bow low and show courtesy to a woman who had bullied her around for the most part of her stay at Hatfield. She had almost no fond memory of this woman, but she trusted she would take good care of Edward, while Elizabeth was made Princess of Wales -the Lady Bryant had taken good care of Elizabeth and afterwards when she was proclaimed bastard -like she- she still took good care of her half sister.

For that she didn't worry about Edward, however she felt a familiar connection with this baby, but she couldn't be exactly sure why.

_Maybe_ -Mary thought, it was the fact that she had been very close to his mother, and that she felt guilty knowing she could have prevented it, and decided not to in the end.

"Good bye Edward" She said quietly over to Edward as she approached the sleeping child and kissed his forehead.

She returned to her Quarters where she found Elizabeth and Jack waiting for her, she knew it was the last time she and Jack would see Elizabeth. By now they had already been warned that their time was up, they needed to _return_ back to the present. Jack's present -her mind whispered as she embraced Elizabeth and tearfully she said to her sister a "goodbye".

Her sister was not sure what her elder sibbling meant by it, but as soon as she saw a bright green flash appear that almost blinded her, when she openned her eyes she didn't see Mary or Jack anymore, they had simply gone away.

Elizabeth and all of Mary's ladies searched everywhere for her but she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

_Jack finished eyeing his brother and his stare turned carefully to Lucinda's dark orbs. Part of his logical side might have wanted to back away, to use the chicken exit and pray Mary would come well._

_But Jack could not back away, even if he agreed with Bobby the deal was made already by his own hands in Lucinda before Bobby had stormed in the room._

_As Lucinda prepared her magic, Bobby closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them he only saw a flash of red light and then they were gone._

**1 second later ...**

**_November 26th._**

**_[Bobby]_**

Bobby had closed his eyes for a second and when he openned them, he only saw a bright flas of red light, but a second after they were gone almost immediately another flash of red light appeared, nowhere different at the same place in the exact same spot he saw Jack and Lucinda reappear with Mary behind grasping their hands.

She coughed terribly as she seemed to struggle for breathing, Bobby was on his way to help when Jack got to him first, he looked at his brother who seemed very malnourished. "Bobby" He whispered to his younger brother. He held his older brother by his arms and slowly pulled his weak and frail form to his bed where he sat up and looked as Mary slowly regained her strength.

Lucinda smiled and knew her duty was done, all that was left now was for Mary to sacrifice herself for them. The Chosen one in her womb had become their Messiah, their salvation, and the Key to the Future of both worlds.

* * *

_A/N:_ I did change some of the preview to make it sound more real, logical and attached to our timeline and the show's timeline as well which is sometimes easier to work with. Yes it was not easy to write Jane's death, she is my least favorite but I wanted her death to be shown with deep emotion, marking her love for her son as well as her sacrifice to bring Henry what her predecesors couldn't.


	17. Safe return of Caroline

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

_A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and brainstorming with fellow authors who review almost every time, you know who u are._

R/R this chapter although somewhat short is the interlude for what is to come next.

~Nat Sarah~

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**November 26****th****.**

**Dallas, Texas**

**John F. Kennedy's Hospital Room:**

**[12:21PM]**

John was lifted up by Bobby who helped him once more, he wanted to hug his brother but he couldn't do it, having his brother here would suffice for now. Everything suddenly felt alright to Mary as well who started to see the brotherly affection between the two, almost immediately she was forgotten.

She felt bad, dirty that John no longer looked at her.

But she was happy however; when their attention turned to Lucinda who disappeared immediately, and then to Mary whose pregnant belly Bobby noticed the signs, three months pregnant, a miracle by any chance.

Bobby saw here and now that things had changed_ whether for good or bad, but things had changed. This_ time he was somehow fearful, frightened that Mary might deliver this time, and that Jack once lost into her child's newborn eyes would stop being the Jack he knew.

He would be lost, he was already lost –Bobby felt, but letting go of his paranoia he embraced his brother, letting go as well from his pride and embarrassment at being seen. He had almost lost him, and now he was back to them again.

It was a miracle, whether from God, Heaven or by any other power in the Universe or by Lucinda's magic –he_ was _here, and_ he was alive._

That was all that mattered.

**~o~o~oOo~o~o~**

The next day it was announced that Jack was on a fast recovery, some cameras and paparazzi who shot pictures of him while he was hugging his brother and his best friend Kenny, they got a great smile on his face when he was told by his Doctors that his wife had woken up, and more so by some miracle or unexplained scientific event, she was with child again. Apparently far along they said, the news was not released until two days later after Mary and Jack came _back_.

The nation was cheering for their fallen President who had _literally_ risen from the death, and like a phoenix he returned to his Country with every glory that was to behold from their Camelot Leader.

Camelot's Queen, who had also suffered a fall, had risen from amongst the dead and her unborn child was safe and sound sleeping in her womb.

All was right with the world, for some it seemed everything was going along as planned. For the fairies at least the child of prophecy would become their salvation, Mary their martyr and when that came to pass nobody would remember the stakes, they would only remember the end and forget the means.

The fairies knew well it was against their code of honor and truth to sacrifice somebody for love and their glory, but their precarious situation, their near extinction called for _**very**_ desperate measures.

Mary's baby, regardless of boy or girl would bring about their salvation, and they were already for his/her birth.

Jack unaware of their plans, but sensing their schemes about Lucinda's hidden smile behind Mary's back decided he would be wary of their trust and their words, not only had they nearly cost him his life and reelection (which was still to be seen if he would win against that son of a bitch Goldwater or in the worst case scenario, with _tricky Dick)_, but also the life and upbringing of his firstborn son by his wife Mary.

_Edward_ was being raised by stranger, in the timeline he went he would never know of his father's love or sorrow, or of his mother. How great and beautiful she was, how she would have given everything, probably even her own body and soul to the devil if necessary just so she could hold him for one minute and be allowed to called him _son._

_If only … but_ Jack did not dwell on 'what ifs', what had come to pass as his father Joe Kennedy would say, had come to pass, for whatever reason he couldn't interfere any more than what he already had. Edward was gone into the pages of history like all of Mary's true relatives. There was nothing else to do but focus on the present and do what's necessary to keep his country safe, to keep his wife safe but ultimately to keep his _Presidency _safe.

He had gone a long way to stay on the seat of the Highest Power in America through cheating, bullying and using his father's resources, he was not about to loose it to his enemies.

Camelot would remain, and he would be his ruler. The Age of Camelot would forever be remembered as the greatest _dream_ that ever came into becoming a reality thanks to him, JFK –its grand architect, along with his wife, the beautiful and white rose of the Tudor Court –Mary Kennedy.

Together they would grow old and rule as President and First Lady, granted he was Commander In Chief, but part of what he was today, his power and the many other new powers the Congress would soon grant them was thanks to her. Without her advice and the many harsh truths he saw on her period, he would've never come to realize that sometimes for the greater good of your people, you will wish to you'd done some little evil first to achieve your dreams.

It was hard and even colder than the realization of his erroneous and terrible actions when he decided to withdraw _American _support from former President of Vietnam (whom was later assassinated because of his decision) or all those _disastrous _coups he had organized (before as well) that ended up in disaster. He would never forget the lessons of the Bay of Pigs or the Cuban Crisis with the Soviet Missile, it would always remain there to remind him that as he said once in his speech _we all breathe the same air, and we are all mortal … what kind of a peace do we seek? _Indeed –though Jack, what kind of a peace do _we _seek? A peace _pragmata_ where the end justifies the means _or_ a **true peace **free of bargaining and blood shed? Jack would opt for the latter, if it wasn't for the fact three days ago before he returned to the future, his future; he realized that no such peace existed. Seeing the King of England and how blind his people were –when they came to bowing at his feet, despite the fact he cut their food supply, cut out their freedoms and gave them death spectacles to feast on with more blood and gore (_fear and wonder –_Jack saw in their eyes- a terrible but great combination for any leader). JFK came to the conclusion that people lived for battles, they lived for wars. A Country, a Nation was nothing without its infinite doses of blood and victory. Every society, their main the unveiling behind their every success and cultural flourishing lied in its war power and the power to conquer.

If it was a war they wanted –he began to analyze as he and Bobby made their way (along with Mary, his children, and her_ family_) to their limo _safely_ (something he had to owe Lucinda and the_ others of her kind_ for) - it was a war they would get.

But before Jack could become an entrepreneur like his recent predecessors in war, he first needed to fix many of the Country's problems, to do that he needed to work together forming a new alliance with more civil right leaders, not just talk and promise like he did on his first campaign, but actually bring about results that would last for an eternity even after his _death._

Mary smiled as she saw her husband happy and grinning towards his family. It was nice –Mary imagined that Jack saw for the first time all his close family together in the same care without a fight or discussion. She wished she could say the same, but being in the same car seat as Bobby she could hardly force herself to be truly happy or feel overjoyed with the fact that he had made himself notice again to Jack.

After all Mary did to drive him away, he still managed to come back. Lucinda had flashed a sign of warning to Mary before they had entered the car, she had said exclusively to Mary's ears that Bobby might not be the best man for Jack to trust –but he owed his younger brother everything after all he and his father had done to keep the both of them safe from any more_ surprise_ shooters.

Mary had to force herself to smile to Bobby as Jack mentioned that Bobby was a rising star.

_Rising star …_ for Mary it could only mean two things: that Jack would soon feel he had to pay back Bobby for protecting him and two as a consequence it meant Bobby returning (with his horse-face stuck up wife_ Ethel Kennedy_) to the White House.

The crude reality that she would have to see his face and face up his father was hard, but for their baby she would tolerate Bobby and mean old Joe, she had beat them at their old game once; she could easily swing by them again. How hard could it be? Mary thought arrogantly as she felt the baby safely within her womb kick her several times.

Jack was in her fingers, wrapped around her love and affection, no other woman besides her had ever so much power over a man, no one.

Lucinda and Ella smiled briefly at each other, both knew what was to come, but seeing the happy moments exchanged in the joyful glances between husband and wife, they forgot about their plans and salvations for brief moments as they saw the couple's interaction but as soon as it was over and they arrived to their destination where hours later in Air Force One they arrived to Washington, they knew what had to be done. Mary was a kind and sweet young girl who was destined to rule, in her own realm and in her own time. But Alas, fate always plays tricks on the innocent, and by a simple wish and a fairy's desperate attempt to fulfill the prophecy of her realm's salvation Mary found herself here alongside Jack, ruling from behind the scenes, enjoying power and _the wealth of Camelot_ as First Lady.

But everything that had a beginning had an end and Mary's end although still unclear how it would happen, they were sure it would come to pass when somebody extinguished the fire of their love's hearts.

Somebody would come between them, whomever it would be Ella was more afraid when the time would come than Lucinda, for Mary would not be the only one to become the lamb to the slaughter for the "Greater cause", but her husband as well.

Charmont also had a prophecy, and it said of a King in his realm dying out of the falsehood and ill tongue of another fellow King and his Queen.

In Washington, on the White House after Jack made his address and the nation cheered, he was no sure he would win the reelection and his plan to win after that would become a reality. He had revised with Mary after he finished his address (thanks to his Secretary Ted Sorensen who was in charge of all his speeches before Congress and Television and Radio) that if his success was great in his second term, he could reelect himself a third time, all they had to do was go to Congress and appeal to a few voters, many whom he had already won making himself the martyr for the assassination attempt and exposing a secret coup conspiracy to overthrow him and put others _waiting in the wings for_ his position and disapprove all his previous dealing and contracts of peace in the southeast Asia and other great portions in the world. Due to that many voters were already in his pocket, the other half he had to rely was convincing Congress on taking necessary measures by putting pressure not only on his part, but relying on the public going to their own Congress and demanding JFK be elected again. In the past it worked once, after Roosevelt fearing it was a repeat of Stalin on American Soil, a new act was passed where a President could only serve two terms, however Jack had many new cards up his sleeve to undermine this act.

He had done it before, he could easily do it again, and it all depended really on the public and how well he would do in his second term starting now with finishing his first in '64.

Covering the necessary basis for his arguments in '67 he gave Mary one kiss on her forehead and went to his children's rooms. He first checked on Caroline, her face just the same as Elizabeth, the little tot he and his wife left behind, his sister in law –he missed her greatly but he had his own daughter, his own Elizabeth to take care off. She was very grief stricken; after Jack had been shot she had developed a fear of riding, the public, card, airplanes anything that she deemed dangerous.

"Caroline" He said once more after she didn't answer, the closest answer he ever got from her was hugs and brief looks of worry when she saw her father. She would check on him, even Mary whom the girl still didn't trust. She had been greatly traumatized to see her father shot, she had begged God that if her father or mother ever faced death, especially her father first let Him take her.

She couldn't live without her father, he was her special man, probably the only man to ever step foot in her life, and she wanted it to remain so, the reason why now she jumped to her father's arms who received her with the same love and old affection he used to have for her before Mary came into their life.

"_I missed you ... sweetie my little … love you and Santa's boy your brother Johnny are the only things that matter to me"_ He hadn't used that old tone of voice with Caroline in what seemed on the girl's mind like _forever_ but hearing it again soothed the girl's heartaches of worry and fright over her father's near death experience.

She no longer cared if she lived with Mary or somebody else, she had her father with her at last, and to her now it was all that mattered. She would never trade her father for the world, no matter whom he was with, Caroline always wanted him to remain with her, at her side and even if he no longer cared about the love of his life, his daughter, but if he was alive that was all that really mattered for young Carol.

_She had her daddy back, and she wasn't going to let him go._

**~o~o~o~o~o**

_A/N: Hope you like that last piece inspired by my own daughter and my nephew._

_Ttfn_

_~Nat Sarah~_


	18. Back to the start

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

_A/N: WARNINGS: I have taken certain historical liberties with this piece now that Jack has survived what happened during the Johnson Administration will happen with Jack but given his new character, his realization and part of his old self and by the wounds of his near assassination it will be handled in a complete different way surprising even Johnson and his brother._

Thanks to all reviewers, you know what to do keep pushing the review button on your left, you all rock each time you send your opinions, keep on reviewing you all rock. ^_^  
_On where we left off last chapter with one of Christian Bale's best quotes from the movie American Psycho lol_

~Nat Sarah~

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

'_There are no more barriers to cross_

_all I have in common with the uncontrollable,_

_the insane,_

_the vicious_

_**and** the evil,_

_all the mayhem I have caused I have clearly now surpassed._

_My pain is now constant and sharp and I do not hope for better world for anyone, in fact I want my pain to be inflicted on others._

_I want no one to escape._

_But even after admitting this: there is no catharsis._

_My punishment continues to elude me and I gain no deeper knowledge of myself.'_

**November 30th.**

**_Caroline & Jack:_**

Jack told his daughter everything was okay, he was not going to die and he would always remain with her as long as she needed him. Caroline was the greatest treasure John had besides Johnny or Mary, he wasn't going to let her go.

"What if those people try to kill you again?" She asked frightened at the thought of her father's life being put at risk again.

Jack told her no bluntly, nobody was going to kill him; he, his father and Bobby had taken care of that.

_Sweetie _he started, _nobody will harm me or your brother understood sweetie pie?_

Caroline nodded rather reluctantly. She didn't believe him, her mother said bad people would always come, why should she believe her father, but his eyes were so convinced it was best she didn't contradict him this time.

She had been very blunt and rebellious, but her father seemed to like her more when she was rebellious, he said it reminded of a special someone. "Who?" Caroline asked confused. There was no one else, was there? Caroline wondered as his father put a very odd face, it was going to be very hard for him explaining whom she reminded him of, or that that same person was Caroline's long, long, long very long ancestor.

It all made sense actually to Jack, the French fashion, Jackie's striking similarity to Anne Boleyn, back when the French Ambassador always remarked Jackie as her incarnation, and to think of it looking back at Jackie's first meeting with the Ambassador in her French gowns and fashion, she did look a lot like the old paintings of the doomed Queen.

His daughter bore a striking similarity to Elizabeth Tudor, daughter of Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn. By all means he had married royalty and a wife of higher status in blood and etiquette than him, but contrary to Anne Boleyn's legacy, his wife was neither protestant or called a harlot, she was now on top of the world; she had done what Anne failed. She became the victor out of that whole deal, she was the most respected woman in the Country and perhaps the ex-First Lady most respected in the world.

Anne Boleyn could not achieve that, being called _"the scandal of Christendom"_ and to the point of her death whatever little sympathy she achieved died with Jane Seymour who was seen as the contrary of everything Anne Boleyn was. Passive, blond, pale faced, and tender loving wife of Henry, she was everything he would desire in a house wife. And that was all Jane would ever be in the pages of history, plastered as a common house wife, and Jack couldn't be even gladder to have her presence diminished in History.

Not only had she had the audacity to threaten him and his wife to tell the King if Mary didn't gave up her child, but she had torn a family apart by leaving a poor tot without a mother, practically an orphan being raised by strangers instead of being placed in the loving bosom of her live mother –Anne!

That mother Anne Boleyn was the foremother of all of his wife's family and his own, as a consequence of having children with Jackie, two beautiful children whom out of the two Caroline had inherited the witty and sly complexion that made Anne Boleyn the appeal of all the English Court of Henry VIII.

Carolina did not posses the olive skin, or the oily like eyes, her eyes were perfect, blue-brown and pale white skin like his (With the difference she was not sick –thought Jack grimly) but there was a small glint in her eyes, not malice at all but he picture it now as he looked into them, it was the spark of hidden ambition and lust for power, a very common and dangerous trait among Boleyn-Tudors-Bouviers and Kennedy bloodlines.

When you mix all of them together you get an extreme intelligent being like his daughter, he could see already the future being paved with greatness, making way one day for a great politician who would perhaps follow in his footsteps making her father proud.

Caroline Kennedy, his little sweetheart, the pride of the family, his jewel.

"Are you alright daddy" Caroline said as she looked into the cold blue eyes of her father, he wore a very amused expression which later turned into soft laughter as he bent over her forehead and kissed it softly, telling her everything was alright.

"I love you"

She smiled widely as his grin. "And I love you" She wrapped her arms around his neck, again she didn't let go until his brother Bobby, her loving uncle came and told him Mary was asking for him.

* * *

Jack waited until he and his wife could be left alone, Bobby did not want to risk it and seeing there was no way for his brother to leave he let him stay, much to Mary's displeasure.

Bobby being on the White House, just his presence into Jack's life again was a big mistake, she knew the man hated her and she couldn't say the same about him. Mary contrary to what Bobby thought, did not hate Bobby, she admired him. He had wit; he had the slyness that reminded her of Bryan. _She_ hated his attitude but not his person. He was a man of family who despite being a great monster in his actions done to her by his father, not to forget he helped. He was a family man, she had seen, he loved his children and he was a great father and husband, but Bobby's flaw was that arrogance that all Kennedy men seemed to have.

Mary took advantage Bobby knew of her lineage now (After Jack had explained as well as Lucinda he had been standing behind the doorknob) and told Jack of her concerns for her child. "I want the child to be born safely; I want the child to be born here." She told him.

Jack looked at her like she was mad. "Here? In the White House, there hasn't been a birth in the White House … well," Jack began but Bobby silenced by clearing his throat and began to talk ahead of his brother, he didn't want to make a scene with the three of them here, they were family Bobby had accepted that now and no matter what he or father Joe did Mary would always remain in Jack's heart as long _as she pleased him._

"Mary this will cause scandal listen to my brother, he knows what is best." He began. "You know that the people are feeble, they can change from cold to hot as quickly as the weather, and by tomorrow their sympathy for you guys could change, I know this."

"Really?" Said Mary curious to find out what was Bobby's real though about the whole situation, she didn't trust him. Bobby was the kind of person who always had a double motive. Guys like Bobby had been behind her every move, watching her, conspiring against her.

She knew this –as far as Bobby went with the word trust, nothing like it existed in his dictionary, except for his brother John or his tricky father Joe Kennedy.

She had to watch out for him, she hated being paranoid but as long as Bobby was in the White House –nothing good could come of it. At least not for Mary.

Bobby who noticed the sarcasm dripping from her voice answered her with the same tone, "Really … you see Mary if your child, son or girl is born here the Press would be delighted on feasting on you two, especially considering how the law is for women, they would be more delighted to make a case outta of ya, and that would cost Jack and your new rooms for the next four years."

Mary smiled at him wryly, like a snake Bobby noticed she was forcing herself to be_ kind_ to him.

Jack sighed and stepped in between them like the _negotiator –_the last thing he wanted was his family being torn apart by petty word battles. His enemies would be feasting if they knew of his family's inner conflicts amongst themselves, amongst _his __**marriage.**_ "I think Bobby is right Mary" He said bluntly. There was no room for discussion in his voice. He wanted to make it clear for the both of them (Mary & Bobby) that he would not tolerate their mutual animosity, as long as he was the Commander In Chief they would have to learn to deal with their equal hatred for each other. The Country needed stability, but it couldn't happen when there was still room for deceit and betrayal amongst his loved ones, especially with the two people he cared about the most in this world: his brother and his wife.

Mary wanted to yell at Jack for his foolish course of action, but seeing that look on his face, she knew it left no room for discussion or buts. She had to go along with it, for now however.

"Fine" She said sweetly making a wide grin as she watched Bobby force a smile to the couple as they kissed.

Bobby took this chance as Godsend's miracle. He had been stripped from nearly all chances of ever being at his brother side because of **this **woman. Now that he was back, and best of it all his brother had pull through alive from the attempt, he forced himself to resolve on a new title of friendship with Mary, not as her husband's _dear brother anymore or as her enemy,_ but as a fellow politician who had one thing in common with the_ witch_ –to work together for the stability of the Country, and make sure Jack gets elected in '64.

Four more years in the White House. Another triumph for his family _and_ for the both of them. -For Bobby & Jack.

Bobby decided to retire for the day; it seemed the couple needed their own moment alone; they didn't seem to regard his presence anymore.

Mary opened her eyes to see Bobby gone, her eyes glinting with malice as she saw the younger brother leave. He had done enough harm to her in the past –it was hard for her to forget. Bringing a hand to her belly, almost protectively she sent small waves of comfort and love to her unborn child.

Nothing or no one would harm this child, whatever the cost she would bring this child into the world free of any danger or hatred to itself.

She would not loose this baby as she had lost the other one _because_ of** Bobby**.

**~o~o~o~o~oOo~o~o~o~o~**

Mary spent her brief moments alone with Jack on their marital bed undressing each other. They were pretty much free in that short hour to do what they wanted. Lucinda was outside watching for any dangers; unaware to the Secret Service who were doing their job as well to protect them, but none of them were watching what was happening behind closed doors.

Jack went in fast with Mary, his thrusts were slow and not as strong or deep, he was quite afraid after her last miscarriage to hurt the baby, he meant it to protect it as he last said to her, she did as well but she wanted to have the pleasure of having him inside of her. **This** woman was very difficult to satisfy, both in sex and in love. Jack knew that he would have to work hard to keep her love and affection when he married her. But Jack being a man driven by hard emotions and passions for having what he could never have, true love; took the consequences to heart and resolved that as long as he had Mary nothing else mattered.

He kissed her roughly and let one slow thrust inside her which made her moan deeply. He silenced her scream of pleasure quickly by reintroducing his tongue in hers. She could already savor him, combined with the strong insatiable pleasure of his thrusts.

She was walking on heaven with each touch and each slow and careful thrust. She yearned for more. She was an extremely ambitious woman and she wanted to feel him even closer so she brought his body (by her legs) close to her nakedness but sensing that it was enough –Jack withdrew from her rather quickly.

She yelped as he did, it hurt her thighs and her private chambers when withdrew. Having such a great pleasure, and just when he had pulled in so deep, made the withdrawal hurt her more. She touched her private place between her legs as she felt the white substance still present on her legs.

She kept on whimpering, Jack grew worried as he saw the pained expression of his wife. Her eyes were painful and regretful, she wanted it to last more, and she didn't want him to pull out so quickly and roughly.

He was supposed to be careful, what if … _what if it_ hurt the baby?

She was horrified of the possibility of losing this child. _Not_ after all that has happened, she thought desperately going to clutch her belly. Jack stopped her by taking her hand to his, and both in agreement with their stare moved their hands to her stomach. They could already feel the life inside her growing, alive and kicking.

It seemed _glad_, almost happy, like it knew its father was there.

Jack wanted to say hello, but he felt he would sound too silly talking to a fetus. It was still too young, they could not know for sure if it would be listening. He would rather wait until it grew more, until then he would just place a hand and lend more guards to Mary to watch out for her safety, and the safety of his unborn son or daughter.

He withdrew his hand and Mary's and stood up. Grabbing his pants and underwear he dressed up quickly. Mary let out a small laugh as she saw Jack having troubled doing his tie. It happened when he was nervous or frustrated, he would be unable to do his tie or loosen it when he needed to relax. Mary continued on laughing and went on to help him.

He found this situation rather funny and awkward. "You are aware I am here being helped by my naked wife to do my tie?"

She nodded and finished doing his tie. "I know, but is rather fun isn't it, unexpected and love and knowing I kissed you before you go to throw yourselves to the wolves."

"Those wolves have names." He reminded her.

"I know … Bobby, Ethel, Rose, you father" She went to mention all of his family.

"… then Ted, your sister and her husband, what was his name –the one who thinks I am still your concubine, last name _Shriver__**, Scriber**_?"

"_**Schreiber**_" Jack corrected. "You got it right the first one, and I wouldn't say he considers you my concubine"

"Really?" Mary challenged.

"No, it is more like my pleasure wife."

"Good. I love it when people are jealous of_ you and_** me**" She said kissing his lips once more before leaving to greet their _guests._

"Send them my love **Jack**" She yelled before he closed the door to their bedroom, she got to see a little sly smile after her comment before he went away.

**~o~o~o~o~oOo~o~o~o~o~**

**November 30****th****.**

**White House: Oval Office.**

Jack greeted his father with a firm handshake. He was not as happy as his old man to be stuck in the same room with him, but for the sake of his brother and wife he tried his best at being civil with the man_ who'd ruin his life._

Jack spotted his sister and her husband; she shook their hands as well. Ted Kennedy was the last he shook hands with, his wife was missing today. He mentioned it was because she was still distraught over the assassination attempt –she had grown paranoid that they would start shooting Kennedys at first sight. She preferred staying in their home with the children.

Jack understood his sister-in-law's feelings; if he was his own wife he would be having the same distraught feelings as Ted's wife.

He shuddered at the thought of being stuck in a woman's body. It would be like one of those Twilight Zone moments, he would fail miserably at the job. The pains of women always made him admired them, but him as one –he would shoot himself first.

Bobby went to his brother's, the three musketeers as they called themselves when they were children sat down and began speaking of their lives, their _wives_, their children and other things like recent events in their familiar lives.

Ted as always was very silent about his private life, he only mentioned his wife might be pregnant again (Jack and Bobby wished him the best, Ted said thanks to them, but he said it was too early to know yet, it could just be nothing –he didn't want to give false hoped to his eldest brother Jack or Bobby of being uncles again) and that his oldest kid had lost a tooth again. Jack smiled; this was a great moment among brothers.

Ted smiled as well seeing Jack and Bobby close again. He had nothing against Mary really; unlike his father he saw no danger in the **girl**. She was no different to him than Jackie; both women were admirable, they each had their own styles and very radical to their own ideologies. Jackie fought for peace and equality, Mary fought for the same, but while one wanted change to be gradual and took a step at a time to change the world, Mary thought it should be quick and all at once (according to the young-naïve inexperienced wife it was the only way their Presidency could ever make a difference to the Country).

In some ways both were right, Jackie knew politics very well and unlike Mary she had been around the wolves' nest to know that each radical change needed time. The real world was very complicated; you couldn't do all things at once. The Country already hated the Kennedy Dynasty and it was in parts his brother's fault. As much as he loved Jack and admired as Bobby did the same; his brother let too much of his idealism cloud his decisions. He thought too much, and when he finally sprung to actions, it was that damned idealism and doing the right thing, wanting to please everybody that got everybody to hate him.

Mary was driving him down an impossible path, and Ted prayed that if there was a God out there, that it could save Jack from himself and Mary as well. He liked Mary, possibly the only Kennedy sibling other than her husband that liked Mary and truly wished her the best.

Bobby on the other hand while he mentioned his family, and above all he mentioned his favorite child and son –David Kennedy; hated Mary with a passion of red color. It was because of **that** woman, Jack's _little wife _that things between them were not the same. They were brothers, not just any brothers –they were part of each other. In growing up, even if they had not grown close to each other –Jack always felt a deep bond with Bobby. Not only because of _their f_ather's machinations, but it was something else, something deep. Something no one was suppose to break, but then along came their spider, the meddling Lucinda who brought Mary into their lives.

Up until that moment when Jack's car_ accidentally got in her way and hit her,_ he always thought her to be a slum's trash, but son of a bitch- Bobby thought of the irony of Mary's background. The woman had nobler lineage than all Kennedys combined. She could really hold her head up high and show off her lineage (if she could). It seemed that on the period Jack told him he was with Mary, he learned quite a lot of politics and how ruthless the methods could be.

Bobby was glad his brother had learned much on his_ trip_, but he was afraid of what the change in Jack could be.

He would hate to see his brother a Tyrant.

* * *

Mary sighed as she caressed her stomach; she let in Lucinda and Ella in who brought Mandy with her. Mary was very used by now to seeing Mandy tagging along with Ella every step of the way. They were her loyal ladies, her protectors. The entire fairy realm seemed to depend on her, that was why they protected this child, because Mary's health depended of their survival and if she died their so called chosen one (**she**)would be unable to free them.

Mary was unaware that she was not their freedom, that her child was the true chosen one to bring them from the deliverance of their dimension. But at the time when Lucinda and Ella had told her that they would protect her because of the child, she hadn't paid attention; all that mattered was the life she held within. Nothing else mattered, only her child's life.

Rogue fairy Lucinda brought a hand to Mary's forehead. She seemed okay, a little fever but easily got away by her magic and Mandy's soothing voice.

Ella was a great sister to Mary, she loved pretending she was her real sister, but she did miss Elizabeth, the real reason why Mary was not as vindictive with Jackie's child and it was because she reminded her, as it happened with Jack –of Elizabeth.

Now she understood why Caroline resembled Elizabeth so much, why her wits and slyness mirrored those minor characteristics that made Anne Boleyn her rival. She was a Boleyn as much as she was a Kennedy, a dangerous combination that could only result in disaster.  
But Caroline as always proved her father and stepmother wrong, she was pretty reliable for a six year old. She could read and writer in French and already she wished to learn other languages like her mother _Jackie._

Mary smiled as Ella talked about Elizabeth and Caroline. "Is she alright?" Mary asked, not specifying who it was exactly she was concerned for, whether her half sister the _tot_ Elizabeth, or Caroline her look alike descendant.

Ella sighed deeply. **This** was going to be hard for her to explain. It was already miracle the girl was talking to anybody –other than her father.

_Here it goes_ –she thought. "She is speaking but she is so secretive now, she sees conspiracy a mile ahead, she says she is afraid the bad people will come after her father again and_ even you."_

Mary wore a confused expression,_ her?_ Had she heard correctly, _HAD Caroline expressed concern over her stepmother? _**Over**_ Mary, the woman she hated above everything?_ The world had truly gone mad Mary thought.

Then again, Mary thought as a thought came across her mind, this could serve to her advantage to win Caroline's affection. She knew what it was to have everything taken from you, your father, your mother, _your home._ She wanted to make it clear to the little one she was not her enemy, she was her friend and as a friend she needed first for Caroline to trust her.

She was so stubborn sometimes. She believed the world was made to serve her, to grovel at her feet and her mother's. _Like you did once._

As soon as she got Caroline to trust her, she would make sure Caroline would always remain her father's loved one. This baby would never change anything between the love and affection that went on between father and daughter. Mary only wanted Caroline to accept the fact that her mother was no longer the First Lady of the White House.

Caroline had to face the facts.

Mary did not want to take away her mother, but she was making it nearly impossible for Mary to get along with Jackie's brat.

Why could she be like Johnny? Mary wondered frustrated as Ella kept on ranting how scared Caroline was.

At least, what little comfort it gave her, Caroline was warming to the idea of being a big sister. That had to be something Mary thought.

It could be the first step for them to get along. She wanted to be Mary's stepmother, she didn't want another repeat of that whore Anne Boleyn, she was not the villain here, _or, _the wicked stepmother of Snow White like Mr. Disney referred to Mary as.

She was a good woman, a good Princess and above all a good stepmother to Jack's children. Johnny loved being here whenever he visited his father, he hardly wanted to leave them, but being in Jackie's custody he couldn't be kept forever with Jack. Jacquelyn had made it clear she was to decide of Johnny's welfare, and as long _as I lived, nobody will come between Johnny and but his father_. She had made it clear she would defend Johnny's love like a lioness from Mary's wanting affection.

For a First Lady Jacquelyn pretended to be more than what she was, but Mary could read her easily as the bible. She was no different from her ancestor, Anne. Boleyn was a sly bitch whom Mary would never forgive, even in the tower she still retained she was a virgin and innocent when she came across her father! Ha, did she really think Mary or anybody else who had half a brain would really believe her?

Master Kingston might have begged Mary to spare her and be forgiving of Anne Boleyn, but she would never forget the years of torment on that woman's reign. She had stolen everything from Mary, everything.

Why should Mary take prisoners, she should leave Anne to luck because it was fair and as her mother said once about chance –it took no prisoners.

It took no prisoner s with Anne; it took her life and consumed her with her bitter lies and sins to the end. Right now she was sure she was burning in hell, flaming and boiling up for the rest of Eternity while her mother was safely guarded in Heaven.

Jackie might not be _**Anne,**_ but she certainly made sure Mary had a living hell while in her place as First Lady of Jack Kennedy.

Her daughter, whom she loved because of the resemblance with Elizabeth, was just as stubborn as her mother. _Like mother like daughter._ Mary realized frustrated that winning Caroline didn't mean the girl pitying her, it meant understanding and caring for Mary and her baby.

"So are you going to talk?" Ella asked snapping Mary from her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I said are you going to talk?"

Mary moved her head towards Lucinda's direction, maybe it was the right to ask her about her unborn child, would it make it?

Lucinda did not answer right; away she didn't wish to spoil anything for Mary. Her answered if she responded with the truth could make Mary change her mind about the child. She had be very careful about what she said, deciding that it was the best for Mary and for her husband to only know what was necessary, she responded Mary's question with another one. "_Do you think Caroline would be happy with the baby?"_

Mary knew where this was going, Lucinda was not going to answer her, as always the fairy rogue had riddles for her instead of real answers, and Ella who trusted Lucinda (sometimes too much) was not going to reveal anything to Mary either.

Whatever they wanted to protect, Mary realized it meant more than just her. Something was happening, but she didn't know what.

* * *

**December 12****th****.**

**White House.**

_**[Phone Conversation]**_

"_I admired your city from the air."_

"I understand you thought it was the best, I am sorry about Walt Disney, he really did not mean Mr. Khrushchev." Jack said apologetically.

His sworn enemy who once thought him weak sensed a new Jack, it was like he had been brought to the ashes a worthy opponent, the kind of opponent Khrushchev would think twice before defying in Cuba or make him look ridiculous in front of his people.

"_It is alright Mr. President, Mr. Disney does not intimidate, I heard they were few accidents in the park, I am surprised you were not harm given what kind of people go there."_

"I am sure you are implying something devious of Mr. Disney but I don't like it Mr. Khrushchev. Now if we want to get to business I suggest we do that now and stop talking nonsense, don't you agree?"

"_Fine Mr. President …"_

Moments later of arguing between the two leaders of the greatest nations on Earth, they reached an agreement. Jack was not going to invade Cuba as he stated in his resolution when h sent Bobby to close to deal with the Soviets, but as a result the USSR would never try ever again to interfere or aide Cuba in any way, shape or form.

John agreed quickly that it would be for the best if he and Khrushchev would hold another meeting together on US soil, to ease the bitter feelings of both countries that the Cold War was leaving on them.

Everybody was scared, and Jack who didn't want to admit, was as well that one day they wouldn't be able to hold their differences and start a war that like Einstein, would end up putting human kind for WW IV to fight with s_ticks and stones._

The end of human civilization as he knew it would all be on his conscience, for Mary and his children and all those out there who sometimes felt alone and in the dark, he couldn't allow that, not while **he was in Office.**

"**So we have a deal then?"** Jack said in his old Bostonian accent.

"_Agreed Mr. President, but first let me solve some mess down home, and I suggest you do the same."_

"Well that is my business. Good luck with yours _(laughter)_ at least the KGB adores their patriot, more than I can say back here"

Khrushchev_ laughed _at the President's last statement. _"Goodnight Mr. President is night over there right?"_

"Yes it is … (_laughter)_ have a good night, I mean good morn –just have a **good day**"

Nikita laughed once more, it was nice talking to a worthy opponent that was not Nixon or Eisenhower.

Jack was becoming more the man than the arrogant, young idealistic boy when he was elected into Office. Nikita would surely miss making fun of him in front of the public; he was so easy to manipulate back then. _Times change_ his conscience told him, and everybody had to grow up one day.

"_Have a good night … Mr. Kennedy"_

Nikita hanged up the phone, he didn't hear Kennedy sighing deeply as he heard what he last called him. It was always Mr. President or the President, never Mr. Kennedy. Nikita was an old war dog, a man who lived for peace too but he liked pushing Jack's buttons in his own Country.

Jack couldn't blame him, but he couldn't stop being resentful against Nikita Khrushchev or against his other enemies who thought him too weak, and too inexpert. He had proven them wrong now that the people of American and the world love him. They would follow him wherever he went, his word was law and his presence was now seen as God-like.

**~o~o~o~o~oOo~o~o~o~o~**

**Rhode Island: ****December 14****th****.**

**Mary & Jacquelyn.**

Mary did not like being here as Jackie. She only came because her husband was desperate for Johnny to appear before the nation with his father and sister, **and** stepmother to give the impression that they were a united and stable family.

Jackie did not want to let him go.

_1963_

_December 13__th_

_If you think he is going to appear before your Mistress Jack, you are dead wrong … you are not going to humiliate me!_

_Damn it Jackie I can do whatever I want … remember that I defended you when everyone called you Mistress Deficit because you brought that damn painting _

_You liked that painting Jack _she shouted back_ and let's not forget I saved your neck when you brought to the inauguration of the Mona Lisa tour in our White House your pregnant Mistress. Had it not been for my civil attitude and the love I bared you, the French ministers would have laughed at your face!_

_Shu …_

_Don't tell me to shut up, I am the one with your son, and if I wanted I could have taken Caroline, but you were so invested in your power I had to give her to you because you had to grovel at my feet, I loved that child and you took her away from me … I lay comforting her and Johnny, he was ready to wear black he told me bye by the phone, he said I would die next and when you and Mary pulled through he was so happy Jack. Don't waist the image he has of you, it's all he has left of his daddy and mommy, don't waste it!_

Her pleas were unanswered by the cold voice of her husband. _Send him in by tomorrow, I will send Mary to pick him up, and you better be civil to her _for once.

**They** had hanged up their phones; one ex partner in rage and overpowered by his zealous pride and the _other one_ by sadness.

Jackie had told John she didn't want Mary anywhere near her house, but seeing how far he was willing to go for **this** woman who was sitting in her living room, she was forced to make an exception.

She really tried to behave civil to Mary, _she really did._ But Mary made things more difficult for Jackie with her crude remarks about her clothing, her daughter, and her customs.

Everything about her was cruel. Jackie wished sometimes she would sink to the bottom of the ocean and never come back.

She couldn't believe how childish she was behaving.

She led Mary up the stairs to Johnny's room.

"Thanks" Mary said earnestly.

Jackie let her in without coming herself to wake up Johnny, she felt too humiliated and neglected by her former husband to even look at his copy cat son.

Mary thought it to be cruel, it should be Jackie waking him up, but she chose instead to remain quiet. Whatever the reasons, Jackie better have good ones for not greeting his son in the morning. Mary shook him gently, she heard the hurried voice behind her of the ex-First Lady "_Be careful"_. Mary called his name sweetly on his ear, instantly waking him up he received her with a smile and wrapped his small three year old arms around her neck.

Mary embraced him with an open heart. She could feel the love pulsing from his small chest. She could also feel his soft laughter telling her he yearned to see his father.

Johnny missed her father, since the terrible attempt he had been scarred for life thinking he would never see his father again; the images would never get out of his head, like Caroline he was marked by the near tragedy of his father's attempt on Dallas.

His mother had took him and said everything was alright, but he said that it would never be alright as long as he was away from his father, but there was nothing he could do, his father said he should stay his mother and keep her safe. He was the man of the house he said_, whatever that meant_.

Mary carried him all the way downstairs while Jackie followed after him, a hurt expression on the woman's face she seemed to have aged ten years in that single moment she saw her son become more receptive to his _new mother._

It tore through Jackie, that Jack had corrupted their love and thought that it was fake.

_Past: 1951_

_Hello._

_Are you staring at me?_

The young Jack had laughed at her, seeing her angry expression he clarified he was only looking at her pretty face not down south where she suggested. _I don't believe you; your family only looks down south._

_That is not true; some of us like me and my brother look more at women and their brains?_

_Good, then you should know I am not bought easily, then now that I have told you how do you plan to buy me?_

_Is that an open invitation?_ She laughed and grabbed his tie and tossed it aside, she was giving him ideas to make out behind close door in the library, twelve years younger than him she was _a _Princess, his Queen and he was about to conquer his greatest prize yet, however when she pushed him into the closet she put her Jacket on and started laughing like mad. She had tricked him, made fun of him in his own game and still he wanted to go out with her, to know more of this mysterious woman. She was unlike any other girl; already he could see the sweet gleam of honesty and virtue in her eyes. Getting to Jacquelyn Bouvier would be harder than expected, but he was not known for ever being a quitter.

_Here _she put a note in his left jacket pocket. _Call me when you are near my hotel. Invite me to dinner; I know some great places around here._

_Sure will ... _**Miss_ Bouviere. Jacquelyn right?_**

Jackie was left alone when Mary's car drove off with Johnny still in her arms.

A cool gloom swept over the House as its owner realized her son might not be coming back. It brought stillness to the usual wild screams of her son's games. A terrible pang in her heart was felt as she eyed the old picture he had drawn of his family, in it there was no room for Jacquelyn Kennedy.

_Sure will … hey! will I ever see you again after this night?_ Jack's voice resonated in her head, bringing her to the _beginning_.

**

* * *

**

_A/N: Hope you like it. Johnny is a sweetheart as Caroline. Will Jackie or Mary have a happy ending or will the shadow of their past glories. If the flashbacks are confusing dudes just tell k, now as for Jacquelyn she is on the verge of being broken down by seeing Johnny so receptive toward's well intetioned love. She feels like Mary did with her first stepmother, being left alone and she sees as Mary is taking everything from her leaving her alone, the only comfort she has is that she believes Mary will go away and bring Johnny, but can she trust in that when her memories of Jack still burn deep like salt on her wounds? Wait to find ou, readn review :)_


	19. New Year or Bobby the good guy?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. *sadly, me cried*

I just saw episode seven and eight, and I was deeply smitten with Mary's little romance with Phillip of Bravaria was so sweet and gave me some ideas for this fic. Enjoy

_A/N: I have taken huge liberties regarding 1964-66, missisipi incidents and bill of rights will happen but under different leadership._

_Read and Review _

_~Nat Sarah~_

**_~o~o~o~o~o~O_**

_"Christ is born on Bethleham" _

**1964, New Year.**

**White House**

**Jack and his family stood in front of the White House**, receiving the New Year with open arms and wishing for a better place with History and the world to receive them.

Jack saw his children, they were joyful except for Caroline when she asked about _mommy_. Other than that everyone was happy with their new state. The world was rejoicing, free of world war, free of famine and one year for the elections to be organized, surely now that people saw him as the would have been martyr, Jack could win this war at last. His war for the next election and be in Office as long as his Country**_ needed_ him**.

Jack saw as the uproar for their President continued, the Country needed more of Kennedy, this Kennedy they all whispered, was the Country's savior the world's God like figure into a new age.

Change was happening, but it wasn't free of consequences, it needed to be brought with violence or there would be no change at all. Jack understood that better than anybody seeing Henry's lust for power and wealth. He had been a legend in his time, even now his shadow of tyrany lay unsurpasses, unmatched even by the greatness and the Empire his daughter (Elizabeth I) had built.  
People, no matter how much they suffered or went through in life, remembered more their tyrants than their heroes or martyrs. What good was a martyr if he/she was not in life to make great changes?

_Ask not what your Country can do for you. But what you can do for your Country?_

His address back then had hardly changed anything, but now that he had risen from the death a new man, his Country could not agree with him more on his new proposals.

Civil Rights, Women's rights, Equal Protection, contraception, a new era of equality, liberty and above an era for him and Mary, it was the edge of a new world and he had rediscovered it, and if he got lucky and won (which now Victory was surely his) he would last on the Presidential Seat as long as he deemed it necessary, Mary along with him.

Mary turned to her husband as he waved at his people, she joined him. Everybody who considered her the icon of liberty and equality, the "dame of a new era" they called her, like she was the statue on liberty on New York they waved greatly at her, throwing cheers and ovation. Jack then saw that the people were starting to come down warm with Mary, the wife of his who had gave up nearly her life to be with him. She had brought up sympathy to her causes and to herself, but still people (Down in the South -and those deeply religious) felt that Mary was nothing more than a slumdog opportunist whore who had stolen Jackie's place.

She didn't have the grace or the aptitude to be like the First Lady when she hosted her famous parties or meetings with her husband's allies and enemies alike. Even the Prime Minister of England who was not as fond of Jackie as France was, felt that this girl was just an amateur compared to the great former Lady of Jack. The _Queen of Camelot_ some still called her. It irritated Mary that people could not see beyond the facade that Jackie was putting up for them. Pretending to be a lady of dignity and grace she had caused a great stain behind Mary's back each time she went public with her husband.

Everybody screamed at her that she didn't deserve to be here, well now she was about to prove to all those who doubted her -that she did. She waved harder at the people standing in the middle of the crowd gathered outside the White House. Those waved harder at their Queen of Camelot than their _Enchanted_ Prince, because it had been through her influence that she had granted the minorities their wish to be free in a world that had been drowned in darkness by oppression and racism of all ethnic groups. She was not innocent of discrimination. When she was young she had been granted everything by her father, fame and a mother who loved her unconditionally. But when she nearly killed a boy only becuase he dissobeyed her -her mother had gotten so mad (unlike her father who was nearly proud, he said it showed she had courage to do what he called _enforce authority_) and nearly beaten her. She still remembered the sting it left on her cheek afterwards when she cried all day in her room, sulking like mad at the injustice done by her mother.  
It was not much later before she went off to Wales and met with Wolsey who told her that as Princess she would be Governess of all that large section her father had given her to see if she could prove herself a worthy heir for his Crown after he died. Her mother had explained she didn't want to be mean or cruel, but a good Queen, a good leader understood its people more than its nobles, that is what made great leaders not tyrants.

Mary had scoffed at her mother, but when her mother departed in near tears saying to be strong and remember who she was, she mentioned her parents to the young Princess Mary was back then, not her parents in law by Henry -her husband, but her parents. Because, she said later in a letter (Sent out in secret by Chapuys before she came back with Jack to the present) that Mary could be a great leader, but she needed the hot spanish blood rather than the old English blood that Katherine said showed arrogance and no mercy for foreigners or open ideas. Isabela of Castile was not an open minded woman, but to her subjects she would be the best mother and show them sometimes even greater respect than to her own sons or daughters, her heirs.

Mary understood that now when she married Jack. She didn't need arrogance or moral principles even though she would always have them through the end of her life, but understanding, empathy and help from the people as they needed help from an influential figure that could bring about change.

The people loved her for the change.

But Mary wondered if that was enough. As she had talked to _Malcom_**X** once, the solution lied not in charity or politicians coming forward to shake hands with minorities and pretend they were their friends, but actually work to clear the Country from false promises and wars abroad that brought nothing else but famine and poverty to the already poor sector of Society. It was only then that her understanding that the Country needed more than freedoms and promises; it needed jobs and true security more than the false package Jack and other politicians were selling to them in their inaguration speeches.  
She loved Jack more than life itself, perhaps sometimes (to her guilty pleassure) more than God. He was everything she ever wanted in a husband, loyal, true and willing to risk everything for his loved ones and his Country's stability. When she met him she was this handsome rogue, this man who had nearly killed her with car and then afterwards by a twist of fate he offered her kindness. He had been the first who got to know her **well**.He never knew another woman like her, almost every other woman he was with had lied about their virginity, they said they loved lying with the President because he ws JFK, the best man in bed. But she had not lied, she had not known him, she was truthful and most of all she was sincered when it came to politics and their relationship.

He hated to be defied, but not by Mary. Mary possessed something -he felt- that no other woman before in his life did. The power of fate.  
She had come to stay, like a true Lady she grabbed his hand and smiled widely as Jack said to everyone **_"Happy New Year. Let freedom reign, as of this momnt I say to you God Bless" _**

The message was transmitted to all stations and all around the world they saw the President of the _Free world_ with a gleam of hope an mixture of joy and tears. When he took his Queen and embraced her, the crowd began screaming.

_Happy New Year Mr. President!_

_God bless!_

_We love you Jack._

_God bless JFK ... We love you Mary ... God bless you both!_

_God bless Mary Kennedy ... Lady Kennedy!_

Mary was drowned in their applauses and their acceptance of the couple. It was like a drug -all that love and acceptance. For Jack he was used to he didn't midn it much but Mary, it was something totally knew for her. She enjoyed it, and almost vainly she wanted it to last forever. Caroline, John and her family along with Lucinda standing next to Camelot's Queen received them with applause as well, however; while one couple lay drowned in their vanity and open ovation for their happiness and blessings -one silent woman lay in her house lonely, without company craving for the same love and applause she had once shared with her _husband_.

Caroline could sense her mother's presence, she missed her terribly but she couldn't stop but applauding to her father. It wasn't really for Mary -she told herself. It was for her father whom she loved seeing happy, the attempt since Dallas had brought them closer as father and daughter. That old connection between flesh adn blood was reestablished with the realization that had he died, Caroline would have seed her daddy ever again. She would have been destroyed and Johnny too.

It was the first time she realized she needed her father, and her father needed her.

He pulled appart from his embrace giving Mary one light kiss on her lips, and then he went to Caroline and picked the little girl up in his arms. His little Princess was told by her father to say hello.

"Say hello" he said. Caroline looking at the crowd was a little nervous but she quickly overcame it and said _Hello_. "Say happy new year to everyone"

_Happy New Year to everyone_ The people cheered as Camelot's first Princess made a wish for the world to be in joy and prosperity. They all said she was truly her father's daughter, one in the same she mirrored her father in every aspect and word she said. A true Kennedy -Bobby looked at proudly his favorite niece.

This day brought about change, a new chapter for his brother and his new greatness. No longer would be a simple US amateur President, now he stood amongst the giants before him who had gone into history like George Washington as American's greatest leaders.

History remembered Kings, and it would also remember JFK.

* * *

**January 2nd.**

**White House Appartments:**

Mary stayed up late and went to the Kitchen. She needed some food, along with pregnancy it came too much hunger. She hated being pregnant time after time. She loved children, she wanted children but having children was a painful and exhausting process.

It got to her nerves sometimes. Why did women have to suffer too much to bring a child into this world?

Had her mother had the same pains to bring her into the world?

She obviously didn't have an answer, and desiring more food and drink -she forgot her concerns over her mother quickly. She had acquired a passion for bread and chicken. The child inside her had an insatiable appetite and so did she.

To her black luck she found Bobby as well.

_Oh joy._

She decided she would not get into an argument with Bobby. Today it was her lucky day, she would fly to England on a personal visit with her husband John, on their way to Wales they would visit the old ruins of her childhood home. Some of the places that she had lived in had been restored, but not all. It was like part of her was gone, laid in ruins by the spoils of the wounds inflicted to her by her father and others in the past.

Mary stepped forward in front of Bobby to give him a pleasent smille.

_Your mother was a good woman milady._

Robert Aske had been right her mother had been a good woman, but she doubted the same thing could be said about her.  
There was a darkness in Mary she didn't wish to face, sometimes when she looked at her father's portraits in the History books, she feared that darkness was coming closer to her child when she would dream about her father. It was always the same dream. -The corridor, her father _my sweet pearl_ were his dreams, then his eyes would turn red, and finally when she would scream for help and there was no around to **save** her -Jack appeared in her father's shadow.

Mary normally would have been a skeptic when it came to having bad dreams, but ever since she got back to the future, she had been extremely paranoid about everything, and especially most of all Jack's family. She thought they would kill her, especially Joe Kennedy. In her dreams he would appear next to her father and Cromwell, when she woke up she would find Jack lying next to her.

They were all dreams -figments of her imagination, she told herself. But could she really believe them? When they told all those lies in front of her, promising to love and cherish her as _Bobby and Jack_ had done in the past two months? No, she couldn't. Something was amiss when they were with her. Their looks, their staring at her womb made her become consumed with mistrust. Anne, her only friend in the White House told her she couldn't really trust anyone, she was (like Elizabeth Darrell to her mother) her eyes and ears around Jack's castle.

She would tell her who was loyal and who was not worthy of her trust. Anne knew she was spied as well, but she was always careful. So far their success had brought Mary up the food chain. Now it was Bobby standing in front of her who had to bow down, submit to her every will and made sure she be good taken care of -or pay the ultimate consequences -her brother's wrath.

_Hello_ She said to Bobby, who nodded sweetly to her as well. Despite her paranoia he had no reason to harm anymore than she did to his person. He was ruined politically, but that didn't mean that he still had the possibility to be the next phoenix_ after_ his brother. The Kennedy men always had useful resources to get back on their feet, that was something he learned from his father.

To never give up. But if you_ cannot_ beat them,_ then_ join them. Unlike his father he learned this lesson very well after he nearly lost his brother in Texas to those gunmen.

"Hello to you too Mary" He said in the same tone voice as his_ sister-in-law._ Mary was surprised Bobby was actually honest in his tone for once, she could sense when somebody was playing her for a fool. Today Bobby actually meant his kindness. That was something unexpected, but Mary had gotten used to surprises a long time ago since Blackfriars.

"You come for a snack too I suppose?"

"Yes" Mary said bluntly and moved past him to the fridge where she got some milk. Ella had told her that milk was not the best option for her child, but she needed it, the dreams would not let her sleep at night, or even at midday when she would doze off after getting in Jack's meetings with other Prime Ministers around the globe.

Her feet were killing her, she ached to sit down and stay in her seat for more than two minutes for once.

She felt like an eternity when she sat down and took her glass of milk, her feet seemed to be at ease when she looked at her watch to confirm it was 11:30PM. She had sat down for more than five minutes. "good" she whispered, not aware Bobby had heard.

Bobby sat next to her, he knew she didn't trust him and to tell the truth the feeling was mutual.

Bobby trusted no one, even if he pretended he did in front of his brother. He hated -back in 62' when he told Kenny on their way to meet the Russian Ambassador- to be called the _'ruthless one'_, the angry one or the cold one, he truly hated him, they were awful nicknames and an a staing to his family, as well to Jack who pretty much considered himself no longer part of their family.

It was shameful, sad perhaps but true. Jack had never really been part of them, all his life he was never sure what he wanted. He wa so used to follow everyone else, but he hardly ever asked himself directly what **he **wanted. It was always father or Bobby. Now that Mary came along he knew what he wanted, but Bobby asked (himself) if that was what he truly wanted or he was being manipulated once again by others. And these others he feared that they would not only take themselves down, but Jack and the Country with them.

The main reason Bobby never trusted Mary in the first place was because seeing her he knew there was more to her than met the eye, and he confirmed it. Lucinda's trick to bring back Mary's health along with Jack, later pulling them into the present after going to the past made Bobby wary of Mary, more than before.

She was royalty, more than that she had a power nobody else was aware off, a power that no woman, man or person in this world should have. Too much power could corrupt a man, or woman even.

As he sat next to Mary he attempted to reconnect with his sister in law. He smiled earnestly, the girl or boy she had in her womb would no doubt be brought into a world of chaos that his/her own parents had created.

He doubted such child should be brought into this world under false pretenses of safety, but regardless of who its parents, especially who its mother was, he would love his new niece/nephew as much as he loved Jack's two children.

"Having bad dreams?"

Mary turned to Bobby. "Excuse me?"

"Having bad dream? I figure that is why you can't sleep am I right?"

"Yes I guess so Bobby."

"Hey" He said, talking seriously. "I don't know what I did to you before we met that you didn't trust me when my brother nearly killed you in that car, but I am sorry for your son, I really am, I meant it when I said it back then. You want us to start again?" He offered giving his hand as a true peace banner.

Mary saw no danger in accepting his offer, she too was tired of fighting from the past. She had lived in it for so long ... "Agreed" She clasped his hand. Bobby laughed softly and changed the subject quickly. "So any new names for the child?"

"No ... maybe Katherine, my mother's name if it is a girl, I know Jack how he is about his mother, maybe he would love Rose, or maybe I should put her Wendy."

Bobby's face turned in surprise and then an awful expression of terror, he was mocking her again. "Oh No! Please not Gwen or Wendy! Poor child, put her Katherine, I cannot imagine a Wendy Tudor or in your case Wendy Kennedy" Laughter was followed by Mary's own grin.

She smirked. "Well my mother said she loved common names, conservative names adequate for royalty. But I might break that rule." She said calmly bringing one hand over to her belly.

"What if it is a boy?" Bobby suddenly asked.

Mary's face twisted with worry, Bobby couldn't quite piece it but there was a mixture of regret or sadness as she arched her eyebrows and gulped. She didn't seem to like the prospect of having a boy. The mistreatment of her father still buried in her mind, she didn't know if she deserved or a boy or if she would be able to handle him if he was anything like her father or his father.

A Kennedy and a Tudor man? What good could ever come of that? Mary thought grimly. The future would become clouded if she gave birth to a boy, already it was clouded by her first miscarriage at the hand of his uncle.

Bobby knew he should have not asked that question as she started shaking. Bobby attempted to take the goosebumps by sending wave of comforts. "I am sorry ... listen I don't know how awful things were with your father, but he loved you, and I assure you this child will be twice as loved, I know Jack he is a good man and a good father, he would never, ever leave a child behind. As children I would see him willing to give his life to save any life form, whether people or animals ... he will be a great example despite _his _past cravings."

It sent Mary the comfort she needed, his words were enough to calm her, without asking for permission Bobby took a great risk by putting his hand next to hers on her stomach. He could feel the small lifeform within less tense as it sensed his/her uncle.

_"It's going to be alright" _Bobby said using her husband's voice. There was almost no distinction as he began speaking to his new niece/nephew, between the two greatest Kennedy men in history, Bobby was the more dual personality, he was the calm one, the balance between Jack's anger and lust for power and women. It lied on Bobby, it always did, Mary realize now seeing Bobby in a new light. He could be sweet but ruthless when needed, but as a father or an uncle he was perhaps a greater human being than anybody (of the men) she had ever met in her life.

Tudor Men and Kennedy men were truly an enigma, she decided an enigma it was best not to decipher, for the safety of her child and her optimism she would trust in what she saw. Bobby's kind words to her sleeping child made Mary relax as well when the goosebumps and the chilly air of mistrust banished. Suddenly by Bobby's soft warmth, she had never felt this before. When Jack touched his child through her midsection, the child would grow calm and she would feel safe, but with Bobby she would feel more relax.

Maybe the child was telling Mary she should trust Bobby and stop her paranoia.

Already he could see him becoming a great uncle for her son or daughter. She hoped so._ You better be right Mary_ she told herself as she looked into Bobby's steel blue eyes.

**~o~o~o~o~o**

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but it will become the most important chapter of all the series as it sets the future consequences for Mary and Jack later on in their arguments as well as Bobby's reconciliation with Mary, there is no hidden motives behind it he really meanst to start again with Mary's friendship for the sake of her nephew or niece or both._

_What sex you think the baby is? What name would your prefer, Rose or Katherine or both? What do you think Mary should do about Bobby, forgive him or start being civil? Actually meaning it for once? :D_

_Have a great day guys, and remember to read and review each chapter  
~Nat Sarah~ _


	20. The Camelot Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I do for only the nag of doing it really, no money is being made everyone is safe and happy lol I don't own anything so only plot and many historical liberties in my fiction.

_A/N:_ There will be some drama here with the whole Camelot and Mary illusion.

Don't forget to **read and review each chapter!** It always makes me happy and the story progress more quickly.

**~o~o~o~o~o**

**January 2nd**

**1964**

After Bobby and Mary finished talking about child names and other things, leisure mostly that they did during their free times away from politics and White House Intrigue; Jack peered outside the Kitchen.

It was nice for Jack to see his brother and his wife happy, or at least pretend to be for once, he felt at home, really at home without any troubles or discussions about his sister, his brother or other member of his family.

Most recently his children had been a problem, even the unborn.

He knew he should tell Mary this, but Lucinda might be meddling too much and Jackie, well Jackie had not taken the news greatly when he spoke to her about the phone regarding Mary's true form. Her identity –she told to Jack was a sign he had finally gone mad without her.

Jack told her hadn't got mad, there was nothing wrong but Jackie did not see it that way, she told him he would not be with her when he went completely mad and drove the Country into madness as well –for that she was glad and hanged up.

Who he was kidding?

He knew he was joking when he said he would come clean to his ex Queen about his new one. Mary had said never joke about that, and her wish unfortunately became true because Jack realized he wanted to tell Jackie. Part of him felt like he owed her something, they'd had a life together more than Mary.

Ten years and he was still waiting for some miracle after he divorced Jackie for Mary. She had told him she would never see him again if he left her hanging like some other whore without a husband or father for the child she was carrying, and to tell the truth Jack for a moment though in leaving Mary alone and desperate to keep Jacquelyn happy.

But when he saw through her deception, he knew that the only who'd ever been truthful was not Jackie but Mary. She was brash, blunt and sometimes sarcastic, disrespectful to his form but alas she was truthful! She was never dishonest, at least that was he thought when he looked at Mary laughing with Bobby.

He knew from personal experience he –that is Bobby- would not last in his happiness. Contrary to what people thought of his brother having the perfect life, he also had his demons. Jack was all the good for him when they were children, now it all may come down to Bobby being the only one left with a conscience.

Jack was quickly looking his over many thing, one of those things was the incessant worry about his child, his mistrust placed solely on Lucinda and of course jealousy over Mary's possible past liaison with Sir Francis Bryan and Reginald Pole.

There was part of him that didn't want to admit it, but he felt that Mary was no longer the same woman he married, perhaps he had never truly known very well as he expected.

Perhaps only now he was **seeing**_ his wife's true light._

Whatever the cause of his mistrust, he didn't want it to land over Mary whom he felt was innocent of all the mess in Washington. She had achieved more than every other woman, First Lady or not.

The people love her, women loved her. The liberals and even some conservatives (Especially minorities) loved her too much for him to place her aside. He knew that if the day came to do that, he would never manage to do with a range of 100% success. Mary was far too smart to be put aside, like her mother Katherine of Aragon –she would do her mother justice.

She was already living up to the legacy of her grandmother Isabella and grandfather –Henry VII. Two days ago a great woman activist told him they were considering putting her as their representative with her permission. Mary had agreed obviously, sometimes Jack thought it was not the fact she cared, but more the thought of power. The lust to go down in History.

In the end it was always a race against_ time and fate_ to win over the immortal image of her stepmother and her descendants.

For now Jack would remain optimistic about Mary and Bobby_, and the future_ –which is all he had left now.

**~o~o~oOo~o~o~**

**January 5****th****.**

**1964**

Mary had gone to bed late with Jack. Yesterday he had confirmed she would fly to England, but it would be delayed until after the_ baby was born safely_. Mary hated this, she hated having her plans of visiting England, were stopped by Jack, but yesterday he had a great discussion with her yelling that if she was not going to care about his safety he would rather not care at all –if she was going to continue to be _"this proud about everything you do!"_ –his exact words.

She apologized to Jack, who apologized to Mary as well.

They didn't want to fight, but Mary felt sometimes Jack made it difficult and he the same about her.

_If only you knew how much I risked for you!_ Mary thought as she looked at Jack who had an arm wrapped around her waist. His hand was on her midsection, as always. He meant to do everything in his power to protect her, even from herself.

He cared very much about others trying to hurt him through Mary. He couldn't be more right –thought Mary horrified after she learned the men and women who were in the business the past November to shoot down her husband. But he had survived and thanks to Lucinda he knew who those men and women were, most of them he had spared them –but to live a life of living hell for themselves and their families. Jack was not a man as you saw him in public with great charisma and understanding when it came to trying the people who had hurt him or his family; he was like a tiger waiting to devout them completely until nothing was left on the ground but their blood.

Jack had an extreme dark side that no one was aware of. He was responsible in parts for Vietnam, he felt that had he not withdraw his own support from the Catholic President his own government organized to put there, this whole mess of men being murdered and bombed down by the rebels down there would not be ruining him or the American Reputation of Freedom.

He had a great weight on his shoulders, not only for Jackie and Mary, but for himself.

Anything he did –would be watched, observed and analyzed thoroughly through the lens of the public's microscope. Any imperfection he could loose the next election. All his father's work, his brother's work laid to dust because of him!

Why had his father not chose Bobby instead –he was a better pick than the Kennedy boys who were currently on the spotlight.

Ted was not the best choice for anything as Jack, but yet his father had deposited all hopes on them, and as a result the Country was going into turmoil.

Perhaps there was no life after life.

Maybe there was no God, maybe we were all mortal like he said one in his speech, maybe we do seek a true peace but our human nature made it impossible to become something other than our nature to destroy and conquer everything at the expense of other living organisms.

His science professor had told him we all have a choice, everything does not happen randomly, but some things do, in the end is all a combination of the theory of random events and knowing what was going to happen, that we are all here like him about to get up from bed seeing her wife slowly close her eyes, too tired and drained from the political life to notice he was awaken from her worried sighs.

But then what if by being meant to be –God was putting him to the test, or Mary to the test. What if _we were all puppets of fate? What if his work would not go unpunished? He knew conservatives were harsh, but liberals could even crueler when it came to depositing their expectations on one single man or woman._

_Everyone expected him to be the man who brought about change, men and women were singing he was bringing Camelot to the dawn of a golden age, a golden world like Jacquelyn's ancestor had shouted once, gorging on her pregnancy thinking she was safe now at last and the throne would be hers forever. But alas, Jackie's blood lineage was never safe, her ancestors was put down to death because she had lost (not on purpose) the King's son. Then _**Jackie**_ was put down when he fell like Henry did madly head over heels for Anne Boleyn, but unlike Henry he was not mad or ruthless, he still had his conscience and his brain that he always put before love. He loved Mary and unlike the monster of her father, he would never trade her for anything_ or anyone.

That was a promise.

**Jack** walked over to the window of his bedroom. In his clothing, still on from last night's meeting he felt like it was a lifetime since he had peered down to his window and looked outside his House. Seeing the people walk by, in idle chatter and taking pictures of Camelot's residence –he began to see his Country and his people in a new light.

He had never been arrogant or cruel like Bobby or his father, or much of a show off (except when he came to show off his wife, past and present) like Ted his younger brother. But he was a fearful child, afraid of the dark of people and now that he saw the happiness in people, and others who had never before been allowed to walk among white folks and freely chant we are free, he realized he had done more than he got merit for.

The people told him he was Camelot's King forever, their savior but he never took care of making that title into his life's prize. He never cared about the people;_ he cared about them_ but never what_ they had to say_ about him. Everything he did, in his mind was of little credit, but now seeing the people reunited under than one banner, one ideal, one fight for justice he realized his life was not all without merit.

God was right when he told his disciples through Jesus to love and cherish each other for the Day of Judgment and forgiveness was coming; more than ever the people who believed that message actually made it happen by practicing and not only talking and preaching like they usually did on churches. Those who did not believe in God, but believed in something, whether divine or focused on nature and all the matter in the Universe –like science- believe that for humanity to prosper there had to be unity, peace and take care of ourselves, nobody was going to do it for us after all of this we took for granted would be gone.

It was close to being gone, but Jack had signed a document with Khrushchev last year after Dallas, Lyndon and he –had pushed harder to abolish some if not all of the lynching that was going down in the South. He had been criticized by saying he was using too much of the implied powers and loopholes in the Constitution to precede over State Rights, but he said in an interview with all the three major networks that on times of despair and war against racism and discrimination, certain measure had to be taken for the good of the people, and he wasn't violating any amendment in his Executive Powers that made him Judge over everybody. He was merely using the emergency power through legal means, and taking advantage of those loopholes in the constitution to do some good to the American Public.

Nobody contradicting him, everybody was under the happy illusion of Camelot.

Even after Mary, Camelot reigned in the minds of every American and any other person immersed in the Kennedy dream of hope around the world.

Jack knew in life there was nothing else greater than what good you did, more than how good you did it.

But in the world he lived in, nobody else did. Whatever he did he had to do it good, more than doing good itself.

He returned to bed and slept off, not having dreams of dead or the darkness that crept inside his soul.

* * *

**January 15****th****.**

**1964**

Jackie was in her usual mood playing with her son Johnny. His nanny said he was the best. The child to play that all mothers wanted, peaceful, quite although sometimes not too quite when his father would come to pick him up, when he did Jackie would not be there to receive him –his nanny would take care of giving Jack the _hellos_ and _how are you's._

It still pained Jackie to see Johnny so happy with _that woman_, it felt like she was stealing her romance, and not only John or Caroline's love and affection for her –but Johnny's as well.

When did all of this stop? Now at last she knew how it felt to have been once the spare, the slice of the cake. To be Norma Jean, Marilyn –the woman who had her husband's heart in her pocket, but was thrown aside quickly as soon as Jack's eyes had landed on Mary through_ their accidental_ meeting.

Jackie had always hated Mary and Marilyn, at first Marilyn but having a common enemy like Mary had brought the women together as allies against the man they once fought over through bitter tears and hardship.

Jack had promised them the world and love, eternal love and courtship for their loyalty, their hearts and personality that would always be original. He didn't want anyone to sacrifice or kill for him, he only wanted love, to people it was love and affection for Jack it was something else, and he wanted people to love him.

It pained Jackie to see that love was hurtful, cruel and there was nothing beautiful about minus memories that were not worth to fight over.

Jack was gone from her life, but at least she consoled herself that unlike her old rival, she had Johnny, what did she have? _Nothing, only fame and glamour._

But those things came off quickly as the weather changed. Jackie was happy for once to be out of the spotlight, to be with her son and away from the intrigue.

"Johnny!" She called to her son. Her son Johnny turned to look at his mother; he came running to her waiting for her embrace.

She didn't disappoint him and carried him inside. There was a storm approaching, and she hated to see her son get wet. Like any child he loved playing in the rain and coming home dirty after finishing his games. The carpet and the living room where always a mess because of Johnny, but she and the nanny didn't mind cleaning, Johnny was a Godsend.

"Will **daddy** soon come?"

"No."

"_**Why not?"**_ He kept asking as she carried him upstairs to her room. She didn't want to tell him it was because she had yet talked to him after she yelled at him through the phone that he was mad and the most ungrateful to the people that had truly loved him. It really was only because he told her that crazy story that she was Anne Boleyn's descendant.

Her husband seemed to have hit his head harder on the car seat when they shot him.

For Johnny though who admired and loved his father very much, and she wanted it to remain that way –she smiled softly at him and put him in the bed next to him where he lied down waiting for her answer.

"Because he is busy" She replied with the best lie she could think of, one Johnny would have no trouble believing.

"Oh" He said and turned around to face the wall. He hated to hear his father was too busy to see him, but Jackie explained it was only natural, his father cared about the other people that were not as lucky like Johnny to have food on their tables or the same security and love that Johnny had all his life!

"I understand" He said, with the same tone of voice.

"Johnny you have to understand,"

She was interrupted before she could finish explaining about the care and delicacy in which his father had to work. "I do, can I sleep next to you now? I am sleepy" He said annoyed.

Jackie sighed and lied down in her bed embracing Johnny.

Her son was too young, but maybe one day he would understand –she hoped kissing his hair.

**~o~o~oOo~o~o~**

**January 30****th****.**

**White House: "Camelot Residence"**

People outside the White House were screaming for Jack and Mary, their new Prince and Princess of Camelot to come down South to exercise more pressure on the Governors who were still adamant and as Jack called them now –pain in the neck to his resolve to desegregate the South and for Mary's fight as she had promised **King** once.

He couldn't do however nothing as he had things on the table he still needed to resolve, like world affairs and most recently Vietnam.

He had a bad feeling that if he went on with the proposals for war, he would not only kill himself politically but later on people would be yelling _hey Jack how many kids you killed today on Vietnam?_. Johnson told him they could win the war, but he was unsure they could, somehow Jack sensed there was more in the air than all the garbage and propaganda they were throwing at him.

There was something amiss with this whole Vietnam.

He didn't want to risk everyone calling him killer later on or the murderer of Camelot if he failed at this.

He had to postpone one more time Vietnam, he was too afraid to risk everything for that mess, but someday –Kenny had told him he would have to respond and depending on that his place in History would be set for all eternity.

_Be careful where you walk Jack._

_**I am always careful Kenny … you can tell others that if they question my judgment again, just turn around to those major figures who betrayed me, look at their lives, is worse than hell now, so remind them that**_

Kenny had seen his friend transforming from the indecisive type to the major figure of hardness and iron hand on his enemies, if he wanted something done or someone gone from the spotlight or from his problems (in any way) he would have it.

He hated seeing Jack like this; he didn't know what kind of man he was being now. It was one thing to be a hardliner but another thing to become worse than your enemies, and in the end when all of this would be over, he feared Jack would be gone as well –maybe not killed, not since everyone respected him and was more afraid of him than any other man or politician on the planet, but his soul, his person, his merits would be gone because of his new attitude and problems with that woman Mary.

Kenny admitted he still didn't feel sorry for the woman. His wife was a great friend of Jackie's and saw the harm she had caused when Jacquelyn and Jack were married to each other, they loved each other despite Jack's many affairs but then along came a spider –called Mary who ruined everything. He decided a long time ago it was better not to dwell on the personal lives of others, but with Mary and Jack it was different, he felt like he had to do something but he didn't have the courage to act. Because he had once pledge he would always be loyal to Jack whom he envied once, great schools, friends, riches but when he came to know him he saw that he was not the riches boy –or the happiest. He was the unhappy boy and now man he ever met. He was also the most complex and now the most cruel and son of a bitch if it came to defending himself, his power and his family above all.

But Jack had never known what true happiness was, he thought he did but he never did and that was what Kenny was afraid of.

He would not be at the end of Jack's life to see how destroyed it was, he would be long gone by then and if he was right (which Kenny hated being all the time, something his son who was not the smartest guy, but he was a very cunning kid for his age who did justice to his father and to his expectations) neither would Mary.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o**

_A/N:_ _Thanks to all of my past reviewers, you make the story happen and go on. Read and review they keep me happy and make this story reach the climax sooner when you hit the button at each chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Flashbacks of Mary's and Bobby's childhood in next chapter._

^_^

~Nat Sarah~


	21. What are brothers and hopes for?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything *sadly* lol minus the plot and do this for pure entertainment without purpose. They took from us youtube who knows what they will do next with our latest hobbie of writing oh well not happenning anytime soon.

_**Remember **read** and **review** I only update when I see response.**_

**_Host will be updated today two chapters, Freedom's Price one today another one maybe if I get response from host and dreamlands which will make moa smile tomorrow._**

_A/N: Historical liberties taken and warning about scenes of a sexual nature here so if your mind cannot tolerate strong scenes and I hope JFK forgives me for this and other sexuality scenes you have been warned._

^_^

~Nat Sarah~

* * *

_"What is it that makes us human"_ ~Terminator Salvation

**April 1964**

**Washington DC: Residence of Camelot**

John looked at his life. Everything he had done. It was going to happen soon, he had gone to the South and forced many governors through Marshalls to desegragate almost every school down there, as well as stopping the violence, he knew he was going to get less votes for it, but as always Jack had a card under his sleeve. The white folks down there might not vote for him, but others would and those were the ones he helped as well as those who loved his new attraction -Mary.

Mary said it was alright, one state did not matter, it was the greater states that mattered, and his votes but more the people. Unlike him Mary seemed to care more about her public image, but what they had in common was that they both cared about the public, especially Mary who truly seemed to want to make the world a better place even if he told her that in the end it was all a fantasy, there was no perfect world -that was just another hopeless dream, another fantasy.

"It is not Jack" Mary said, her swelling belly showing signs that they would soon receive their child into the world.

More and more Jack wanted to tell her about Lucinda, not to trust her and whom she truly was, what she truly did -where their son was.

Bobby told him not to, he said they would need Lucinda for now. As his Cabinet Secretary he was a politician first than a sentimentalist, he knew more than Jack they needed Lucinda to protect themselves.

If not by her they were all finished. Bobby in no way trusted Lucinda or the other fairies from that wayward dimension, but he needed them, his family needed them and Jack _sure as hell _**needs**_ them_ -thought Bobby concerned of the implications could be for his family if one day Lucinda or others, including Mary, decided to turn against them.

He had seen it, not personally known the Tudors -he only read about them- he came to the conclusion they were all traitors at one point to their loyal subjects and ideals. Elizabeth I had killed, tortured and put to death many Catholics and those who would not agree with her point of view, whether by treason or not -it didn't matter, the actions spoke plainly as how she put them to death without_ mercy_. Her own father _the butcher_ of England had slayed many Catholics and Protestants alike -and as for Mary _-Bloody Mary-_ he had seen what she had done.

Mary thought the History books had changed and she was no longer part of history, oh but she was! In her heart she would always be that _innocent and naive_ girl who would later become the great mounstrosity that stained the Tudor name for centuries ahead of her_ original_ death.

Her own brother was not exempt of betrayal and treason by his parentage of the_ noble_ and passive Jane Seymour. Not only he was stained by the blood on her mother's hands as she swam her way through her rival's blood (and the line up of bodies) so she could become_ like her rival in the same fashion_ Queen of England. But she gave up her own life -in the end- so her son could live.  
A_ die for a die_ as his mother (Bobby's) used to say. Jane Seymour's son would not follow his mother's example or ideals, he was as ruthless as his sisters and father. Killing Catholics and his own uncle, he knew no boundaries and rumors that he was gentle as his mother were nothing but lies!

The boy was cold and ruthless, and Bobby knew because seeing into the portrait's eyes you could see into the boy's soul, just like Bobby he had been innocent but by the world and ambient he grew on because of his father and his envious sisters -he became one of England's most unnoticed Kings, but his ruthless form of torture and condemning others of treason did not go unnoticed by modern historians.

The average historian would think him a saint, but he didn't.

Bobby was a historian because he was living with a live piece of the ruthless Tuodrs, the fact she was one, he knew she was not be trusted,**_ ever_** -while she lived with them.

Mary was ambitiuos, not passive like her fifth stepmother Kat Parr, or as her mother she was not as smart. But she did posess some qualities and ruthless forms of ambitions, getting what she wanted through men and Jack especially, a man who gave up everything for him, nearly died for her! In that she was like her mother and first stepmother, the cold Queen of spades Katherine of Aragon and then the false Queen of bloody hearts -Anne Boleyn. None of which were innocent of the people they slayed to get on the throne next to Mary's her father. They never loved him, they only wanted to rule, and Mary being a Tratasmara and of great lineage believed it was her right to one day rule, since she would never have a chance to do it on her time, she decided to put it to use here through Jack.

A deception of the greatest, but one Bobby oddly, though sickly and somewhere in his grim soul admired.

He was a man of family, his wife was just like him was both ambitious and ruthless. But with family he was the greatest father -_and_ Ethel the greatest mother and sentimental woman that could be on this planet, but they couldn't hide their nature from their enemies, and Ethel was a great match for Bobby, unlike his brother's first wife and his current one, they never fought unless it was something that needed to be brought up, something necessary, something radical to help through the desperation of their enemies' conspiracies against them. They were not like Jack or Jacquelyn, never were like them.

But they appreciated them. Sometimes -at first- Ethel was always if not to an extreme and over zealous very, very jealous of Jackie. She hated her with a passion because she was what Ethel couldn't be, famous, gorgeous a fashion icon -one that Ethel thought would put shame to the White House as she was more a fashion model than an adequate First Lady, but like all the surprises in their lives -Jackie changed Ethel's perspective when Caroline was born.

One look into that child's life made Ethel change and seeing the pain unbearable in Jackie's eyes as Jack cheated on the same day their daughter was born pulled the former estranged women closer together, in no less than four months they became sisters.

In every way shape or form Ethel would defend Jackie from Jack, and from the many humiliations he put her through.

Bobby admired his wife.

It was the only time he said it outloud, but he told Jack that the only woman for him who was worthy of being spokeswoman for all those women unjustly treated was his wife, because she was unlike anyone he had ever seen, man or woman. She was the strongest_ person_ he had ever seen, instead of being offended Jack as always thought it a joke from his younger brother and told him he would never talk about that again or even mention it.

It was out of the question, Ethel was not what the other women wanted. She was stiff and very conservative in her fashions, Mary on the other hand represented the dawn of a new era, the dawn of Camelot before the darkness was erradicated by** his brother -John.**

Bobby sighed, sometimes Jack was truly a mystery, it really bugged him how Jack could be so impossible and dream-like. _Then again_, that is his brother's favorite quality, always was -as Bobby came to think of it when they were children.

* * *

[Past]

_1937_

_Massachusets:_

_Come on Bobby, he thought as his brother struggled to climb the stairs. It was too hard for young Bobby. _

_Jack was frustrated, if his father found out he just nearly hurt his precious 'toy-boy' he would surely ground him for life. Even though he was only twenty John was still under the control of Joe Kennedy, he feared what his father might do if he found out he had accidently pushed Bobby to the ditch._

_It was only an accident dad I swear!  
Why you! And then a hit would come that would leave him near blind, or unnable to walk for nearly three months. He had only once been hit by his father recently, and it started when he turned eighteen and he met this beautiful girl. Her name was Cyndy -she said she was from Ohio, he invited her some drinks and got her drunk but he didn't sleep with her. That didn't matter, because the next day when he knocked on her door asking if he could spend one night with her -she had said yes and that was when his father started to hit him. He had slept at last with the girl, she was the most beautiful girl he had feast on. And he loved her, as a sign of their love he proposed to her._

_His father of course grew mad when the girl was about to go to the newspapers that she was about to marry Joe Kennedy's son! His pride, his great intellect all gone to waste he slapped Jack as hard as he could making him bleed to death._

_They had to rush him to the hospital, Jack was in a critical situation. His brother Bobby had yelled and cried, he said he would die if his favorite brother died. It was there that Jack knew there was a conneciton with his brother, something strange and unbreakable, if he died Bobby would die too in a period of days following his mother's mourning.  
Rose had never seen her husband react like that, even if she lashed out at Jack he was a foolish boy, she would have never hit him, her humiliation only went as far as yelling and educating him in a way he could grow up to become the right man to lead the Nation after his father one day. She was terrified what this could mean to her heart, or the press; horror swept her features that day when they told her it was up to God for Jack to become well again._

_God had answered the prayers of the Irish Americans Catholic Family the Kennedys as Jack woke up a new man, he had grown to say yes to everything father would say, however that atittude did not last long, as soon as it came -it went away when he became twenty on his birthday celebration with his friends._

_There he saw that he had a power his old man didn't have, but he was too weak to use it. The Power of suggestion._

_Now that he was visiting his father and mother, he knew they would hit him both. His mother who was apalled of the violence by her husband done to her son Jack, would step away this time and watch while he punished her son. Jack had to find a way to help Bobby, if Bobby died so did he, and he didn't mean it by their mysterious bond -but by his old man whom he was more afraid of than old supersticions!_

_"Bobby!" He called to his twelve year old brother. Bobby said "hurry" in the most authorative voice he had ever heard from a boy his age, it kind of reminded him of his father._

_He helped his brother up, they were near to his bedroom. If Bobby had not fallen into that ditch because of Jack, he would be up and running right now being the all time pride of his father and his mother's _sweetheart._ Jack envied Bobby, he had alwasy been the smart, ruthless and loving one while Jack was a shell like his mother and sister said. But he forgave his sisters because at least they understood him, his mother knew only fame and glory, she cared only for power and advancement through her son._

_At home his father would let her do everything,_ absolutely everything_. He said that outside his house he was the master of everyone, his wife in their territoty, the house and indoors would be the one to rule them, and Joe Kennedy knowing his wife's bad temper he'd rather stay away, that was what Ted and Bobby always said._

_For now when they reached, that is Jack's bedroom he put some bandages on Bobby's leg which hurt badly._

_"I am sorry, please don't tell dad okay?"_

_Jack arched his eye brows in surprise. How come Bobby was so scared? It was him who was on the edge of the mountain, the one who would be dropped into the punishment by his harsh parents and an embarassment to his family after this -even his sisters would not forgive him. Why would Bobby be scared, he was the favorite, Ted and Bobby always the favorites, why would they worry in times like this when they would become even more popular in their parents book._

_"Please Jack! I beg you, dad is going to be so mad with you. I don't want you to go away again! Please, please Jack" He hugged his brother, despite the pain in his leg he needed to make his brother understand that everytime he was away things became so boring and horrible without him. He was in constant terror and nightmares. It was a side he kept out from his parents and sisters very well, he was cold and ruthless with his classmates, he only showed feeling and that smile that crept in his soul, that smile that said he was the most handsome kid and outgoing person in his school was just fake. The only time he really showed feelings was with Jack, if he went away because of him then Bobby would be stuck in the same everyday life!_

_He loved his brother, he didn't want him to die, or be grounded because of him. He knew his father would beat him again, and even if his mother if he knew what he had done._

_He couldn't allow that. Jack had to stay in home as long as he could, there was so much Bobby wanted to prove to Jack whom he knew thought Bobby was just a silly, arrogant and ruthless -show off kid. But that was not true! He was much more than that! One day he would prove to Jack he could become more than just a silly rich kid image he projected to the people around him._

_Jack sighed and hugged his brother as well. He didn't know what to say, almost immediately it seemed like the pain dissappeard and brother and oldest remained in their room embracing each other waiting for the worst._

_"It is going to alright Robert" Jack called letting go of his brother to go for some antibiotics. His sister had a lot of those, she was prone to falling down many times being as clumsy as he was when he was Bobby's age._

_"You sure, you always say that Jack" Bobby mentioned as she saw his brother go for some ointment for his injury._

_Jack turned to Bobby briefly and nodded, his sky blue eyes told Bobby that he had nothing to worry about, as long as Jack was at his side, and Bobby next to his as well nothing wrong could happen._

_Nothing could ever separate the natural bond that God or other divine power in the Universe had created for the two brothers. Bobby knew his brother would never leave him, but the real reason why he had been so scared to looser Jack was because Jack was always more vulnerable than the strong -headed-cold Bobby who never needed no one._

_Jack would always need his brother, and because he worried about his brother's health (mental and physical) he knew that the moment Bobby would no longer be next to his brother -his brother would go mad._

_Jack was so easy to sway in silly dreams of fantasies and parallel universe, he bought all of those facades as long as it made him happy, even if afterwards the price to pay was too costly. Bobby was too young to understand Jack, his brother who he felt would always remain a big mystery, even to himself. But one day when he was old enough he would pride himself in helping his brother wherever he went, he would follow him to hell itself if it mean saving him._

_As promised his brother returned and put some ointment on his leg, it stinged but almost immediately after he applied it carefully his leg felt better, the pain was already gone. "See good as new" Jack mentioned, a confident smile on his features as he sat next to Bobby talking about all the pretty girls he met while on College._

* * *

Those memories were long gone for John, he barely remembered his brother falling off the stairs, accidently falling to the ditch he had dug up for his brother Ted as a joke from him and Bobby.

Many things he had forgotten, it was a part of him that no longer existed. And Jack feared it no longer would now that he led a double life at Mary's side.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**May 10th  
1964**

**White House:  
Annex Mary & Jack's Bedroom**

**Lady Mary Kennedy-Moore** as she was called by the press and all the news media around the world decided to reinvent herself with a new design of clothes. Her old ones that had shadowed Jackie's fashion succesfully but they were starting to get her nerves and her other ladies, the designers said they would soon be out of fashion by the other actresses that were the 'it' girls of the moment, one of them a friend of hers Sophia Loren who said the same thing.

She had to change.

While she was on maternity clothing she had done some sketches, Elizabeth her young half sister had shown her other ways to draw, Holbein had said there was no art to it, you just did it how you felt and let your hand and mind, without too much influence of it pulling your strings -and soul the most important element (he said) guide you. So Mary did and for the past few months since the attempt she had drawn great designs which Sophia and her designers said they would work well. Anne her friend said they were great, if she could borrow some -she pleaded to Mary after she spoke to her designers, some of which had been working previously for Jackie, but they were all now 'loyal' to her.

She started to undress as Anne left, she said Jack had arrived and wanted time alone with her. She winked at her best friend, the luckiest and _most happiest_ First Lady -Anne said- that had ever lived. No one showed or radiated such happines as Mary when she was close to Jack, Camelot's King.

The secretaries, everyone around Jack Kennedy loved that he would be so outgoing, and even when he wasn't or would be mad, he would never take it out at his aides, except perhaps the politicians to whom he had become a monster, the ruthless who outsmarted even his brother in his level of devouring the Congress alive leaving no survivors to defy them. They were like food to Jack, and he enjoyed scaring the hell out of them -he said. It showed no one was to stand between him and his family, but most importantly it was clear his hold of power could only be ripped appart by one of his own flesh and blood, and that not happening soon -Jack enjoyed his new powers.

Now no one dared defied him -except perhaps his wife who was too outspoken -everybody said- and too liberal in her views even for Jack and his whole Administration. Lyndon Johnson who had started liking the girl now could hardly stand her. She had spoken against him in front of Jack and the rest of his staff saying he was an incompetent -_southern trash_. Her first course of action she mentioned if she was the one in power -would have been to keep all the southerners red necks like him out of her Office. But it so happened that Johson was not afraid of Jack's heart.

He told her _Well and I will make sure I keep all the women who talk as much as yourself Lady_ Jack had not even grown angered by Johson, rumor had it he congratulated him and shared a private dinner with him mocking his wife and complaining about all her whining and constant tantrums.

Mary was outraged of course, but she couldn't show it on Jack's face because part of her feared what he could do if he grew tired of her. She knew his ways, Jane Seymour had said it. When he would grow tired he would look elsewhere for other women to entertain him. Placing the sheets above her to cover her nakedness -she waited patiently for her ardent lover.

John did not take long to come in and later on take off his clothes. They could hardly do much as she was nine months pregnant by now. In her third trimester it was risky to hold intercourse as it could damage the little one's health. But John didn't seem to mind as he took her by her body which drew itself close to his, body heat he mentioned he needed at the time when all the politician's coldness were living him like a void, in his soul h said there was nothing but a small piece to share with Mary.

Mary quickly quieted him down as she kissed him roughly on the lips.

They didn't want to cause too much noise, he was sure many ears were listening outside their bedroom, but he couldn't help but moan as Mary traced kisses down his neck and then moved to caress his naked back.

"I think we should ..." He was going to say stop but Mary pulled him closer together to her thighs and that is when she felt it, Jack succumbing to passion as he entered her. "Ah" She said and held unto him as he kept on pushing further inside her, she could feel his semen enter her several times. "Jack" She whispered hoarsely and pulled him from her. It hurt her muscles greatly, too much pleassure still inside her she was lost in extasi as Jack touched her again, this time with his lips on her shoulders.

They remained like that, kissing each other and roaming each others bodies with their hands for the rest of the night.

* * *

**May 13th.**

**Lady _Kennedy's_ Living Room (In construction):**

**"So you are Mathew Parker?"** She asked.

"Yes milady, it is a great honor to work with such great woman as yourself" Mary eyed the new Chief Architect that would become involved in the construction of new rooms for the White House. It was another project of restoration like so many others done by her predecesors, but Mary's one differed greatly as it not only involved the restoration of many of the old White House unnused rooms, but also reconstructing the most important halls and creating new rooms to expand the already major residence of the President for the next four years -if he won the reelection again.

Mary positioned herself to stand in front of her new Chief Architect pushing all the other ones away. Eye to eye she looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes, there was no deception, only blunt honesty. A trait Mary enjoyed among the people she worked with, it showed they would have bolder visions than the poor bastards who had nothing better to do than listen to others and never make a proposition. Mary knew she was picky, but it was the way of the world after all and she had to work with those ways to survive.

Her father had been a good teacher through his ruthless ways and what she har learned through his achievement as he was now a legend that had gone as one of England's most ruthless but greatest Kings of the small Country that had ever walked on Earth.

Now that it was Sunday, two hours away from Church and since Mary was deeply religious in her sundays, she was going to analyze Mathew Parker quickly and deem him worthy or unworthy of heading her project of restoration.

"What are your expertees, and be honest, what do you think of this House?"

"I think is great that you ask."

"Speak quickly I have not much time Mr. Parker, is Sunday and I want my husband to join me at least today and not have to save yet another empty seat."

Parker smiled and told him of his references then he said quickly his thoughts outloud for her and the others (including Anne, and Amanda her other best friend who had come from a failed marriage, divorced and outlawed from seeing her children Mary received her in the States with open arms) "I think it is great that you take care of this House but I will be blunt since it is what you want, the House needs repair many of the ceiling are very old and many of the styles I think you should keep them but restore them yet not make them look as you are taking the enchantment from you and your husband's Camelot away, I dare say Camelot is made by the great American History in this House. But I do not decide you do milady"

Mary laughed softly and threw him another smile as when she shook hands with the Chief Architect. "Good ... I think you and I will work just fine and you are right **I **decide but so does my husband so when you have a proposition do it to him, but knowing full well he will say go to me, then do it to me, I will give you the plans you will say your thoughts and I am willing to be open to every proposition as long as the criticism is constructive"

Mathew nodded and shook hands with Mary once more as she departed with her friends to prepare for Sunday mass. It seemed that Mathew had found a great lady to work with at last, and giving his sexual tendecies -which usually involved looking at his sam sex rather than the opposite, or beautiful goddesses like Mary. Not that Mary was not a Goddess that sent that especial allure even to men who looked the other way, but she not his type, and besides -he was a man who valued the faithful relationship over the promiscous poligamous which for him was just as awful like incest between your own flesh and blood.  
A true love stayed with you forever, he or she would not look elsewhere to cheat and stab you behind the back with false promises.

He knew this First Lady had her own ideas about homosexuality and promiscuity, but she was open to the practice of it as long as it didn't result in the degeneration of what she called the soul, or your physical body. Parker respected spirituality very much as he was a very spiritual person himself, but he didn't understand why was it men or women thought so much about children and their opposite sex as a holy union between our species, when love came in any way, shape or form like it happened with him.

He decided not to dwell on it, seeing Mary pass by an hour later in finer clothes that despite the large bulge of the child she carried -she still managed to look gorgeous and goddess-like. Parker sensed that this lady was different from her predecesor -Jackie Kennedy, maybe she would be the one to change the world for his kind and other oppressed throughout the world. Mathew hoped as he had voted for JFK once under the illusion he would bring them hope, but later he became disappointed when all he would do would be stalling his promises out of fear -but seeing Mary at last -a strong woman by his side that brought out the best in him, he had faith once more in his Commander In Chief.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers the others chapters ahead there is more drama and Mathew Parker will become a regular character and later on future friend and confidant of Mary like Amanda and Anne. Don't forget to push that magic button that says review, and send me your thoughts and opinions on all the chapters you read. Have a great week guys

~Nat Sarah~


	22. Labor and Four more years?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, I am not making any profit, I am just using this for pure show and entertainment purposes.

_Read and Review_ **each chapter!!!!** it gets frustrating when I see all the lacks of reviews. Host will get updated soon with more reviews, there will be a twist for mary lovers who will want to choke me after I get done with her, and thomas as well.  
^_^

~Nat Sarah~

****

**~o~oOo**

"_What kind of a Peace we want? ... We all breathe the same air -we are all mortal" ~Shortened speech of Jack Kennedy._

_**1964**_

**May Sunday: The Mass**

Lucinda and Ella were seated next to each other, and Ella was next to Mary. Today Charmont had not come Jack noticed. Kenny was seated at the middle in the front row, John at the second. John was telling Mary how much church had changed since her time, she had noticed when she first went with Jackie. Jack had forced her to sit next to his wife, he had said it was to keep appereances that she was just an innocent secretary. That no longer applied to Mary who was now in Jackie's position.

She was pregnant with his baby, and any day now she could give birth. She blushed as her eyes traveled south to Jack's body, it was good that he didn't notice. Her eyes darted to the choir. It was beautiful, but not as majestic as William Tallis' music. His was something she surely missed from her time, _among others_.

Her closest friends were behind her with their families. Anne was not Catholic, she said to be of Islam and one of the reasons why she admired Malcom X greatly. Many of those in the White House thought she was mad to make friends with radicals like Anne, not only because of her religion but because of her long history of rioting for it when she had been in Harvard Law.

Mary had accepted her because she remembered one time when her mother said about parents making mistakes, and something those come to haunt the future generation who carried their grandmother's sins. Her grandmother Isabella, was a great woman, a fantastic woman. But like any human being she had her own demons to carry. Mary at the time her mother had told her of Isabella's mistakes -Mary couldn't understand. Why would her mother criticize Isabella of Castile when she made her Country a pure Country, free of sins, jews and muslims?

Then it came to Mary when she met Anne -unknown at the time she met her of her past lineage; that in the end it didn't matter where you came from, but what you did in this life to help your fellow neighbors. The future and the present were all that mattered to Mary now.

Bobby even took her side when she said in front of the cameras last week that Anne -despite her lineage and past riot history- was a great friend along with Amanda, and she wouldn't trade her away for anything in the world. Her religion did not matter nor her politically incorrect views on the other parties. In her short time as Mary's friend she had done more help in the White House to push forward the proposals from voices that had been once shut down by both parties -democrat and republican. The latter especially hated Mary on her choice of friends and on her husband's new proposals, but they didn't show any inconveniance by their attacks or comments.

Still, there were many men and women out there who thought the Country had been driven to Chaos by Mary's husband and his new political views. Amongst those were Goldwater's followers headed by young Conservative people in the Colleges who said that America needed to go back to their original values of the home and family.  
Many of them used Jackie as their banner to attack John.

They said that if John could not be loyal to his wife or family, how could he be loyal to what the Country most needed?

That for them -for the republicans and some old time fashioned democrats -meant war. Mary knew that she had made a promise to the generals. But seeing so many letters from angst stricken mothers and wives demanding that their men come home, she realized she couldn't just make Jack sign the approval to go into Vietnam.

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked his wife who was worried. "Yes Jack" She answered and nodded quickly, returning her attention to the mass which was about to end. She hadn't done the ritual of communion and receiving the Lord's body because truth was that she hadn't confessed in over a year -but she wanted to now. There was so many things she wanted to say, and only a spiritual father like Father Abernathy could help her ease her soul's qualms.

Just in time when the mass was over -Father Abernathy said he would receive confessions for all those who wanted. Jack stood up and grabbed Caroline by the hand, he turned to see Mary wasn't following them.

"I will see you later. It's okay Jack, I just have to talk a few things before going home."

Jack nodded and went to wait for his wife outside the Church where he joined Kenny and his family in conversation.

**~o~oOo~o~**

"Father it has been a while since my last confession ..." Mary began. Father Abernathi as was expected of him listented to everything the First Lady had to say about her secret affairs behind her husband's back. She mentioned it had been for the good of the country _"at least that is what I thought at first"_

_"We all make mistakes right father? My mother used to say that, her mother has been so greatly admired, in the pages of her own book in history she goes down as a great warrior in my family, my father said that is why I was always so stubborn, so reluctant to listen to him. 'She never cries ...' he used to say, now he says nothing, I don't even know if I can keep up this mask in front of the President anymore, for the sake of my child I wish he or she could be brought up in safety but I doubt Jack will let that happen."_

She finished telling Father Abernathi about the Generals and the Congress, how they promised her that they would keep her safe as long as John signed their Acts about Foreign Relations.

Father Abernathi arched his eyebrows, he felt he should end the conversation now. It was too much knowledge for just one priest. He had been the private confessor of many influential people, and half of what he knew if it ever got out, they would kill him in ways he couldn't (and didn't want to) imagine.

It was all Mary's fault, she kept repeating to him but the more passionate she was for her guilty -the less testimony the priest wanted to hear. These statements or testimony were the kind of things that got you in trouble, the names -she even mentioned names! He could have stopped her from her first sentence, but he found that as always that little curiosity inside his mind, could not leave him alone. _He had _to know the** truth**. **He had to **(even if it killed him).

As Mary finished she hung her head down. She felt awful but somehow_ relieved_ to know she was no longer carrying this weight alone. Father Abernathy was someone she could trust, even if she hadn't confessed to him before -she knew from good sources that he kept all the dirty and intimate secrets from the rich people that constantly confessed to him. Father Abernathy told Mary it was alright, that all would be alright but she didn't believe him, she didn't want to believe him. "If everything is alright then what about my destiny?" She asked cryptically, thinking about the meaning of life herself as Father Abernathy scratched his head trying to make meaning of what she was asking him.

"My child I don't know what you are trying ..."

"I only want absolution father, I just want to be safe, I just want to be safe that's all -is that something God, will God punish me for thinking that or wishing it?" She turned to face Father Abernathy whose face was covered by the dark -yet almost transparent- fabric between them.

He sighed and faced her as well. The First Lady was certainly an enigmatic woman! And he has seen JFK being enigmatic, the man was turly another enigma! But this one! She took the cake, the prize for being the greatest enigma and mystery of her adopted Country.

She still bore some of the English accent from her native land. He had read in the newspapers that unlike Jacquelyn Bouvier Kennedy, she came from humbler roots in England. Her father had left her mother and sister and later died, when she was only four or six (he usually forgot that part) her mother had taken her and her sister to America where they lived among the poor middle class sectors in many urban areas. Her story was astonishing -yet she never showed it off or talked much about it. He could see, even if it was only a shadow of her face he was seeing now -that she was truly a humble, kind, and respectful woman. But something in her lacked, it was like part of her was almost regretful of her ethnic background. When she was asked about England her eyes would immediately turn sad and she would dodge the question, her husband hardly talked about her native Country.

They seemed to be very open to the public, but as Mary told him of all the awful things she had done behind her husband's back -he realized the Kennedys were just as secret as any other rich family that confessed to him. He was surprised to hear as well that Mary bore no regret over the drift she caused between Jack and Bobby. She said that Bobby had it coming when he crossed her way. "Forgivness is the Lord's greatest miracle"

"Not for me father" She said.

"Why?" He inquired, surely the First Lady because of her life and past suffering deserved the Lord's forgivence above any other in the Country, right?

"No I don't father if you knew what I have done, what I have told you is only half, I intend to do more only to keep myself safe because I want Jack to succeed, I want to be married to the greatest man. I took a woman's husband and yet I bore no regret, Jackie did not deserve him. She tried to divorce him seven years ago and now she comes and cries to me a whore and Alice Paul at first, you know who I am talking about -the founder of the National Women's Party, yelled at me an opportunist. It was only when I had her wishes and my own because I care too! Equal Rights Amendment, it was passed a month ago, my husband took the credit along with me, but I felt it was really Alice Paul, after that now she wants to meet with me every chance she can get, she says that now I am an honorary member of the party. You realize that father? Nobody has got this far but me! And I am letting it all go because I am getting too sentimental, because I fear that Jack might be turning to look at other women other than me, and if he does the I fear I will be put aside ... Jack is the only thing in my life that has meaning, sometimes I think it sinful, but I care about him more than God!"

"Shhh" The priest tried to shush her, he didn't want to attract any attention from the Secret Service or in the worst case scenario, from Jack himself whom he might never know given the man's secret tendencies, he could be lurking in the Church this moment to find out about his wife's deepest secrets.

He was a good friend of the Kennedys, but mostly of Jack, he would hate to loose that great friendship over Mary's secrets. "My child" he said quickly hearing some heavy footsteps nearby. "Listen you are excused by God through me of your sins. But don't say your husband is greater than God, nobody is greater than God and yes you have done accomplishment, greater than your predecesor. **But**" He paused for a second. He sighed, what he was about to say was enough to hang him. "... pride is man and woman's greatest weaknes. Now I am not saying the devil might appear to you, to tell the truth sometimes I am more afraid of human evil than the devil's. The Devil could act even though your husband or through you because of that pride. You are so proud and judging of what you have told me about your mother is no wonder why you are. But I won't advise you to let go of that pride for that would take away a great idealist, a woman who has fought for all the opressed ones in this Country. There is no malice I sense in your bones. I have seen people pass through confession. Confess their greatest sins without remorse and later go home and sin again, they all ask me why -in the end I tell them what they want to believe but with you, Lady milady you are a great woman, more above that you are a great person but love God above even yourself and the child you hold dearly within your womb, he will provide more than any other man or woman, whether that be Jack Kennedy or Alice Paul. The Lord's work is even greater compared to theirs, never doubt him Lady Kennedy. He works in mysterious ways, I am sure all that you have suffered was his plan to make you stronger, and from what I see right now -he surely has"

Mary smiled and stood up.

"Thanks father"

"You're welcome now before you go I will do the sign of the cross and if you wish and feel safe, pray today two hail marys, the Virgin's rays might just shine through your womb and make your child deliver safely, it is not much for many ears, but believe me it does work. Our Lady's work is Holy, I know for I have seen it."

Mary nodded again and once out of her seat she waited for Father Abernathi to stand up and say goodbye to her. He was truly a holy man of the Church, unlike other priests of her time, he didn't question her or judge her -but he didn't please her either like her father's priests. He was a true priest who spoke the Lord's word to her, and also spoke plainly without riddles. It seemed her Church as people had evolved a great deal since her father. Maybe it was because they were forced to when they saw their flock turn to the Protestant Churches that preached more tolerance. But as her mother had once said _everything corrupts_. The Protestant Church was nowhere near perfect as her own Church (for itself) claimed to be as well. They both had flaws, every religion did -but that was because religion was headed by men, and men -she knew- were full of flaws.

* * *

Jack waited impatiently for his wife, she had taken half an hour for confession.

"It is alright Jack she will be back, she has to right?" Kenny said as he saw his best friend fidgeting along with Caroline. Bobby was surprised that Kenny still held his position among Jack's Cabinet. The man was surprisingly smarter than Bobby, maybe because his mouth was not as big as his.

One flaw Bobby had, and it was one which Bobby could not take out of his attitude was his big mouth, he always felt it right to espress his ideals and thoughts about everything, sometimes so much that it even gave Jack headaches, but that was his brother's nature from when he was a child. He would speak out against teachers, father, mother and even against his older brothers.

Jack when he was growing up in his old father's house thought it annoying to have to deal with a little four year old nagging brother that always asked him 'why', and 'why this', 'why that' but then after he nearly killed his brother in the ditch -an accident- he found his brother was the greatest friend after that. It had drew them closer than they ever thought, against his old man who thought Jack was a bad influence on Bobby because of his _extreme libertine_ ways. The old man himself, Joe Kennedy had many affairs behind his mother's back -Rose Kennedy, a woman who never seemed to care or know about them. She was happy with the glamour and power of being a Kennedy.

He found his life, that is Bobby's almost enviable. He had the perfect wife, ambitious and ruthless if she wanted to be -just like him. The way the met was not like the _fake_ fairy tale romance he sold to the newspapers when he married Jackie. His marriage with the young woman was based on lies, Mary's was different but how they met it was all planned and part of their relationship at first was also based on lies.

Bobby's wasn't. He worked hard to make his marriage work and with time he found he didn't have to work hard, Ethel would never leave him.

Ethel was a woman of strength which could not be meassured, not even by Jackie or Mary's. Even to Jack whom never really paid attention to Ethel, now he realized she was truly a remarkable woman. It should have been her the one Alice Paul nominated to be their representative and not Mary, he regretted to think that before God, in front of his only true church, but as a true catholic he knew he had to be true about his feelings, and his guts and feelings told him it should have been Ethel and not Mary.

Mary was very proud, obstinate, she thought too much with her heart, she didn't seem to mind the consequences, she was too tenacious and brash in the way she acted and when she said her thoughts outloud to the public, but the public seemed to like her being that way -she got him and the public results so there was no protest (so far) about it.

He sighed as Caroline squeezed his hand. He turned to his little daughter. There were nervous features creeping her facial ones. She was just as worried as he was. God knew that there were still many peole who bore deep hatred for the changes done to the Country by the Kennedy Administration. He would hate to think of another attempt that would be at the cost of Mary's life, he had lost her once -he wasn't about to lose her again.

To his relief he saw Mary coming out of the Church safe.

He sighed and gripped Caroline's tighter, the girl gave a small whimper that didn't go unnoticed by Bobby or Kenny. They both followed Jack as he and his daughter reached Mary. "You alright?" Jack quickly asked.

Mary smiled sweetly, her infamous Tudor-Tratasmara smile Bobby noticed with envy as he quickly won Jack's heart again. She was gripping him tighter each time that he ran to her side, but it was not that hold on Jack that Bobby envied on Mary. No -he told himself looking again at his sister in law as she embraced Jack and later on gripped his hand and acompaned father and daughter to their black limo. Mary had a tenacious mind, but also levelled against her was her great ambition. A trait Bobby admired greatly.

His wife had it, every woma had it, but Mary being who she was from a very noble lineage had it greatly, more so she thought she deserved it. She was a true Kennedy Bobby realized, and that was what he envied that he had met finally not the man, but the woman to match his own temper and intelligence. His acute hearing of Mary's soft laughter joined by his brother's told him that no matter what sex the child was she carried, if it was born healthy and stayed alive, Jack and Mary would have no rival to tear their union apart.

"What are you thinking Bobby?"

Bobby turned to his best friend Kenny. He had proved Kenny wrong once more who naively thought that Bobby had changed, that he wouldn't meddle with Mary's affairs or Jack's ever again. Kenny hated to be proven wrong, but unlike Bobby he didn't take it too much to heart, he wasn't arrogant or much of a show off of his anger like the younger Kennedy next to him.

"I think sardonically enough hell's hands have surely been busy through Jack and Mary."

"I think we should leave them alone this time Bobby. I have tried separating them, it nearly costed my job, and Adlay's too."

Bobby nodded and then tilted his head to the other side to see his brother Ted and wife Ethel waiting for him. Ethel had been mad to be sat next to him in the last row. She thought it a great humiliation.

_You are a cabinet Secretary and yet this is what you get! The woman is going far too up the ladder about you Bobby the President's brother!_

He knew his wife was right but for the time _[in his married life] _he'd told her it was time she listented to him instead of her envious jealousy! It always had to be either Jackie or Mary!

He just couldn't stand them, and less Ethel whom felt humiliated by their increasing popularity. She always wanted to be the wife everyone looked up to, the role model -but her plan had backfired when Jack married a young journalist. That journalist became the fashion icons _for all times_ (as Time Magazine called her in their last publication). Ethel knew she could never compete with Jackie, so instead of any more discussion and fighting againt her sister in law -she joined her in her banquets and fundraisers with the hope that she too might catch the spotlight.

Then along came a spider called Mary Tudor under the disguise of Mary Moore, who not only stole the spotlight from her lover's wife and_ Hollywood sweetheart_, but also Ethel's aspirations to figure in the public eye as the next First Lady.

Ethel's ambitions were always of being next to Jackie. She had told Bobby that one day he would be next in line for the running elections of 68.

Bobby knew at the time there could be a great possibility that if something was to happen to Jack, he might be next to substitute him. Now that Mary was his First Lady -it seemed impossible. His brother ambitioned of holding Office for as long as he could. There was no way in hell he would let Bobby become his successor, he would rather choose _Mao Tse_ _Dong_ over Bobby. _Hell_ even Goldwater would be better choice for Jack than his own brother -Bobby thought.

Kenny smiled at Bobby, he knew he had finally got it, Mary was untouchable, they both knew it. Sardonically enough, Kenny watched the two (Mary and Jack) silently wave to a crowd outside the Church. They were all blessing the couple and their First Lady's pregnancy. It was a grim humor that Kenny got as Mary suddenly touched her belly, even if they were now far away from a distance, Kenny could see the faint concern was over Mary's facial features as Jack bent forward in alarm.

Kenny told Bobby it was time to head the White House. Mary might've just gone in labor on the most uncoveniant time.

Just when God or whatever it was that Jack believed in, was illuminating them with **His** blessing, _this_ had to happen to the First Lady.

"What is going on?" His wife asked concerned as their driver was told by Ken O' Donnell to step on it and get to the White House as soon as possible. _It doesn't matter how_ -he said, they just needed to be there **now**!

"Mary might've just gone into labor and Bobby and I have to be there before Pierre and the whole press knows, you know that if he knows the Press knows." Kenny explained to his distraught wife.

His children would have to come as well, there was no time to waste.

Bobby and his wife Ethel with their favorite child David went in the other car. Despite Ethel's feelings against Mary she voiced her concerns as Kenny's wife of what the birth could be if it resulted into another "failure" like Mary's dead son at her husband's and father in law's hands. Ethel knew many of the things Bobby did, but she didn't show regret or any apologetic sense of remorse for his victims. Being in the position and place they were on this world, she learned a long time ago you had to be strong to survive.  
It was one of the many things that Mary did not understand. Jack's little young _(very young)_ wife thought that the world was black and white, she behaved like a spoiled Princess who thought the world was made to serve her. Ethel wished -out of pity for her younger sister in law- that when she found out about the Kennedy men's nature, her fall from grace would not hurt as much as it did with Jackie.

These girls like Mary -thought that they could obtain everything through their looks and denying men what they most wanted, sex. But in the end that was their great undoing. Men who married girls like them only to obtain what had been denied from them so long -would eventually grow bored, and like an old fling they would realize how ridiculous it was to fall for them. These girls had very cunning minds, but they lacked experience.

It was unlikely Mary would last as long as she wished if she continued to be such a hard ass oponnent on her husband's issues. Even Jackie -no matter how much she disagreed on Jack on many things, would ever dare to confront him in the public eye like Mary did. The way Jackie had made Jack usually succumb had been through subtler and more passive ways. Jack's ex-First Lady would first lower her voiceto sibilant whisper first as the conversation was overlaid later by a very seductive and convincingtone. That was how she would win the President over. Jack always ended up being convinced by Jackie _until_** she** _came._

_Ethel_ might hate and show disgust over Mary's marriage with her brother in law, but she didn't hold any grudge with her unborn child who was fre of all the sins her mother was guilty of. Like a snake, Mary had slithered her way out of the slums to Washington and into the Presiden't bed to replace his rightful wife, and from thence ucoiled its sinister length of schemes behind her brother in law's back. In the years ahead if he got reelected, Ethel feared her schemes would glide the length of misfortune and breadth of the American Public.

"Whatever the result we must show respect understood?"

Ethel nodded to her husband's proposals, there was nothing left for them to say as they patiently waited to head back to the White House. They had to be ready for either outcome of the situation. If Mary delivered another dead boy into his brother's hands, all bets were off for the First Lady, but if she managed to deliver a healthy child no matter what the sex; four more years awaited the Kennedys alongside Mary.

Outside the White House a circus of media covrage was being laid. The cameras were hungry to take pictures of the very pregnant wife of Jack Fitzgerald Kennedy. Already the rumors were circulating among them that she had her water broke and was going into labor. Jack had his car parked down a secret road behind the White House main entrance so the Press would not attack them with their many questions. His wife was in need of immediate medical attention. He could have taken her to the Hospital were she would have been safer, but that would have attracted larger media attention, he needed to take her to the White House quick. A doctor was already there waiting for her with a team of nurses just in case.

_"Quick!"_ Mary whispered hoarsely.

Jack told his driver to help him get his sick wife to the elevator. There was a medical team already waiting for them, surely by now Kenny or somebody else had already alerted them. Kenny was smart enough to have taken other route to avoid the traffic that was preventing Mary and Jack reach their house on time.

Mary sighed deeply as Jack told her too, she felt a hot knife, a searing pain in her lower abdomen, her mid section was tearing her appart. She could barely stand up anymore, it was only Jack's strong arms keeping her on her two feet.

She begged God that she would not lose this baby, but she couldn't hold up with this pain anymore.

She wanted it to end!

_God Please ... _please _don't kill me!_ I want **it** to end, I can't hold it any longer. God please. Please, please -please I can't do it. At last when Mary could no longer hold up the pain that was draining her body _and soul_, _she fainted_ on her husband's arms.

******~o~oO**

_A/N: _Evil cliffhanger! _Thanks_ to all **past** _reviewers _guys, **keep **on **reviewing and hit that button for each chapter** you read.

^_^

Nat Sarah


	23. New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

_A/N:Thanks to all past reviewers, enjoy this chapter girls and have a great time:_

~Nat Sarah~

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**May 13th.**

**Washington, DC.**

_Outside _the White House, the entire Nation's Capital was in uproar. The people's expectation to know the sex of the baby, and whether or not the child would live -clouded the minds of million of Americans from the real issues that had yet to be resolved on their Nation.

Sex-slavery, pornography, discrimination, classism, sexism, linching, religious differences and the many rapes that were happening through out colleges campus across the Country _and even_ on the military; voices from these victims were hardly being heard because of the ludicrous voices of the First Lady and the King of Camelot.

Many protestors who had not stopped camping outside the White House were still laid in unresolved waters, waiting for an answer, a visit from their Commander in Chief. They were willing to try anything, no matter what to resolve the issues that had been gripping the nation for the last ten years. Among these voices were the many women and minorities who had been denied an exclusive with their President and First Lady.

**Amongst the many advocate for women's rights and sexual minorities outside the White House** was Pat Califa and Joan Nestle. Gayl Rubin and Amber Hollibaugh were there too. For years they had heard argument from other radicals, supporter or so they said of women's rights like them who condemned pornography. Califa had often stated that it was not the case with them. Pornography was nothing more than sexual liberation for some women, while for some still enfrasqued in old Victorian ideals of women's morality and stronghold of protecting their own bodies from what they called "perversion" and "outright discriminatory fun" did not realize some women enjoyed pornography and some felt free in seeing it or experiencing it. What they (Califa, Nestle, Rubin and Hollibaugh, among others) argued was that it was true that Pornography did require more and better working conditions, and an equal pay for women.

It was an outright very radical, if not outrageous by some still hard core conservatives to take to Congress or the Presidential floor. But they knew that things were different now that Jackie was no longer in the White House. Mary Moore, a girl practically from nowhere was from humble and almost unknown roots. She had suffered what many women in American and around the world had suffered, through poverty and sexual explotation of her mother's own suffering Mary had withstood with her head up high. Even if she hadn't, it seemed Mary Moore -now Mary Kennedy-Moore had more of her husband's fire to figure among his group of so called radicals and leaders of the new movements promoting change. She herself was a great promoter of women's rights, and defender of her own sex and other minorities who had grown (like her and her best friend Lucinda, a long time friend of the Family and her sister's who was the first black woman to have a great influence over the Executive branch. While many loved and cherished Jackie as a feminine icon, others saw her now more than ever as a symbol of frivolity, of sexual passiveness and Victorian exploitation in contrast with her two biggest rivals -Marilyn and Mary Moore) desperate to have the much change they needed and Jack preached in his initial campaign in '59, prior to the first elections.

It seemed like nothing happened as 1961 started, at the beginning of Jack's pledge he stated that the Country needed to work as one unit, under one banner that encompased all ideologies, whether they be conservative or liberal. But as his Presidency advanced in its first year, he seemed more concerned to overthrow Castro and outsmart his predecesor than the equal rights promises and bill of civil rights acts that he initially promised the people he would do if he was elected to Office.

Kennedy was not an evil man, many women and minorities observed, but through out his first year he had staged coups, invasion and failed war tactics against third world nations to further promote _Ike's_ Domino Theory. Many minorities (Sexual and ethnic) felt abandoned by their golden Prince when he refused and audit or a justification for ignoring them on his first year in Office. But it wasn't until _she_ came, the girl who changed everything. She had gotten herself where no other person, girl or boy had before. She had gotten into the head of the President, influencing him, advising him. Before she became the ideal Victorian archetype of the wife, she had become his advisor, his chief, his Councilor. What the conservatives and liberals had never managed to do, she had done within seconds after her first miscarriage. The firing of Robert F. Kennedy and the introduction of new radicals and the first woman in his Cabinet led to many new movements of change throughout the Country. It had sparked the promise of a new era. Not only a Camelot for men and minorities, but one for women and sexual minorities as well.

With Mary becoming a Kennedy, many felt their hopes had risen up higher, their ambitions as well as she oversaw that change would be happening throughout the Country without delay. While Jackie preached her succesor's attempts were flawed and rashed, other talked that it was about time the important issues were being discussed in the Country without second thought.

For these minorities they felt as if their First Lady acted (at times) more and more each day like she was the Commander In Chief herself more than just the Country's Consort. Like her rivals Marilyn and Jackie she didn't lack the frivolity or the outrageous spending for her fashion and fetishe likings, but her crowd of admirers forgave her quickly when she would meet with King, X and other left and right wing leadrs.

Civil Rights leaders could say nothing against her, radical women however still laid in the shadows waiting for their "Queen" to take some action for their issues like rape, women's rights violation and creating a more _understanding_ act that could pass through Congress and the Executive Power that could encourage women to go to School and maybe someday (some dreamed) the army. Everything was possible. Nobody thought Bobby would ever be gone of his brother's administration unless it was his brother who was gone first, but there they had it. He was gone within less than twenty four hours after the Presidential couple lost their first baby.

Bobby had told the American Public he resigned because of personal reason, but the American Public was not as stupid as the Kennedy Administration or the other right wing on Congress made them out to be. They knew perfectly well it was Bobby who had poured some of that venom in the First Lady's drink and caused the miscarriage, with Joe Kennedy's consent. He was ashamed to have _bastard_ grandsons, Joan Nestle had spoken plainly about this in her first meeting with other advocates of her newly formed group in last December on Austin, Texas. It was clear the Kenned values still centered on old plain Victorian values of the home and children, bonding women to their husband more than their sexual freedoms. He feared a son from Mary's womb would trap his son further into Mary's claws.  
While Nestle and Califa might have been at first the prime advocates for Jackie Kennedy at the time of her divorce and humiliation at Mary and Jack's hands. Now they hardly even mentioned her or put her as the banner for their cause. While Jackie had been a victim of a very sexualized and right wing (at the time) husband, she had hardly spoken for the women in sex industry, or the discrimination (in general) that women were experiencing on all sectors, including their own homes with their parents, husband and brothers.

It was a hard blow when Jackie no longer had the libertrarians' support when she considered herself a hard core feminist, fighting for her own sex rights and for the rights of others. But it was true -she reflected as she saw the news through her television set. She had abandon many of her ideals when she married her ex-husband Jack. The Kennedy family for her had been a whole new adventure. She had hardly had time to preocupy herself on the important issues, what women called important or what minorites said that had to be solve right now.

Her family and her husband's wellbeing became her business more than anything on the world, she cared about him deeply. But it seemed the world was changing, and not only with her husband remarried to that whore, but with the world and its people as well.

Maybe Mary was what the world needed. Maybe Jackie was as they said, an old Victorian fetishe model that had expired a long time ago. Her kind was going extinct, but for once Jackie would not lift a finger in her defense. The world had spoken who they preferred. And it wasn't Jackie Bouvier or Jackie Kennedy, it was **Mary.**

* * *

**Kenny**

**Kenny was worried** for Mary and Jack's health. For the both of them he wished for the first time that they would finally get their golden blessing. If Jack or Mary suffered another loss, he didn't know just how far Jack's sanity would go loose. The man was like a ticking bomb. He loved Mary, he claimed he would go to the end of the world for her.

And that was what Ken O'Donnell feared. That Jack would be willing to try out anything for his wife. When he was married to Jackie he was a stable and understanding man, with Mary he had unleashed his madness on the world. Although the people loved their King, even more so after his failed attempt on his life on Dallas, Texas; they failed to see for what he really was. A madman who lusted for woman after woman so he could get what he felt he never had. Love. While the people loved him, for Jack it meant nothing next to the love of Mary Kennedy.

The new Queen of Camelot was more radical and outrageous than the previous Kennedy Consort. People who were into change, radical and quick loved their new Queen, but often that love, Kenny feared, could turn into blind loyalty. Her followeres were nothing more than blind-stupid adepts of a failed dream of a lunatic Lady who -like many on the Kennedy family- lusted after Power and Fame.

Mary was often compared by right wing conservatives as another Marilyn on Jack's bed, but Kenny knew better. His wife had had a very disastrous meeting three months ago with Camelot's Queen. She had spoken bluntly about Mary's new plans for remodeling the White House. Kenny was very close to begging Jack for an apology, but good thing his friend understood it was nothing short of a misunderstanding between two proud and obstinate women.

He said a small apology on him and his wife's behalf.

He doubted Mary had given Jack and easy time after Jack apologized to the O'Donnells. Her temper was well known, and now more that she was on heaven's seat about to deliver Jack another Prince or Princess. His friend was too blind to notice the true ambition on his wife's eyes. If only he could see that his wife cared more about the seat he held in Office that his feelings for her, than he would lead this Nation better.

Each of the medical teams that had been rushed to the First Lady's rooms wore shared a nervous glance with the President and his aide. The birth would take longer than expected. The fact the First Lady had fainted and she wasn't waking up could only be a sign of what they had been telling him all along. Mary through some miracle had survived the two shots that had nearly taken her life and her baby's on Dallas, but in return they had weaken her health and put her pregnancy at a terrible risk. It was recommened one month after Dallas that the pregnancy should be terminated, but Jack and Mary refused. They (especially Jack) would not have their baby killed. He was very blunt about his feelings, having suffered the same incident with Jackie he wasn't going to allow Mary to abort the only hope they had at reconciling their love.

The blow of Edward (a secret only him and _Lucinda _knew about) had left him terribly desperate. Drapped in fear that the fairie might take another child of his _**once again**_, he was committed to having this child delivered on this time and era, _through the devil if possible! -he said._

* * *

**May 14th.**

Thirteen hours and it was now past midnight. There was still no news about the First Lady and her unborn child.

Nobody knew if she had delivered, miscarried or died.

The only news that got out from the White House's Press Secretary -Pierre Salinger- was that the First Lady would be ready to give a statement with her husband, first time in the morning at six o'clock.

Many women rounded up in protest urging their President to let his wife rest for the toll that childbirth might be taking on her health.

It wasn't fair! Many others -not radicals- shouted as well in defense of their Queen. She had been exhausted from the pregnancy even months before of her second trimester. On Dallas, her several looks of exhaustation and the draining youth on her face had been very clear when she was waving at the crowed, shouting her many _'I love yous'_ and_ 'thank-yous'_ at her fans. Mary was never a great bearer of good health, and after Bobby's little stunt and Joe's at trying to take out her life through her baby, her body had weaken its defenses making it harder for her to bear children.

* * *

******Mary:**

**White House: Lady Kennedy's Bedroom**

It was the couple's golden dream. Mary's more so. Her mother had suffered many miscarriages at Greenwich, Richmond and even one unknown at Westminster not recorded by Historians at the time. She wanted to prove she wasn't sterile like her mother was said to be in her father's reign, _or _like _Anne Boleyn_ who had (for Mary and Jane's advantage) failed to give her father a son as well. She wanted to be the Queen of Camelot, of any Kingdom. It was her destiny, by her mother's words and God's that inspired her to rule alongside a man so she could be remembered no longer as the Bloodied figure that left a sour taste on Historians (and especially) liberals of the time that helped to promote her modern and very negative image of an old, close minded and worn out Queen.

_Mary_ would stop from being the Bloody Mary figure of History books, she would be remebered -she vowed as she regained counciousness after four hours of being sorrounded by Doctors, that whatever happened today it wouldn't defeat her resolve or ambition to triumph over her enemies.

Her enemies -she realized as she was asked to relax once more by the nurses sorrounding her, were not different here from the ones bullying her when she was at Hatfield with Elizabeth.

She had gone around Cromwell and passed through his spies as if they were nothing! She had spent all her time in Hatfield after her mother's death in prayer, receiving comfort from ther religion that had meant much to her mother and her while in hardship. Her father no doubt had once seemed that religion as the only vehicle for his soul's happiness, that and his wife and first daughter's company. But her father had always been a man who was flexible in nature, he could find comforts very easily in other places when the old comfort of religion or women no longer satisfied him. It sounded illogical, badly written and almost ridiculous to any sane ears, but alas her father was never sane. He was a man easily swoon by his own passions and wantonness.

Mary feared that she would one day end like her father, not knowing what to do, easily swayed by ambition and vain pasions.

_Fourteen hours._

Time was running by quickly, she could not afford to rest anymore as the doctors noticed she was bleeding greatly. They feared it would be another repeat of '63 where the baby was born alive, but because of the complications on his respiratory system he died seconds later. The President had always had a terrible health, since he was a child he was a sickly patient. Often he would be rushed to the hospital, he was barely on his thirties when he started taking his famous blue pills that helped him ease the pain. Often he would feel like he was on heaven when he took them, but he quickly brought up in a critical state to the doctors when the drug's effects would pass. More and more he had come to the period where the doctors could do nothing more for him.

They had feared his anger would be unleashed on them because they failed to cure his many ails. After the shooting however; something miraculous, medically impossible had happened. Not only had the King of Camelot managed to pull through on his poor health, but his body came stronger than ever, it was like he was born again. He wasn't off the hook that easily, he still had to go his doctors for his pills and treatment therapies, but the toll on his health was not as severe as before.

His back which had been a great ail since he was young was no longer a problem. Jack was the greatest example of medicine's unexplained mysteries. They would never know what it was **exactly **in his metabolism that triggered a quick recovery on their President.

Whatever it was they doubted the same miracle would happen on their Queen's unborn child. She had been showing signs of distress and poor health ever since she had conceived her child. Abortion was the best option for them, but Jack Kennedy had been adamant against it. They could hardly speak their minds about how much this would mean for the First Lady if the child was aborted on time. They could have waited more time for another child. The First Lady had very poor health, poorer than Jackie's when it came to carrying children. Her uterus had suffered damage -perhaps beyond repair- since her miscarriage. They were afraid to do the emergency procedure on her. It was either her life or the child's, but Jack had to decide quickly. As he was told outside his and Mary's rooms he pondered of what this could be for Mary if he chose the first option to save her. Would she comprehend? Would she forgive him and be the understanding wife he hoped her to be?

Time was running out and Mary was sweating, she had been caught with a fever, the same fever she had seen as her second stepmother when she had been on labor with her small brother Edward. She didn't want to suffer the same ill fate as her Jane Seymour, but if she failed to fight for her child's life Jack would make the decission out of the doctors' explanation to save Mary rather than their child.

She took the decission out of Jack's hands as she felt another contraction. The nurses told her to relax, that they would get the doctor just in case she was needed to be administered another dosis, but Mary refused to follow their indications and once more taking matters in her hands she pushed harder than before. She kept pushing despite the Doctors' recomendations to wait on their indications.

Moments later as the doctors started telling the nurses to hold her down and administer the dosis to put her to sleep, a screech was heard coming from her thighs. The doctors bend down to see a small form coming from her vagina. One of the nurses at seeing the Doctors pretrified stepped in and very carefully held the first half of the newborn's body and pulled the rest out.

The Doctors told the other two pair of nurses to still apply some of the dosis on the First Lady.

* * *

**Outside the First Lady's Room:**

Jack and the other Kennedys jumped from their seats as they all heard the small cries of newborn.

_His newborn!_

_Mary and his!_ Jack was lost in his thoughts, he pulled out quickly from his distraction hearing those cries becoming louder. He rushed to his bedroom. He didn't want to wait any longer for the news of whether **she** survived or not.

_Save her doctor!_

_But the child ..._

_I don't care, save my wife, I will break the news to Mary later._

He had been ashamed to having made that decission. But it was either Mary or the child! He **had** to choose Mary.

The Doctors openned the doors for Jack, at first sight he saw his wife comfortably sleeping on their bed, the shifting his gaze to the rear end of their bedroom he saw to his surprise the nurse holding a small tiny infant wrapped around in warm blankets.

_She's _alive. Jack walked forward pushing all the doctors aside. His_ daughter_ was wiggling in the nurses' arms. She had already been washed from all her mother's blood. She was clean and alert when she noticed her father's shadow on top of her covering her view. Her eyes were like her mother's but with his shape. Small and wide eyed she looked up to see her father. She instantly smiled there when she was handed down to her father's arms.

He softly rocked her. The child stopped wiggling when he began to speak to her in a soft, melodic voice. _"Hello Rosie I am your daddy"_

On the morning of May 13th the world had received its new Princess, Rosalyn Katherine Kennedy, with great love she was carried on her father's arms. A half Tudor, the other half Tratasmara and Kennedy. What great things could come from such a mix? Appropriately enough on the same morning when Rosie Kat Kennedy was delivered, Bobby Kennedy had stood next to his brother's side as he introduced his new daughter to his friends and family. Rosie was received with much expectation by all the strangers gathering around, waiting to meet the newborn Princess.

Unexpected things would sorround Rosie Kennedy for the rest of her life. For small girls like Rosie who had been born after the early 60's, the prescence of liberals, conservative and the many newly redefined _'isms_ that would sorround their future lives would b taken often for granted. But for Rosie who would grow among the new generation of girls her age, coming from both Kennedy and Tudor Heritage she would never take for granted what her mother and father's union started on her Country and the world.

_We_ scarcely notice that we have many freedoms, many priviledges, but when you see the face of a newborn being brought up into an uncertain world, as Bobby noticed -you learn to appreciate and give thanks for the things you had.

But for Rosie who would have her world torn appart in the next decades, she would be different from all the rest of her family. Like her father she would give thanks for all the good things she had been received with, her good health was already a good sign on Camelot's newborn Princess. However; for one girl born amongst the most radical times in world history she would hardly be expected to cross her arms and conform with the Country's situation. She would be reared up with the new voices of change demanding liberation from their leaders who had ignored them countless times. From both sides of the scope Rosie had an uncertain future to follow. Would she be the one to continue her mother's battles amongst the new groups of radicals, or would she follow her father's more opposite views and his opponents going for a more moderate path?

As Jack lay holding Rosie, he didn't bother to think twice about his child's future. All that mattered to him was that at least he and Mary had their child with them.

_"Rosalyn Katherine Kennedy, half Tudor and half Kennedy what more can they expect from you?"_

**

* * *

**

_A/N: How about one more chapter? what say u girls?  
First half was on many radical groups through out American that are sparking quickly than our timeline because of Mary's interference in our timeline, these advocates for better working conditions for women on pornography and feminists that I have respect for in real life do exist and fought for the same cause as I describe here, however I changed the timelines and the dates and ages to fit my story.  
The ending is a little ambiguous of whether did I let Mary live or did I let her die to leave the story with a greater ending? _


	24. My light

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

I would like to thank all my past reviewers for all the great reviews I have received from you guys. Thank you!

_Last Chapter:_

_"Rosalyn Katherine Kennedy, half Tudor and half Kennedy what more can they expect from you?"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**May 14****th****.**

**4:00 -8:00AM**

It was not like having to organize a war or overthrow a dictator to put someone in your Country's best interests; this was his wife the doctors were talking about!

His wife whose passionate mouth had yelled all day about her ails of childbirth had died down with her last breath as she lost consciousness, minutes after delivering Rosalyn. The doctors said she would be alright, _but what did doctors know about the ailments of bringing a child into this world? _–Mary thought before she drifted off into a deep sleep. They had never delivered a child personally, they had helped women like men midwives deliver the babies from their wombs, but their wombs had never experienced the trauma of having to carry one's life and soul inside you. A life that was dependent on you, a life that everything you did could have harmed the babe.

Miscarriages even now in the future were common, perhaps not as common as her_ times_, but they were still **common**. Doctors did not thought too much of this, they barely gave women a comforting sound or voice or even a truthful sorry over the loss of their child –whether it had been boy or girl. Their jobs was to assist them, it was a paid job, a professional job. Whether the child lived or died depended solely on the mother herself and how well she had taken care of herself, their duty was only to assist them on the labor, nothing more.

It seemed to Jack that Mary had not seen too much change as she would have wanted on his times on women's child labor. He knew when Jackie was pregnant with Caroline, that she often worried day and night that anything she could do would make her loose the child, and after many miscarriages she always blamed herself. Even after all the visits from the best doctors of the Country who had told Jacquelyn it was clearly not her fault, but of the stress that had been building up on her because of the many worries and pressures of being the wife of the most powerful man on Earth.

Jackie knew always it was not her fault. But what could she do? Hide behind Jack's back and start telling the press all the betrayals? All the infidelities he had pulled before they were married? Would that have scared Jack and prompted him to be loyal to his first wife?_ No, not really _–thought Jack. He would never have been as faithful as he was with Mary. Jackie and _his wife_ were two very different women –from two entirely different times.

He and Jackie –he guessed, were just not meant to be.

He sighed as he checked his watch. It was six o' clock in the morning right now. His wife must be up by now, even if the doctors said she wouldn't be up until eight or late in the afternoon. She needed her rest, but he needed to see her now, even asleep to make sure she was alright.

As Jack opened the door of his bedroom, he saw his wife peacefully lying down on their bed. She was exhausted still. He was not surprised for the fact she was, but for the fact she looked so peaceful, as if none of this pain of childbearing had been inflicted on her. Truly, he thought, women would always amaze him. How they can go through life bearing all this pain? How would his mother easily go through so many miscarriages and childbearing dangers and still come out the strong woman she was still today?  
How did women ever manage this?

He placed a careful and gentle hand on her forehead, bending down he kissed her softly and whispered 'I love you' before lying in bed underneath the covers next to her sleeping form.

~o~oOo~o~

**May 15****th****.**

**8:00 AM**

**New York City**

**Alice Paul** and old suffragist lioness of the old days when women were still fighting to get their vote and voices heard in congress, was now in New York City at her new Headquarters. At first she was reluctant to accept the money from Mrs. Kennedy, but after seeing the girl's true face she had seen the First Lady was [truly] more than what met the stranger's eye.

There was something in this mysterious Lady Kennedy that set her apart from all the women in her long generation of subservient and loyal wives from their husband, who, often were the only ones who took all the shine from their accomplishments their "partners" did for them.

The many feminist movements all across the world and American had been somewhat quiet when Kennedy had been elected in Office. They saw in him hope. _Then_ the invasion of the Bay of Pigs came, broken promises and excuse after excuse. Alice Paul found herself like the old teenage self in the days of her hunger strike when she and others were placed in jail for protesting against President Wilson for investing all his money and energy on a war that was costing the lives of million of Americans, instead of wasting that energy and welfare plans and most importantly for the vote for women. This had been Alice Paul's cornerstone revolutionary argument, what followed was success. The vote had been theirs, everybody was happy, the yellow ribbons, the overthrowing of red ribbons, all seemed fine with the world up until that point.

_Then_ reality struck them once more when many women refused to vote, often they would yell at her and NAWSA that the only reason left for them to vote would be for the lesser of two evils. Alice Paul had shouted it didn't matter, as long as women had their "self respect" and the vote –it all mattered little who they voted for.

Change takes time, now that she was old and feeling wiser, she realized Carrie Chattman Catt words couldn't be any truer. She was silly once to think the world's problems and women's could be solved in a day. But she was young, and the times were desperate they had waited for years, hundreds maybe thousand, a whole line up of millennia before settlers came to American –they couldn't afford to wait more, back then she felt immediate action had to be taken. But now with all the scandals, the war on Vietnam and the ERA and Civil Rights issues, as well as other activists who demanded the same justice and equal right amendments as they did –things had been harder.

The 60's were a complete different era from the 20's or the WWI period. When back then, even if they were divided into many women movements, at least they had a common objective –and that was the vote that ultimately united them all. Now women were less united, torn apart by the old class Victorian morals, the red scares and of course war that threaten to explode any day on the South East part of Asia.

Alice Paul sighed as she threw away her shoes across her office. An ironic imitation of the oval office, a personal gift from Lady Kennedy-Moore, she wanted make Alice's presence omnipresent in all women. Her goal –she said- was to unite all women around the Country under one goal, and that was equality in all sectors. Not just women –Mary Kennedy had whispered to Alice when she first met with the old time lioness activist- but for everyone in general. It seemed to Alice that the way she spoke, the First Lady was more of a dreamer than her husband, but of course it was her husband who still had had reigns over their marriage and the Country she lived in. But Mary said that one day this would change.

The old timer didn't expect that Mary felt at the time she could run as the first woman President one day after her husband finished his two terms. That would have been very low in Alice Paul's opinion. To having to rely on your husband to run for office when other women had battled all their lives to do it by themselves, with no help from their husbands or other men; _like Woodhull_. –Alice thought.

She walked over to the TV set and turned on to the NBC channel then she went to sit on her large comfortable chair.

She hated the news, they were all manipulated by the idiot mass media, but there was nothing else on TV to watch, so she watched it. It was a good way to stay informed quickly –she decided. She heard the monotone voices of the reporters reporting war, tragedy and riots.

Sex, violence and more violence and then more sex; that was all the press ever sold. How right Mrs. Catt was.

Then something perked up her attention. She tilted her head to the right and forced her eyes to the black and white image of the White House. Two reporters there, one a conservative dressed woman and the other an equally conservative dressed up casually man were reporting from Washington.

As they talked she put a hand on her mouth and gasped. _No! Mary!_

She quickly stood up and walked to the TV set and to her surprise there was Lady Kennedy, barely seen her shadow visible she could be seen carrying a small bundle wrapped in blankets. It was a baby, a newborn. Mary had finally given birth and by the looks of it –the baby had survived this time.

_Maybe God is a woman …_ Her old time friend Lucy had once told her when they were desperate for the vote for women, now that she saw the First Lady's shadow –she no doubted her friend might have been right all along. God might be a woman and not a man.

"_A healthy girl … the girl it was said would be named Rosalyn Katherine Kennedy, this was decided by Miss Kennedy-Moore herself, although she did voice her opinions that she would discuss over with her husband over if they let her the last name of Kennedy or Moore. But her sister with whom we were allowed to reach, told an hour earlier that her sister, our First Lady who had just became a mother … I am sorry –I mean she is now a mother since yesterday –the babe as I was saying according to Ella Moore will decide her last name on the course as she gets older. This -Ella mentioned- is what her sister says it should be done for everyone in general on this Country …"_

The reporter smirked and turned to his female co-anchor.

"_No doubt Anne this is going to cause a stir on the politics inside our White House, don't you agree?"_

The women reporter tried her best to smile and please him, but Alice could see she failed miserably. A wry and very forced smile that later turned into chagrin replaced her features as she replied in a neutral tone. _"Well Jonathan who knows. Life is after full of surprises and many unexpected events that have happened in our history."_

"_Well there you have it; as my sweet friend _Annie_ says life and our history is full of surprises, let's just hope not too much is to be expected …"_

Alice could not wait any longer. She turned the TV set off.

She had to fly to Washington and see Mrs. Kennedy. Her friend Lucy had been right all along. God was a woman, might just be a woman, and the new savior had not been a male messiah but a little girl. She would no doubt take after her mother, maybe even after her own father giving his late tendencies to the left and supporting the most radical groups –because of his wife. She could already picture Mary's child, a mixture of both the flame of new feminism of the Moore family and the ardent untamed passion of the Kennedy clan. She would be quite a child; and knowing Mary being a great show off and show lady like her predecessor Jackie, she would not think twice before taking her small babe child to show her off in front of all the feminist leaders.

Alice grabbed her bags, her decision was made. She needed to get to Washington as soon as possible and meet the daughter of their greatest contributor. But then a thought hit her:

What about Jacquelyn?

What about the other feminist leaders that were still divided between the three women [Mary, Jackie and Marilyn]?

How would Alice convince them all to fly to Washington and wish their best to Lady Kennedy and her newborn baby girl?

Many of the old time conservative feminist [the descendants of the _**WCTU**_] did not like Mary Kennedy-Moore because they viewed her as an old timer shrew or witch who had stepped over Jackie and taken her place by using her sex and Kennedy's weakness for young girls and sex -instead of her brains. Then there were the others, more radical feminists who viewed her as nothing more as another female submitting to the power and invisible authority of her husband. "Mary Moore is no different than any other wife in America" was what they said.

Last but not least –what irked Alice Paul the most, were the women who were neither feminists or antis, the worst of their kind [Alice always thought] –submitted to men more than their own hearts and conscience. They were women of the many Southern faction ruled by men who blamed Mary for the many demoralization values that were quickly changing American, and –they further claimed- were tearing the nation apart.

There was clearly no union whatsoever among women.

People mentioned women –they often thought of sisterhood and union, but there was no such thing when women could not get one single together without fighting or resorting to violence and slandering amongst themselves.

Alice Paul knew as she looked into her old aged hands that she had not much time on this Earth. Soon she would die, and with her the old days of fighting for freedom and justice for all women of all race and age. She refused to go down like that –if she was going to die she would die leaving her mark on this Earth, a mark for all women and the future generations, no matter what sex they may be to follow.

As she made her inner pact she mentally crossed her heart to never give up and do what was necessary to fulfill her promise, like the old days feeling young once more she walked out of her office and from the luxurious building that had been provided with the large quantity of money that came from the First Lady's purse and went to her car. Already outside were three women waiting for her, all young but committed. Like her they were not willing to give up, and like her all friends and battalion comrades of the National Women's Party –they would follow her to the grave if necessary.

She felt like telling them "let's go" but it was not necessary, they knew what to do.

They all got inside and she drove off to the airport where she and her companions were ready for take off to Washington D.C. where hopefully Mary would be waiting patiently for them.

* * *

A new dawn was setting, cleaning away all the dirt and blood that the past wars had left on Earth's soil, a newborn's birth had been the arrival for the beginning of one race and the end of another.

All things have to end one day –Lucinda would always say. But they didn't have to end this way with the birth of a new born signifying the death or annihilation of their world. It was a new beginning. Their world was long foretold that because of the fairies' own arrogance it would one day loose it spark and die, only this child, their little chosen one they had planned long before she came into existence –would be their savior, their vehicle into the new world. A world of new opportunities, infinite possibilities; a world where _nothing, absolutely nothing –_thought Lucinda- was impossible.

Where as one door closes and their world now ceased to exist, Lucinda rewrote history, rewrote the Tudors' and the Kennedy's history, blended men and women in the same or separate fates -to all bring about the creation of their savior -a female child. -The fairies' and the _others_' messiah.

_Now everything _was_ changed_. As Henry would have said once. Rosalyn Kennedy would grow up in a world divided, in a world that was to suffer, that was to change, but in a world she was to inherit and she would force to heal it.

Unfair as life may be to those who don't pick our lives, we must learn to live with our pain and our reality; it is the only way we are expected to survive in this world.

Lucinda turned around, away from the bishop who did the Church ceremony of baptism. She saw her world devoured by the blackness of the black whole, their dimension gone. Their new home was Earth, their past, present and future to be preserved and set would be right here on the foundation of Rosie Kat's body. Ella saw it too, squeezing Lucinda's hand as well as former Prince Charmont –she prayed but not for the soul of the new babe, but for the now mortal souls of many escaped people and fairies from her world that had made it to this dimension. They would all be faced with new perils, new dangers and new enemies, and unlike their old enemies whom were easy to identify by their appearance alone –these men and women would be impossible to. Unlike Charmont's evil and scheming uncle who'd desired the throne for himself, these humans wore more complex masks, making their schemes almost impossible to know.

Mary's eyes which darted to them said a great thank you, she was grateful she finally had a child to carry and care for. A child of her own, how proud –she thought looking up to the ceiling of the church as if making contact with God- must her mother be looking down to her from her especial place in Heaven. One day when she would reunite with her –long time from now- she would ask her how was it she overcame many of her perils, and found the strength to never surrender over to her father and his army of tyrants.

Jack touched his wife's hand softly, reminding her of what she held and quickly looking down she saw her child materialize once more and the thought of her mother, death and surrender were pulled quickly out of her mind. All that mattered now was her own cause and child, and of course –she reminded herself- Jack.

The baby began to squirm in her arms. But her father quickly calmed her down. Jack was enchanted by those marvelous eyes his daughter possessed, they were far more beautiful than his first wife's Jackie or his eldest daughter Caroline.

This child was truly special, no matter what happened in the Country, riots, feminist movements, Civil Rights or other mess he was soon to expect, this child would always manage to brighten his day. Not because he was a woman or his child, but because she was the light of his day, or his heart and soul.

No matter what, Rosie and her father would always be close until the end of times, as long as Rosie remained her father's little child.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

A/N: The chapter was so big so I will have to upload the other chapter separately the last chapter and a surprise cruel, fun, suspenseful and striking that you will be on the edge of your seat will await in the next installment called In the shadow of Anne Boleyn which deals in between Part II and Part III, there will be key players gone by now.


	25. Breath me: White Deception

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

I would like to thank all my past reviewers for all the great reviews I have received from you guys. Thank you! Next in b/w story In the Shadow of the Boleyn Conspiracy in between story. After Dreamlands before the last and third part of the trilogy.

_Last Chapter:_

_No matter what, Rosie and her father would always be close until the end of times, as long as Rosie remained her father's little child._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**1965**

**Washington D.C**

The President was furious. He had been elected over a year ago into the White House for one more term, and the first thing he faced once more was public criticism. Although not as harsh as his first term in the Presidency or as stressful –there were many people out there by their constant demonstrations that felt he was still an arrogant, uptight and irresponsible President because he didn't live up to women's demands as well as with other groups who were either radicals from the left or right wing groups.

He didn't need this, especially when he had to face his wife's face beaming with joy everyday as she announced him they could be expecting again.

It had been two years since that fateful day _when he finally knew her_. He had been grateful for much of Lucinda's help and finally introducing him to his wife, but part of him missed the old persona of Mary, her old identity Mary Moore. He missed that old persona of the innocent girl who came out of nowhere, the honesty behind her and the fact that for the first time in his life he had found another person he was comfortable to confide in. Someone he didn't feel obligated with.

Since he had found about her true identity there had been a lot of inner conflict where he wasn't sure he could feel the same thing about her as when he first met her. The only thing that really saved and kept them together was Rosalyn and her possible pregnancy, _if it wasn't another phantom –_he thought.

He sighed as he sat down once more, sipping up his whiskey and smoking his cigar, he ignored his conscience's warnings about the implication this could do to his health. He didn't care, the whole world was once more against him, and he couldn't control it, he realized he should have done what Mary had told him a while ago. Appoint more women to his cabinet. There were many ways he could, but with all the positions occupied how could he do it?

He would have to risk inventing, sacrificing one of his party member's morality for the sake of change, for the sake of making the people grow warmer and on his side once more. After the assassination failed attempt people had grown closer to Kennedy and while he admitted he had won once more thanks to women –he had not done enough, and all the new movements, the new schools, the new programs, the pro choice movements and everything created had been because of Mary who always defied him –even more so than Jackie or Marilyn.

It was she who was credited and not him, but even she was still attacked, but it seemed that people from the so called "New Left" and the SDS (Students for Democratic Society) had a greater space in their plans, an acceptance for Mary that could not be afforded to be wasted on him.

It bothered Jack, but he had no choice –he would have to play Satan and sacrifice his own acolytes for the greater good.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Mary coming in carrying Rosie followed behind by Johnny [the boy had been allowed to see his father by Jackie one more time, but he was unaware it was only because he had nearly forced his wife, more than by will of hers alone, a reason why the people called him no different then old men who forced their wives into oppression –of course nothing bad was to say of Mary whom the right wings were the only ones accusing her of stealing him from Jackie and of being a whore and suck of bitch –their favorite nickname for her, one she didn't bother to show anger anymore when she heard it- but because they were all men or women anti feminists and set their bases as well on discrimination based upon race, the people from the New Left and radicals hardly paid them attention, Mary to this point was the pinnacle and he was only the obstacle].

"Have you decided? Will you join us …" John was silent. "John?" She pressed.

John finally acknowledging his wife after a pregnant pause let his gaze fall on Johnny. His eyes made him realize, made him think and for a moment lost in those eyes –he decided what he would do.

He nodded, standing up he walked to his rocking chair and sat down letting John climb up to his lap. "What is up Santa's boy?" He asked his boy calling him by his old nickname.

He smiled as Johnny smiled imitating his father perfectly. As time would pass by Johnny would grow up to be so much like his father and less like Jackie, and whether it was a good thing Mary would have yet to decide –as she knew the Kennedy hot blood in men was as passionate and perhaps more dangerous than it was on Tudor men.

"Will you_** join**_ us John?" Mary asked once more, sitting next to John on the white couch of the Oval Office, still holding Rosie with both hands.

"You know what it will mean right?" John asked carefully.

Mary smirked. "**We** have faced **worse** before. It didn't stop my father to do the things he did or Elizabeth, the 'Great Queen Bess'. **We all do sacrifices John**" She told him bluntly. "I did them for you and yet I am happy. Why should you not do a sacrifice … it will be to do the world and our God good."

Mary knew she had him when she heard him sigh and look at her eyes directly, then swiftly letting his gaze fall unto their daughter's. Victory –thought Mary, not only for herself but for John. But in reality it was more for Mary, because if Mary was only the pinnacle and John the obstacle as he was called in last week's publication by New York Times main article –then Mary would be nothing more than a wannabe figure, another forgotten woman in the old worn pages of the history books to come. She had to be in power, as her duty and to honor her mother's sacrifice plus the legacy of her child, John had to become more than an image, he had to become a symbol, a man who would inspire others, he had to become the King.

"**_Who will you_** sacrifice **_John_**?"

John kept on looking at their daughter's eyes, as blue as his, but only darker. He cleared his throat answering his wife in a neutral tone –"You know who … **_heads will roll_**"

Mary nodded. "I know"

"But it is for the greater good, God sees it and so will your people see it John." She said convincing him once more it was the best course of action for the _both_ of them.

"Yes" John finally said and returned his attention to his son, leaving the conversation of Mary to rest. They didn't talk about it for the rest of the day, but it was always on their minds, especially on Mary's who was worried Jack would not have the courage to fulfill his promise to her.

One sacrifice, John must think Mary was asking him to be a Judas to his own cabinet. But on the contrary –she wanted him to prevent him from ever being one. He had promised many things, things that had been nearly impossible had it not been for her and the extra help of Lucinda and Ella. Jack had a duty as the leader of the most powerful nation on the modern world to contribute as well by not backing away from his promises as he had done early in his first term. Whatever affected him, like in old times of her mother and sister –affected her as well because she was his wife and First Lady of the Country he leaded _while_ he was in Office.

What Mary didn't see was that John's next course of action would unlock a chain of events that Mary later in life would only come to hate herself for it.

* * *

As the year was about to end all Mary could think about was the new faces Jack had put on his cabinet. Key positions, unprecedented, not even by Roosevelt or Eleanor who had been key on having the first women on key positions on Labor and on other unions –Jack had done more by sacrificing his own men, men who were old and worn out and were no longer useful. She felt somehow playing her husband and his Cabinet like puppets, like his father had done so many times with his wives, children and courtiers, but she reminded herself that unlike her father she had not spilled one drop of blood for the greater good –nor had she taken the lives of innocent people to achieve her goals _… and Jack's._

Alice Paul had been grateful, Friedman and Beauvoir were all praising women, the true _Head of government, the shadow Queen_ who was becoming the most powerful woman on the nation, for having her own will and never asking for anything, on her speeches she made it clear she would not cry and like her old families' household, her true family she would uphold that name by showing the world her strength and true colors of courage. She was after all a Tudor and the granddaughter of two of the greatest monarch in History, and that was something that would mark Mary into making many of her most clever and ruthless decision with determination, without fear or shame –because she would never forget her mother's fateful words before she was shipped off to live at Ludlow in the Welsh Marches.

_Eres la descendiente de Fernando y Isabella y _algun_ dia … seras reina … se fuerte Maria_

**You are the descendant of Ferdinand and Isabella of Spain, and one day … you will be Queen… be strong Mary**

"_I am a mother … look at me where I am now, I am stronger than any Queen or monarch could have ever been. I hold more power, I am called the pinnacle and I am loved by everyone, my word is law more than John's and soon I will go out in history and live up to you … for you _mama_"_

Three key women of Congress by _executive orders and _influence had replaced Adlai Stevenson on the UN as the first woman Ambassador, two others had become the Secretary of the Press and the third had become the Secretary of State. Three key position in the New Government, in the New Social Order.

In the next years to come Jack would do something that she could already oversee he would have no problem in achieving, he would win the election for a third term, and unlike some he would have no trouble overturning the twenty second amendment, not when many on the left group radicals in the Country had always said that as long as power went their way –they would never mind more than two terms as long as it restore the Country to a rightful state of things.

While Mary smiled and lied next to her husband, side by side as each fell asleep on each others' arms; men and women ready to do anything to protect their Country –even from their own Commander In Chief- were being organized in small political groups, each with different agendas, but all with the same common belief and fear that JFK would overturn the twenty second amendment and reelect himself as much times as he would wish.

Nobody of these right wing people wanted another Roosevelt on their hands, especially when they were all afraid like the author Robert Author of granting too much power unto the minorities and women as well with new affirmative actions plans, building universities, and more states legalizing abortion and giving sexual information early on high schools as part of their curriculum. But not was even worse than who was sitting next to Kennedy's throne –Mary Kennedy-Moore. She was a dangerous to all the values and morals they held dear, she was a danger to the Country and to herself and they all wished with ardent passion to see her gone from the White House as soon as possible.

Rumor had it –within the inner circle of Jack's _new _staff- that the generals that had once supported her rise to power were now growing tired of her. As Jack was ready to sign **order 178** that would guarantee them entering Vietnam; Mary had become more close to activists like Alice Paul, Friedman, Laura X and others who advocated peace and as a result –equally like the generals pressured Jack to signing order 178, Mary and the other radicals pressured him to call off the troops and bringing them home as soon as possible like he had first promised for his second term.

Mary –who had once been the great lady reformer, a catholic but a reformer nonetheless from within her gender role reshaping the presidency, her husband and the Country –was now at odds with her new situation. Having no longer the same affection and closeness she previously had with Jack, she found herself drifting apart from his touch as well as she went to separate meetings and often went places without asking for permission or even telling him, she didn't bother because it seemed he didn't care anymore.

Something was happening to Jack that now Mary feared as they entered the year 1966 –that would be irreversible later on bringing down enormous consequences for herself and her daughter –Rosie.

* * *

**1965 November 22nd.**

**[12:00PM]**

**New York NWP Headquarters:**

She spoke briefly to Alice Paul and Laura that she feared she was loosing her grip on Jack. He no longer listened to her and when he laid on bed with her, his movements trailing after her skin where not with the same lust or desire. Alice Paul had nearly shouted, like Amanda, only because of course these were people Mary trusted and otherwise had it not been for their companionship and close friendship in advocacy for equal rights and ERA (Equal Rights Amendment for everyone –a point Mary often stressed that it should apply not only to women, but also to everyone in general as she felt people thought of women as only middle class white women, a thing her other radical _friends_ thought so as well) they would not be as plain spoken as they were being now.

"Humph! _Men?_ What do you want from **Him?** -you have achieved more without his help! Ha! Even before you grew out of his life and you never asked him for something, now you worry? What a disappointment _for the poor wife_" Alice added the last sentence with bitter tones as she turned her back on her First Lady.

'_Not my First Lady'_ she told herself.

"It is not a disappointment Alice, don't be hard on her!" Laura X reprimanded her _colleague._ –"She does not worry because she loves Jack or is a lust driven woman like half the housewives of America, but because she knows what Jack can be capable of … he got himself rid of one wife and went through better tears, and we know the public hates us and Mary more than anybody, she will be on the red lists of every right wing and close minded men or women who are worse than all the right wing men if you ask me calling us whores or asking even that we drop dead or be raped **to learn a lesson**!" Laura X shouted, once again enraged over the previous comments at the protest rally in New York City last fall.

"Then that is why we women must stand up for ourselves and not bound ourselves to our husband. We cannot force women to shame themselves further by being afraid to speak up for our right. What about self respect?" Alice Paul bellowed turning on to face the tear stricken Mary once more.

Laura X huffed. It was hard not to go over Alice Paul's body and bury her along with her close mindless ideals. Like many feminist students of the first wave –they didn't understand that the time for passive protest and waiting for change no longer applied for the new generation. The new generation, filled with _new left "guides"_ of women like Laura X, Friedman, Steinem and so on needed action, they needed quick results. Alice Paul better than anyone –Laura X thought- should know the sacrifice of freedom. It was nothing if it didn't come with a price or sacrifice.  
Alice Paul had been once an idealist, and advocate for young women, for independent women eager to obtain the vote and gain self respect from their human peers, men and women.

But now things had changed. Laura X feared that Alice Paul and the former students of the first wave feminists were more concerned on their political image than their activism status. Whether they still cared for women and reform was yet to be seen.

Like many impatient women on the different movements for feminism, Laura X had yet to see when Alice Paul and her league of followers would sprang up to walk side by side_ –as sisters- _**with** the Radicals from New York[hopefully, Alice and the others would be leaving their politics aside].

Mary had been very immersed in her own sorrow and driven by her ambition, that she never realized that so much time was wasted on useless talk about how to contribute to the movement, when the one capable of doing change was either Jackie or Mary. Now that Jackie was gone it should have been Mary, and Alice knew this –that is why she was being such a pain in the ass to the First Lady. Not because she viewed her as weak, but because she was too slow to react in her opinion.

"So what do we do?" Mary said breaking the silence and deathly glared between old and new radicals Alice and Laura X.

Alice sighed and bent down to sit on the floor. This was not the fifties, or even forties which after the war women had somehow come so far. It was funny to think she had protested so far like Jeanette Ranking for a war that only brought them death, and consequently it brought them more than they would originally have thought.

It brought them jobs, many women felt empowered, despite the false image of women staying at home and raising kids and their idiots husband, many went to work, but as Alice Paul always argued –this work always went unnoticed. What was the point of working, as Jane Adams once said on her times, if women were not going to get the same equal self respect as their coward counterparts?

Mary knew what Alice was thinking. And she didn't blame the woman for making her cry, she needed to realize that being a leader did not only mean making contributions or attending funding on public to make her image look good, or consequently her husband's and his family's. It also meant on the sidelines of the war. Because Mary realized this was a war, her husband was too slow, now she seen it –to realize that this war needed a leader, a savior and more than founding they needed unity. Mary was no Isabella of Castile to bring them such unity, the world she was brought in by Lucinda was fractured by many of the ambivalent and different sects of women movements, but hopefully if one day her efforts would bring fruits to her sex and to her child, the movement would not be splinted. As Spain it would be unified, and she would prove _she_** was her mother and grandmother's heir.**

**Her father had lashed at her how she was just a poor woman, even Elizabeth had said that she was a poor woman whose only graces in her soul that saved her was that of God's gifts making her turn her poor courage into that of a man's.** But Mary would not use their game, unlike her mother, her grandmother and Elizabeth who used the basis of their poor brains and past religion arguments to defend their status and leaderships, she would use reason but in a different way to defend the movement, _and maybe even go down in History as the flamboyant Mrs. Kennedy … no better yet!_ Mary thought –_the Lady Lord who led freedom and unified a Country under her brains alone, free of passion or sentimentalism._

She was to prove she was not a girl needing of a husband or his powerful arms.

Jack had clearly warned her, and Laura X and Alice as well as other activists knew this because they were informed by her and her close confidant Amanda –that she was not do something without his permission or pull a stunt like Jackie when she wanted to become the national woman patron of the arts bringing expensive painting [**which later Jack argued –the money could have been used, that kind of publicity to broaden his image** had Jackie not stepped in on the spotlight making him look like once more a man, who had no control over his family and much less his wife. Something that like any man, he felt wounded afterwards, not because Jackie disobeyed him in private, but because she had done it publicly making him look weak and his pride of course was shattered] to the White House defying Jack's authority and furthermore putting his administration as nothing more than a joke and Jackie made herself look (much to Mary's amusement) as nothing more than a fashion model, hungry for the camera's and the public's approval.

Something Mary always envied from women like Jackie or Anne was that they could easily do whatever they wanted in front of the Cameras and have their opportunity to shine [in a favorable light] in public. Mary had always wanted to know why were these women so loved and cherished, while she and her mother were so hated and looked down upon in their times?

She mentally shook the thoughts away as she focused once more on the issue

"_We_ need" she spoke evoking her mother's old moments of glory when she would direct her strong voice to Parliament, seeking men to aide her in her favor to stop the King from going forward with his plans on divorcing her, and then worse [as Anne Boleyn's influence advanced further over her father's mind] as he pushed for grounds for annulment declaring his marriage invalid. –_"to petition, keep on petition …_** but** we need the money still. As we move forward with our demands the people will hear us, as the media uses their venom and rightwing politicians against us, let's use their poison against them. We know women starting out in the media tired of being left behind for their sex, let's ask them to aid us, and make them see reason. That all women must be united under the banner for freedom over our bodies, relationships and enforce our rights. Why should we not be paid for the services done for this Country? Why should even housewives not be paid for supporting their husbands and raising their or our children?"

Mary finished, exhausted she breathed in deeply. She had been so caught up by the moment that she didn't noticed more women coming by to the Office of Alice Paul, surprised and exited to hear such speech from a Lady they had previously considered a rightwing politician or fake feminist like her husband. Clearly, she had proven them wrong.

Now it was too late to stop the movement, Laura reacted as she got ahead of Alice and the other women by nodding her head and speaking up after Mary. "We need to rally, we need to ban, we need to call for the cold law, and we need to stop every man and woman from keeping oppression and disguising it under moral freedom and values, another wing from those politicians to keep us enslaved. There are even movements of prostitutes working for better conditions like Margo St. James –I hear you and Alice as well as all of you old and youngsters inspired if you will _[laughter]_ to bring about COYOTE. With the War funding for South East Asia and the Domino Theory, we face WWI all over again, you Alice knows what the consequences will be. We don't want another bastard like Wilson bashing over us and detaining us."

Alice nodded. "I don't think John F. Kennedy is as dumb, but now that you his wife have put yourself on the line, more than anybody you know the FBI is already monitoring us, you can come and join us and show the world what we will build, apart from men."

"I can't"

"What?" Alice asked, enraged once more as Mary once again said no by her response. _Does she not see that her "dear" husband will not change, he is no different like his father, one look at his eyes last summer and I saw doom, I saw all those past Kings from his native Country from his ancestors coming back to haunt him and possessing him. He will not leave her alone, she runs to the dog's and the devil's hounds as long as she stays with that man!_

Mary shook her head once more, smiling sadly almost predicting her faith. "I did my fair share of injustices too, I am not justifying Jack, I never will, the difference between me and Jackie I know his mistakes, she does but is too afraid to name them because she wants to injure herself as the poor victim, I am tired of those, although I don't want to pass judgment, I learned from my mother is better to stand up and help your fellow woman and man to improve, for my daughter as well … I cannot back down, in the White House I have power, you have power. You know everything because I am close to him; here I am in the outer circle, un-free to do as I please with his power, un-free to spy and to trivialize his movements. Make no mistake, you call yourself sister but it will be you who will strike against yourselves if you don't stop from lashing against one another for your pride. You want to beat men in their game, then let's do it but first lets get to know them, really know them, see them and then act quickly, swiftly."

"You are a fool, Jack will see this as worse than your old rival with the Mona Lisa and Murrow scandal." Alice said, and for the first time Laura agreed with the elder activist, the others in the room nodded as well.

Mary knew she was still seen as the tool of John, but the more she got to know this women they saw a woman who was capable of bringing about a break of balance of her husband's power to achieve her means, ambition and for the movements she supported as well. Nobody had to agree with her, but they admired her efforts, the fact she was strong and independent and did things without asking. Even those who saw her as a doormat like Friedman had come to respect her, as slowly they came to realize there was more to her –in those eyes- than just ambition. There was a cry for help, but not from her husband but for herself. Selfish? Perhaps, but Friedman knew that every woman had to have her ways to make a life for herself in this world, and she did knew in the short time she spent on her first meeting with Mary Kennedy-Moore, that she was a woman who stood up for women, for everyone of every race, sex or religion. The reason why the Lady was so controversial; but far from that everyone could see why also the rightwing would despise her, because they used her as the archetype that represented everything that was against the "moral" and "good" image of what a woman should be.

Image that Friedman and all others in the room detested, especially Laura X, reason why Mary sympathized with the, and why they all worked together. But Laura X could see that Mary had her distrust with Friedman, in fact while Mary by appearance may seem like a fashion model like her counterpart rivals Jacquelyn and Marilyn; she had more friends on the other side of the fence like radical activist Gloria Steinem, Beauvoir, and on top Robin Morgan, all of them who enjoyed a nice tea and conversation to be spent on their free time with the New Lady Kennedy. Reason also why Friedman never trusted equally the First Lady, because unlike others who wanted a uniform movement –like Friedman and Laura X [one she intended to call: _**National Organization for Women**_- dedicated to all woman and fulfilling their most important needs for liberation on every parts of the US]- Mary wanted a coalition where women would equally consult over serious matters. One dubious and often boring subject which would result in chaos –Friedman noticed as she and the other old and new left generation women saw the First Lady leave in her car for Washington.

While Laura debated like Steinem on whether Mary stood for them, or was as many rumors in the _men-controlled_ media suggested that she was an informant and big supporter from the start from the generals with the likes of Lemay and Acheson. Old war generals, descendants of many past US wars who saw war as the only means for world order, it was this system that many new left wingers opposed. But these men and women part of different movements and sects, new once and for all Mary had this day marked her death sentence. After today nothing would ever be the same.

Not Mary nor any other women in the building she left, knew that today the whole world would gone away by her husband's dire actions.

* * *

**1965**

**November 22****nd****.**

**Washingtong DC: White House, Oval Office**

Jack sighed as he reviewed **_Order 178_**, it was a new order that overrode his previous peace resolutions for **South East Asia. His intentions since he first sat on the Presidential seat had been clear. He had no intentions of engaging in hostile negotiations with Vietnam**. There was something about that Country that he had told his brother Bobby –that if he signed the resolution and got approved by Congress to enter on warfare with Vietnam would mean them loosing.

He was not a looser, he was firm believer in the Domino Theory like Ike, and like Ike he believed in winning. Vietnam meant the contrary. When he agreed to killing that son of a bitch Castro was because he was sure he would be dethroned and a new government would be put in place, facing many coups in his terms, he was sure he would gain more fame and come about as the president to bring about change, prosperity and a whole new age for the new American Empire, for democracy to trump over the "Evils" of Communism. But as things got worse, he met Mary, then the Bay of Pigs failed –he got convinced that he would never win a way if he trusted too much on the military and the CIA that always defied him and kept many secret files from him.

But now –he told himself, things were different. Opposing the CIA was not an option. He had had too many enemies on his past –he reflected and the people hated him for that. He was too weak, too soft, a liar, a cheater a sex crazed maniac and so forward; he never realized that everyone in the Country didn't need another iron fist Kennedy to take the role of leadership. They needed a President willing to take risks.

No matter what Mary and Bobby told him, people loved war. Despite preaching peace, they all wanted war, and reflecting on it, many of the Presidents who had come as winners of many war movements that brought about greater changes, positive ones –their wives and their images were revered. It was what Jack wanted to go next with their legacy of fame and be worshipped as a hero. Like in some macabre sense, he wanted recognition like Mary's father. He wished to be Immortal.

War was always a messy business, something women and left wingers hated, and he didn't blame them, he wasn't too keen on war politics either, but if it mean to increase his fame and his Country's power than so be it.

He just prayed as he signed **Order 178**, that the** CIA and Lemay would **be right this time. He couldn't afford to fail on this war; if he did then all bets were off for his next _presidency._

**~o~o~oOo~o~o~**

**1965**

**December 17****th****.**

**Washington DC.**

Mary was woken up abruptly by strong arms shaking her. She turned to face her husband. "What is wrong?" She asked concerned.

"You know how I turned title VII of the Civil Rights Act to prohibit over two years ago sex discrimination right?"

Mary nodded.

"Mary I lied, I didn't do it out of pressure, I wanted to do it, but I was so afraid, then you came ... Johnson and everything so far, everything has gone to dirt ... I did something that not even my father would have dared to do."

"Jack I don't understand what you're saying."

Jack sighed and smirked then turned serious. This was very strange of him to open up, to show his feelings to a woman or even to a man. But he wanted to be free of his coldness, of not feeling anything but numbness and misery. He wanted to feel, and he wanted Mary to feel his pain. He didn't want a better world, he remarked as he told Mary of his plans, of all the things he did behind the initiation of the Vietnam War.

Mary grew pale as he kept on telling her all the dirty secrets, all the coups, all the soldiers and people that were involved in the Gulf of Tolken incident. What really happened on the day he signed, who he had seen and how sorry he was for it.

She remembered Alice Paul's words _He will never change_ as he spoke her name. The way he said it, was like a sweet aroma, like he grew enchanted knowing she had been on his arms once more. He said he didn't want to sleep next to her, but she had been very insistent,_ so beautiful and loving._ At the time Mary was _elsewhere _[though Jack's cynic look made it clear he knew whom he was associating herself with] and he needed company, he was left without his children and with only Rosie he felt bored. His urges returning he wanted to feel that passion, that adventure of the chase. All those things he wasn't deprived of feeling before he had met her.

Mary found it hard not to cry. She put up –as her mother always did when her father told her of his affairs before and after Mary was born- her best smile and told Jack solemnly as she stood up and put up her nightgown. "Well, I hope the press does not find about you and her … [_deep sigh_] Good night_ Jack_" She closed the door behind her. She didn't wait for his answer or looked back to make sure he was after her. She knew he wouldn't risk it being seen by his servants wanting to provide her with a suitable explanation for his affair with that_ old showgirl._

Jack was Jack and a Kennedy, Mary realized as she went to her daughter's room. She slept next to her two year old small bed and began to silently cry. Rosie wiggled and pulled away from her mother's arms, it was clear she wanted to rest in peace and Mary wasn't helping so she got silent ceasing her wails.

She couldn't help but feel deprived of her father, mother, sister, brother and even now her husband after finding out that he, the last person on this Earth she would have thought capable of betraying her –_had _indeed backstabbed her with that wench!

_I will always love you Mary … remember who you are!_

_You are the granddaughter … the granddaughter … my daughter_

_You are the granddaughter –_her mother's voice became clear_- of the King and Queen of Spain, Fernando and Isabella of Castile, and one day … you will rule alongside your husband._


End file.
